


Standing on the Mouth of Hell

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Series: In Every Generation... [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Crossover, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: The nightmares never end. With so many questions left unanswered, the timing couldn't be worse for things to start to unravel for Alicia. It's almost like someone with far more power than her is pulling at strings, piling obstacles in their way and hoping for them all to fail. Following on from the events in "Something More Powerful Than Evil".
Series: In Every Generation... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583779
Comments: 69
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia, Sally and Darrell return for their final term in the Fifth, and Alicia's decision to reveal the supernatural world to Betty in an effort to mend their friendship doesn't go entirely unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of this series that I've written outside on the 12DaysOfChristmas challenge so let's see how this goes...
> 
> Chapter CW: Internalised ableism, prejudice towards mental health difficulties, violence.

"It didn't go _exactly_ as planned", Alicia admitted, inhaling sharply as Rupert pressed gauze to her wound.

"Hold that", Rupert said and he began to wind the bandage around Alicia's arm, "Where's Sally?" 

"Oh _she's_ probably sulking somewhere, she wasn't impressed with how it all turned out", Betty's voice cut in, filled with wicked glee, "though that girl never has worked out how to have fun". 

"I would suggest, Miss Hills, that right now you keep your mouth shut", Rupert said, "Alicia? From the very beginning please?" 

"Well…" 

  
  


_Two months earlier_

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_March 30th  
_

"I still can't believe you've been sneaking around doing this for months and you never told me, you beast", Betty said as she followed Alicia down the path towards the town. After the Easter weekend, Betty had come to spend the rest of the hols with Alicia and most of their time had been spent avoiding the rest of Alicia's family while Betty inundated Alicia with questions.

"Marie wasn't exactly overjoyed when the other two found out", Alicia said, "It isn't like I chose to tell them". 

That was the part that appeased Betty. While Darrell Rivers and, even worse in Betty's eyes, Sally Hope had known this grand secret about Alicia for months, they had learnt through circumstance. Alicia had _chosen_ to tell Betty. 

"Still, weren't you awfully bored with those two being the only ones you could talk to about all this. I bet they were so just and good about it all", Betty wasn't being quiet. Alicia had gotten used to quiet on patrol. Either she patrolled by herself where she was silent the entire time bar the occasional verbal jab aimed at a vampire to throw them off their game, or she patrolled with Sally who only said what was necessary in her usual soft-spoken way. Alicia was surprised to learn she had gotten rather used to - dare she even say appreciative - of the latter. 

Alicia ignored Betty's comment, "Come on, I want to do a loop down near the station", she had only shared vague details of the supernatural and had omitted matters that might expose the specifics of what had happened to Sally or Darrell. 

"I am glad you told me Alicia", Betty said and she sounded so pleased that Alicia pushed the dread over what Marie might say about all this to one side. 

"Just make sure you do what I tell you okay?", Alicia reminded her, "I'm serious about it being dangerous". 

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first three times, do stop fretting 'Licia", Betty said. 

Alicia nodded but the knot returned in her stomach as she angled their route down towards the old train station. About twenty minutes walk from the Johns' family home, it was the ideal hiding place and Alicia couldn't shake the growing worry that the supernatural world was going to hit closer to home sooner rather than later.

"Come on", she whispered, gesturing for Betty to stay behind her as they reached the overgrown path down to the train station. 

Twigs cracked beneath their feet, no matter how careful Alicia was. Sharp noises pierced the night, leaving echoes behind them and no doubt announcing their arrival to anyone within the area who cared to listen. She sensed rather than saw Betty open her mouth to say something and waved for her to stop. Maybe it was the fear of having brought another friend into the midst of danger, maybe it was her developing Slayer senses, either way, Alicia could feel the gentle and indescribable thrum of realisation that there was a vampire nearby.

Alicia moved quicker, hoping to leave Betty behind a little and keep her out of harm's way but her friend was frustratingly adept at keeping up with her. If the vampire hadn't heard their footsteps, it would no doubt hear the pounding of Alicia's heart and the speed it was pushing blood to her limbs. She put one hand on the stake at her belt and wrapped her fingers around it slowly and firmly.

The timing was everything. Even when they knew you were coming.

Alicia waited until she heard the first fall of footsteps and then rushed low towards the sound. The vampire jumped out from the thick of trees and bushes around the path just as Alicia reached him and she used her lowered body and momentum to shoulder charge him. The vampire landed hard amongst the foliage but moved in time to avoid Alicia's follow up kick. With a quick shift of her position, Alicia forced the vampire to stay in a defensive position and back away from where she had left Betty. One clumsy punch was easy ducked by Alicia and she landed her blow in the vampire's abdomen. The vampire threw a second swing, Alicia jumped backwards to avoid that one and then swept the vampire's legs from beneath him as she ran back in on the attack. This time she followed the vampire down and slammed her stake into his chest.

"Bloody _hell!"_ , Betty exclaimed as the vampire burst into dust.

Alicia just nodded and got back up, only half-listening to the enthused chatter that followed from her best friend. She turned around slowly, looking and listening as best she could for signs of any more vampires. Vampires could just as easily be pack hunters as lone predators and it wasn't as though she could just ask before dusting them if they had any friends nearby.

"Let's loop the station and head back", Alicia said when there was a gap in Betty's talk. She started walking, giving Betty little choice but to follow.

_March 31st_

"I'm old enough to go into town by myself", June protested as Marion Johns swept around the kitchen, returning it to some semblance of normality after lunch-time. Alicia maintained it was the three boys who caused all the mess and they protested greatly to that accusation. Marion set her children various jobs to make her life easier when they were at home but she had learnt a long time ago that she was better off not tasking them to getting the kitchen back to how she wanted it.

"And yet last time you went by yourself, _I_ got a phone call to say that you had gotten into a row with the boy who runs errands for the Cheshams. It was the talk of the town how you two went off at one another in the middle of the store", Marion said as she levelled a look at June.

"He started it", June grumbled.

"Someone else always does", Marion said as she finished folding the tea towels and putting them to one side, "Alicia has already had her chance to complain about having to go with you so off you go and find her and the sooner you get it over and done with the happier you'll be".

Arguing with Marion rarely got any of the children anywhere - even if they weren't her own children - so June sighed and stomped off to find her cousin.

"Buck up June, the world hasn't ended", Betty grinned as June found her and Alicia out the front of the house tidying the garden.

"Not yet", June huffed when Alicia handed her a watering can and pointed for her to put it to the side, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Gosh, it's just such a mystery why you don't have any friends June", Betty teased.

June glared at Betty and then glanced at Alicia. Alicia watched her cautiously for any indication that June might make a snide comment about the temporary break-down in Alicia and Betty's own friendship. June pursed her lips and then turned to Alicia. 

"How's Darrell?", June asked in a voice much smoother than her usual tones. 

Alicia didn't need to look at Betty to know her friend had bristled, June's smirk told her that well enough. 

"Stop being a prejudiced ass, June", Alicia shot back, deliberately misinterpreting June's attempt to cause trouble between her and Betty, "Are you ready to go?" 

Alicia didn't wait for June to respond before she headed down to the gate out of the front garden. She heard Betty say something behind her, not directed at her, and she wished that her friend could just keep her mouth shut for once. Even if just for a little while.

They had nearly reached town before June couldn't cope with the silence anymore,

"Did you hear that someone attacked Mrs Thornton?"

Alicia's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed her irritation at June aside, "No. How'd you hear that?"

"Sam was discussing it with that boy from the house down the way", June shrugged, though she looked rather pleased that she knew something that Alicia didn't. Alicia let her have the moment.

"What happened?"

"Well", June frowned as she recalled the details, "apparently she couldn't find her cat and was listening out for it late into the night, heard a noise at the door and went to check thinking it was the cat. Sure enough the cat was on the path so she went to get him and a man just jumped out and grabbed her. She grabbed the lid of her bin, walloped him with it and ran back into the house. She thought he'd chase her but he just...stood in the pathway for a moment staring at her before running off. It all sounds jolly peculiar".

"Was she hurt?", Alicia asked.

"She swears the man tried to _bite her_ but she hit him before he could", June said.

"Just how closely were you listening in on this conversation?", Alicia asked suspiciously.

June blushed, "Well, the postman said something about it to Aunt Marion this morning as well".

"Listening at doors June? Not very becoming", Betty teased and Alicia pretended not to see the rude hand gesture June made.

"It's a bit worrying though, isn't it?", June pushed and Alicia wondered if she had perhaps been too transparent with her concern, "I don't know if they caught the man or even have any idea who he is".

 _Or whether someone drove a stake through his chest_ _after he was at Mrs Thornton's place,_ Alicia thought. It certainly didn't do anything to ease her worries about returning to Malory Towers and leaving her mother all alone.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_March 31st_

Darrell fought the urge to squirm in the chair as Dr Cudson slowly read the notes.

"Hmm", Dr Cudson made a low noise. Darrell hated that noise. Her father 'hmmed' when there was something he wasn't completely happy with. Dr Matthewson had 'hmmed' when she had reviewed the notes from Darrell's physical tests and her scans. It was a doctor thing, of that Darrell was quite sure.

She looked around the room while she waited, at the books lining the shelves and the piles of journals on the desk. She wondered how many of them Dr Cudson had referred to when he was first treating her.

"And you say you didn't do any sports last term? I'm surprised by these notes from Dr Matthewson if there aren't any means of explaining them-", Dr Cudson said, clearly referring to the pain and reduced healing in Darrell's knee.

"No, no sports, but it _is_ school and I probably did overdo things", Darrell interrupted. Dr Cudson looked up at her and she was relieved when he nodded slowly; after all, she was hardly going to be able to say that there had been running involved in fleeing a pack of Werewolves.

"These stronger painkillers could make it more difficult for you to concentrate, did Dr Matthewson talk through that with you?", Dr Cudson asked, and at Darrell's nod he continued, "and you're quite sure you don't need to talk further about the scarring?"

Even though she had been expecting the question, it made her flinch.

"What good would talking about it do? Nothing will get rid of it", Darrell said, and she didn't manage to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Dr Cudson put down the notes and looked as though he were going to make her talk, then he nodded, 

"The therapist in Cornwall will bring it up again". 

Darrell just about stopped herself from sighing with relief. Talk of Cornwall and therapy meant Dr Cudson was going to sign off on her return to school. She collected the paperwork and prescriptions from Dr Cudson, thanked him and hurried back to the main reception. 

Theresa Rivers was waiting in the reception area and she smiled when Darrell came out, 

"Good news then?". 

Darrell ran through what the doctor had said and they walked the short distance to the hospital pharmacy to put in her prescriptions and collect her medications. 

"Are we still collecting Sally on the way down tomorrow?", Darrell asked when they returned to the car. 

The Hopes hadn't allowed Sally to stay with the Rivers at all over the Easter holiday and Darrell was half expecting a follow-up call to say they weren't going to let her be in a car with Darrell either. Either that or that they had pulled Sally out of Malory Towers. 

"Diane called and confirmed this morning", Theresa said, "Arthur is away on business so it's much simpler if we collect her". 

"So it's a necessary evil, her being in a car with me. They'll take the risk of me doing something crazy if the alternative inconveniences them", Darrell said bitterly as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

She winced as she bent her knee too quickly and a sharp pain shot down her leg. She closed her hand around the bag with her prescription but decided against taking painkillers when her mother could see her. It would only bring questions and worries, and she wasn't risking anything stopping her returning to school.

"Darrell, don't say things like that", Theresa said as she got in the driver's side, "there's plenty of people out there who will use words to hurt you. Please don't turn them on yourself". 

"I was joking", Darrell said but she could hear herself that she sounded insincere. 

"You weren't. If you were or if you were reclaiming the words people use to hurt you, I wouldn't have said anything", Theresa put her hand on Darrell's forearm, "don't take on the things other people say. I know… no, I imagine it isn't easy". 

"I thought it would hurt less if I used those words too", Darrell admitted, "it doesn't. Just makes me wonder if they're right to say the things they do". 

Theresa sighed and squeezed Darrell's arm gently, "They're not, but I don't suppose I can convince you of that just yet".

Darrell changed the subject abruptly, not bothering to be subtle, "I think I'll go into town later, do you want me to pick anything up?"

Theresa accepted the change of topic and started the car.

-

Darrell pocketed the list her mother had given her after checking she had picked everything up. There had been mercifully little small talk. No-one particularly wanted to talk to her nowadays, not now whispers were well established about her _"problems"._ More hurtful were the parents who put themselves between Darrell and their children once they spotted her. Or crossed the road. Darrell tidied the way that made her feel - a twisted mix of sadness, grief and rage - away and headed into the library.

"Hello, one last visit before school restarts?", Miss Wilson asked from behind the counter. Darrell spoke to her for a minute and then hurried back into the archive room where she carefully took the book she had found in the Spring, simply titled 'Reaper', down from the shelf. With Felicity off staying with Susan for most of the hols and no-one from school to spend the time with, Darrell had focused her energy on reading as much of the book as she could, taking notes as she did. It wasn't the easiest of matters as the staff at the library became suspicious when she spent too long in the archives and her parents became suspicious when she went to the library too often.

She hadn't even made it through a quarter of the book over the entire hols. Darrell carefully turned over to some of the later pages and wished she could just absorb all the information there, it all seemed so important she hated to leave it behind. Darrell glanced at the front desk and then back at the book. Time ticked ever so slowly in her head and she looked down at the bag at her feet and then shook her head. Even if the book weren't so big, she couldn't go _stealing_ it. She wasn't a thief.

"Everything okay, Darrell?", Miss Wilson poked her head around from the left of the archive room and Darrell jumped. She was sure her cheeks had gone crimson in betrayal of the thoughts that had been running through her head and she cleared her throat before answering.

"J-just...", and she looked down at the book and struggled to come up with any kind of believable explanation.

Miss Wilson walked over slowly. Darrell stepped back and barely dared to breathe as Miss Wilson looked at the book and the notepad beside it.

"Why are you so interested in this particular book?", Miss Wilson asked carefully.

Darrell ran answers through her head, dismissing each one as it came to her. She couldn't tell the truth, of course, and all the lies she came up with were so obvious that she daren't voice them. Darrell had never been very good at lying and the few times she had tried, when she was younger, hadn't gone well for anyone involved so she avoided doing so now. Though, saying nothing, as she had done with the Conduit, was a lie of sorts. A lie of omission people called it and Darrell could sometimes get away with those if she had to. It was when she tried to talk her way out of things she got into more trouble.

"Sometimes, when there's a significant and frightening change in our lives, such as an accident or an illness", Miss Wilson spoke carefully, watching Darrell for a reaction, "We can be drawn to looking for answers. An explanation to try and muddle out questions we have about mortality and humanity", Miss Wilson put her hand on the book, "We might even become preoccupied with the macabre".

That hadn't even crossed Darrell's mind as a possible excuse and yet, as Miss Wilson said those words, they hit something tender and unexamined, and Darrell breathed in sharply to calm the pounding in her chest. Miss Wilson smiled and looked back at the book.

"Is this helping?", Miss Wilson asked, "To work through whatever is weighing on you?"

Darrell nodded, finding that she didn't feel as though any part of this was a lie. Miss Wilson nodded and, after a quick look around the library, inclined her head towards the door into the back room.

"We have more than one copy of some books in the archive, particularly those that are older but not particularly rare like this one...", Miss Wilson mused as she rummaged, "and I thought...ah, here it is".

Miss Wilson straightened up from the box she was digging through and she was holding a scruffier copy of the book Darrell had been reading. The cover was peeling away in places and some of the pages were misaligned from the others.

"This one was vandalised by someone who didn't think content such as this should be kept in a public library. We never got around to repairing it", Miss Wilson explained and, after a final moment of hesitation, she handed it to Darrell, "If this becomes a preoccupation that causes trouble in your life, you must promise me you'll tell someone".

Darrell nodded, barely able to believe her eyes as she held the battered tome in her hands.

"Go home and enjoy the last few days of your holidays", Miss Wilson's voice grew sterner for a moment and Darrell hurried to put the book into her bag.

"Thank you", she said before she rushed out of the library. Now she just had to figure out how to get it back to school with her.

  
  


* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_April 2nd  
_

Sally checked her room one last time to make sure she had everything. Daffy had followed her around all morning from room to room like a chatterbox shadow. She maintained she was "helping" and Sally didn't mind; if there was one silver lining to the hols it had been spending time with her little sister.

"The Rivers are here", her mother called from downstairs. Daffy ran off and Sally followed at a more sedate pace with her suitcase in one hand and her hand luggage in the other. She was surprised to see that it was Darrell who had come up to the door to help. Sally cast a quick look at her mother and rolled her eyes at the look of horror that Diane Hope quickly covered up with a painfully fake smile.

"Darrell!", Daffy launched herself from the bottom step into Darrell, who only just caught her in time. Diane looked as though she might scream.

"Hallo Daffy", Darrell spun Daffy around, though perhaps more carefully than she might have in previous years.

"You didn't come and see me for ages", Daffy said with the reproach of a slighted child. 

"I'm ever so sorry", Darrell said and Sally laughed when Daffy said that she would forgive Darrell this time. 

"Better not keep your parents waiting", Sally said, one eye on her mother and wondering when she would lose her composure. 

Darrell took Sally's case and left Sally to say one last goodbye to her family. 

"You gave my mother quite the surprise", Sally said once the car had pulled off and she had finished waving to her little sister, "Was that intentional?"

"Perhaps", Darrell said, but she grinned as she said it and Sally elbowed her gently.

"I am sorry about her, all the same", Sally sighed and settled back into the seat.

Darrell waved off her apology. Soon the conversation moved on to what they had been up to over the hols and then onto Malory Towers and the term ahead. The miles went by as they drove further south and conversation ebbed and flowed. After a particularly long silence, Sally looked over at Darrell and saw that her friend had fallen asleep. 

It was even little changes like that which reminded Sally how everything was different now. Darrell had never slept on a drive down to Malory Towers before, she was always too excited to do so. Now her insomnia and her medication gave her erratic sleeping patterns. 

"She was nervous about going back today", Felicity had obviously seen her looking, "I don't think she slept well". 

"How are your form about all this?", Sally asked. 

Felicity shrugged, "Some are better than others. They mostly don't talk about it, except sometimes Susan. Or June". 

"I bet she has _plenty_ to say about it", Sally said dryly, thinking of the antagonistic second former.

"She hasn't been how I'd expected actually", Felicity said, a thoughtful expression falling over her face, "there's not been any nasty comments or insults. It's more like she's interested".

Sally was about to say that was strange, considering the antagonistic history between Darrell and June, but Michael announced they were going to stop for lunch so Sally turned and shook Darrell awake instead. 

After lunch, Darrell and Sally walked the rubbish down to the nearest bin, which gave them time to talk.

"Have you heard from Alicia at all?", Darrell asked. 

Sally nearly laughed at the question until she saw Darrell was serious.

"Alicia only calls me when she's worried about _you_ ", Sally said, "I didn't expect to hear from her. But it is odd that you haven't". 

Something tickled at the back of Sally's mind, a reminder of how something had seemed off about Alicia just before they broke up for Easter. She tried to chase the thought for a moment but she couldn't quite get a hold of it, and she brushed it away when Darrell spoke again.

"Maybe she was just busy", Darrell shrugged but Sally could tell she was preoccupied. 

"Probably, you know what she gets like sometimes", she saw no reason to worry Darrell more.

They threw the rubbish into the bin and Sally glanced at the distance back to the car before speaking again, "I'm trying really hard not to rush you Darrell but what we discussed at Marie and Harriet's house…"

Darrell glanced back to the car as well. It was a stalling tactic, just like Sally had used it as; they both knew they would have to shout for anyone else to hear them. Still, even though Darrell had been the one to ask how the demon Conduit had been excised from her, Sally couldn't blame her for being hesitant about discussing it again. Tearing open the main cause of your trauma wasn't to be undertaken lightly, Sally could attest to that.

"I had hoped we would have the hols and some measure of privacy", Darrell admitted, "It's not really something I want anyone else stumbling upon us discussing".

Darrell started to walk back up towards the car and Sally turned to follow her. Sally frowned as she saw Darrell was limping. She hadn't noticed when they had walked down, having been side-by-side. She was toying with whether she should ask or leave it be when Darrell continued,

"And we can't exactly discuss it now", Darrell said. 

"I just…", Sally took a deep breathe and struggle to put her thoughts into words. 

"It's weighing on you. And I've come and pulled at the strings but not opened the whole thing up. Which isn't fair", Darrell said, "I know, and I'm sorry. Look, we're not going to get privacy tonight either but before the end of this first week we will make time". 

All at once, Sally was relieved and terrified and she was quite grateful that Felicity, re-energised by the lunch stop it seemed, had an awful lot to say on the next part of the drive.

Theresa Rivers pulled the car into the drive of Malory Towers just as late afternoon was setting in.

Felicity barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out and disappearing into an excited crowd of second formers. Sally went to get out too and saw out the corner of her eye that Darrell had gone awfully still. When Sally turned back to look at her friend, there was panic drawn across Darrell's face. 

"Go on, it's okay", Theresa said gently to Sally, and Michael got out of the car as well to help unpack the cases.

Sally followed reluctantly and helped lift out the cases. For a split second, her worry distracted her and she picked up one of the heavy cases with one hand without thinking to mask her supernatural strength. Michael did a double-take and Sally hurried to put the case down.

Mercifully, they were interrupted by Alicia and Irene arriving. 

"Train made good time then?", Sally greeted.

"No Darrell?", Irene asked with a frown after they exchanged greetings.

Sally nodded towards the car where Darrell and Theresa were still talking. Alicia looked over the situation for a moment.

"Too much going on?", Irene asked, her astute observation surprising Sally.

"I think so", Sally said and she was quite relieved when Darrell finally got out of the car.

Irene clapped Darrell on the shoulder in greeting, as always a little harder than she intended, and Darrell managed a smile and a few words of greeting. 

"Has Felicity just run off without any of her luggage again?", Theresa sighed as she searched for her, "Michael, can you run the...", Theresa glanced at the other girls stood with Darrell and Sally and faltered, "...the updates over to Miss Potts while I try and find Felicity?"

"I'll do it later once it's quieter", Darrell said, a terse edge to her tone that confirmed that the 'updates' were about her condition.

Irene cleared her throat, a nervous habit when situations became uncomfortable and Alicia caught Sally's eye and raised an eyebrow. They stepped away as Theresa and Michael spoke quietly to Darrell. Felicity, of course, was still nowhere to be seen.

"There you are, I wondered where you'd gone", Betty's voice came from nowhere and Sally watched as a peculiar look flashed over Alicia's face.

Irene crinkled up her nose and Sally wondered if she was about to voice what Sally was thinking. That they all thought Alicia-and-Betty were no more. Before either of them could say anything though, Alicia had hurried off through the crowds of girls with Betty. Irene's eyebrows shot up as she pulled a comical expression,

"My, everyone seems all out of sorts this term. Don't you go off the deep end on me", Irene said.

Sally chuckled and shook her head, "Come on, let's go find some of the others while Darrell finishes up. I think it's a bit less uncomfortable for her if we're not standing about here".

Irene agreed happily and they took their cases and bags - once Irene found hers - up to the fifth form dorm where some of the others were already in various stages of unpacking. Greetings and updates from the hols were exchanged as they unpacked and the rest of the form arrived one by one until there were only two beds left.

"Where's Catherine?", Alicia asked, nodding to the empty bed beside Moira.

"She isn't returning for this term. Or Sixth Form", Moira said stiffly as she finished putting her toiletries into her bedside table.

"Oh, has something happened?", Mary Lou asked. Sally smiled, trust Mary Lou to be the one to voice concern about Catherine's well-being.

Moira pursed her lips and looked around the room before answering, "Her parents didn't want her to return, she's changed school".

"Why-ever not?", Alicia scoffed as she shoved some of her belonging into her bedside drawer.

"Please. I'm sure you can work it out", Moira said coldly and she looked pointedly at the last empty bed before sweeping from the room in an excessively grand indication that the conversation was over.

"You know, a few weeks and I almost forgot what a bitch she is", Alicia said and a few of the girls gasped.

" _Alicia!",_ Mary Lou chastised, "if a teacher hears you saying that you'll get in trouble".

"That", Alicia said as she pushed her case to the end of her bed, "doesn't make it any less true now, does it?".

With that, Alicia left the dorm as well, leaving a peculiar atmosphere behind her. A few seconds later, Darrell finally arrived.

"Has there been a row already?", Darrell asked, putting her case and bag down and sitting on her bed with a grimace of pain, "Moira practically knocked me over and Alicia went running off towards West Tower".

"Where would any last term be without some drama?", Belinda commented as she lay on her bed and put her hands behind her head.

Before Darrell could ask any more questions, Sally walked over and nudged her,

"Come on, I'll help you unpack", she said, "or Matron will be doling out order marks on our first day back".

Sally wasn't convinced that Darrell hadn't seen her clumsy efforts to change the topic for what they were but it distracted her long enough that Darrell seemed to genuinely forget about the tension in the form. By the time the bell for dinner went, the conversations were back to what people had gotten up to over the hols. As they took their seats at the table, Sally spotted Alicia and Betty hurry in behind the South Tower Fourth Formers. Alicia looked like she was hushing Betty and gesturing for her to stop talking. Then, before Sally could see anything else, Alicia parted ways with Betty and rushed over to take her seat.

" _Mes petites_ , it is lovely to have you all back", Mamzelle smiled warmly as she looked around the table.

"We're not so petite anymore Mamzelle", Alicia said, "Sixth formers next term".

"Ah, Alicia, you will all always be _mes petites_. Even when you are thirty and married with children", Mamzelle beamed at her.

"What if we're married without children?", Belinda asked.

"Or not married and have no children?", Irene said, "Can we still be _tes petites_ then?"

"Lord, are we playing at this kind of silliness already?", Moira grumbled.

Sally shook her head and smiled, in moments like this she could almost believe they were all just ordinary school girls. She glanced over at the West Tower table to where Betty was sat and frowned. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supernatural routine starts back up as soon as they get back to school, especially since there's so much unresolved from the previous term for all three girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Prejudice towards mental illness, internalised ableism, trauma, drowning, and flashbacks.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_3rd April_

Catherine's departure was somewhat brushed over by Miss James and Alicia was grateful for it. None of them had been particularly friendly with dear Saint Catherine, not even Moira, and if her leaving hadn't been uncomfortably tied up with Darrell's return, no-one would have given it a second thought.

"Hey, dreamy, what are you staring into space over?", Betty nudged her and Alicia looked around with a start, "You've not copied down a thing from the board, Jimmy'll tear a strip off you if she finds you daydreaming".

Alicia grabbed her pen and copied down the timetable, chore rota, and the dates for the sessions where Miss Oakes and some of the other teachers would spend time discussing the girls' plans after Malory Towers. Alicia paused mid-writing and pursed her lips. She had always thought that she had university and then a career in her future but Marie had laid out the realities of being a Slayer to her. So what was she supposed to do now? Her family expected her to apply for university, it had been her plan for years.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alicia finished copying the rest and caught up with the rest of the class just as Miss James asked them to put down their pens.

"One last thing before we start English", Miss James said and Alicia frowned at the second of hesitation from the teacher, "We have asked Darrell to take back over her role assisting Louisa in Games and she has agreed. Also, just to say thank you to Moira and Sally for filling in last term".

Alicia watched a few of the girls pull faces but Miss James moved straight on to English so quickly, no-one had a chance to wonder whether they should be clapping or even acknowledging the change.

"Turn to the first page please", Miss James stood in front of the board.

After English, Alicia packed away and hurried off with Betty before anyone else could speak with her.

"Say, they're bold putting Darrell back in her old position", Betty said once they were outside and alone. 

Alicia started to offer a rebuttal but then shook her head and changed her mind, "Nevermind that, look, I've got to go and speak to Marie and she might have work for me this evening-" 

"Patrol already?", Betty's face lit up and Alicia hurried to cut off her enthusiasm. 

"Yes but you won't be able to come", Alicia winced at how blunt her words came out and the hurt look it caused on Betty's face so she clarified, "at the beginning of term I won't be patrolling alone so it's too tricky" 

"Oh, right that makes sense", Betty said, "Miss Potts is your...she's training you, isn't she, so she'll be with you". 

Alicia didn't correct the assumption - couldn't without revealing Sally's secret - and when she left Betty a minute later to go and find Marie, her friend had happily agreed to hold off bothering Alicia about patrols until Alicia gave her the word it would be clear. 

Rapping smartly on Marie's door, Alicia waited for the summon to enter. There was some rustling of papers and movement inside but no response so Alicia knocked again. 

"Come in", Marie finally called and Alicia entered. 

"Thought you were ignoring me", Alicia said.

Alicia's flippancy faded when she saw how weary Marie looked. Still as professionally turned out as always but with an exhaustion to her that Alicia hadn't seen before. Alicia hesitated, unsure whether she should ask, and Marie must have seen it. 

"Personal matters have been commanding my attention, I apologise for my distraction", Marie said and Alicia realised she knew almost nothing about Marie's personal life. 

Truthfully, she hadn't given much thought to the fact that her teachers might have one. Oh, she had her suspicions about exactly who and what Marie and Harriet Rutherford were to one another but it hardly seemed appropriate to ask about it. 

"Everything quiet in my absence?", Alicia asked. 

"Nothing Rupert, Harriet and I couldn't handle. Sorry to be brief but I have to get over to the first formers next lesson, this evening I need you and Sally to go out to Magnus Payne's place. The council have finally released it so Sally can see if she picks up anything inside", Marie grabbed some books and gestured for Alicia to step out, "Rupert will meet you just outside school grounds with a car". 

Marie then bade her goodbye and hurried off towards the stairs. Alicia frowned and crossed her arms as she watched her teacher disappear from view down the stairs before deciding she had better head towards Science. As she crossed the courtyard, she spotted Sally and Darrell so sped up to catch them. 

"Good to have you back, ordering us about on the sports field", Alicia grinned, nudging Darrell with her elbow. 

"I don't order people about", Darrell replied but she looked pleased with the comment. 

"No, Louisa does. You give out the praise she forgets to", Alicia agreed, she saw Betty approaching and lowered her voice, "Sally, we're heading out to the Payne residence tonight". 

"By foot?", Sally asked, looking understandably dubious given the distance, and Alicia hesitated. 

"Rupert's driving us. It'll be fine, find me later", she said and then dropped back to walk with Betty.

-

"There he is", Sally said, nodding to the left with a frown and shoving her hands into her coat pockets. Alicia smirked, she wondered if Sally realised how petulant she looked sometimes when she did that. 

"Look, I'm sure he'll be reasonable...", Alicia tried to reassure her but truthfully she wasn't convinced herself. After all, Rupert had been curt with her for most of the previous term and she hadn't even been the one who had knocked him out.

Sally obviously didn't believe her, she just shrugged and sped up. When they got close enough, Alicia greeted Rupert and got a small head nod in response.

"So, what are we looking for?", Alicia asked once they had driven for a few minutes in silence.

"Anything the Council missed in the house and traces of other people. Though that might be difficult to separate with all the people who have been traipsing in and out", Rupert explained.

"And I bet they didn't even have the decency to take their shoes off", Alicia sighed, glad to see the comment brought a twitch of a smile to Rupert's lips.

The silence for the remainder of the drive was a little less uncomfortable. 

Rupert let them in with a key and set about searching the downstairs rooms. Alicia felt distinctly uncomfortable as she climbed the stairs, her stomach twisting in anticipation of seeing Magnus' corpse, even though she knew it wouldn't be there. 

Alicia let Sally go into the room ahead of her, the other girl not burdened with the same memories. 

"Get those wolf powers going", Alicia said, forcing flippancy as she tried to push the image of a dead man from her mind. 

Sally walked through the office and closed her eyes, breathing slowly and focusing on the scents. 

"A lot of people were here", she said when she opened her eyes, and she pinched the bridge of her nose with a wince, "This is going to take a while". 

"Take your time, I'll check the other rooms. Pity we don't have a t-shirt or something for you to get a scent off first", Alicia called over her shoulder and she grinned to herself when she got an audible but quickly suppressed growl in response. She deserved that. 

Alicia didn't find anything and when she went downstairs to Rupert, he hadn't fared much better.

"Council took anything hinting at the supernatural", Rupert sighed. 

Alicia sat on the second to bottom step as Rupert leant against the doorframe. Neither could find much to say. The sound of footsteps and then of banging sent both their attention to the top of the stairs.

"She's obviously found something", Alicia said.

A few minutes later, Sally stepped past Alicia and handed Rupert a bound journal, "I think your friend hid it before he was murdered".

"Wherever did you find that?", Alicia gaped. With the size of the volume, it hardly seemed like something the Council should have missed.

"A loose floorboard at the back of his study, under the desk", Sally explained, "I guess they didn't search the walls and floors".

"They wouldn't have much reason to...", Giles turned the journal over in his hands, "Magnus wasn't a concern for the Council".

"He was a concern for someone", Alicia pointed out and then, when she got no response from Giles, she turned back to Sally, "Any luck sensing _what_ killed him?"

Sally shook her head, "I can't intuit what things are, I need a reference".

"So you can tell us it's not vampire, werewolf, Lei Ach, human or the Conduit but asides from that it could be anything?", Alicia asked.

A flicker of tension went through Sally and Alicia winced at being so thoughtless as to bring up the Conduit; she glanced at Rupert but he hadn't heard, too engrossed in reading.

"I can't even say with much certainty that it's not human", Sally admitted stiffly, "You're human, Darrell's human, but you've both got...differences to most other people".

"These are the Writings of Aurelius", Rupert's mutterings interrupted them and both girls turned to the Watcher, "if he was hiding this..."

"Who's Aurelius?", Alicia asked.

"A vampire, 12th century", Rupert said off-handedly as he turned another page, clearly thinking that were all the explanation needed. 

Then, it were as though he remembered himself and where they were and he shut the book.

"Let's head back. I doubt there's much more to be learned here".

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_4th April_   
  


"And where are _you_ off to?", Alicia asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere and making Sally jump. 

"For a walk. Marie asked to meet me at the farmhouse", Sally replied. 

Alicia raised an eyebrow and Sally hated the implications the other girl could communicate with a single gesture. 

"You caught me, I'm really on my way to Tibet to try and find the remains of the wolf pack", Sally said, letting the sarcasm coat her words, as much as she hated to use it since it usually meant Alicia had gotten to her. She was bewildered when Alicia started laughing. Honestly, she simply couldn't get her head around Alicia at times. 

"Oh don't be so uptight Sally, I know you're not about to go betraying us", Alicia grinned, "I just like to keep you on your toes". 

Even though nothing Alicia said was untoward and there was nothing to suggest she was being sly, the words made Sally feel on edge. 

"Darrell's talking with Matron, I think it's about her medication or her doctor's report. She was vague about it but she said it might take a while", Sally explained. 

Alicia looked as though she might ask something else but they were interrupted by Betty hailing Alicia from the path leading down to the playing fields. Alicia offered a hurried goodbye and went off to join Betty. Sally watched them depart, heads bowed in hushed conversation and wondered, not for the first time that term, how their friendship had been so quickly repaired. 

The thoughts preoccupied her as she set her course for the farmhouse, speeding up into a jog once she was away from prying eyes. She had an hour, maybe a little more, until her absence would become suspicious. 

It made an unease run over her skin as she walked the pathway up to the entrance. Perhaps it was the fact that two of its recent residents had been executed, and two more were undergoing whatever this teaching was in Tibet. Sally wanted to believe that an associate of Marie's had the best of intentions but she had learnt to be cautious of trusting without reservation. 

She pushed the front door open and moved through each room, checking for recent signs of anyone being there. Patrick, after all, was still unaccounted for.

"Quite glad it's you, I should really have waited up here", Marie's voice interrupted her search and Sally turned to face the teacher who had just come up from the basement.

"You wanted to speak with me", Sally said.

"Yes, I thought it would be less uncomfortable for you if neither Alicia or Darrell were present. Did the remaining wolf pack member try to contact you over the holidays?", Marie asked.

Sally bristled at the unspoke - and perhaps unintentional - accusation, "No. I didn't sense him. He hasn't been back here either".

"Good, though it raises more questions as to where he may have gone", Marie said, "Follow me".

Sally did as asked, much as she might like to say something about this underlying lack of trust. Sally had never been on the receiving end of the likes of it and to have people doubt her and distrust her now - even if on some level she understood why - made her chest ache with a hollowness that she couldn't quite describe.

"I got thinking, with what you found at the Payne residence, perhaps here held secrets too", Marie explained as they approached the cage, "I also wanted to check here anyway as a potential location for you to spend the full moon. Given that your sudden exhibit of control last term doesn't seem to be a stable thing".

Sally looked over the reinforced cage and the new additions - chains bolted to the walls and floor and a privacy space, something that was lacking from the small cage at the cottage - with an approving nod.

"Where did you want me to start looking?", Sally asked.

"I thought we could just start down here and see how far we got", Marie admitted, "the house is rather a state and I can't imagine we will achieve as much as I had hoped".

Twenty minutes later and neither of them had found anything. The remaining presence of werewolves, and of blood, was so distracting that Sally struggled to push through it at times to focus on anything that lay beneath. The effort was making her agitated and she was grateful that it was just Marie there.

"They killed more people than I thought", the words were thick and heavy in Sally's mouth and just saying them made her feel sick. She stood up and paced for a few steps.

"You didn't know", Marie said gently.

"I should have looked harder, I got distracted and foolish", Sally confessed, horrified to discover that there was a lump in her throat.

"There was a lot to distract you", Marie nodded towards the stairs.

Sally immediately hurried up them, relieved to be back above ground. By the time Marie joined her, Sally had composed herself.

"Shall we call it a night", Marie said with a sigh, "Before we both end up being late for dinner and cause questions to be raised".

On their way back through to the front door, Sally paused at the bookcase. 

The wolf pack had never struck Sally as big readers so a case full of books on the supernatural seemed an unusual possession for five werewolves who moved from location to location in search of a den. Where had they kept them when they lived in the caves? The more she thought about it, the less sense it made. 

"I don't know why they would have these books", Sally called ahead to Marie, "Could the previous owners have left them?"

"The farmers?", Marie asked, her doubt audible, "I shouldn't have imagined so, though they died before my time at Malory Towers and stranger things have happened. Matron may know".

Sally checked her watch and then took the books off the shelf and checked for a hidden panel. When she found nothing, she began to flick through each book one by one. Marie joined her, taking half the pile.

"Here's something", Marie said as she got to partway through a particularly large book on the history of werewolves and shapeshifters.

Marie pulled out a small collection of photographs and closed the book to lay them out on top of it. One by one, familiar faces were turned over; Alicia, Rupert, Marie, Sally...

"What on...", Sally murmured to herself as she moved the photographs towards her and into slightly better light.

"Well this is worrying", Marie said, "Whyever did they take _these_? There must be something more here".

For a moment, Marie looked as though she might suggest they stay. She looked around the room and clucked her tongue with irritation.

"Come on, we'll have to talk about this later", and she gathered the photographs up and hurried out the door, Sally a few steps behind her.

_5th April_

"Jolly unfair having us get up this early, breakfast isn't for an hour!", Alicia grumbled as she threw herself onto the common room sofa.

Marie had decided to risk meeting in the Fifth Form common room rather than have the girls traipse through the school to get to her office; given how unusual some of them had been behaving the last few terms, Sally thought that a change to routine was probably for the best. Rupert, of course, was positioned so that he could step out of view if someone poked their head around the door; though he was as grumpy as Alicia over the early hour, and the fact he couldn't smoke. Darrell had been awake before either Sally and Alicia, and Marie hadn't seen cause to exclude her from the discovery.

"Well, this is rather a pressing matter", Marie shut down any more complaints from Alicia, "and as I couldn't think of an excuse at short notice to skip the first staff meeting back last night, this morning it had to be".

"Staff meetings, Slayer meetings, Council meetings...", Alicia muttered, "your life is just full of sitting around either talking or listening to people talk", then she grinned, "when you're not shooting at things with a crossbow that is".

Sally just managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes, it was far too early to be entertaining Alicia and her need to make comments and asides on everything, "We found something at the farmhouse".

That brought silence and, Sally was loathed to see, a glimmer of mistrust across Rupert's face.

"That's where the other werewolves were living, right?", Darrell asked.

"Yes, they hadn't been there for long", Sally explained, grateful for the question to prevent Rupert saying anything, "We found some photographs hidden inside a book".

Marie put the photographs out on the small coffee table and they all leant forward to get a better look at them. In silence, they all took in the images and then sat back and looked around at each other uneasily.

"That's creepy", Alicia said, "How long ago did they take _those?_ Why did they take them?"

"It's here, at school", Sally said, somewhat unnecessarily given that both hers and Alicia's photographs had her in their school uniform and the photograph of Rupert was him working on the grounds, "and I think they might have been taken at the beginning of Spring term, maybe the end of the Winter term".

Four sets of expectant eyes turned to her and she dove in with her explanation,

"There's no photograph of Darrell. And the wolfpack didn't know who she was until she physically came back. If they were watching us, why wouldn't they be watching all of us?"

"Unless they didn't see Darrell as a threat?", Marie asked.

"Oh they were _certainly_ threatened by Darrell's return", Alicia piped up and Sally so wished she hadn't.

She cleared her throat, "I think if Darrell had been here when those were taken, there would be one of her".

Rupert ran one hand over his face and began to slowly pace, "You think someone told them who we were before you and Alicia even met them".

"I don't know for certain", Sally was tempted to backtrack but didn't, "I just...some things that seemed a little odd at the time make more sense if I start thinking that way"

"My thoughts went to a similar place", Marie added her voice to Sally's point of view, "Which leaves us with a rather concerning twist on Alicia's questions; who took them, why, and why give them to a pack of werewolves".

"It has to be someone in the school, we would have noticed an outsider taking photographs of us", Alicia said as she turned to Marie, "you've had your suspicions that someone at Malory Towers isn't who they seem to be for months".

"Unless invisible people are real", Darrell said as she examined the photographs, just quietly enough that Sally wasn't sure she even meant to say it, but loud enough that they all heard.

Sally looked to Marie as an authority on the matter,

"Invisible people are real", Marie sighed, "but they're not common. I've only ever heard of it happening in areas of intense supernatural energy when someone is so figuratively ignored by everyone in their lives that they are treated as though they don't even exist. There's no-one from Malory Towers who would fit that criteria...", Marie paused, no doubt seeing the looks being shared between Alicia, Sally and Darrell, "what?"

"Well, that does sound a little like Violet", Alicia admitted, voicing what all three girls had thought, "She was in first form with us?"

Marie sighed, "Oh for goodness sake. Yes, I remember Violet, Alicia. She moved to another boarding school because her father got a new job. My word, you girls have active imaginations sometimes".

Darrell laughed, diffusing the tension in the room, and Alicia protested, "Come on! As though that would be the _strangest_ occurrence at Malory Towers".

Sally covered her own smile by glancing away at the clock, feeling daft for the small thrum of happiness that the silly moment had brought them, "We better head back up to the dorm before the others start to wake up".

"Well, keep an eye on each other and keep an eye on anyone acting strangely", Marie finished, "Whoever took these photos had a reason and I very much doubt they've finished whatever they had planned".

That, Sally thought, was a very disturbing thought to carry back up to the dorms.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_6th April_

"Sorry you had to get up early two days in a row", Darrell apologised again as she walked alongside Sally down towards the pool.

Sally brushed off her apology with a gentle wave of her hand, "I've told you, it's no bother".

Darrell shook out her hands where she had began to tense them unconsciously and quickly offered Sally a smile when the girl cast a concerned glance at her.

"I suppose it makes sense that I shouldn't swim by myself", Darrell sighed, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

That had been one of the outcomes from Darrell's meeting with Matron, or at least one of the ones she had, quite reluctantly, told Sally about. Darrell frowned as other snippets of the meeting gnawed at her and she rubbed her nose.

"It probably would be a good idea for nobody to swim by themselves", Sally said, "An awful lot could go wrong for anyone swimming, no matter their circumstances".

Darrell still felt awful for Sally having had so little sleep already in their first week back, especially since Sally had struggled so much the previous term with her school work. Darrell grimaced as her head jerked to one side and she tensed her jaw, neck and shoulders to try and stop a second tic happening. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do but she could practically feel Sally watching her out of the corner of her eye and she did so hate for her friend to see how different she was now.

"I think I'll stay on the side for a bit though, wake up properly before jumping in a freezing cold pool", Sally said as they finally reached the pool.

"It's not freezing cold", Darrell said, but she couldn't persuade Sally to go straight in. She suspected Sally was doing it just to keep Darrell from ruminating, so she played along and got into the pool, leaving Sally sat on the side.

While the pool wasn't freezing, it was sharp and cool at this time of day, having not had the day's sun to warm it slightly. Darrell stepped out until it was deep enough to swim and then cautiously swam a few metres. She was relieved when she didn't feel any pain and set about swimming a few steady lengths of the pool. 

As she paused at one end to catch her breath - having underestimated how much even a light swim would take out of her - Darrell squirmed as a slow unease turned over in her stomach. It was almost like her body was anticipating some kind of danger. She pushed herself out a few metres into the centre of the pool and turned to look all the way around the edge.

She thought she heard Sally call her name but it was far away, as though it were little more than a whisper. After reassuring herself that there was nothing there to be worried about, Darrell decided she was being paranoid. That didn't sit very comfortably with her, after all paranoia could so easily mean the beginning of a lapse. She looked back over at Sally, who had gotten to her feet and was watching with a cautious look on her face. Darrell forced herself to smile and wave, prompting her friend to mirror the action, but just seeing _that_ look made Darrell's stomach sink.

Darrell took a deep breath and then ducked underwater, hoping the cool would clear her head. 

The suffocating wave of panic was near-instantaneous. As soon as her whole body was submerged, her world flickered with crimson and darkness and Darrell choked on water. It burned her throat and lungs as she fought against the fear pushing her deeper and deeper, her legs and arms so heavy she swore she would never be able to lift them. Scrambling for the floor of the pool, Darrell couldn't seem to reach it beneath the endless expanse of water. Hands pushed her down and held her even as she fought to get back to the surface. She could hear voices above her, so far away that they were little more than echoes.

Arms wrapped around her and yanked her back to the surface where she couldn't see for a moment for sun and water in her eyes. Thinking of the hands on her shoulders, Darrell tried to pull away from whoever was holding her but their grip was impossibly strong around her.

"Darrell, it's me", Sally's voice was distorted, covered, like everything else, with so much water. It waved and wobbled, it sounded like someone else beneath the voice Darrell knew so well.

Darrell didn't remember them moving back to the edge of the swimming pool or getting out but they must have because there was stone beneath her hands. She heard Sally speak but couldn't make sense of the words. Thoughts flickered into firmer form and it was like those moments where you had been struggling to recall a name for ages and it had sat just out of reach in the depths of your memory; that feeling when you managed to finally get hold of it and bring the name to mind. Thoughts became images, speckled with gaps and uncertainty. The nightmares she had been having for weeks began to slide into place, partially completed parts of a jigsaw Darrell had no finished picture for.

Sally's voice was in her head now, in her memories,

_'Darrell, I need you to trust me okay, even if what I tell you to do sounds wrong okay?', Sally said, 'just, trust me'._

_'Let it win'_

And it was then the water from her nightmares overwhelmed her. 

It could have been a minute, it could have been much longer, when Darrell opened her eyes and the world was no longer shifting between nightmares, memory and reality. Sally still had hold of her, and Darrell's hands hurt. She turned them and saw grazes around her knuckles and fingers.

"Darrell?"

"Help me up", was that her voice? It didn't sound like her. Panic rose in Darrell's chest for a second but she grasped hold of it before it could take over. She had just choked on water, that was why her voice was different. She swallowed, grimacing when her throat hurt and spoke again,

"I'm alright. It's over", that sounded more like her.

Sally helped her to her feet, practically studying Darrell as she did. Darrell wobbled a little as she stood and Sally's hands kept her from tumbling back over.

"Are you hurt?", Sally asked.

Darrell shook her head. Hands aside, she didn't think she was.

"Sally, I need to ask something", Darrell forced herself to say. If she didn't start now then Sally would insist on taking her to Matron and then she never get the answers she needed.

"I think I should take you to be checked over", Sally said and Darrell would have smiled to herself but Sally's voice had wobbled in the middle of her sentence and somehow that brought the reality of what had happened into a stark light. Still, Darrell couldn't let herself stop, not after what she had seen in her head.

"We need to talk about it now. I need you to tell me everything about the Conduit", Darrell said eventually, the words cracking as she forced them out.

"Maybe we should get back to school-", Sally started but Darrell cut her off sharply, sharper than she meant to but she just had to know,

"No. I need you to tell me now".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings are at the end of the fic, please click the link below to or press "End" on the keyboard if you want to read them first.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_8th April_

"I can't believe you dragged me into town so you could go and talk to some boy", Alicia grumbled.

With the weekend allowing for more freedom, Alicia had wanted to talk with Betty about what had happened during the week. It was thrilling to have someone to discuss the supernatural with in hushed voices. Except Betty wanted to go to town and they'd nearly bumped into so many other people on the way that Alicia had given up trying to talk about the supernatural. 

"Oh, do cheer up", Betty grinned.

"You left me sitting outside for ten minutes", Alicia replied.

"Just be glad it was only ten minutes", Betty nudged her, "What's wrong, not jealous are you?"

It was so sly, the way Betty let her voice get _that_ tone. The one Alicia herself had used so many times in the past when she pushed Sally's buttons about getting jealous over Darrell. Alicia hated being on the receiving end of it.

"Put out more like", Alicia shot back, "Got better things to do than wait around for you".

Alicia regretted the vitriol she put into her words when Betty's face fell but before she could decide whether to apologise or not, she spotted Moira ahead of them, her head bowed and apparently deep in thought.

"Come on", Alicia said, pulling Betty's elbow, "let's walk a different way".

Betty followed Alicia's eye-line, "Is Moira something awful? Like a witch?"

Alicia snorted and shook her head as she led them off the main path so they could loop in around the back of the cottage.

"No, I just don't want her to know what we're doing", she said, "She got jolly suspicious of Sally and I last term and I don't want her to start following us about. Anyway, do you want to hear about last night or not?"

Betty's wide-eyed wonder as Alicia relayed details of the patrols soothed Alicia's irritation and by the time they reached the cottage, she pushed her annoyance aside completely. 

"I never really thought much about this place. I thought it was where the groundskeeper lived", Betty said as Alicia unlocked the door, "Who knew you were hiding away in here discussing monsters?"

Alicia opened the door and poked her head inside to check it was clear, then ushered Betty inside. There were some books open on the table but they all looked like ones they had left out after their research session the previous day. 

"What used to be in there?", Betty had gone through to the back room. 

From Betty's horrified tone, Alicia knew she had to be referring to the damaged cage and, perhaps foolishly, wanted to shock her more. 

"Werewolf, completely tore the restraints apart", Alicia explained, she grinned at Betty's expression. 

All it would take would be one misplaced comment and Alicia would struggle to backtrack so she satisfied herself with Betty's reaction and began to rummage through the papers on the table.

"Help me look for a small notebook, Marie left it down here", Alicia said.

That had been peculiar in and of itself. Usually, Marie was much more careful about where she put things. Her distraction of late had Alicia wondering if she would soon hear rumours that the teacher had left a demonic text in one of the classrooms for all to see.

"Is that...", Betty's question was cut off by the sound of the handle turning. Alicia shoved Betty towards the backroom and gestured for her to hide. She turned back around and made it to the door in time to slow Rupert's entrance.

"You scared the life out of me", Alicia complained and stepped back, hoping Betty had found somewhere to hide.

"Do you have nothing better to do than study monsters on your weekend?", Rupert said, moving past her and straight for the back room.

"Says you", Alicia grimaced as Rupert approached the bookcase, "Thought for sure that you would have someone to keep you company off-site".

Rupert shot her an exasperated look over his shoulder.

"No luck with the ladies then?", Alicia kept talking aimlessly as she stepped into the doorway and looked around. The door to the bathroom was pulled to and Alicia suspected that was where Betty had gone. A cool trickle ran down Alicia's spine. She shook herself to get rid of the sensation and the inevitable memories it would conjure.

"Alicia...", Rupert warned and Alicia returned her attention to their conversation. Rupert found whatever he was looking for on the bookcase and turned around.

"I may not have anyone else to spend time with but I was under the impression that you do this term", Rupert put the book under his arm, "Where is your friend while you're hiding away in here?"

"I'm hardly hiding. I was looking for my notebook", Alicia stepped backwards until they were in the front room, grateful when Rupert followed her, "Marie didn't return it. She's been a bit forgetful this term".

A flicker of unclear emotion crossed Rupert's face and he cleared his throat,

"Very well. We need you and Sally to begin expanding your patrol further from the school", Rupert said, he hesitated for a moment and then shook his head, "Lock up after yourself".

Alicia felt like she could breathe properly again once the door to the cottage shut behind Rupert.

"Well, that was exciting", Betty appeared in the doorway with a grin, "He's wound up tight isn't he?"

Alicia grabbed her notebook from the table and opened the door a crack to check where Rupert was. His long strides had already taken him a fair distance back towards school grounds.

"It's something of a job requirement", Alicia explained, "Come on, before anyone else turns up".

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_8th April_

"You're brooding more than usual", Alicia broke the uncomfortable silence between them as they stopped to get their bearings. 

Rupert had dropped them off a few miles outside of Truro hours earlier, repeating Marie's instructions to take extra care patroling the churches and cemeteries. Rupert had his own target that night and insisted they meet back at the car by two in the morning. 

"Just thinking", Sally brushed Alicia's comment off as she turned around slowly, "We need to head that way, did we already patrol those church grounds?" 

"Who knows", Alicia groaned, "This place is like when you go to those villages with one shop, three pubs and three churches". 

Sally didn't bother with a reply, she just started walking towards the church. She heard a sigh from behind her and then Alicia jogging to catch up with her, 

"Did you and Darrell have a fight?"

"She asked how we defeated the Conduit. I told her", Sally could have prolonged the back and forth of Alicia's efforts to dig out information but, if she were honest, she wanted someone to talk to about it. 

"My, I bet _that_ was a cheery conversation. How did she take it?", Alicia forced levity into her voice. 

"About as well as you might expect. I am worried it will cause problems with her...with...", Sally fumbled over her words, "I read that stress can make hallucinations worse. Maybe I should have told Marie". 

"Harriet keeps a close eye on her though, right?", Alicia asked, and then put her hand out to stop Sally walking.

Alicia nodded towards the church ahead of them. Someone was moving around inside. Light visible through the stain glass window dimmed to nothing, as though candles were being blown out one by one. 

"Human, I think", Sally said after a few seconds of concentration and then her attention drifted to the graveyard, "But they're not".

Alicia followed her eye line to two figures moving up towards the church, weaving between the gravestones. 

"Vampires?", she asked, and received a silent nod in response, "Take the left side, cut them off before they reach the church". 

Sally did as asked and Alicia took the right side to try to catch the vampires unaware and off guard from behind. Sally lost sight of Alicia once she reached the wall surrounding the church and the graveyard, having to move in a low position to avoid alerting the vampires. A loud thud of wood and the screech of rusted metal being pulled down prompted Sally to stop and peer over the top of the wall. A man stood at the doors to the church, locking the building up. Sally hadn't thought churches would be locked up at night, she had assumed they would provide a permanent place of sanctuary. Perhaps that had changed with recent events.

Sally glanced at the vampires, they had sped up and had left Alicia too far behind to reach them before they got to the man. Sally gave up on subtlety and broke into a run. The man only realised the danger he was in once the vampires were within a few metres of him. The vampires didn't realise the danger they were in until Sally clattered into the side of one of them with such force that the crack as he hit the wall echoed through the graveyard. Sally turned on the second vampire, Alicia was closing in on them now. The second vampire recovered remarkably quickly from his surprise and he leapt backwards and away from the punch Sally threw. She stepped in to keep him on the defensive and he took another step backwards. Lips twisted into a sneer as he got his bearings,

"Now, what are you?"

There was a certain relief in the fact that negative human traits like arrogance persisted into the vampiric existence, it certainly made their jobs an awful lot easier. Alicia jumped, planted one foot on the top of a headstone and propelled herself at the back of the vampire. By the time he even realised she was there, her stake was buried through his back and into his heart, breaking the stake with the force behind it.

Sally turned to finish off the first vampire and found empty space where he had been. She turned to check on the man on the steps but he was gone as well.

"Where'd he go?", Alicia demanded, "where's the vicar?"

"I don't know!", Sally ran over to the steps where the vicar had been. There was no blood, mercifully, but she was able to pick up his scent and took off following it. She followed it up through a small path, between some allotments and hedgerows, and out to the row of buildings overlooking the church. That was when she saw the vicar, scurrying in terror towards a house and fumbling with his keys. Sally relaxed and pointed it out to Alicia as she caught up with her.

"No vampires?", Alicia checked with a frowned and Sally shook her head.

"Can't sense any".

The door to the vicar's house slammed shut behind him loud enough that it must have disturbed one of his neighbours, a few seconds later a light in the next-door house turned on.

"Come on", Alicia pulled her arm back towards the church, "Let's find that vampire and get out of here before neighbourhood watch decides to investigate"

They returned to the spot where they had last seen the vampire but the scent stopped there.

"I can't believe you lost a vampire", Alicia's amusement was audible, "Did you hit him hard enough to dust him?"

"I don't know that it works like that", Sally said but they crouched down to get a closer look all the same.

"Huh, look at that", Alicia brushed her fingertips over the thin layer of dust atop the grass, "Apparently you did".

Sally ran her hand over the grass and examined the dusted residue herself. It certainly _looked_ like the vampire had been dusted.

"It doesn't make sense", Sally brushed the dust off her hands and pulled a face as she remembered what exactly they were touching, "Vampires can only be killed in specific ways".

They explored the area a little more, looking for a spike or protruding branch that might have played a role as a suspiciously conveniently placed make-shift weapon but came up with nothing. They eventually gave up when Alicia pointed out that Rupert wouldn't be pleased if they were late to the car.

"Rupert or Marie'll have an answer", Alicia reassured, "You worry about everything too much. It'll make sense, in the end, you'll see".

Sally didn't have much choice but to pretend to believe her.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_10th April_

_'You and Alicia killed me?', Darrell hoped she was hearing things for once. She had never imagined a scenario where it would be preferable that she was hallucinating._

_'It was the only way to get rid of it', Sally wouldn't look at her, '_ _We... I drowned you so the demon would be forced out, then we brought you back'_

_'What was your plan if that didn't work?', Darrell didn't know what to do with her hands, with her whole body in fact. She felt like she should be doing something._

_'I thought it was better to have at least a chance of surviving than to just give up and let Marie and Rupert...', Sally trailed off._

_Darrell recoiled as Sally lifted her hand as though to take hers, and she felt a thrum of guilt at the hurt that flashed on Sally's face._

After another night of restless sleep, disturbed by a continuous cycle of nightmares and memories, Darrell had been just about to fall back asleep when yet another unwanted thought began to twitch in the back of her mind. She twisted and turned from one side to another, willing herself to sleep, but the thought grew to a gnawing and insistent idea that she couldn't ignore. 

Darrell got up and turned on the lamp. If Miss Rutherford got up, she wouldn't see the light. 

Darrell slid off the bed, knelt down and dragged the books out from underneath it and rummaged until she found the one she was looking for. Her knee didn't appreciate the movement and Darrell grimaced at the noise her joint made as she turned around to sit on the floor. 

Darrell flicked through until she found the right page and examined the drawing there. She was certain. It hadn't been her imagination. One of the marks on Sally's arm the day she had been turned had looked exactly like that. 

Except…

How could that be? It didn't make any sense. How had none of them seen that at the time? Thoughts upended into a mass of flickers that she couldn't grasp. It was as though she had tugged at the end of one string in a bundle of hundreds and only been able to unravel a few inches of it. Then when she took hold of another, the same thing happened but now she had also lost sight of the first.

"Patience…", Darrell muttered to herself, pressing her palm against her forehead and remembering her mother trying to teach her to sew without breaking the thread. Patience had never been a strength of hers. 

Darrell hauled herself back up onto the bed and rummaged for a notebook. If she got the thoughts out then maybe she would be able to make sense of them. Her body had other ideas and she gritted her teeth as her arm shot up twice in quick succession. Once the unwanted movements had stopped, she took two deep breaths and began to write out all the possible reasons for how a mark used by an ancient demon to choose a vessel could have been left during an attack by a werewolf.

There weren't many possibilities and halfway through, Darrell began to ask herself another unwanted question.

Werewolves weren't renowned for their self-control. So why hadn't this one just killed Sally?

'Maybe she isn't Sally, she's a shape-shifting demon who took your friend's place', Darrell bolted upright and hid the notebook behind her.

Her room was empty. No-one had spoken. No-one real anyway, no matter how familiar that voice sounded. It was just a hallucination.

Just. As though anything of this could be reduced to 'just' anything. Alicia was just a vampire slayer. Sally had just been turned into a werewolf. Darrell had just...just...

Darrell sat up straight and pushed herself back against the wall her bed was against. She did the breathing exercises the therapist had asked her to use when she began to get overwhelmed by her thoughts. They didn't work as well as she had hoped, the thoughts were still there prodding and pushing to be let in.

Sally had just...

Darrell rocked and banged her back against the wall just hard enough that the thud reverberated through her shoulders, her chest and trailed off like echoes into her limbs. She did it over and over until the thoughts flickered away to a safe distance. Then she waited for a moment before relaxing and sitting forward, the thoughts were staying away, for now.

Darrell scratched the back of her hand as she checked one more time that she was alone, then put the notebook back onto her lap and read back through the possibilities. She was inclined to cross out coincidence right now but she needed to share this with someone. Someone who wasn't... someone who didn't have paranoia as an uncomfortable companion most days. She hesitated for almost a minute before scribbling the possibility of Sally not being Sally at the bottom of the list.

She read until it was a reasonable time to get up, then moved straight into her Monday morning routine. Even if insomnia and nightmares broke up her overnight routine, at quarter to six it was the same every time. Shower, get dressed, make breakfast.

"Bad night?", Miss Rutherford put the kettle on and took down the cups, pouring milk into Darrell's and setting up her own for a coffee.

"Nightmares", Darrell replied vaguely, "What time do we need to leave?"

She didn't need to ask. She knew the answer. It was the same every Monday and it was written on her schedule and in her diary but she couldn't help herself from asking. Dr Cudson had called it a harmless repetitive behaviour, used by a lot of his patients to help calm anxiety and uncertainty. Darrell worried sometimes that people presumed it meant she was having memory difficulties.

Miss Rutherford never seemed to mind answering though, "Quarter past seven. We'll get to school by around quarter to eight".

Then forty-five minutes to try and make herself feel like she still belonged with her form, forty-five minutes to get past the uncomfortable reminder that for part of the week she wasn't part of the school. Forty-five minutes where she would be expected to act normally with Sally and Alicia...

Darrell hadn't felt the tic coming. That was the part that upset her the most. She was embarrassed about the smashed plate and the mess it made. She was frustrated by the fact that she would have to make more toast for breakfast and how that would affect the one routine she hadn't had to change so far. But she was upset that she had been so distracted by her thoughts that she had missed the split-second sensation that she could usually feel before a tic and she couldn't even explain why.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?", Miss Rutherford asked gently as they finished tidying up the mess and remaking the ruined parts of breakfast.

"Yes", Darrell didn't mean to be curt but if she talked at length, she didn't know what she might say.

Miss Rutherford nodded and didn't ask any more questions, but Darrell knew that when Darrell went to her room to get her bag, Miss Rutherford would call Marie and let her know what had happened. It felt like being back at home, with that awful Gail Taylor and her daily reports. Darrell struggled to swallow the toast and her milk just felt heavy on her tongue and in her stomach. She managed to eat a little simply to satisfy Miss Rutherford's concern and then cleaned up and went to get her belongings.

The sound of the door to the living room being pushed shut, to mask the sound of talking, make a lump appear in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Trauma, auditory hallucinations, references to temporary death by drowning, internalised negativity regarding mental illness.
> 
> Apologies for delays in updating for all my ongoing fics, I have broken fingers and this is slowing my typing and updating. Thank you for reading during the slower updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard to read the Content Warnings first.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_12th April_

  
"Do you think it's true? My sister says that she started talking to herself"

"Well, _I_ heard it was a nervous breakdown" 

It was silly to stop. Darrell knew that doing so would only show that she had heard what they were saying but she couldn't stop herself. Perhaps she should have accepted Sally's offer to come with her and offer moral support after all.

"Alright. Everyone back in", Louisa called, much to Darrell's relief.

The girls, more than usually turned out for any tennis practise, jogged back in to crowd around Louisa. Darrell joined Louisa at the front, ignoring how girls leant in and whispered to one another when she did.

"It's good to see so many girls are interested in working on their tennis this term", Louisa said, "We'll see you again next week".

Darrell gathered up the equipment as First and Second Formers rushed back up to the school to get changed. Felicity and Susan offered to help but Darrell brushed their offer off and forced herself to smile. 

"You've got some pluck, I'll give you that", Louisa said as she joined Darrell in carrying the equipment back up to the school.

"Pardon?"

"I wouldn't have come back to all the staring and the rumours", Louisa said, shifting the weight of the tennis raquets in her arms.

It didn't sound like a compliment. Nor did it sound like an insult. Perhaps Darrell was just so twisted up by trying to figure out who meant what these days that she couldn't tell the difference anymore. So she said nothing. 

After dropping off the equipment, she hurried off to get changed herself. By the time she was showered and dressed, there were only ten minutes until supper, much to her frustration. She had hoped for enough time to search the books at the cottage; she remembered seeing a chapter in one about demonic possession whilst flicking through books during her nights on werewolf duty. 

She glanced at her watch again. The teachers were lenient this early in the term so she probably had closer to fifteen minutes. Before she could talk herself out of it, Darrell turned around and jogged down to the cottage. She was sorely tempted to run but the medical advice had been clear, if she wanted any chance of returning to sports properly in Sixth Form, she needed to take it easy this term. By the time she had unlocked the door and reached the bookcase, she'd taken nearly six minutes. Even if she found the book, where would she hide it? She wasn't going to be able to reach the dorms and still make it to the hall in time.

'Just skip supper, this is important' 

Darrell couldn't help looking around, even though a part of her already knew it was another hallucination. It wasn't a terrible idea, she admitted as she scanned the bookcase, if she went up to the dorm and pretended to be asleep if anyone came up to find her she would have at least half an hour to herself. On the other hand, it would make Sally and Alicia worry. 

'Don't worry about them. You need to find out for certain what's going on'

"I know, just let me...", Darrell's chest felt awfully heavy as she realised what she was doing. Forcing all of her attention on the bookcase, Darrell found the book she was after and tucked it under her arm. 

By the time she reached the dorm, the late bell for supper had gone so she decided to stay where she was. Laying the book out on the bed, she leafed through pages, scanning each quickly. Texts and sketching of demons and all matters related flashed by until she reached the section on possession. Then she slowed down and checked each page. There had to be something on finding out if someone was possessed. 

"History, notable possessions...", Darrell muttered to herself, "signs of possession!" 

As she read, Darrell wondered how many of the signs she had displayed before Christmas. Loss of time was definitely one she had experienced under the Conduit's control. Unexplained changes in personality was almost certainly another. 

There was nothing to say for certain one way or the other if was likely that Sally was possessed. Frustrated, Darrell read on. She skipped over the details of different demons and to the smaller section on spells. The first claimed to destroy 'minor demons'. Darrell stopped for a few seconds to wonder what might be considered minor in the demonic world. The next spell was what she needed, forcing a demon to show itself. Even as she was about to despair over the fact it was written in German, it was as though something moved in her brain and she could read the words without thinking. Darrell dropped the book onto her bed and jumped up. 

'Calm down, it's not the first time that's happened' 

Darrell couldn't tell if those words were her own attempts to self soothe or another hallucination. She pressed her palms into her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Perhaps she should be looking into the long term effects of possession on the human mind. Maybe there would be more answers for her there. 

Not now though. Now she needed to just give herself a minute and then see if she recognised the ingredients for the spell. She shook her arms out and returned to the book. She recognised most of the ingredients and had seen them amongst Marie and Rupert's supplies, now she just needed to work out how to get hold of them without anyone finding out. 

Darrell closed the book and shoved it under the rest of her belongings in her trunk. She lay back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling lighter, somehow, with the beginnings of a plan. 

'Don't forget about the library. You need to -' 

"I know, I will. One thing at a time", Darrell cut the words off sharply. 

"Darrell?", for a moment, she didn't realise the voice wasn't another hallucination and she ignored it. It wasn't until the footsteps that she realised someone was there. 

She sat upright and Sally's face confirmed it, she'd heard Darrell answering to no-one. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an age, though it was probably no more than a few seconds. Sally cleared her throat. 

"Mam'zelle sent me to check on you, you're missing supper", Sally tried to sound like her usual self but it fell flat. 

"Right", Darrell stood up and fumbled for an explanation. She didn't want to lie. That only caused more problems further down the line. 

"Come on", Sally gestured towards the door, mercifully giving Darrell a pass on explaining what had happened. 

No-one asked for an explanation when they reached the hall and Darrell didn't provide one. 

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

"You think she was hallucinating", Alicia said matter-of-factly. They were in a rarely used corridor of Malory Towers, hoping that no-one would stumble across them and wonder what exactly the two of them had to talk about so intensely.

"I don't know. Maybe", Sally looked pained, as though she were betraying Darrell simply by discussing this. 

"She could have been talking something through with herself", Alicia said, "Remember during the play, she would talk to herself when she was editing but that wasn't... Was it?" 

Alicia wished as soon as she spoke that she hadn't said those words out loud. It made Sally go rigid as the possibility sunk in and made a horrid weight plummet in Alicia's stomach. 

"No, that was... It was different. Everyone talks to themselves like that sometimes, it's problem-solving", Sally said eventually and there was a conviction to her words that reassured Alicia, "This sounded like part of an argument". 

"People do talk through difficult situations sometimes", Alicia didn't entirely believe it herself as she said it but it did soften some of the worry on Sally's face, "It has to be stressful for her, what with everything going on. Maybe that's all it was".

Alicia pushed away the guilt that accompanied her next words, knowing full well that she wasn't being completely straight with Sally,

"Why don't you stay back tonight? I think someone should keep an eye on her and I'm fine patrolling alone", and yet the words sounded so genuine as she said them. If Sally had been less preoccupied then she might have questioned the offer but as it was she just agreed. It didn't take much more convincing to get Sally to head back to the common room, then Alicia made her way to West Tower.

Rules around visiting one another in different Towers seemed to change depending on which adult was enforcing them. The official word was that once the first evening bell went, the one sending the First Formers to get ready for bed, then everyone needed to be back in their own Towers regardless of age. The teachers and Matron in West Tower had a rather irritating tendency to enforce that rule much earlier in the evening when it came to Alicia; something she could, begrudgingly, understand when she was younger but resented now she was seventeen. It didn't do much to stop her, but it did make sneaking in and out more difficult than it should be.

"You're lucky you just missed Miss Carton, she was in a foul mood", Betty said as she shut the common room door behind her, "She would have turfed you out in a jiffy. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, well, not right now", Alicia pulled Betty to one side, "Tonight, do you think you can sneak out and meet me down by the back door?"

Betty's eyes lit up and Alicia could feel herself grinning back despite herself.

"Seriously?"

"No, I risked being dragged out of here with a clip around the ear for a laugh. Of course, I'm serious", Alicia said, "Make sure no-one sees you leave..."

-

Betty was already waiting when Alicia arrived. Alicia hushed her attempts to talk and gestured for her to follow, wanting to make sure they were well away from the school before any talking started. She handed Betty a stake and led them down through the sports field and off of school grounds.

"You know I don't know what to do with this, right?", Betty grinned, waving the stake at Alicia.

"It's not that difficult, the pointed end goes in their chest", Alicia said.

"And where do I sign up for my super-strength to get it through their chest in the first place?", Betty teased as she put the stake into the pocket of her coat, "Where are we off to then?"

"Marie wants me to patrol the old church towards town, Sa-", Alicia cleared her throat, realising she was about to say too much, "There's catacombs there and she wants me to check them over again to make sure we didn't miss anything".

"You don't make this Slayer business sound very exciting sometimes", Betty sighed but Alicia snuck a look at her, she looked pleased all the same. 

Alicia let Betty do most of the talking on the way, taking care when she answered not to reveal too much information. There was an uneasy sensation sitting on her chest and listening to Betty's chatter made it easier to ignore. 

"Did you ever take Darrell on patrol?", Betty asked as the church came into view. Something in how she asked it gave Alicia pause and all of a sudden she wanted to lie to keep Betty happy. 

"You did, didn't you?", she had taken too long and Betty answered for her. 

"Just once, it didn't go well", Alicia admitted, "I got an earful from Rupert over it". 

Before Betty could ask anything else, Alicia sped up and led her towards the catacomb's entrance. 

"Gosh, that's miserable looking", Betty pulled a face when Alicia pulled aside the overgrown grasses and foliage to reveal the entrance. 

"What did you expect?", Alicia raised an eyebrow and received a shrug as a reply, "Stay close behind me, just in case". 

Alicia descended into the catacombs, listening keenly for sound of movement below. All she could hear were their footsteps. 

"Please tell me you have a torch", Betty said, her voice a little too light to not be put on. 

Alicia took the torch from her coat pocket, turned it on and handed it to Betty. 

"Try and keep the beam ahead of me", she instructed. Betty did just that and the walkway ahead lit up. 

"So, do you just _know_ when vampires are around?", Betty asked. 

"Something like that", Alicia didn't want to admit that she still didn't know all that much about Slayer skills, "Come on, here's where the Tomb I opened before is". 

"What are you looking for?", Betty asked as Alicia took the torch from her and scanned the room. 

"Anything that mentions the name Aurelius, apparently he wrote all sorts of predictions about demonic activity and hellmouths", Alicia stepped back out and into the next room. 

Ten rooms later, there was still no sign of anything referencing an Aurelius and Betty was getting restless. Alicia moved the torch to check the time, it was only just after half eleven. 

"We better go up and do a sweep before heading back", Alicia knew she should look for a while longer but she didn't want to put Betty off coming out with her. 

They made their way back down the catacombs to the entrance and up the stairs. 

"There you are", Sally said as Alicia emerged above ground, "Marie sent me to..." 

There had been no time to get Betty to stay underground or hide. Sally's face was almost comical, as though she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Then she seemed to remember herself and she became quite unreadable. 

"You told her", Sally didn't so much ask as state. 

"Marie sent you?", Alicia asked and, with great effort, Sally looked away from Betty and back at Alicia. 

"She sent me to get you, Rupert is out in Truro and there's been a spate of missing people. Marie's waiting with the car for us", Sally said. 

"And why would she send _you",_ Betty piped up, not in the slightest bit phased over being found out, "Do you give the vampires a good talking to?" 

"We need to hurry", Sally ignored Betty's comment, "Especially since we need to drop her off". With that final comment, Sally turned and headed back towards school, clearly expecting them to follow her. 

"You would have thought even she would be less prim over the supernatural", Betty chuckled as she followed Alicia. 

Alicia didn't say anything. The uneasy feeling in her chest was back and this time it was more difficult to ignore. 

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

"I can't understand how you could be so foolish", Sally said, pulling ahead of Alicia as they walked. 

"Yes, you've made your thoughts about it very clear, do you feel better?", Alicia retreating to sarcasm and snippy comments wasn't positive either. They had only just got to a point where they were, well, not exactly friends but friendlier certainly. 

"Are you planning on telling Marie?", Sally suspected she already knew the answer to that. 

"No", Alicia's face hardened, "That would be just typical of you to-" 

"Oh do shut up, Alicia", Sally interrupted her, "I'm not going to tell her".

Alicia pursed her lips but didn't say anything. 

"I actually thought you were worried about Darrell, turns out there was nothing benevolent about it", even as she said it, Sally knew she was being unfair, so it didn't surprise her to see Alicia scowl. Alicia may not have been completely honest in having Sally stay back with Darrell but it was a step too far to suggest that she didn't care.

Sally was almost relieved when they reached the road and saw Marie's car idling in the layby further down. At least once they were with Marie, they couldn't argue like this. 

"Does it make you feel better?", Alicia asked bitterly, and though Sally ignored her and hoped that she'd stop, Alicia continued, "Does having something to Lord over me stop you from having to think about how Darrell doesn't want to be around you anymore?"

Sally had almost forgotten just how deep Alicia's comments could cut, how she always seemed to know just where to stick the knife. She really should have known that when she struck a low blow that Alicia would hit back lower. 

"You dragged yet another person into this mess", Sally forced herself to keep her voice steady, "You've seen the damage it does to people, why on Earth would you want that for your best friend?"

"And you're the authority on what's right, are you?", Alicia got in the last word, like she always did, just before they reached the car and got in the back. 

If Marie sensed something more than their usual level of animosity, she didn't say as much. 

"Rupert was quite flustered on the phone but I understand at least four people have gone missing, perhaps those vampires from the other night were not the only ones", Marie explained as she pulled out onto the road. 

"No bodies though?", Alicia asked. 

"No. Which means it's possible they've been turned", Marie said, then after a pause, "of course, it could be something else". 

Sally turned her attention to out of the window as Alicia asked more details from Marie. Alicia could use her anger in a fight, and use it to great advantage, but Sally needed to bring her own emotions back under control lest she put them all in danger. In some ways, it was a good thing she had done it so well before being bitten. If she had been of a different temperament, who could say how the previous term would have panned out. 

The drive took around ten minutes and Sally could make out Rupert waiting nearly in the shadows as they pulled in. 

"Found one fresh grave", Rupert dove straight into the matters at hand, "Dug it up and it was one of the missing men, bite to the neck and blood on his teeth. I staked him to be safe but the transformation hadn't started". 

It took a beat for Sally to realise what that meant and she felt a little queasy at the thought of Rupert staking a body that didn't respond like a vampire's. Alicia had similar thoughts, if the look on her face were anything to go by. 

"You think they're nearby?", Alicia asked and Sally began to focus her senses even before Marie turned to ask her. 

The others seemed to think sometimes - and perhaps this were her fault in some ways for not correcting them - that it were easy to isolate single traces. That a werewolf had some kind of infallibly accurate sensor for individual people and monsters. If only that were truly the case. 

"Are we near any of the graveyards?", Sally asked eventually, the scent of death seemed to overwhelm all else. 

Rupert nodded and gestured with both arms in opposite directions.

"There's too many other scents to be certain", Sally admitted, "But I think that one". She pointed to the West. 

"Then that's where we'll start", Marie said. 

It was only a short walk to the graveyard. This one had a few grander mausoleums than they'd seener in the other graveyards. 

Splitting up, they took a quadrant of the graveyard each. Alicia and Sally focused on the parts with the mausoleums. 

It was as she was shouldering the door to one of the last mausoleum's in her quarter shut, that Sally heard Alicia call that she'd found something. 

"There's a set of stairs going deeper back here", Alicia pulled aside the tapestry that had been covering the entrance, "Come on". 

Before Sally could suggest they exercise some caution, Alicia disappeared inside the stairwell. Alicia didn't understand how much of a disadvantage places like this put Sally at. Death choked the air, dampened her senses until rot and decay were all she could feel. 

Still, she couldn't leave Alicia to go alone. She caught up with the other girl at the foot of the stairs. 

"I can't see a thing", Alicia murmured as she fumbled for her torch before cursing to herself, no doubt remembering she had handed it off to Betty. 

Alicia started to walk deeper into the darkness anyway. 

"We're more vulnerable without light", Sally said as she followed her, glancing back up the stairs to make sure their escape route was clear, "We should-" 

There was a second between the dull impact on Sally's side and the shooting pain in the side of her head and flashing disorientation that followed. Alicia called her name, and then it sounded like Alicia managed to land a few blows on whatever had attacked them but then there was the crack of skull against stone and all the air was knocked from Sally's lungs as a body landed on her.

"Alicia!", Sally squirmed onto her back. She supposed she was relieved it was Alicia and not a vampire atop of her. 

Sally pushed Alicia off of her, the lack of protest made her worry she was unconscious or worse, and she tried to clamber back to her feet. She had crawled up onto her hands and knees when the boot connected with her abdomen and pitched her back into the dirt near the bottom of the stairs. 

"Slayers", a deep voice moved away from her towards Alicia, "They're always disappointing..." 

The vampire bent at the waist and yanked a stone brick that had come lose from the wall up and above his head. Sally scrambled her reserves of strength and got back to her feet. 

Sally was sure she tore the knee out of her trousers as she slid to reach Alicia in time. She grabbed the other girl and rolled them both out of the way of the rock that thudded into where Alicia's head had been. 

"Luke! This one has back up", a woman called from the top of the steps. 

A twang of a crossbow being released followed and then the heavy sound of footsteps on the steps above them. Sally fumbled for Alicia's wrist to check her pulse, her own head ringing too much to try and listen alone. A steady beat made her breathe a little easier. 

"Alicia? Sally?"

"Down here", Sally called out and she groaned as she pushed herself up into a seated position. Two sets of footsteps ran down the steps. 

"We're here. Oh my Lord, is she...", Marie's voice had gotten closer so quickly that Sally wondered if she had passed out for a moment. The vampire had hit so hard it reminded her of the Conduit enhanced vampires from a few terms back. And that thought just made her feel sick. 

"No, unconscious", Sally clarified and she let Marie help her to her feet. 

"I'll take Alicia", Rupert's voice faded away for a moment and then Marie shook Sally just enough to refocus her. 

"Can you walk?", Marie asked and before Sally could say she really had no idea if she could or couldn't, Marie put Sally's arm around her shoulder and helped her up the steps. 

Since she managed to stay upright without either passing out or being sick, Sally insisted on walking back to the car under her own strength. She didn't remember much of the walk, snippets of the journey fading in and out, then the feeling of the seat beneath her and her own hands on the belt, fumbling to buckle herself in. 

"Here", Rupert said, his words gruff and gravelled with concern, "Let me?" 

Sally pulled her hands away and nodded; Rupert clipped her belt in and then asked Marie something in the back seat. 

Sally must have passed out because the next thing she remembered was being helped out of the car by Marie while Matron and Rupert tended to Alicia. From the subdued grumbling, Alicia had regained consciousness but she didn't look in any state to be standing of her own volition. 

"Take her to the San", Matron said to Rupert as he lifted Alicia up, "How's she doing?" 

"I'm already healing, I'll be fine", Sally mumbled, though she wasn't entirely sure she believed it. 

Matron examined her dubiously and Sally took a few steps to demonstrate she could walk on her own. She didn't think anyone noticed the wobble. 

"I will be up in half an hour to check", Marie said eventually and Sally agreed to those terms. 

She kept the charade up until she was inside the building, then she crumpled onto the steps up to the dorm. She allowed herself just a minute before getting back up and struggling up each set of stairs. She was healing, slowly. Each step hurt just a little bit less than the previous. By the time she pushed the door to the dorms open, her ears had stopped ringing. 

Sally stumbled over one of Irene's shoes, left haphazardly at the end of her bed, and winced at the clatter as she landed on the floor. 

"Hello? Sally?" Alicia?", of course she had woken Darrell, "Are you okay?" 

Sally shook her head, which was pointless as Darrell couldn't see her in the dark, and pushed herself up off the floor. She made it to her bed and collapsed onto it. 

Darrell shimmied out of her own bed and crouched beside Sally's, "What happened? Are you hurt?" 

"It went so dreadfully wrong", Sally said, "Alicia... She's really hurt". 

Sally didn't protest when Darrell helped her take her jacket off, or when she retrieved a nightdress for Sally to change into. Once Sally was changed, she lay down and turned onto her side.

Darrell looked so concerned and part of Sally selfishly thought that this meant that all wasn't lost. Sally grabbed Darrell's hand clumsily and tugged her onto the bed.

"Just... Please stay, just for a while", Sally asked.

"Of course", and it was like things weren't completely broken. Even if just until Sally fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Auditory hallucinations, violence, negative attitudes towards mental illness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard to read the Content Warnings first.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_14th April_

Darrell was so preoccupied with getting to the cottage that she didn't even see the two Second Formers until she bumped into them. The satchel on her shoulder slid down with the force of the collision and she grabbed it to steadied it. The last thing she needed was for the contents of her bag to spill out. It would be difficult to explain why she was carrying around all manner of plants, herbs and general oddities.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking", Darrell said, "Are you quite alright?" 

She managed not to react when the two girls recoiled from her. Darrell recognised them now that she was paying attention, Veronica and Doreen. They were two of the most unpleasant girls in the lower school and Darrell doubted they would willingly accept her apology. Darrell glanced over to where some of the First Formers, her sister included, were sitting on the grass. Even if the girls were unlikeable, she had to set a good example to the younger girls.

"Are you alright?", Darrell asked again. 

"Off in your own world were you?", Veronica sneered. 

Were it not for the sneer, it would almost sound like an innocent comment. After all, hadn't they all joked before about how Irene was in her own world at times? It was something people said. Except now Darrell very much doubted that this was said with any such amicability. Darrell's chest, neck and face felt hot the more she thought on it and she took a few extra seconds to make sure she didn't say something frightful. 

"As I said, I'm sorry I bumped into you", and she turned to carry on walking. 

"Lunatic" 

Darrell went still. She knew, of course, that people said things about her. That words like that - and worse - were bandied around in whispers. Hearing it said so sharply, so boldly, was a different matter entirely. Darrell might have ignored the comment if not for the First Formers, who had clearly heard what Veronica had said. Darrell couldn't let Veronica speak to her like that unchallenged, as much as she might want to just get away from this awful situation. So she turned around. 

"Excuse me?", Darrell was relieved that her voice sounded a lot more confident than she felt, "Would you care to repeat that?" 

The two girls were less confident now they had been challenged and shared a nervous glance. 

"Very well, I don't actually need you to repeat it", Darrell took out the punishment book that all Fifth and Sixth Formers carried and scribbled something out. She tore the slip off and held it out. Veronica scowled as she took the paper and read it, 

"You can't make me write this", she protested. 

"I can. See it's done by Monday", Darrell said and she went on her way before anything else could happen. 

It was so difficult to stop herself from speeding up but doing that would only attract more attention. Miss Potts and Mr Giles had left school grounds earlier in the car and Sally had gone to work on her prep. If Darrell didn't find the last ingredients now, she would have to wait until Monday at the earliest. 

Darrell checked one last time that no-one had followed her and then locked the door behind her. 

The ingredient stores were kept in the backroom, locked in one of the cabinets there. Darrell counted out the rest of the ingredient onto the top of the cabinet and checked the list. 

"Just gingko and wolfsbane", she murmured to herself and she reached down the back of the cabinet, stretching until she managed to grab the spare cabinet key hidden behind it. It really was rather slack in terms of security but the others' distraction was to her benefit. She undid the cabinet, pulled the doors open and began to rummage through the ingredients. Wolfsbane was easy to find, it was kept front and centre in case they ever needed it to incapacitate Sally. Gingko took a bit longer but she eventually found it too.

Darrell doubled checked she had locked the cabinet up correctly and then began to combine the ingredients into one jar as directed by the book's instructions. The sound of a key turning in the lock as she was just about to shred and add the wolfsbane prompted her to hide what she was doing behind her satchel and turn around.

"So you _are_ here", Sally put her books on top of the side table, "When Felicity said they'd seen you walking this way I was a little confused"

Darrell waited for Sally to ask about Veronica because surely Felicity would have mentioned something about the altercation and then Darrell could just move onto that topic of conversation and avoid-

"What are you doing?", Sally frowned and took a few steps closer, but her attention was on the floor.

Darrell followed Sally's eye line and winced, in her hurry to hide what she was doing, she had knocked some of the wolfsbane onto the floor. Sally took one more step and started to bend down to pick it up.

"No!", Darrell grabbed Sally's wrist and stopped her, far more harshly than she meant to.

Sally looked like she didn't know how to react to Darrell's behaviour and Darrell's mouth went dry, making it difficult to provide any kind of sensible explanation for her actions.

"Wolfsbane...", she said weakly, "You can't touch it"

Sally obviously knew about wolfsbane because she recoiled and took a few steps back. Darrell knelt down and scooped up the leaves, pushing them back up onto the side when she stood up. She daren't look at Sally because she was certain that even with all the walls that kept coming up between them, her friend would see everything written clear as day across her face.

Her efforts to hide were pointless in the end because Sally stepped in beside her, close enough that Darrell couldn't concentrate properly, and moved Darrell's satchel to one side. Sally didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"It's a spell to make demons reveal themselves", it felt like Darrell couldn't stop the words from tumbling out.

"Where do you think a demon is hiding?", Sally asked.

Darrell took the list she had written - the one about Sally and the mark - out of her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Sally. Sally stepped away to read and Darrell felt like she could breathe normally again. She turned and watched as Sally got to the bottom of the page and promptly looked back at the top and re-read the list. Sally got this look whenever she was thinking over a problem and at first, it seemed subtle, but Darrell found the longer she looked, the more she could see the intensity. Eventually, Sally walked back over, put the paper down, ran her thumb over the bottom of the page where Darrell had practically scored through the paper circling _'Why didn't it kill her?',_ and folded the paper over.

"Those are unpleasant possibilities", Sally said, unease seeping into her words, "You want to rule out me being possessed?"

"Yes"

"Fine, do it", Sally agreed and Darrell wasn't sure if she had misheard but Sally gestured for her to carry on so she finished combining the ingredients while Sally watched.

"The wolfsbane in it, will it hurt me?", Sally asked.

"No, I checked, as long as you don't touch it you'll be fine", Darrell finished combining the potion and waved for Sally to move a little further back, "just to be safe".

Sally hesitated but did as she was asked. A small lump formed in Darrell's throat as she thought on the fact that Sally was going completely on faith for her sake but she pushed the feelings down and held the potion firmly.

" _Ihr Goetter, ruft Euch an. Verbergt Euch nicht hinter falschen Gesichtern",_ Darrell spoke steadily, even as she wanted to rush the words out, and on the last word, she smashed the jar on the ground between them. 

Smoke rose up and dissipated before it reached the ceiling and Darrell waited, barely daring to breathe. Seconds passed and nothing happened. 

"I don't feel any different, is that it?", Sally ventured to ask after a few more seconds passed, "Does that mean..."

"It means we're okay", Darrell said, then she finally smiled, "We're...it means there are no demons".

She took a dustpan and brush from the side and cleaned up the glass from the floor.

"You said we", Sally spoke after a few moments of silence, "That _we're_ okay. It wasn't just me you were checking".

Darrell faltered, she hadn't even realised what she had said, she'd been so pleased. 

"I just needed to be sure...", Darrell trailed off as she stood up and threw away the broken glass. 

"Well", Sally said, "at least we know that of all the people in the school, neither of _us_ are demons".

The attempt at lightheartedness was strained but Darrell smiled all the same, "I suppose we should go back to school?"

"You can come and help me go over the French prep before supper", Sally walked back towards the front room and took her books from the side, "It was why I was looking for you in the first place. I've gotten myself in a mess with the third part of the translation".

Darrell didn't know if that was really why Sally was looking for her or not but, elated by the fact that she could finally cross one thing from her growing list of concerns, she shoved her belongings back into her satchel and readily agreed.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_15th April_

It was, in hindsight, a jolly good thing that Matron had only allowed her a tumbler of water and not a glass, Alicia thought as she stared hopelessly at the slow-growing pool of water beside the bed. Alicia carefully swung her legs around to the other side of the bed and pushed herself upright. She was quite proud of the fact that she made it to the cupboard, found a tea towel, and made it back without incident. A rather low bar to clear, she had to admit. And, if she were honest with herself, the room did sway a little. Just as she was wondering how best to clean up the mess, the door opened.

"I wondered what that noise was, get back into bed young lady and I'll finish that up", Matron bustled into the room and shooed Alicia back up onto the bed. 

In short time, Matron had the spill cleaned and a fresh tumbler of water by Alicia's bed. Then she insisted on giving Alicia a check over. 

"How's the pain?", Matron asked once she'd finished her checks. 

"So-so", Alicia said, "Why is it taking so long to heal?" 

Alicia's Slayer healing had never taken this long. Initially, they had simply thought a spell in the San would only last for long enough for the bruising on Alicia's face to subside. To Alicia's horror, she discovered that she actually needed the bed rest. The other girls were under the assumption that it was a fever of some sort and Alicia hadn't been allowed any visitors who weren't already privvy to her supernatural status. Which mean Betty hadn't been able to come and see her because Alicia was not about to confess to Matron or Marie that she'd told Betty about the supernatural world.

"Any number of things", Matron was vague, just as she had been last time, "You might be okay to return to school tomorrow if you make sure you rest. You have a visitor. I don't want any arguing".

Given Matron's warning, Alicia wasn't surprised when, as soon as Matron stepped out, Sally stepped in.

"How are you feeling?", Sally tried her hardest to sound natural but her words were all stilted and it made Alicia grin. Which of course made Sally frown.

"Do you care?", Alicia teased.

"Of course I do", Sally stepped closer to the bed but didn't sit down in the chair like any other person would.

"Right, the concern just comes off you in waves", Alicia jabbed again and her smile grew bigger when Sally rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll stop. You're so easy to wind up".

"I take it you are feeling a bit better then?", Sally asked.

Alicia shrugged and adjusted her sitting position, "A bit, I don't know what that vampire did but I've never been this badly hurt. Anyway, why are you really here?"

"Marie asked me to come and see you since no-one else can", Sally admitted and Alicia laughed, "I have a deck of cards if you want to play something?"

"Sure, why not?"

They played various card games for half an hour and talked a little about the plans Marie had for them going forward and what Alicia had missed in class. Sally wasn't as fun as Betty, nor as engaging as Darrell and her way of retelling events, but Alicia was surprised to discover that she quite enjoyed Sally's dry sense of humour. Really, the more she got to know Sally, the more she could make sense of why Darrell enjoyed her company and that was a peculiar experience. 

It didn't take long after Sally left for Alicia to get restless. It was a full moon and Sally, Marie and Rupert all needed to make arrangements for patrol. Which left Alicia staring at walls again. 

The only other time she had been in the San this long, she had come down with the measles. She'd been too sick then to spend more than a few minutes staring at the white paint, wondering if white truly were the most soothing colour for ill people. 

"Counting the ceiling tiles?"

Alicia shot up in the bed and gaped as Betty snuck into the room and pushed the door closed. 

"However did you sneak in?", Alicia asked. 

"Oh it was easy, one of the kids in the First had a slip and might have broken her ankle. Everyone's busy with that over in South Tower", Betty sank into the chair beside Alicia's bed, "So are these Slayer powers not all they're chalked up to be then?"

"I don't know what's wrong, usually I just need a night's sleep and I'm back", Alicia gestured to her water and Betty handed the tumbler across, "I feel awful leaving everything to Marie and Sal-", Alicia interrupted herself and took a drink of her water in an effort to hide the near fumble. 

The glimmer in Betty's eyes told her she'd fallen short. 

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to ask. What is Sally? I know she's not a Slayer but there has to be a reason Marie sent her looking for you the other night, right?", Betty leant in a little closer. 

"It's not right to discuss her business in all of this without her here", Alicia protested, though it was a slightly feeble protest even to her own ears. 

"Spoilsport", Betty grinned, "So who does patrol with you cooped up in here?" 

Alicia ignored her question and asked instead about class, earning herself an eye roll but Betty indulged her change of subject and went into a ramble over how Miss James had nearly lost her rag with Maureen and Gwen during a most trying Maths lesson. 

Once Alicia started to flag, and conscious that she was risking an awful lot just being there anyway, Betty promised to return the next day if Alicia weren't back in school. Alicia slept again until after supper and awoke to find Marie talking quietly to Matron in the doorway. 

"Perhaps I'll leave it until she's back in school", Marie was saying to Matron, "Though that gives us less time, maybe it's for the best and she'll be stronger by then". 

"Are you sure you have to go?", Matron was asking, "Rupert's..." 

"He's come a long way, Elizabeth, and yes I'm sure. Come on, let's not wake her" 

Much to Alicia's disappointment, the two women moved away from the doorway and she could no longer hear them. So she repeated the words she had heard over and over until she was certain they were firm in her memory and they echoed in her head as she fell back asleep. 

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_17th April_

"You look awful, been up all night trying to tear out chains?", Alicia's daft comments were almost welcome after days without them. Of course, Sally did remind her that this wasn't the time or place for those comments. It was instinct by now. She accepted Alicia's point that no-one was close enough to hear them with little more than a sharp look. 

"And aren't you bright eyed and cheery?", that comment Alicia directed at Darrell, who had just arrived in the courtyard. 

Darrell sat down next to Sally on the bench, "Did Matron get fed up of you and kick you out?" 

"Cheeky", Alicia turned at the sound of voices, "I'll see you later". 

Sally tried to keep her expression clear as she watched Alicia go over to Betty but Darrell, who had shifted to take Alicia's seat, must have seen something. 

"What's...", and Darrell followed Sally's eyeline and then looked back and practically studied her expression, "Did something happen with Betty?" 

"You could put it like that", Sally tore her attention off of the other girls, "Don't worry about it". 

"I wasn't but now you've said that I am going to", Darrell said, "They're not getting at you again are they? I thought they'd grown out of that nonsense". 

"Nothing like that, come on, let's go for a quick walk before class", Sally got up, "How was therapy?" 

Darrell pulled a face at the question but as they walked Sally teased a few details from her. 

"He wants you to go to a group where other people have the same thing as you?", Sally asked. 

Darrell made a noncommittal noise which Sally chose to interpret as a yes. 

"You sound overjoyed at that idea", Sally said and that prompted a small smile. 

"I don't think I'm ready for anything like that", Darrell explained, "Also it means having to remember to avoid talking about certain things with even more people. It's difficult enough to remember with just one therapist and a few doctors. How can I be involved in something like that when I can't even mention the cause of my trauma?". 

Of course, that brought a dark cloud over their conversation because anything referring to the Conduit ended up with them both thinking about how it had ended. 

"Sorry", Darrell wrapped her arms around herself almost defensively. 

"It's not...", Sally sighed, "It's not you. Come on, let's go to English". 

And just like that, the morning, and Sally's mood, became greyer. 

English passed without incident, though Sally kept overhearing snippets of Betty and Alicia whispering and she became tense at the topic of their whispers. After class, she caught up with Alicia outside and took her to one side. 

"Tell Betty to stop talking about things she shouldn't be in class. People will hear", Sally said. 

"Listening in were you?", Alicia asked. 

"Not deliberately", Sally didn't have a chance to say anything else because Betty arrived at that moment. 

"Is this a secret meeting?", Betty asked, "I've been meaning to ask, what do you add to this team anyway? I don't think you can disapprove vampires into atoning for their sins, after all". 

"You didn't tell her everything", Sally directed her comment at Alicia, knowing it would irritate Betty to do so. 

"It didn't seem right to tell others' secrets", Alicia said. 

"So, what is your big secret?", Betty asked, her eyes lighting up wickedly. 

"None of your business", Sally was about to say more when the movement of Darrell pacing the other side of the courtyard caught her eye. Betty turned around and her face turned downright cruel for just a moment. 

"That's a point, what's Darrell?", she asked. 

Betty's words brought a chilled silence. 

"Well come on, it's all a cover, right?", Betty asked and as the silence went on she continued, "She's not actually crazy, is she?" 

Sally couldn't stand to listen anymore and with one final look at Alicia, who looked embarrassed by Betty's words, Sally left them to it. It seemed no matter how hard Sally tried, whenever she tried to solve one problem another just popped up to take it's place. She was trying so hard to prove that she could be trusted after the events of last term and yet-

"Ah, Sally", Marie called out to her before she reached Darrell and Sally nearly groaned with annoyance. Except, she couldn't do that because it wasn't what people expected from her so she took a deep breath and waited for Marie to walk over to her. 

"I must speak to you and Alicia this afternoon, could you both come up to my office after last lesson?", Marie asked, "I can't really put it off any later than that, I'm afraid". 

Sally agreed, of course, because passing messages on was something that people expected her to do. But when Marie glanced at Darrell, who was still pacing and apparently unaware of just how unusual her doing that was, Sally smiled politely and said she would see her later. The last thing she needed was for Marie to start asking about Darrell, as though Sally were responsible for and knew all the answers regarding her best friend. If that was still what they were to each other. 

"Ready for French?", Darrell greeted her so _normally_ when Sally reached her that she immediately felt guilty for her bitter thoughts. 

So Sally didn't comment on Darrell's pacing, and she didn't tell Darrell about Betty's new involvement or Marie's sudden need to speak to Sally and Alicia. That was the right way around, after all. Darrell was still getting better and it wasn't right to involve her in more problems. Even if it meant there was no-one to take some of the weight off Sally's shoulders. 

Sally perhaps should have known that even she couldn't keep everything bottled up for too long. What she didn't expect was for it to come spilling out during their last lesson of the day, where the form had been asked to help sew costumes for a First Form play. 

It was frightfully hot and Sally, usually quite patient when it came to sewing, kept breaking her threads. 

"Oh Sally, you're usually so careful", Miss Donnelly commented as she examined their work, "I think you'll need to unpick that part and try again". 

Sally was horrified when her first thought was how she wanted to throw the costume at Miss Donnelly and she choked on her words, managing to force an apologetic smile instead. It had to be the full moon cycle causing this, Sally reminded herself, and tonight was the last night. Then things would be easier. 

"I'll unpick your stitching if you thread my needle?", Darrell offered and Sally swapped her costume for Darrell's needle and thread. 

"How come Miss Donnelly doesn't bother you?", Sally asked, pleased she didn't sound too sullen. 

"Oh, she decided by the end of Second Form that I was hopeless at sewing of any sort", Darrell grinned, "So I think she's just relieved when I manage to sew in a straight line. That's why I get all the tasks where you can't see the stitching". 

Sally laughed and it caught Miss Donnell's attention, prompting the Sewing Mistress to purse her lips. 

"I do hope everyone is taking this seriously", she said. 

"Sorry Miss, my fault", Darrell supplied immediately and Miss Donnelly turned away, sated for now. 

The tension fell away for a while after that and Sally managed to finish her sewing while Darrell avoided making too much of a mess of hers. 

"Anyone who hasn't finished should stay behind and finish up", Miss Donnelly instructed. 

"Here, take this over to hang up and I'll do a bit of yours", Sally offered to Darrell, "I can't leave you here struggling away". 

Another swap of items and Darrell went over to hang up the finished items. 

"Miss, aren't we meant to do our own sewing?", Maureen's voice, high and whiney, broke over the quiet chatter of the girls.

It truly wasn't done for girls to sneak to teachers, _especially_ in the Fifth, and had it been another teacher, nothing would have come of it bar a quick clarification between the teacher and Sally. Miss Donnelly, however, didn't see sneaking quite the same as other teachers. 

"Quite right", Miss Donnelly looked around for the culprits, "Oh dear, Sally, Darrell, I expected much better from you". 

Sally knew her cheeks had gone red and the fact that every other girl was shooting disgusted looks at Maureen did little to soften the blow. How dreadful to be scolded like a small child when you were in the Fifth. 

"Both of you had better stay back", Miss Donnelly said firmly. 

"Miss Potts has asked to speak to me then Miss", Sally replied, quite sure that whatever that meeting was about would be far more important than a bit of sewing. 

"Well, then a message shall be sent to her that you will be late. I'm sure she'll be disappointed", Miss Donnelly said. 

Sally clenched her hands in her lap and clamped her lips together. The familiar sensation of a growl began to tremble in her chest and she tried to focus her emotions. What if her eyes glowed, like they'd done the other terms when she got annoyed. However would they explain that? The material clenched between her hands pulled taught and she made herself let go for fear that she would rip it. 

"Miss Donnelly?", Darrell interrupted the silence and stepped closer to speak quietly to the teacher. 

Sally felt the growl start to subside and she released the tight fists her hands had twisted into again. She dared not pick up the sewing so she, and the rest of the class it seemed, waited for the outcome of whatever Darrell was saying. 

Miss Donnelly took a few steps back, quickly smoothed a most peculiar look from her face, and cleared her throat, 

"Right, very well. Instead, Darrell is going to take the sewing and finish it this evening", Miss Donnelly said firmly, "And I shall give both of you an order mark". 

The bell went and the girls tidied away, disappointed that the incident hadn't grown into something more. 

"I wonder what Darrell said to old Donnelly, she looked like she'd seen a ghost", Alicia caught Sally's elbow as they all stepped out of the room, "Come on, let's go find out what Marie's big mystery is". 

By the time they reached Marie's office, Rupert and Marie were already there talking. 

"-could have told me earlier", they caught the tail end of a reproach from Rupert.

"Told you what?", Alicia breezed in and sat down on the sofa as though she hadn't interrupted some sort of argument.

Marie sighed and walked around to the other side of her desk, "I will be away for a while. Maybe as long as two or three weeks".

Alicia looked as though she were going to ask questions but Marie held up her hand to stop her. The teacher really did look exhausted.

"I know it's not ideal timing what with all that's going on", Marie said firmly, "Believe me, I know all too well that we keep finding more problems without getting answers to any of them and this particular group of vampires is a particular concern".

"You don't say, a vampire who beat up a Slayer and a werewolf in seconds is a concern?", Alicia said. Sally wondered if she realised that all of them knew too well that her being snide and childish was a cover for her concern.

"There's business at the council that I can't get out of and then I need to follow up a lead that might be related to the writings that you all found at Magnus's home", Marie just ignored Alicia's verbal strop and continued with her explanation, "Rupert will take over Watcher duties in my absence. I trust," and her eyes flickered over Alicia, "that I don't need to worry about you doing anything daft while I'm away".

"It just seems like terribly inconvenient timing", Rupert crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dare say it might be", Marie said briskly, "I wouldn't be surprised at all to learn that the Council have some hand in this or some test they're planning but it can't be helped".

While the other three continued to debate, despite Marie's reminder that she needed to head off that evening, Sally found Marie's comment kept coming back to her. 

That was the problem, wasn't it, they couldn't solve any of their problems because something else always kept happening. They hadn't had a chance to stop and collect their thoughts since long before Christmas. Darrell's list and the worries it prompted, came back to Sally and by the time they left Marie's office, Sally was quite decided that Darrell might be onto something.

Now she had to do her own investigating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Offensive/bigoted language and views towards mental illness, paranoia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click link or press 'End' on your keyboard to jump to the footnotes for content warning.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_18th April_

_How long had it been raining? Darrell's clothes were wet through and the rain chilled her skin. The coat, already cumbersome, weighed her down and she thought about ridding herself of it but no matter how much she tried, her body wouldn't comply._

_'Il est presque temps', someone spoke to her left and she glanced over. A vampire stood a step behind her, watching the same people out the window as her._

_'La Tueuse, est-elle ici?', those words came from her but weren't spoken with her voice. The Vampire beside her nodded._

_Screams from ahead pulled her attention and she walked forward._ _A flash of lightning disorientated her and she held her hand up to shield her eyes. When she lowered her hand again, she was no longer stood in the dark and rain with a town ahead of her. Instead, she was back in the cottage staring at the door._

_The sound of water and struggling behind her made her turn. She walked into the backroom and the noise got louder, it was coming from the small bathroom at the back. As she got closer the door burst open and a shadowy figure came flying out, struggling with someone._

_The shadow broke away from the fight and Darrell flinched as it moved into her space. Her blood ran cold when she looked up and saw Sally raise the sword from her side._

_"It's me!", Darrell tried to call out but nothing followed but silence._

_Sally swung the sword at Darrell's middle and-_

Darrell woke up screaming. It took her a moment to realise that the terrified sound came from her and she scrambled out of her bed, falling heavily to the floor in her attempts to escape. The fall knocked the breath from her and forced her to take a moment to gather herself.

Bed. Floor. She was in the dorms. It had been a nightmare. Was she awake now? 

Darrell got back up onto her knees and grabbed her notebook and pen from her side table. She flicked through to a page she had written and re-read it, relieved when she could understand the words. Hands shaking, she wrote a few words to remind herself of the dream. If she could read and write she was almost certainly awake.

Footsteps in the hallway made her heartbeat race again and she scrambled to her feet. She looked at the beds either side of her, Alicia and Sally were still on patrol, it was the bolsters hidden under their covers. If anyone came in and turned the lights on, they'd see in an instant that they were gone. And no doubt wonder how someone screaming in terror hadn't woken the entire dorm. Not knowing what else to do, Darrell ran to the door and went out, nearly crashing into Miss James as she did. 

"Goodness me! Darrell, whatever is going on? I heard screaming", Miss James recovered from her startle quickly but Darrell was thrown for a moment by the fact her teacher was in her pyjamas and dressing gown. That meant it had to be very late, she wished she had thought to check the time.

"I'm sorry Miss, that was… I mean, I had a nightmare", Darrell recovered from her momentary surprise but realised that now that she was in the hall, she had no idea how she was going to keep Miss James out of the dorm. 

"A nightmare?"

"My doctor says they're a side effect of…", Darrell trailed off when she saw Miss James fill in the gap she hoped she would. She tried not to think too long about how she had used preconceptions about her condition to get out of difficult situations twice in less than twelve hours. 

"Of course, I didn't think", Miss James softened her voice, "Are you alright now?" 

Darrell was about to say she was and bid the teacher a goodnight when movement at the end of the corridor caught her eye. Alicia froze just after rounding the corner and put out her arm to stop Sally from walking too far out. Then she backed them both up around the corner again. 

'Typical', the voice was back.

The tic in Darrell's shoulder started up and she grimaced. 

"Darrell?", Miss James asked. 

'Lie, you've got to lie to cover for them'.

Darrell reached up and pulled the curls at the back of her head to make the words stop. It didn't stop the tics though and she wished Miss James would stop looking at her with such pity. 

"Let's take you to Matron, maybe she can give you something to help you sleep", Miss James suggested and Darrell reluctantly agreed. It was the only thing she could think of to make sure Alicia and Sally weren't discovered. 

Matron was as kind and efficient as always and gave Darrell a small dose of the sleeping tablets she was prescribed but didn't like taking. Miss James spoke to Matron in soft tones while Darrell took her tablet then the teacher left to return to her room. 

"I'm to keep you in bed until break tomorrow I'm afraid, which is just as well as you might be groggy in the morning, so head on next door and get some sleep", Matron explained. 

Darrell sighed and did as she was asked. So much for trying to keep her routine intact. 

-

As it turned out, Darrell wasn't well enough to return to classes until lunchtime. The sleeping tablets on top of her usual medication made her light-headed and sick, and Matron insisted on her staying in bed until that had passed. Half an hour before lunchtime, Matron gave in to Darrell's insistence that she was fine to get up and get ready for the rest of the day. 

In the privacy of the dorm, after showering and dressing, Darrell sat on her bed and flicked back through her notebook to read the rushed notes of her nightmare. This was all because of that newspaper article. 

Tucked away at the bottom of her trunk was the reason for the spontaneous trip into town she had made the previous afternoon while everyone else was preoccupied. She hadn't planned to go until the weekend but when she had gotten her and Sally out of staying back with Miss Donnelly, it made sense to get it over and done with. 

It had occurred to her, shortly after Sally's confession about defeating the Conduit, that even though Sally wouldn't say who died in Darrell's place, that person had gone about their daily life in a small Cornish town until, one day, they simply weren't there anymore. From there it was straight-forward. Newspapers reported missing people after all and she had a date to work with. After the newspaper archives in the town library, she had a name and a face. 

Richard Austen. Father and husband, a part-time bus driver, and missing since before Christmas. Further details were scarce but Darrell didn't need them. Just knowing his name and seeing the photograph of him in the paper had been enough to preoccupy her. And apparently give her nightmares where her brain filled in the blanks. 

Feeling herself getting more agitated, Darrell went outside for some air. She was struck by just how quiet Malory Towers could be even when the buildings around her were filled with schoolgirls. 

"Skipping class? You'll set a bad example for us kids", Felicity's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face her sister. 

"And you're out of class because?", Darrell asked. 

"Susan came over all funny in French, Mam'zelle Dupont asked me to take her to the San", Felicity replied, "and then I saw you. If you're that worried you better walk me back to class, keep me out of trouble". 

Darrell shook her head with a grin but walked with her all the same. Felicity hid it under a facade of playing the cheeky younger sister but Darrell knew full well she was checking in on her. 

"Did you _really_ set Veronica an essay on respecting people different to herself?", Felicity asked, "She's been raging about it to anyone who'll listen". 

"It wasn't very good", Darrell held the door open for Felicity then followed her inside, "I rather think she should count herself fortunate I didn't make her rewrite it". 

"Does it happen a lot?", Felicity looked concerned, "Girls saying things like Veronica?" 

"You don't need to worry about that. People find it difficult, I suppose, but most people aren't like Veronica", Darrell reassured. 

Though that were true only because most people so far had been too polite to be openly bigoted, it didn't mean that what they were thinking was any less unpleasant. 

"Is that why you and Sally aren't spending as much time together these days? Does she find it difficult?", Felicity asked. 

"Sally and I are fine", Darrell didn't quite believe her own words but she continued all the same, "and you need to stop worrying about me. It's meant to be the other way around. Look, here's your class, I'll see you later". 

Felicity looked like she might argue for a moment but then she said goodbye and went inside. No doubt the content of their conversation would end up, at least in part, inside Felicity's letter home to their parents. Which, Darrell admitted to herself as she went back outside, was partly her fault for being deliberately vague in her own communications with her parents. Though, they did have professionals to give them details about Darrell's progress so was it so bad that she wanted to keep a few things to herself? 

The bell went for lunch and she quickly learnt that the class had been told she'd had a migraine. Whether that came from Matron or Miss James, Darrell wasn't sure but it did ward off the awkwardness she had been expecting so she kept to the story. 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Sally sensed that Darrell wasn't ready for too much talking so gave her space. Alicia, taking her cue from Sally no doubt, did the same but did ask Darrell to try and stay up after lights out so the three of them could talk. Given how much longer she had slept that morning, Darrell was more worried that she wouldn't sleep at all. By the time the bell for the Fifth went, she still felt like she had the energy to stay up for hours but went upstairs and got ready for bed all the same.

" _That's_ how you got us out of being held back?", Sally asked once she'd finished listening to Darrell's explanation. 

Darrell had to admit, it did amuse her when she managed to do something out of character enough that it made Sally undecided about whether to laugh or chastise her.

Sally finished washing her face and squeezed out her flannel, "I can't believe you lied to a teacher". 

"I didn't lie. She presumed", Darrell felt that was an important distinction to make, "It's not my responsibility that she thought I needed to see Matron for my tablets. Or that she was horrified by me talking to her about it. I was helpful, giving her an out by suggesting I take the sewing away. Anyway, the beastly thing is sewn up now and back with her so she can't complain".

Sally finally smiled and shook her head, then all of sudden looked sad, "You must have known that she thought like that to risk that ruse". 

Darrell packed away her washbag, "Everyone treats me differently some way or another, the ones who behave like Miss Donnelly are just easier to pin down".

Sally looked as though she were going to say more but then Moira called the dorm to order for lights out and they went back to their beds. 

"You can be worse than first formers sometimes", Moira grumbled as Irene tried to retrieve something she'd knocked under her bed and Maureen scrambled to finish brushing her hair. 

"Can anyone imagine Moira as a first former?", Alicia asked quietly, "I assumed that she just popped into existence, seventeen years old and jaded". 

The comment was just loud enough for Irene, who had finally retrieved her music book from under the bed, to hear and she gave one of her explosive laughs which set Belinda off giggling too. 

"Irene! Alicia!"

"Yes, Moira?", Alicia put on her most innocent expression and Darrell had to turn around so she didn't start giggling too. 

No doubt sensing that she would set off a chain reaction if she pushed too hard, Moira chose to say nothing and just hurried Maureen to get into bed. 

The girls in all the other beds fell asleep almost as soon as the lights were out, courtesy of magical intervention. Alicia immediately sat back up and pulled the curtain open so they could see each other with the moonlight. 

"Miss Potts is off on official business", Alicia just jumped straight into an explanation, "Most inconvenient timing, probably not a coincidence, and Sally mentioned you had some thoughts about other coincidences..."

Darrell squirmed at being put on the spot, "I don't know. I might be being paranoid". 

"I don't think you are. You're right about the mark being too coincidental", Sally moved from her bed to sit beside Darrell. 

"So? How did you come up with this list of ideas?", Alicia asked. 

Darrell fumbled for a different explanation before giving up, "I...it was just a feeling. And a voice". 

The silence she expected followed. 

"As in...", Alicia shared a hesitant look with Sally. 

"A hallucination, I think", Darrell said quietly. 

"And not the only one, from your expression", Alicia prompted carefully. 

"Does it matter?", Darrell asked, "They're still me. Sometimes things people can't quite work out manifest... Nevermind, forget I said anything". 

Darrell tucked her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then immediately wished she hadn't because she must look awfully defensive in doing so. Then Sally's hand was on one of her knees and the warmth distracted her enough that Sally gently eased her back into a more relaxed sitting position. 

"I think you're right and however you worked it out doesn't matter", Sally didn't take her hand off of Darrell's leg, even as Darrell glanced down at the gesture, "Something bigger is going on here and I think between us we can figure it out".

Darrell couldn't concentrate properly on what Sally was saying, so she took Sally's hand in hers, immediately missing the warmth on her knee as she did. 

"If you're quite done, feeling a bit like an unwanted third party here", Alicia sighed. 

"Very funny", Sally rolled her eyes but returned her attention to Alicia, letting go of Darrell's hand as she turned to face Alicia. 

"So we need-", Alicia started and then movement from a few beds over silenced her. All three girls looked over at Belinda's bed and barely dared to breathe as their classmate tossed and turned. Just as she seemed like she might be on the brink of waking up, Belinda settled back down into the bed with a sigh. 

"Which reminds me, all that business with Belinda in art class definitely needs to be put in the odd things column", Alicia said, "We better get out on patrol, we'll talk about this more later". 

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_21st April_

It ended up being a few days later before Alicia managed to get herself, Darrell and Sally together for any length of time without raising suspicion. There seemed to be more watchful gazes upon them recently. 

"Are you sure you can't stay at Malory Towers this weekend? It would make matters much simpler", Alicia sighed as she hopped up and sat on the table, then swung her legs back and forth. 

"Quite sure. It won't be simple if I stay", Darrell replied. 

"Will one weekend really send you spiralling?", Alicia asked. 

"Does it matter? I'm not happy doing it", Darrell paced one side of the music room, "Shouldn't one of us play the piano? Otherwise, someone might try and come in". 

"I will if I hear anyone coming", Sally sat on the piano stool with her back to the instrument. 

"What if we came to visit _you",_ Alicia asked, "That would solve our privacy problem". 

"It's too short notice", Darrell tensed up for a moment and then flapped her hands as though to rid the tension, "but maybe in the future. Now can we please just get on with it?" 

"Fine, so we think the Conduit and the werewolf that bit Sally are somehow linked because of the mark", Alicia waited until both the others nodded and then continued, "The pack had photographs of us, do we think that's linked?" 

"The Conduit was defeated by then", Sally pointed out and then turned around and began to play. 

Alicia waited and Darrell stopped pacing. Sally played for another thirty seconds or so and then stopped. 

"Irene, she's gone into the next room", Sally explained, turning around. 

"What if the driving force isn't the...", Darrell paused and shook her hands out again, "Maybe it isn't the Conduit that set all this in motion. Maybe it was part of someone else's plan too?" 

"What's more powerful than a demon?", Alicia frowned. 

"Lots of things", Darrell looked bemused and she began pacing again, "and it's not just about physical power. I don't see a group of vampires deciding one day to revive the Conduit without outside instruction. Or at least not any of the vampires you've described meeting". 

"The ones in Truro seemed more organised than most", Sally ran her fingers across the piano keys but didn't play. 

"So they're behind this?", Alicia asked. 

"I don't think so, their scent was new. There's still that unidentified...", Sally stopped herself and began to play again. 

This time, however, the door to the music room opened and Betty poked her head around the door. 

"Thought I recognised that playing and since I couldn't find any of you, I thought you must all be cosied up together", Betty strolled in and let the door shut behind her, "So is this a secret monster hunter's meeting then?" 

Alicia couldn't make herself speak. She could only watch as Betty perched on the table beside her and grinned broadly, apparently very pleased with herself. Alicia looked at the others. Sally was unreadable, which she should have expected, and Darrell looked decidedly unsure about this new development. Betty followed Alicia's eye line and smiled. 

"Did they not tell you that I'm part of your little group now?", Betty asked. Darrell shook her head mutely and looked over at Sally for confirmation. Sally sighed and nodded. 

"Jolly good, now we're all on the same page", Betty grinned, "So what are we talking about?" 

"Trying to find a link between some of the events that have happened", Alicia filled the uncomfortable silence, "We just don't know what the link is". 

"Can't help you there since I haven't been brought up to speed on all your big events", was that bitterness in Betty's voice, "But if it's all started since you became the Slayer, isn't the link you?" 

"Not necessarily. While the supernatural is drawn to the Slayer, new Slayers are also called up in areas of emerging supernatural energy", Darrell started to explain but Betty chuckled and cut her off. 

"So is that what you do? Are you their little researcher? Suits you", Betty grinned. 

Darrell smiled hesitantly and she started to rub her palms together before stopping herself. 

"I really need to make sure I have everything ready", she said and before anyone could say anything else, she left. 

Sally got up immediately. 

"Going running after her?", Betty asked, "Some things never change do they?" 

Alicia winced at the look Sally shot at them just before she followed Darrell out of the room. 

"Whatever did you do that for?", Alicia groaned. They had barely gotten anything done and now she wouldn't even see Darrell again until Monday morning. 

"You told me about this Slayer business so I could help. I can't help if you're not telling me everything now, can I? Which means I can't help treading on toes", Betty replied smoothly. 

"You don't have to tease them like that though", Alicia protested weakly, feeling even more uncomfortable when Betty raised an eyebrow at her, "What we've all been through is serious Betty, it's not like the stuff we used to lark about". 

"And how am I supposed to know any of that?", Betty asked. 

Alicia had to concede that Betty had a point, even if Alicia wasn't convinced that that was the sole reason for Betty's actions. That concession, she was sure, was why she felt like she had to invite Betty out on patrol with her and Sally that evening. 

Sally was going to kill her. 

-

_She's talking too much,_ Alicia thought as Betty chatted away while they patrolled. She had seen Sally glance at them a few times but so far she hadn't said anything. Alicia struggled to find the words to tell Betty to quieten down. 

"Vampires up ahead", Sally said and that did the job of shutting Betty up, much to Alicia's relief.

Alicia gestured for Betty to hold back and let Sally lead the way down the path until they came out on one of the fields in view of the farmhouse. The building loomed out of the darkness, seeming larger than it did during the daylight. 

"What have we here?", the voice from just ahead of them made Alicia roll her eyes.

Some vampires sounded like they were quoting old movies, playing up to the stereotype of villains. Even the way this vampire strutted towards them made her want to cringe on his behalf. The second vampire seemed to sense something wasn't quite right and that they weren't being handed an easy meal but his efforts to hold the other vampire back were unsuccessful. 

"Didn't your parents teach you girls not to sneak out at night?", the vampire approached Sally. 

_At least she looks_ **_more_ ** _unimpressed with them than me,_ Alicia thought. Just as the vampire reached out - to do what Alicia didn't know, probably try something creepy like touch Sally's face or hair - Sally's hand shot up and she grabbed the vampire's wrist and squeezed. 

First came the look of shock, then as Sally increased the pressure came the grimace of pain, and finally, the vampire screamed as Sally crushed his wrist. The scream prompted the other vampire into action and Alicia cut off his run. She ducked beneath a wild swing, came back up and brought her knee up into his stomach. 

The first vampire landed in the dirt beside her, still cradling his wrist and a moment later Sally slammed a stake through his chest. The sound of his companion disintegrating into dust distracted the vampire fighting Alicia and she took the split second of distraction to kick the vampire's legs out from beneath him while unbalancing him with a sharp shove her of her shoulder. The vampire fell back hard onto the floor and Alicia followed him down, driving her stake through his chest. 

Remembering Betty, Alicia turned and found her friend staring with unconcealed fascination. 

"That was unbelievable", Betty hurried over, "What exactly _are_ you Sally?" 

Sally didn't even give her a glance, just readjusted her jacket and nodded to Alicia that they should keep going. 

"Oh come on", Betty caught up with Sally as she walked, "This is one of two things that are interesting about you. I know you're not a Slayer. There's only one of them at a time". 

Sally just seemed to ignore her again and the silence was long enough that Alicia squirmed and jumped in to fill it.

"Just tell her Sally. She'll find out eventually..." 

More silence followed before finally, Sally answered, 

"Werewolf". 

Betty burst out laughing, "A werewolf! Oh please, tell me you're joking". 

Sally returned to silence as she led them out of the field and back onto the dirt path that would eventually bring them back around to the school grounds. 

"As if _you_ could actually be a werewolf", Betty continued, still laughing. Sally stopped and turned to face Betty; as her eyes flashed amber, Betty stumbled back a few steps. 

"Well", Betty managed once she regained her composure, "who'd have thought you of all people… So go on then, what's really going on with Darrell? " 

There was a chilled silence and Alicia watched Sally carefully. The other girl was already tensing up. Before Sally could say anything, Alicia cut in,

"She was tortured, well, and possessed by a demon. We got rid of it but she was traumatised by what happened to her. We're still not completely clear on everything that did happen but it was bad", Alicia explained. Sally scowled and turned away, quickening her pace. 

"So, she _is_ mad?", Betty persisted and Alicia shivered as Sally growled. 

"Betty, just…", Alicia gestured for her to stop asking questions. Good Lord, the last thing they needed was for Sally to go losing her temper. For someone who was so terribly even-tempered as a human, the wolf side of her was very unpredictable. Particularly where one person was concerned. 

"Oh, well…sorry", Betty shrugged, "Is she dangerous?" 

"I will patrol around to the south of the cemetery, you finish going north", Sally said before Alicia could answer, "see you back at school". With that, the other girl turned abruptly and began to head off towards the coast. 

"Well, that seems unnecessary", Betty said. 

"Leave it alone, you know how it is with those two", Alicia pulled Betty's elbow so she would follow her. 

"So where to now?", Betty asked. 

"North of the cemetery and back to school, stick close okay", Alicia upped their pace so that Betty couldn't talk as much. 

"Do we need to check in anywhere like those catacombs?", Betty asked as the cemetery came back into view, "seems like somewhere a vampire might want to hide". 

"No, they avoid nesting at this cemetery, we patrol past it too often", Alicia explained, "We'll walk through just to check there's nothing unusual though". 

Alicia gave Betty a boost to climb over the fence and then jumped over herself. 

"Looks quiet", Betty agreed as she started to walk through the cemetery, "Who's buried in _this_ then?" 

As Betty walked over to the small mausoleum, the only one in the cemetery, and reached out to push the stone door, an awful spike of terror pierced Alicia's chest. Flickers of the night in Truro came back in waves and Alicia crossed the ground between her and Betty in a split second and stopped her. 

"Don't", her word came out sharp and hard, making Betty jump back. 

"What's in there?", Betty asked and Alicia froze. 

What if one of those vampires was in there. What if, this time, there wasn't someone else around to save them. What if-

"Is everything okay?", Sally's voice made Alicia and Betty jump, and Sally did a reasonable job of hiding her amusement. 

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?", Alicia asked. 

"I was nearby. Intense emotions are difficult to block out", Sally explained, just vague enough that Betty wouldn't necessarily put together what Sally meant and for that, Alicia was grateful. 

Sally looked past the pair of them to the mausoleum, "That's empty, let's head back". 

"You know, I hope your patrols sometimes get a bit more eventful than this", Betty nudged Alicia with her elbow as they walked back up to school. Alicia managed a weak smile in response because Betty really didn't know what she was asking for and Alicia had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would find out the truth sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_23rd April_

With Alicia paired back with Betty - a duo that Sally had absolutely no desire to join as a third - and Darrell offsite, Sally spent most of the weekend alone. Which led to her spending too much time pondering the actions she, they all, had taken to end up where they were. Which, in turn, was probably why she found herself walking into town on Sunday. It seemed different in the daylight, seemed different now she had different intentions. Sally followed the cobbles leading up into the houses and cottages away from the main part of town, then stepped off of the road and up the path which led into the trees and beyond up the hill. It was almost impossible to see someone up here from the road and Sally very much wanted to remain unseen. She stopped halfway up the path and looked down towards the house she had dragged Richard Austen from.

There was movement in the kitchen window as a woman lifted a toddler up to wash their hands in the sink. Then they moved away from the window and out of sight. Sally had never stopped to wonder, for all his other sins, whether Richard had been a good father. He hadn't been a good husband but did his wife miss him all the same? Sally was overcome with the urge to just march down to the house, knock on the door, and confess all to the person that answered. Not that a soul would believe her confession.

The door to the house opened and Sally stepped back, even though she was unlikely to be seen. The woman looked out of the door and up at the sky, then stepped back inside. Sally looked up as well and realised that rain was threatening, and she hadn't bothered with a coat of any sort. When the woman returned, this time with the toddler in tow, the first spots of rain started. Sally waited until the two had walked fifty metres or so and then walked back down the path. She didn't have an explanation for following them but a part of her just need to see. She kept her distancing and crossed to the opposite side of the road, wondering just how suspicious she looked.

"Wondering what you left behind?"

Sally had been so intently focused on the family and not being seen that she hadn't sensed or seen Darrell at the corner where the road led into town. In her defence, this was the last place she had anticipated even seeing Darrell on a Sunday given the other girl's weekend routine. Darrell had the decency not to comment on the surprised yelp that Sally made. 

"What are you doing here?", Sally wrapped her arms around herself as the drizzle grew heavier. Darrell had been prepared enough to bring a coat.  


"Miss Ruther-", Darrell self-interrupted and started again, " _Harriet_ goes shopping on Sunday. I go with her if I'm feeling well enough for all the hustle and bustle and today I was".

"So she's insisting on Harriet?", Sally smiled.

"She says Miss Rutherford makes her feel uneasy for personal reasons so", Darrell said, "I'm trying".

"The shops are that way", Sally pointed out and Darrell nodded.

"I worked out who you and Alicia killed in my place. I suppose I wanted to see something real to make it make sense. Then I saw you going this way and followed you", Darrell admitted and Sally's heart sank even though she had suspected as much, "Seeing his wife and son was unsettling though". 

Sally could only agree. The skies overhead finally gave way to real rain and Darrell looked up at the sky for a moment. Sally stepped in and pulled Darrell's hood up, then pulled her hands back sharply as she realised what she had done.  


"Come on, standing in the rain can't be good, even for werewolves", Darrell turned and walked back towards town. 

Sally moved into step beside her,  "I should have guessed you would have started investigating".

"Why are you here?", Darrell asked. 

"I don't know", Sally looked ahead of them at the two-person family growing smaller in the distance, "I wanted to see them I suppose. See the other people affected by what I did". 

They walked in silence for a time; houses and cottages gave way to the busy town centre and shops and shoppers surrounded them. Darrell moved a little closer to Sally as it got busier and louder, though she didn't seem to realise she had done so.  


"Will you ever be able to forgive me for what I did?", Sally asked. 

"It's not for me to forgive", Darrell said, surprising Sally with her words, "You didn't take anything from me, you didn't harm me. Quite the opposite on both counts. I'm not the one who can or should forgive you".

Sally muddled through the words, taking her time so the lump in her throat would be gone by the time she spoke, 

"But we've been…", Sally couldn't find the words to explain what she was asking. 

"I had to make sense of what you did, in my own time", Darrell explained, "and I haven't, not completely, but I wasn't there. I can't say I wouldn't have gone to equal lengths for you".

Sally doubted Darrell would ever cross that line but she didn't say anything. 

"And I think you're asking me to forgive you because you can't ask  _ them _ for forgiveness", Darrell said. 

"So what am I meant to do?", Sally asked. 

"I don't know", Darrell said, "Make amends and make changes in another way?". 

It was a little eerie, hearing the same sentiment that Marie had voiced being repeated but Sally supposed that meant it made sense.

"There's Mi- Harriet, I have to go", Darrell took Sally's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'll see you tomorrow".

-

"And where have you been, young lady?"

Sally looked around, then turned on the spot when she couldn't find where Alicia's voice came from.

"Up here", Alicia pushed the window open and lent out so Sally could see her, "So, where've you been?"

"Not your concern, why are you in there on a Sunday?", Sally stepped closer as she realised that it was one of the Science labs that Alicia was in.

"Slayer business, come up here would you?", Alicia pushed the window out further.

"I'm not climbing in through the window, Alicia", Sally protested.

"By the time you've gone all the way around and in through the school, think how much time you've wasted. Not to mention the risk of someone seeing you", Alicia stepped away from the window.

With a quick look around to confirm she was alone, Sally jumped over the flower beds beneath the window and pulled herself up and through the window. She pulled the window closed behind her and frowned at the ingredients and books spread out on one of the tables.

"I've been looking into spells", Alicia explained, turning off the heat on one of the bunsen burners, over which a dark green solution was bubbling, "Trying to get a feel for how they work. It must have crossed your mind before, right?"

"I can't say it has", Sally replied and walked slowly around the table, "Where's Betty?"

Alicia snorted, "She's in town. There's a boy who works part-time in one of the cafes down there that she likes. I let Winnie go along with her this time, learnt my lesson last time. Nevermind her, come and look at this".

Sally watched Alicia for any sign of deception but, not finding any, she relented and walked over to Alicia's side, "Did you at least lock the door?"

Alicia put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and dangled them for Sally to see, "Took Rupert's set".

"You are joking", but even as she said it, Sally knew that Alicia wouldn't be joking, "Alright, well what did you want to show me?"

Alicia carefully took the vial from the stand and poured it out into a small woven bag while saying something in stilted Latin. Whatever was inside must have soaked up the liquid as the bag didn't leak. Sally was about to ask what she was meant to be looking for when Alicia went over to the door, hung the bag on the handle and unlocked the door. She peered out and then stepped outside and shut the door. Sally heard her saying a few more words in Latin. Sally waited and looked around for some sort of reaction.

"Sally?", Alicia called, "Can you hear me?".

"Yes, Alicia", Sally sighed. Almost immediately the door opened and Alicia came back in, locking it behind her.

"See! It's not working", Alicia said and Sally was sure she pouted for just a moment, "Why isn't it working?"

"What are you trying to do exactly?", Sally pulled the book towards her and read the spell, "Dampen sound?"

"It's meant to work like the sleeping spell does in those bags Marie uses, to affect the whole room but I can't make it work! I thought it would help solve our problem with finding places to talk in private. Before I had to keep waiting for someone outside to make noise to check so I'm glad you're here to speed this up, let me tell you", Alicia was starting to ramble and it was such an unusual thing to see Alicia do that Sally couldn't help but stare, "So, you're going to help me get this right".

"I don't know that magic is something you can just pick up and do", Sally spoke carefully as she examined the book again, "Marie has years of experience and perhaps we can only use the sleeping spell bags because she's made them...", Sally trailed off as she remembered the spell Darrell had performed, perhaps it hadn't worked after all. But Darrell had seemed so sure and the solution she made had definitely reacted to the air. If it had worked then that would mean you didn't need...

"What? What was that", Alicia pointed at Sally's face and Sally brushed her hand aside.

"Nothing, what I'm saying is maybe you need to have a certain amount of magical ability or practice to do them", Sally closed the book, "Which we don't and we need to tidy this up before you get caught".

"Spoilsport", Alicia sighed but she did begin to tidy up the table all the same, "Where would we be without you to keep us all ship-shape? Alright, I'll come back to this later".

"Don't bring Betty on patrol tonight", Sally said as she finished putting some of the ingredients into Alicia's bag, "She's starting to look unwell with all the late nights and someone will notice. Rupert will notice".

"Is that the only reason?", Alicia asked.

Sally closed the last book in front of her and put it in Alicia's arms, "I'm serious Alicia".

"Aren't you always".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Nightmares, trauma, symptoms of psychosis and medication side effects, mental illness slur, discussions of (very) minor character death. 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Il est presque temps - It's nearly time.  
> La Tueuse. Est-elle ici? - The Slayer. Is she here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click link or press 'End' on your keyboard to jump to the footnotes for content warning.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_24th April_

Harriet drove into the driveway of Malory Towers and pulled the car over to the side, leaving the engine idling, "Are you quite sure you're okay to be here? We can turn back".

"I'm fine, I want to be here", Darrell insisted. 

Harriet watched her for a moment longer and then pulled the car back out to finish the drive. 

"Okay. I am going to have a word with Elizabeth though", Harriet glanced at her quickly, "Sorry. Matron to you I suppose. And will you think about talking to your friend about it?"

Darrell grimaced but nodded. While she might not want Matron clucking around her and she wasn't all that keen on talking to Sally about what had happened either, she supposed Harriet wouldn't feel comfortable leaving if she didn't agree. Once they got to the end of the drive and the car stopped, Darrell grabbed her satchel and hopped out of the car. 

"Thank you, I'll see you on Friday", Darrell said and Harriet waved her off with a smile as she climbed out of the car too. 

Darrell shot off inside, through the main building and outside to the courtyard to cut across to North Tower. Given the early hour, she was surprised to see Bill walking back from the San. 

"Everything alright?", Darrell asked. 

Bill glanced up, "Clarissa woke up feeling dreadful. Matron's worried about her heart". 

"Will she be okay?", Darrell asked, quite alarmed. Clarissa had been getting in so well since she joined Malory Towers the previous year that Darrell had almost forgotten about her heart condition. 

"I think so", Bill said, "I'm just worried. First Arman and now Clarissa". 

"Your brother?", Darrell tried to remember if Bill had mentioned her brother being unwell before. 

"Sorry", Bill ran over hand through her hair and shook her head, "I forgot you weren't here when I got the letter. He's back from the army and in hospital". 

"He was injured? I'm sorry", Darrell opened the door to North Tower and let Bill in ahead of her. She was beginning to see why Bill looked so despondent. 

"No, not that sort of hospital. He's got...He...", Bill glanced at her, then away just as quickly, and cleared her throat, "He's...nevermind". 

"He's come back different to how he was before?", Darrell asked just to break the awkwardness of the moment. 

Bill only managed a nod in response. The silence which followed was painfully uncomfortable and Darrell was grateful for the sound of their footsteps on the stairs to distract her. 

"If you want to talk...", Darrell started once they reached the top and Bill offered a forced smile. 

"No, that's alright", Bill hesitated, "I think I'll go to the common room to be by myself". 

The whole exchange left Darrell feeling like she had been thumped in the stomach and when she reached the dorm, she threw her satchel onto her bed and paced. Darrell tried to tell herself it was just the awkwardness that came with most people discussing matters of mental health but she couldn't quite make that ring true.

Then the door to the dorm burst open and Alicia greeted her enthusiastically, "You're back! Come on, Sally's waiting outside. Rupert is having an awful time of it. Poor chap looks quite ready to have a meltdown, I'll fill you in on the way". 

Just like that everything was back to their new normal so Darrell shoved the complicated bundle of thoughts and feelings she was ruminating on down and locked it away. After Alicia and Sally filled her in on just how stressed Rupert was becoming in Miss Pott's absence, and gave her more details about Clarissa, it was time for class and the day's lessons went by with little in the way of event. The tension between Darrell and Sally had almost completely gone. Darrell no longer had the ball of worry in her chest whenever she was about to see Sally and their conversation was all but back to their usual easy back and forth. Still, she couldn't bring herself to do as Harriet had asked and talk to Sally about her weekend. 

Darrell should have guessed the calm wouldn't last for long and she wasn't entirely surprised when her quiet study later that afternoon was interrupted by Alicia and Betty. 

"Why doesn't this spell work?", Alicia put a book in front of Darrell and swung the chair beside her around and sat down.

Darrell fumbled the Maths prep she was working on and sighed as her pens and pencils rolled onto the floor. 

"Are you really slogging away at prep on a Monday?", Betty leant against the wall beside the desk. So much for quiet study. Darrell gathered up her belongings and put them to one side.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?", Darrell grumbled as she pulled the book towards herself.

"This one", Alicia tapped the page, "I tried it over the weekend and it didn't work. Sally thought that perhaps people needed to practice magic for a long time to make it work. Where is she, by the way?"

"She asked Mam'zelle for half an hour of extra support", Darrell read over the spell. The spell looked simple enough, as far as spells went, and certainly no more difficult than the sleeping spell.

"You don't need to practice for a long time for straightforward spells. Getting it right is about precision with the ingredients, pronunciation, rhythm", Darrell reread the spell.

"Maybe my Latin was off", Alicia admitted.

"Where did you prepare the mixture?", Darrell asked. 

Alicia didn't get a chance to answer for at that moment the door opened and Sally didn't look pleased to see a full room. She crossed the room and put her books on the other desk.

"I need to study", she said before Alicia and Betty could interrupt. 

"Hello to you too", Betty replied.

"If you're not here to study, please can you go somewhere else?", Sally sounded peculiar somehow and Darrell waved for Alicia and Betty to clear off. Alicia rolled her eyes with a smile but did as Darrell asked.

"Did it not go well with Mam'zelle?", Darrell asked once the door shut behind the other two girls.

"All it did was show me more things I don't know. So now I have a headache and I still have to catch up on the Maths prep and finish the French from last week", Sally quickly rubbed her palm across her eyes.

Darrell hesitated. Even after five years, she wasn't sure when Sally wanted - or needed - comforting and when she wanted to be left alone. Darrell got up silently, went over to behind Sally's chair, and placed her hands lightly on Sally's shoulders. So lightly that Sally could shrug them off if she wanted. Instead, Sally reached up and squeezed one of Darrell's hands. The wordless gesture reassured Darrell so she leant down and hugged Sally. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise everything was getting to you quite so much", Darrell said.

"Neither did I", Sally leant back into Darrell's embrace, "Though I suppose Marie did warn me eventually I would come apart".

"I hardly think you've _come apart_ ", Darrell said, "You're just a little frayed at the edges and seams".

Sally swatted Darrell's arm, "Stop being a donkey", but there was no bite to her words.

They stayed like that in silence for a few seconds. Darrell felt a little of the tension seep from Sally's shoulders and she tightened her hug for a second in reassurance. 

The silence was finally broken when Sally sighed, "I suppose we should do this prep".

"I suppose", Darrell stood up, missing the warmth of the hug as soon as she did, "I _think_ I've got my head around the first part of the Maths so let's compare notes and see if my optimism is deserved".

_25th April_

Darrell was relieved that she didn't wake up screaming after her nightmare but she did feel so queasy that she thought she might be sick. She grabbed her watch from the side and tilted it to catch the moonlight. Nearly one o'clock. Slumping back onto her bed with a groan, Darrell tried to recall the nightmare. She really should write it down but she was just so tired. She glanced at the beds either side of her, Sally and Alicia were still out on patrol. 

Darrell spent the next ten minutes trying to go back to sleep but, for all her exhaustion, she was too wound up to sleep. Deciding walking about might help, she got up and put on her robe and socks. Socks were easier to run in than slippers if needed. Shoes would be even easier but they made an awful lot more noise. With one last check around the dorm to make sure nothing was amiss, Darrell slipped out into the corridor. 

After walking around for a short time, finding the silence and calm of the night soothing to her racing thoughts, Darrell headed back towards her dorm. She had nearly reached the stairs when she heard footsteps from ahead of her and stopped. As the footsteps got louder, Darrell took a few steps back to give her a headstart in case she needed to run. Then a girl came into view and the faint light from the moonlight through the window lit up her face as she stepped off the bottom step.

"Belinda?", Darrell whispered. Just how many people were out of bed?

"It hurts", Belinda's words were so quiet and faint, Darrell wasn't convinced she was awake. Darrell placed her hand on Belinda's forehead. Her classmate was burning up. 

"Belinda, I'm taking you to Matron", Darrell said. Belinda didn't respond so Darrell gently took her arm.

Getting Belinda to Matron was easier than expected, whether she was awake or sleepwalking, Belinda seemed quite content to be led through the corridors and stairs of Malory Towers until they reached Matron's room. Darrell knocked on the door and waited. First, there was shuffling about inside, then a muffled "One moment", and finally the door opened. 

"Darrell? Is something the matter?", Matron asked. 

"I found her wandering around like this, all she's said is 'It hurts' and she's burning up", Darrell explained. Matron nodded and took Belinda inside. Within a few minutes, Matron had Belinda's temperature taken, given her some medicine and taken her to the room adjacent to Matron's and given her a cold flannel. 

"You three are still setting sleeping spells, aren't you?", Matron asked quietly and as odd as it felt to be discussing supernatural matters with Matron, Darrell confirmed they were. 

Matron looked troubled, "This is the second girl in your dorm now who has woken during the night unwell".

"I thought Clarissa came down ill in the morning?", Darrell asked. 

"Not Clarissa, Maureen's been in the San since Sunday, I found her when I did my rounds just before midnight, stood in the hallway outside the dorms mumbling to herself", Matron explained. 

Darrell felt guilty for having not even noticed that Maureen was absent that day. It wasn't as though the other girl was very likeable and Darrell generally had little to nothing to do with her, but she felt guilty all the same. 

Then another thought dawned on her, "Matron, that's three girls from our dorm all come down ill in a matter of days..." 

"The same thought occurred to me", Matron said, "I think I need to take a look at this sleeping spell you all use. I warned-", Matron caught herself and moved on, "You best be heading back up to bed. I'll have a word with Rupert tomorrow". 

By the time Darrell returned to the dorms, Sally and Alicia were back. 

"There you are, Sally here was getting herself all worked up", Alicia said. Darrell couldn't blame her. The last time Darrell had inexplicably vanished from the dorm had been when the Conduit had taken her. 

"I'm fine", Darrell said, sitting on Sally's bed beside her, "I took Belinda to Matron". 

Darrell filled them in on what had happened and what Matron had said. 

"It is worrying so many in such a short time", Alicia mused. 

"When I last spoke to Felicity, Susan had just come down sick. Maybe it _is_ a virus or a bug", Darrell suggested but she didn't sound convinced. 

"Well, we can't do anything now", Alicia decided eventually, "We might as well _try_ to sleep".

As Sally and Alicia got into bed and lay down, Darrell moved to her own bad and sat on top of the duvet, too preoccupied to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there but when she looked around again, Alicia had fallen asleep. Despite everything that happened on a nightly basis, she seemed to be able to push it away as soon as she went to bed.

"Darrell?", Sally's soft voice broke the silence and Darrell looked over at her.

Sally seemed to consider what she wanted to say for a long time before giving up and instead pulled her duvet back in a wordless offer. Darrell hesitated for a moment and then slid off her bed and padded the few steps to Sally's. 

Sally shifted backwards and put one arm in the space between Darrell's neck and the bed, and her other arm lightly around her waist.

"Okay?", Sally asked. 

Darrell made a gentle noise of agreement and Sally tightened her embrace for a moment. 

"Goodnight", Sally whispered.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_26th April_

"Why aren't your fish cakes falling apart?", Alicia appeared at Sally's elbow and inspected her cooking then looked over to where Darrell was cooking, "and Betty's soup doesn't look like _that._ Is it supposed to be red?"

"Yes", Darrell put the pan onto the heat, "Why? What colour is hers?"

"Greeny brown. Like sludge", Alicia shifted around the table, "and you've started on your biscuits too? You two have done this already, haven't you?"

"Mother insisted I learn to cook from a young age", Sally explained.

"So you can please your future husband?", Alicia mimicked Mrs Leyton, the South Tower mistress who taught cookery alongside other subjects. She was dreadfully old fashioned in her views and had made a great deal out of how cooking for their husbands would be expected of them. Most of the girls were quite relieved that cooking was only taught occasionally, rather than having to endure the lessons with her every term. 

"Sadly, yes", Sally said dryly, her stomach twisting in that uncomfortable way whenever she recalled her mother's efforts to fit Sally into the future she imagined for her.

"My parents just preferred that I not starve when I move out", Darrell grinned initially and then her smile faltered, "I better put these in the oven". She took the tray over to the oven and out of earshot.

"Have you broken the news to your mother that a husband is unlikely?", Alicia stole one of the chocolate chips left over and popped it in her mouth, "You could reassure her that it's fine since Darrell's a good cook".

Giving in to a moment of childishness, Sally threw some flour in Alicia's direction. She missed but got a put-on outraged look in response all the same, though it quickly dissolved into a grin.

"Miss Johns, back to your own table please", Mrs Leyton called and Alicia scampered back to salvage hers and Betty's cooking, nearly bumping into Darrell who was on her way back from the ovens.

"I do hope we don't have to taste their food", Darrell said.

"What's that?", Sally nodded to the other pan Darrell had on that seemed surplus to their needs. 

"The ingredients to retry the sound dampening spell", Darrell said and Sally nearly dropped the tray of fish cakes she had picked up to take to the ovens.

"In class?", Sally whispered sharply, stepping close to Darrell. 

"Hiding in plain sight", Darrell replied and she had that grin that made her eyes light up. The grin that Sally suspected Darrell knew full well always went a long way to mollifying Sally. Sally fought back her own smile and went over to add her food to the oven.

"What's your plan if Mrs Leyton inspects your pan?", Sally asked, returning and standing beside Darrell and blocking the view of the pan.

"I thought I'd tell her it was failed soup", Darrell replied, checking over her shoulder, "Did Alicia really do it on a bunsen burner before? No wonder it didn't work, check the temperature would you?"

Sally took the glass thermometer from the side and put it into the mixture, "Nearly seventy".

"Alright, let's pour it out", Darrell took a vial out of her satchel and pushed it towards the pan.

"What if someone sees?", Sally asked, grateful that the likes of Moira and Gwen were on the other side of the room.

"Better be quick then hadn't I?", Darrell pulled the pan over and took the stopper out of the vial. She poured the liquid into the vial and then reinserted the stopper and slid the vial back into her bag.

"Easy", and Sally felt her cheeks get a bit warm when Darrell winked at her. Darrell gathered up the saucepan and some of the other utensils and pans they had used and went over to the sink to wash up. Sally grabbed the tea towel from the side and followed her to help.

Unsurprisingly, Alicia and Betty's food was deemed inedible and no-one was forced to try it. Everyone else got varying degrees of compliments mixed with criticism from Miss Leyton as she examined their food. Once the tables had been inspected and Miss Leyton was satisfied with their cleaning up, they were dismissed. Alicia and Betty shot off ahead of the rest of them, whispering about something, and Darrell and Sally headed outside for some fresh air. Rupert was tending to the flower beds and he gestured them over with a nod of his head. It wasn't completely unheard of for students to talk with other staff who worked at the school so they decided a short chat wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Elizabeth is concerned about the sleeping spell and the effect it's having on your classmates", Rupert said as he pointed towards some of the flowers, making a show as though talking about something else for the benefit of anyone watching them, "She wants us to try and stop using it as often".

Before Sally could ask about the practicalities of that, Rupert moved around the flower bed and continued speaking.

"I think I've also made some headway regarding that vampire, Luke, and the others that attacked you and Alicia", Rupert dug the dirt as he spoke, "I believe they're part of a cult of vampires called the Order of Aurelius, I've got a little more research to do but I should have more for you and Alicia by sundown, so I'll find you after lights out".

"A cult of vampires?", Darrell asked and there was a peculiar look on her face as though she were trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

"Can you pass the information onto Alicia when you see her?", Rupert asked, and he picked up his tool bag and moved onto the next flower bed without responding to Darrell. Sally thought it was less a deliberately rude gesture than one borne out of stress and distraction. She had been quite surprised he had spoken so civilly to her.

"What's bothering you?", Sally asked Darrell as they went to find somewhere to sit in the shade.

"It's nothing", Darrell spoke too quickly and Sally was about to push a little further when she saw Bill sitting by herself on the other side of the tree they had found to sit under.

"How's Clarissa?", Sally asked gently, but she made Bill jump all the same.

"She was okay to talk for a short time but she's weak, Matron's talking of sending her home to rest", Bill replied, "Clarissa begged her to see how she gets on this week".

"Do you want company?", Sally asked. Bill shook her head.

"No, but thank you".

Sally nodded for Darrell to follow her to somewhere else and leave Bill to her thoughts, "It's a shame, neither of them is having a good time of it recently. It's awful seeing Bill so down".

"Bill mentioned her brother is in a psychiatric hospital", Darrell said and Sally wondered briefly when they had spoken about that but the thought was quickly pushed aside when Darrell continued, "I was in one, for a while, after I went home".

Sally stopped walking and struggle over her words for a few seconds, before finally saying, "I thought you just went home, you never said".

"It wasn't for long, my parents weren't happy with the treatments so they pulled me out against medical advice", Darrell shrugged and blinked heavily a few times before continuing, "It's not easy to talk about".

Sally wanted to reassure Darrell that she could talk about anything with her but they were interrupted yet again, this time by Alicia and Betty running up to them. Sally looked over the two girls, out of breath and bright-eyed with enthusiasm about something and raised an eyebrow in question.

"We went to the San to see Belinda and Maureen", Alicia explained.

"Whyever would Maureen talk to _you_?", Sally frowned as she thought of how often Alicia and Betty had mercilessly teased Maureen.

"Loneliness, if no-one else talks to you then you take what you can get. But nevermind that, we found out something", Alicia said, "Both of them said they have fuzzy memories about waking up but they both remembered having nightmares about monsters. They both also swear they heard voices just after they woke up and that's what prompted them to get out of bed. After that, it's blank for both of them. That sounds a lot like what you experienced, Darrell".

Darrell went stiff, "What do you mean?".

"Missing time, hearing voices, nightmares about monsters", Alicia insisted and Sally wanted to tell her to just shut up but part of her knew that Alicia was right.

"So?", Darrell seemed to shrink, crossing her arms in a weak attempt to shield herself.

"So, isn't that what happened to you?", Betty asked. Sally glanced at Alicia, she had told Betty everything?

"I doubt they're possessed since little else odd has happened with them", Darrell spoke slowly, as though trying to keep the emotion from her voice, "so perhaps Matron is right and it is a side-effect of the spells".

"What about what you've got now. Could they have, I don't know, caught it from you or something?", Betty asked.

Darrell clenched her jaw for a moment, "It doesn't work like that".

"Rupert wants us to limit the sleeping spell, just in case it's causing these problems", Sally took over the conversation before Betty could say anything else, "So we'll need to work out how we're getting out of the dorm tonight. He wants to talk about the vampires who attacked us".

"Secret meeting after lights out then?", Betty asked.

"No", Sally and Alicia spoke at the same time and promptly exchanged questioning looks. Sally knew why she was protesting but Alicia seemed so keen to have Betty go along with them these days that her protest surprised Sally. Alicia turned back to Betty.

"I need you to take a few nights off. If we are going after the vampires who put me in the San, they're really dangerous, Betty", Alicia said. 

Sally thought that Betty was going to argue but all that happened was she jutted her chin out in an almost defiant way and pursed her lips.

"Alright then", but from the cool look she gave Alicia, Sally guessed that this wasn't the end of the discussion for them. As long as Betty didn't follow them out in the night, Sally was quite content to leave that as Alicia's problem.

_27th April_

They were a sorry looking form, Sally thought when she looked around the common room. Belinda, Maureen and Clarissa were still in the San. Alicia and Sally were exhausted from patrol. Bill was so withdrawn that she looked like she was sickening for something. Darrell was...

Sally looked around. Where _was_ Darrell?

Darrell had been unusually quiet all day and Sally had thought that it might have been because of Betty's ignorant questions the previous day but there was a preoccupation to her quietness that made Sally think there was something more going on. The bell for lunch rang and the much-reduced form got to their feet and headed down to the hall.

"Darrell's late", Alicia commented as the second bell for lunch rang, "Is she up to something she shouldn't be?"

"I don't know", Sally said honestly, "Something is bothering her".

Five minutes later, Darrell finally arrived and quickly took her seat before any of the teachers noticed her late arrival.

"Where have you been? Getting up to mischief?", Alicia asked.

"I've been doing nothing of the sort. You think so little of me", Darrell shot back, taking an apple to eat, "I was caught up reading was all, didn't hear the bell".

"Hmm, a likely story", Alicia teased and then turned to ask Irene about Belinda. It seemed as though all three girls in the San were doing better, though Matron was reluctant to let any of them out from under her watchful eye.

After lunch, they had History which dragged on with the heat and finally Maths where Miss James took pity on the girls and let them go outside and do their work in the fresh air. Alicia joined Darrell and Sally after fifteen minutes, flopping down onto the grass beside them.

"You've finished already?", Darrell asked in disbelief. Alicia smiled that self-assured smirk of hers and gestured for Darrell to show her where she had gotten up to. Darrell passed her book over and Alicia read through her work.

"I'm sorry Betty said what she did yesterday, by the way", Alicia asked, trying to sound casual but not quite managing it, "I should have stepped in and said something. I will if she says anything again".

Sally was so used to Alicia's harder personality that she was surprised when Alicia was like this and she would be lying if she said that it didn't spark a little thrum of jealousy that the softer side of Alicia often seemed to come out with Darrell.

"Alright. Apology accepted", Darrell offered Alicia a small smile and the thrum of jealousy grew a little stronger in Sally's chest.

"Where did you go earlier, anyway?", Alicia asked as she handed the book back, "You're doing fine, looks like you've got them all right so far".

"Rupert mentioned a cult of vampires, the Order of Aurelius, and that one of them was called Luke", Darrell said, checking around to make sure no-one was close enough to hear them, "I remembered the name from...from something I read and I was checking it out. I think there might be a link back to the Conduit after all".

"Girls, ten more minutes", Miss James called.

"Finish up and we'll catch up about this later", Alicia said and she returned to where she had been sat before.

Sally and Darrell finished off the rest of the Maths work in silence and then packed away.

"Peculiar that Rupert hasn't made the connection between the Order of Aurelius and the Conduit", Sally said quietly and when Darrell jolted and slowed down her packing away, Sally knew she'd guessed correctly that Darrell was hiding something.

"It wasn't something you read, was it? Is this about the nightmares you keep having?", Sally pushed gently.

"They're not always nightmares", Darrell said eventually as they got up to head back inside, "Some of them are just odd dreams and...", Darrell stopped talking and walking as a thoughtful look came over her face, "dreams... That could be it".

"Could be what?", Sally asked, sensing Darrell's thoughts had gone off of what they were discussing, but there was no time to get an answer because the rest of the class started to head inside too and it was too risky to discuss the supernatural.

Alicia collared Sally after Maths and dragged her off to see Rupert for an update, which was, in Sally's view, a rather pointless exercise given that they knew nothing more than they had the previous day. Still, her irritation lessened slightly when she saw how flustered and exhausted Rupert looked. Checking in with them was probably as much about maintaining some degree of routine as it was anything else. By the time they were finished there, it was time for Supper and Prep followed that. If Sally didn't know better, she would have thought the entire universe was working to stop her from finding out exactly what thoughts were untangling in Darrell's head.

The only chance Sally had to speak to Darrell, away from unwanted listeners, was after they had brushed their teeth and washed before bed.

"Dreams? Explain", Sally went straight to the point in an uncharacteristically blunt way, regretting it when Darrell looked a touch hurt at being spoken to as such.

"Has Alicia mentioned anything about having vivid, realistic dreams about the supernatural?", Darrell asked, then splashed water over her face to finish cleaning off the soap.

"No, never, why?", Sally asked, trying to be a little gentler in her tone.

"Because she should have had some", Darrell packed away her washbag, "Slayers have these dreams, the books refer to it as prophetic dreaming, and every Slayer experiences them. Alicia would have had one by now".

"Maybe she told Marie in private?", Sally asked, lowering her voice when she saw Gwen go to one of the other sinks, "I'll ask, but what does it matter?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?", Gwen interrupted them and Sally glanced at her.

"None of your concern", she said.

"You're always whispering away and sneaking off together", Gwen wrinkled her nose, "it's no wonder what other girls say about you two"

Darrell turned around, no doubt to demand to know what Gwen was talking about but Sally looped her arm through Darrell's and pulled her away and back to the main dorm.

"What is she talking about? What do people say?", Darrell demanded.

"Don't bother about Gwen", Sally said, "Look, I'll speak to Alicia tonight about the dreams".

Darrell didn't look entirely pleased and, for a moment, Sally thought that she might argue. Then she nodded, a little stiffly, and finished getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_28th April_

Alicia sat down heavily on the grass and caught her breath. Sally sat beside her and shrugged off her jacket to get a better look at the injury on her forearm.

"That's disgusting", Alicia pulled a face as she watched the edges of the hideous wound on Sally's arm start to slowly close and heal, "Does that happen every time?"

Sally put her jacket back on and ignored Alicia's commentary, "Where next?"

"We'll head back, I'm exhausted", Alicia sighed, dropped her head into her hands, "Do you think it's this Order of Aurelius getting all the vampires riled up?"

"Perhaps"

"My, thank you for your in-depth contribution", Alicia said, knowing even as she said it that the sarcasm would just roll off of Sally.

"What exactly does the Order want?", Sally asked.

"The downfall and destruction of humans, like any self-respecting vampiric cult", Alicia replied, "The writings are full of prophecies about horrific events that will come to pass. Rupert hasn't finished reading them all yet but so far, nothing that explains the Orders presence here".

"Why do you think they were in that mausoleum?", Sally asked.

The words made a cold chill start at Alicia's chest and slowly trickle out to her limbs. She swallowed to try and buy herself some time and shrugged, even though hiding her true feelings from a werewolf was practically impossible.

"Rupert said no-one of particular importance was buried there", Alicia was pleased with how calm her words came out.

"I doubt whatever was down in that hidden passage is a matter of public record", Sally got up slowly and held out her hand in an offer to Alicia. Alicia accepted and let Sally pull her to her feet, though she didn't really need the help.

"Do you get nightmares? Since all this started, I mean?", Sally asked as they started the walk back towards school.

"No", Alicia said and when Sally gave her a disbelieving look she insisted, "No nightmares. Sometimes I... it's always when I'm awake that I think about it. I seem to sleep well enough".

The answer seemed adequate for Sally, though Alicia couldn't be entirely confident that she would have known if it wasn't. They walked the opposite way to usual back to school, patrolling down to the front of the school instead of past the cemetery and in via the coast. Rupert had insisted they avoid being too predictable with their patrols, in case the Order had further plans for them. As they walked along the pavement towards the entrance to the school drive, Sally stopped abruptly and looked around.

"Vampires?", Alicia moved her hand to the stake inside her pocket.

"No", Sally's face twinged with something akin to pain, "Death".

"Where?", Alicia wished that she wasn't reliant on Sally for following these trails because in moments like this she didn't want to wait for Sally to narrow down the scent, then put it into words before they could act.

"This way", Sally walked over to the gate into one of the fields and vaulted over it. Alicia followed closely behind.

The field sloped up gradually before dropping into a cluster of trees, hedges and overgrowth along the bank of the river. It was that cluster which Sally led them down towards. Just as they reached the edge of the thicket, Sally recoiled and Alicia grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her knocking them both off balance.

"Sally?", Alicia asked but Sally just shook her head and moved out of her grasp, stumbling a few feet away and closing her eyes tightly.

"One moment, just...please...", came the strangled request and Alicia nodded, then stepped closer to the source of Sally's distress.

Once Alicia had pushed aside some of the branches and begun to weave through the foliage, the smell of decay hit her. Rummaging through her pockets, she found a handkerchief and balled it up and held it over her nose and mouth; she could hardly blame Sally for her reaction now. With her other hand, Alicia took the torch from her pocket and switched it on, pointing it ahead of her. A gentle rustling of leaves behind her preceded Sally tapping her lightly on the upper arm.

"Sorry about that", and Alicia couldn't help but smile, even given the circumstances, over how Sally sounded so embarrassed at such a normal reaction.

The two girls moved forward a few more feet and then the light of the torch fell upon a face on the ground just ahead of them. Alicia stopped and held the beam steady, as much to give her time to steady herself as anything else.

"She's been dead for a few days at least", Alicia's voice was muffled through the handkerchief, trying not to breathe more than shallow breaths.

"They all have", Sally added and Alicia looked over her shoulder at her.

"All?"

Sally took the torch from Alicia's hand and moved it in a slow, sweeping pattern over the ground in front of them. Face after face, gaunt and ravaged by their time in death lit up under the beam. Alicia counted to eight before her stomach lurched and her own body betrayed her attempts to remain in control. Alicia hurried back out of the thicket and wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole when she stumbled back into the field and promptly threw up. Sally didn't join her back in the field for a few seconds and Alicia was grateful for that small mercy. When she saw Sally emerge, she nodded towards the crest of the hill and started walking. They both would benefit from the distance.

"There are eleven bodies in total", Sally said once they stopped, "I could see bites on the few with their necks exposed".

"Rupert hasn't said anything about people being missing", Alicia breathed in deeply, grateful for the air that wasn't choked with decay, "How did that many people get killed and no-one noticed?"

"I don't know", Sally wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, though Alicia suspected it was not because of the cool, "We should go back and tell Rupert tomorrow".

"We can't just leave them all there", Alicia protested.

"There is nothing we can do now. Come tomorrow, they'll all still be dead", Sally was right, of course, but it sounded so dreadfully callous being spoken out loud. Alicia couldn't think of an argument though and she reluctantly trudged after Sally when she started walking.

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep when we get back though", was the only other thing Sally said on their walk back to Malory Towers and Alicia echoed those same sentiments in her thoughts.

-

True to their suspicions, neither Alicia nor Sally managed much sleep and when the bell rang for them to get up, they were almost grateful to no longer be making the pretence of trying to sleep.

"You're not sickening for something now are you?", Irene scrutinised Alicia on their way to the showers, "You look awful".

"Thank you very much, Irene", Alicia said, "Just what a girl wants to hear".

"Well you do", Irene was unphased by Alicia's sarcasm, as she always was, "Belinda and Maureen might both be back today, the last thing we need is more of us getting ill". That was the end of Irene's questioning and Alicia felt a little better after her shower so she hoped she looked better as well.

As she walked past Darrell's bed, she tapped her on the elbow and whispered, "Break time, the sewing rooms", before continuing to her own bed to dress. Sally nodded to confirm that she had heard the whisper as well.

Much to Irene's delight, Belinda did return to school that day, arriving at the first lesson with a broad grin and seemingly quite back to her normal self. Maureen was also back but she didn't get the same warm welcome, not even from Gwen. Then Clarissa arrived and Bill's face lit up in a way that Alicia had never seen before.

As soon as Clarissa sat down beside Bill, their attention was only on one another and Alicia chuckled to herself.

"Surprised they managed to show restraint during their heartfelt reunion", Betty drawled, "Though they always do show more restraint than others I could mention"

"We're having a meeting up in the sewing rooms during break", Alicia said.

"Oh, can I come this time, then?", Betty asked, "Sally hasn't banned me?"

"Betty-", Alicia started to protest again but Miss James swept into the room and silenced any more chatter.

As soon as the lesson ended, Alicia pulled Betty's arm and led her off so that they would reach the sewing rooms from the opposite direction to Sally and Darrell. They arrived first and waited in one of the rooms.

"The Order of Aurelius is really dangerous", Alicia said carefully, wanting to broach the peculiar tension between her and Betty. 

"I can look after myself", Betty said.

"Not against this sort of thing", Alicia said, "Sally and I can heal quickly, hit hard and run fast, and they still nearly killed us".

"I want to help, Alicia, but you shut me out when it suits you, just like you do to Darrell. She's got her issues so that makes sense but I can help", Betty crossed her arms.

"Don't say things like that", Alicia said, remembering her promise to Darrell.

"It's true. People not saying it doesn't make it less true", Betty shrugged.

The door opened and Darrell and Sally stepped inside and pushed the door shut. Sally remained at the door while Darrell leant against the wall. 

"Moira is on another prowl, suspicious about something", Sally said, "Let's make this quick".

"Last night we found the bodies of eleven people", Alicia went straight to the point, "all killed by vampires, I suspect the Order was responsible. Darrell, you had something to say about that?"

"I think Aurelius, the founder of the Order, and this vampire you encountered, Luke, were each present at massacres carried out by the Conduit", Darrell sounded more confident than she had before, Alicia wondered what prompted that.

"They make for slightly odd bedfellows", Alicia said.

"Not so much. Until Sally told me, I didn't know the writings of Aurelius foretold events. Significant events of evil. Like massacres. From that point of view, it makes an awful lot more sense. The Order was present to see the prophecies come true", Darrell's cheek and eye twitched as she spoke and Alicia eyed Betty to see if she was going to comment. Her friend remained silent.

"Perhaps...", Sally started cautiously before becoming more sure of what she was saying, "Aurelius is the link we've been missing?"

"Aurelius died centuries ago", Alicia shook her head, "Rupert said there's another head of the Order now, some vampire called The Master".

"How original", Betty added dryly.

"Then perhaps he picked up where Aurelius left off and if it's tied up in prophecies for the end of days...", Sally trailed off and a great weight cast over them all as the seriousness of what they were discussing sunk in. 

Alicia stood up and took a breath to steady herself and make sure her voice came out calm and confident, "Then we have to stop them. Like we did before with the Conduit, with the wolf pack, because if we don't then we're not going to have the opportunity to regret it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Non-explicit descriptions of dead bodies, injuries and wounds; derogatory attitudes towards mental health difficulties; minor references to homophobic attitudes; trauma and PTSD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or press 'End' on the keyboard for content warnings.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_April 29th  
_

Alicia wasn't sure she had heard correctly, "You want me to..."

"Spar with me", Rupert repeated.

Alicia glanced at Sally who looked just as confused as she felt and Alicia was reassured by that, "But I'll hurt you"

"Perhaps, but I can teach you - both of you - how to improve your fighting", Rupert stepped into the centre of the room.

It seemed that in between chasing vampires and fretting over keeping his charges safe, Rupert had converted the basement of the old farmhouse into a training room. With a sizeable werewolf cage at the back. Not for the first time, Alicia wondered how he ever managed to fool anyone else at the school that he worked as a groundskeeper.

"You are both strong fighters but your fighting could be improved and refined", Rupert explained, his tone taking on that teacher element that was so unlike his usual demeanour.

"I think he's calling you unrefined", Alicia said to Sally when Rupert took a breath and grinned when she got two unimpressed looks sent her way.

"Alright", Alicia sighed as she stepped up to stand a few metres from Rupert, "Let's have at it I suppose".

Rupert held back and forced Alicia to close the distance, which she did. Her first punch was suitably blocked and Rupert just about got his guard up in time to block the follow-up elbow she threw. Alicia feigned throwing another punch and then threw it with the opposite hand, hitting Rupert solidly in the side and making him stagger to regain his footing.

Closing the distance again, Alicia wasn't expecting Rupert to recover so quickly and lunged back to avoid his first punch. Then Rupert made a sharp turn and it was as though he floated around Alicia, he moved so smoothly. Alicia spun to keep him in sight and Rupert swept her dominant leg from beneath her. Alicia wasn't able to regain her balance in time and landed her heavily on her side on the floor.

"Bloody hell", Alicia gritted her teeth at the sharp pain resonating through her side.

"You are strong but fighting is more than strength. Your training has been interrupted so often that we have fallen behind. With the Order here, we need to catch up", Rupert explained as he held out a hand, pulling Alicia to her feet when she took it.

"Jolly good, can you embarrass her next?", Alicia asked, jabbing a thumb in Sally's direction.

Rupert faltered for just a moment, "Actually, to better simulate the fights you will have, from here on I'll be teaching through the two of you sparring. So let's get started, we don't have long".

"Someone's afraid of the big bad wolf", Alicia grinned widely when Sally groaned.

"Just how long have you been waiting to use that line?", Sally shrugged off her light jacket and put it to one side.

"My genius is so underappreciated", Alicia sighed, "Come on then, first lesson away. And no nibbling".

Alicia was very pleased with herself when she twisted out of the way of whatever it was Sally flung at her.

By the time Rupert decided their training was over, Alicia regretted every time she had ever grumbled about Marie's training.

"I think you've given me a dead arm", Alicia grumbled as she gingerly examined her upper arm, half-expecting to see bruises already.

"If you weren't so focused on playing the fool, I wouldn't have managed to hit you so many times", Sally didn't sound in the least bit apologetic.

"Rupert wanted us to fight as we do against vampires. I make comments, it affects their focus", Alicia lowered her sleeve and pulled a face as the light brush of material caused a twinge of pain, "I suppose just not _your_ focus. Maybe next time I'll make comments about things that will affect you".

"You wouldn't dare", Sally said.

"Only because you might throw me through the wall", Alicia grinned.

"Well aren't we friendly?", Betty was waiting for them along the path, perched on top of one of the walls, "Did you two have fun training?"

"Must you tell her _everything_?", Sally sighed.

Alicia squirmed, feeling simultaneously guilty about what she had told Betty and what she hadn't. It seemed no matter which way she leant in the amount she revealed, she didn't manage to get the balance right.

"I'll see you later", Sally said and she continued walking towards the school.

Betty jumped down from the wall and dusted off her tunic, "She's always so serious, I'm starting to think nothing could ever mellow her out".

Alicia didn't acknowledge the comment. Truthfully she was starting to understand how Darrell had felt in previous years when the tension between Alicia and Sally had put her in the middle time and time again. Though, at least Darrell hadn't had the added element of risking their lives on a nightly basis to contend with.

"Where did you want to go?", Alicia asked instead and the groaned as she saw Betty's eyes light up, "Oh come on, you don't need me to go with you to see some boy".

"His friend will be there", Betty looped her arm through Alicia's, "You haven't even gotten to know him yet. I bet you don't even remember his name".

Alicia opened her mouth to protest but found herself floundering to recall previous conversations. It was with some considerable guilt that she realised she tended to tune out whenever Betty started gushing over...over...

"Christopher!", and Alicia knew from the way Betty rolled her eyes that she had given away her relief over remembering the name.

"Given how good I know your memory is, forgive me for not being more impressed", Betty said.

"I have had some slightly more pressing things going on", Alicia grimaced at how petulant she sounded.

"You can spare a few hours. You may even _like_ his friend. His name is Timothy, by the way", Betty said firmly and Alicia knew there was no point in arguing. 

Betty spilt more details about Christopher and Timothy than Alicia cared to listen to but she bore the conversation during their walk. She hadn't been a particularly attentive friend at times, she had to admit, and while she felt she did have a solid excuse, that probably didn't make Betty feel any more valued or listened to.

"There they are", Betty's voice went up a pitch and she waved excitedly at two boys waiting outside the cafe in town. Alicia recognised the taller of the two as the boy Betty had met up with before, making him Christopher. 

Betty made all the introductions and immediately gravitated towards Christopher's side as they headed into the cafe. Alicia forced herself to offer Timothy a smile and was relieved to see his smile back was just as awkward. After ordering their drinks and sitting down, the conversation got off to a stilted start before Betty convinced Alicia to retell one of the many times they had played a prank on Mam'zelle Dupont.

"Of course we're far too grown up to go around playing pranks now but it was fun while it lasted", Betty sighed, "Now we have to start thinking about university and careers and the such. That reminds me, we've got that lesson with Miss Oakes about our options next week, Alicia".

Alicia nodded and hoped she didn't grimace visibly. University had been weighing on her mind lately, just at the back where she could ignore it with effort. Mercifully, Timothy spoke up.

"Father's already setting me up to take over the family business", Timothy took a sip of his coffee, "I rather think he's planning his retirement already. I would after the past few weeks".

"Is he still losing workers?", Christopher asked and Alicia's ears pricked up.

"Losing workers?", Alicia asked, hoping she sounded casual, "Jolly careless of him".

"He hires a lot of transient workers, there's always been a high turnover but this year seems worse than usual", Timothy explained, "People haven't been staying as long".

"Now you say that, my father said they haven't moved on half as many people sleeping rough on the beaches either so far this Summer", Christopher drained his cup.

Alicia thought about asking why Christopher's father felt the need to interfere with someone trying to get some sleep but saw Betty glare at her just before she opened her mouth. So, instead, she sunk back into her chair and stared off into space while Christopher offered some more views on the changes in the town. When Timothy said he had to get back to finish up some chores, Alicia could have cheered with relief. She stepped outside to let Betty and Christopher say goodbye and waved a half-hearted goodbye to Timothy as he loped off towards the residential side of town. Eventually, Betty and Christopher came out as well and Alicia returned Christopher's goodbye and hurried Betty back towards school.

"You had to go and make it uncomfortable didn't you?", Betty grumbled.

"I did no such thing, kept my mouth shut didn't I?", Alicia said, "Anyway, what Timothy said about missing workers was interesting".

"Why? Sometimes people are just unreliable", Betty was still in a bad mood and Alicia sighed, she would need to spell it out to her to get her focus back.

"Yes, and sometimes they are brutally murdered by a cult of vampires", Alicia said.

Realisation dawned on Betty, "You think all those people who were killed..."

"It would explain why Rupert couldn't find anything about missing persons if no-one reported them missing", Alicia upped their pace back to school, "Add in what Christopher said and I think I know who the Order are preying on while they're here".

"Is that all you got out of today?", Betty asked.

"I didn't think today was much for me at all, you spent time with Christopher. I met him. What more did you want?", Alicia asked.

"What did you think of him?", Betty asked, her exasperation coming through in her voice.

"He was...I mean if you like him that's the important part", Alicia decided not to answer the question, "I'm happy you enjoy spending time with him".

"That's not an answer", Betty grumbled but she seemed to realise that Alicia wasn't going to be any more forthcoming, "Is it odd for vampires to go after only people who no-one will miss?"

"It seems especially _careful_ and that makes me nervous", Alicia replied, "So tonight-"

"I know. Just you and Sally on patrol", Betty sighed.

Alicia stopped walking and caught Betty's arm gently, "I know I'm not always a brilliant friend".

"I didn't say that", Betty protested.

"No but you've probably thought it often enough", Alicia brushed the protest aside, "and I know you want me to tell you all the things you hoped I liked about Christopher and you wanted me to hit it off with Timothy and all of that but things are different now, Betty. My mind is always going to be half on what monster is trying to kill us or destroy the world. But I need you to believe that I'm telling you to stay away because you're my best friend and I care about you. If something happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself".

Alicia surprised herself with her speech and from the way Betty gaped back at her, she was even more surprised than Alicia. Then her expression softened and she punched Alicia gently in the arm.

"Don't go getting all sentimental over me", Betty said a little gruffly, "Come on, let's go find Rupert".

-

Finding Rupert turned out to be a much more difficult task than Alicia had anticipated, for the Watcher seemed to have vanished. Since Alicia couldn't really go enquiring about the whereabouts of a groundskeeper without raising suspicion, she gave up and resigned herself to having to wait to update him on her findings. The rest of the afternoon and then evening passed with no sign of Rupert and Alicia was so restless at supper than the rest of the form noticed.

"If we weren't in the Fifth, I would swear you're up to something", Belinda commented as Alicia knocked her fork onto the floor for the second time that evening.

"I think it's the heat", Alicia lied, knowing that the weather was beginning to affect everyone.

"Thunder and Merrylegs are all out of sorts too", Bill commented.

"Well, I don't think Alicia is really comparable to a _horse_ ", Belinda replied and the discussion swiftly splintered off into multiple small pockets of conversation, much to Alicia's relief.

After supper, Alicia did another round of the school in search of Rupert, becoming ever more frustrated when she couldn't find him and eventually resigned herself to sitting in the common room with the rest of the form. As the conversation, perhaps inevitably, moved onto the upcoming class with Miss Oakes, Alicia forced herself to join in. Sally kept to herself but the others left her alone; she was given some leniency when it came to her bouts of silence which Alicia envied at times. Still, Alicia felt she did an adequate job of relaying her dreams of university, and as they all traipsed up to bed she was determined to find Rupert after lights out even if she had to beg Sally to track him.

Even once they were ready for bed, the rest of the girls were in high spirits from the discussion in the common room so Alicia lay on her bed and closed her eyes while she waited for them to settle. Ever since they'd stopped the sleeping spell, they had to wait for longer before leaving the dorm. Alicia sighed as Gwen and Maureen started chattering about something and Moira began to insist they lie down and go to sleep. Really, they were all in the upper school now and shouldn't be being told to go to sleep.

_The next thing Alicia knew, she was in the mausoleum where they had first encountered the Order. She turned on the spot, expecting to find Sally beside her but instead found herself alone in the dark. Light poured out from the entrance to the stairs and Alicia found herself walking towards them even though it was the last thing she wanted to do._

_Her footsteps echoed as she descended the stairs, echoed so loudly the noise was overwhelming. There was a door at the bottom of the stairs which hadn't been there before and Alicia pushed it open. Light obscured her vision and she stumbled through the threshold._

_At the sound of the door slamming, Alicia turned around but there was no sign of a door, no sign of a cemetery let alone a mausoleum. She was out near the coast, somewhere she recognised at first but even as she watched, it transformed before her eyes, as though time were going in reverse and the world around her was spinning back through times past. The coastline shifted and contorted and then the sea dissolved away, replaced with lava and flames._

_Alicia staggered away from the heat and into something. A hand wrapped around her neck and Alicia kicked out desperately as she was lifted from her feet. She was turned, helpless to stop the movement, until the being which had hold of her was in front of her. Crimson skin, like scorched rock, cracked with a wicked smile of teeth. It spat out words that Alicia couldn't understand and then it turned her back around just in time to see creature after creature burst out of the Earth, each with a sound more ungodly than the previous-_

The splash of cold across Alicia's face stole the air from her and she gasped for breath even as she grabbed the collar of the person above her.

"Let go of me", Sally said firmly and she yanked Alicia's hand away, a motion which nearly tore Sally's pyjama top in the process.

Alicia took a few deep breaths and looked around at the terrified faces all staring at her from beds around the room, "What's everyone looking at?"

"You were having a nightmare", Mary-Lou whispered and Alicia looked back at Sally for confirmed. She got a small nod.

"I don't...are you sure?", Alicia pushed herself up to sit on her bed, grateful when Sally moved away and perched on the edge of Darrell's bed to give her space. Alicia scowled at the glass of water Sally placed on the bedside table, realising where the shocking cold which had woken her had come from.

"Unless you have another reason for screaming blue murder in your sleep?", Moira asked dryly.

"I don't get nightmares", Alicia protested weakly.

"Maybe you're sickening with what Maureen and I had?", Belinda suggested, "Some of the nightmares were terribly vivid".

"I...", Alicia couldn't think quickly enough to come up with an excuse and she was relieved when Sally jumped in.

"Let me take you to Matron, just in case it is the same thing. I don't want to get sick because you were too stubborn to be checked over", Sally stood up and gestured for Alicia to follow her.

"Are we actually going to the San?", Alicia asked.

"No, I just thought it best we step out for a while", Sally replied.

"Did I really scream?", Alicia asked.

"You did. Everyone had only just gotten to sleep. It sounded like whatever you saw in your dreams was terrifying", Sally said.

Alicia just made a soft noise of agreement and was grateful when Sally didn't pry for more details. It was bad enough that she was sure the next time she closed her eyes she would see the contents of that nightmare.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_May 1st_

"It makes sense", Darrell paced the courtyard, keeping close to the wall so she could run her hand along the coarse stone, and checked the doors for people arriving. The words and doubts had been growing since the previous day, ever since Sally had called her and told her about Alicia's nightmare, and she had been surprised Harriet hadn't noticed her distraction.

_'Other people would have worked this out before'_

Darrell sped up her pacing and turned her idea over in her head again, examining it more intently. She took the folded up note out of her pocket, it was starting to look ratty from the frequent handling, and read it carefully then put it back.

"No. There's information to back it up. I checked", Darrell insisted.

The door in the direction of the dining hall opened and Darrell clamped her mouth shut. Sally and Alicia walked towards her while the rest of the class drifted towards the North Tower door. Realising she was stood rather stiffly, Darrell tried to make herself relax. Her shoulder jolt started and she grabbed her shoulder with her other hand to stop it.

"Morning", she winced, even her voice sounded different.

"Bad weekend?", Alicia asked.

"I had a lot of trouble sleeping, that's all", Darrell said.

_'Liar'_

Darrell turned to look in the direction of the voice and then stopped herself and straightened back up, no doubt looking awfully rigid again.

"I put more work into my idea and I also got the spell to work", Darrell dove straight into what she wanted to say before either of her friends could ask more questions. The voice brushed whispers against her ears but she ignored them.

"The silencing spell? Well, what are we waiting for then? Shall we find a room", Alicia's eyes twinkled with delight and she led them off to find somewhere to talk so quickly that Sally didn't get the chance to question anything, for which Darrell was very relieved.

Alicia gestured for Betty to follow them and they hurried to one of the music rooms. Darrell hung the bag with the solution on the inside door handle and gestured for Betty to go inside and make some noise. Shaking her head to clear the last of the whispers, Darrell reeled off the Latin in the pattern she had practised over the weekend, and the sounds of stamping and shouting vanished in a split second. 

"You actually did it!", Alicia clapped Darrell hard on the shoulder, knocking her sideways as she had forgotten her strength.

"Just remember we also can't hear the bell or people coming", Darrell warned as they stepped inside the room, "Though there's nothing that should stop Sally sensing people".

"So what's this idea of yours", Alicia asked.

"All the records I've found say that Slayers have intense prophetic dreams but before this weekend you hadn't had any", Darrell explained.

Alicia glanced at Sally, "Hmm, so you were information gathering were you?"

"Yes", Sally's lack of denial made Alicia chuckle.

"Fair enough. No, before Saturday night I hadn't had any of these dreams", Alicia turned her attention back to Darrell.

"There's a phenomenon where people can, under supernatural circumstances, experience shared dreams. It's happened to Slayers before", Darrell paced, "Some of these dreams are like being a passive viewer of someone else's mind, others you can interact with one another's dreams. I think the constant use of the sleeping spell could have caused shared dreaming".

"That could explain the nightmares Belinda and Maureen had I suppose", Alicia didn't look entirely convinced, "and maybe Belinda drawing those sketches of monsters she couldn't have seen but why would it make them ill?"

"Think what you were like after your nightmare", Sally said quietly, "If it's something that Slayers are meant to experience. So if a regular person were experiencing it in smaller amounts over and over who knows what effect would it have?"

Alicia shuddered and covered it up by standing up to pace as well, "So I should have seen prophecies, is what you're saying, but the overuse of magic meant my dreams got shared with other girls in the dorm? Does that mean I've missed some prophecies that might be important?"

"I'm saying both are possible. Sleeping spells are mind-altering. Then there are the times the Lethe's Bramble was used, which can be even more harmful", Darrell took out all the information she had written down and handed the paper to Alicia, "Run it by Mr Giles, see if he thinks there's merit in it and tell him what you remember from your dream. It's important. You can't get the missed dreams back but you'll have more of them from now on".

"Wonderful, I was hoping it was a one-off", Alicia sighed and unfolded the paper. Then Alicia blinked rapidly a few times as though something on the paper had confused her and Betty moved closer to read over her shoulder.

"What the - ", Betty started and then Alicia waved for her to be quiet.

"I'll talk to Rupert today", Alicia promised and she put the note away into her blazer pocket, then checked her watch, "Now, we had better head to Maths or Miss James will have a tantrum".

-

_May 3rd_

Darrell was exhausted. She had paced the hallways for nearly half an hour and sleep still seemed impossible. She returned to the dorm and snuck across the room to sit on the windowsill. There had been no nightmares or sleeping walking from any of the other girls since the sleeping spell had been stopped; while it was possible that could simply be coincidental, Darrell had her doubts. 

_'What's she doing?'_

Darrell had half turned before her exhausted mind caught up and realised that the words hadn't been spoken by anyone in the dorm. Darrell rubbed her face with her hands and toyed with the idea of going to see Matron. As much as she despised the side effects of her sleeping tablets, they did their intended purpose well. Telling herself she'd wait a few more minutes for any sign of tiredness, Darrell turned her attention to out of the window. Where her attention was promptly drawn to someone walking down onto the fields from the direction of West Tower. Darrell caught herself before she groaned out loud. She would bet anything that was Betty.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Darrell dressed as quickly as she could and snuck down and out of North Tower, putting her shoes on once she was outside to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible. She could just see Betty heading down towards the fields so she hurried after her. The slow sensation of terror started to creep into her chest and Darrell forced herself to breathe slowly and deeply to ward off the panic. Betty's caution meant she was moving slower than Darrell and Darrell got within hailing distance of her just at the edge of school grounds.

"What do you think you're doing?", Darrell asked and she tried to hide the smile when Betty leapt out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ", Betty put one hand to her chest and gathered herself for a moment before continuing, "You're a fine one to talk, sneaking up on me in the night".

"I saw you from our dorm", Darrell closed the distance so she could lower her voice, "So what are you doing exactly?"

Betty folded her arms and looked away, a peculiar expression on her face. Darrell wished for all the world that she was able to read other people better but over the years she had learnt her limitations and relied on Sally for that. She had the occasional flash of insight but generally speaking, Darrell went at most social situations with the same blunt approach she did most things. Which didn't work for everyone and certainly wouldn't work with Betty.

"It's dangerous out here, we need to head back", Darrell said.

Before Betty could reply, they were interrupted by an ungodly sound, somewhere between a growl and a wail, and Darrell's entire body felt as though it were doused in ice.

_'Run'_

Darrell clenched her hands into fists and told herself to breathe but the whispers came back.

_'What's she waiting for? Run'_

"What was that?", Betty's hand wrapped tightly around Darrell's wrist and it brought Darrell back out of her head for a moment.

"I don't know", Darrell forced the words out.

"You're shaking", Betty glanced down at where she was squeezing Darrell's arm so hard the skin was paling around her grip.

"I can't help it", Darrell said, "We need to get back to school".

"But aren't the wards on the school boundary enough to keep most things out?", Betty's grip loosened slightly, "That's what Alicia said, that Marie and Rupert boosted all these protective spells or somesuch after what happened to you and that's why Malory Towers is safe".

"I don't know if that's still true in Miss Potts' absence", Darrell said, "So come on".

"Isn't that Alicia and Sally?", Betty just seemed to ignore her and Darrell reluctantly looked over to where she was pointing and the terror returned.

"What are they chasing after?", Betty's voice weakened as she too noticed the humanoid creatures a few paces ahead of their friends, heading in their direction.

"Let's not wait to find out, we need to...", Darrell looked around and recoiled as, for just a moment, there was a flicker of a shadow beside them. When she looked again it was gone.

"We can't outrun them, just...", Darrell spun on the spot again and made a decision, "Climb up there", she pushed Betty towards one of the large oak trees before she could argue. For once, Betty did as she was told and climbed up the tree quick as you like. Darrell's knee protested at the sudden movements she was asking from it but she got up out of harm's way before the creature's reached the school boundary and promptly barrelled straight over it without so much as a break in pace.

So much for the wards and spells.

"Can they climb?", Betty grabbed Darrell's shoulder, making her jump.

"I don't know", Darrell reached up and removed Betty's hand from her shoulder, "But up here we have the height advantage".

Even saying that, Darrell's heart pounded so hard in her chest that she felt sick when the creatures - demons, Darrell realised now they were closer - ran into the clearing beneath them and paused.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

"What the hell are Betty and Darrell doing up and about?", Alicia was barely coherent she was breathing so heavily.

Sally didn't try to come up with an answer, just focused on closing the distance between them and the demon in time. Distracted by their desire for prey, the demons had stopped running just beneath the tree they'd seen Darrell and Betty climb up. Sally pushed for one final burst of speed and pulled ahead of Alicia.

One of the demons took a step towards the tree and Sally aimed for it. There was no time to stop and make an informed attack so Sally just collided head-on with the demon, sending them both flying into the dirt.

Sally heard a thud as Alicia made contact with the other demon and felt as though she could breathe a little easier knowing the two demons were occupied. She jumped back to her feet, beating the demon to doing so by a split second and stepped back and away from it as it charged at her.

The demon lunged again and this time raked it claws along her arms. The growl in her chest startled the demon and she took advantage of that to headbutt it. Even for werewolves, that was disorientating and she grimaced at the throb of pain while the demon staggered backwards.

After a quick glance to check Alicia was holding her own, Sally closed the short distance to the demon and knocked it back another few paces with a low punch to the torso. The demon lashed out again and Sally only just pulled back in time to avoid the claws from tearing across her face.

The demon pressed it attacks and knocked Sally onto her back, the impact knocking the air from her. She rolled out of the way and staggered back upright. She could see Alicia struggling with the other demon, forcing it onto the ground and driving her stake into its chest with a sickening squelch. The other demon moved towards them and Sally forced herself to move.

Kicking hard at the back of the demon's leg, Sally drove it to its knees. The demon looked up at Alicia and snarled something at her, in a grisly and crackling approximation of a language. Sally took hold of the demon's head and twisted, snapping its neck. It crumpled into a heap at her feet.

Alicia was breathing as heavily as she was and they both silently agreed to a few seconds to catch their breath. The silence was broken by Betty descending from the tree and running over to them.

"Well, that was _excellent_ timing", Betty grinned.

"Why are you out here?", Alicia asked and her sharp tone surprised Sally.

"I came looking for you...", Betty looked hurt and Sally decided she didn't need to be involved in the debate so went over to the tree where Darrell was still sitting in the branches.

"Happy up there?", Sally asked.

"Happier than I would have been down there", Darrell tried to smile and reassure Sally but it wobbled.

"Come down, if you slip I'll catch you", Sally said and Darrell did as she was asked.

"All good?", Sally asked once Darrell was on the ground beside her and even though the nod Darrell gave wasn't altogether convincing, Sally let it go.

"You didn't have to come chasing after Betty", Alicia walked over with Betty a few steps behind, "but thank you since she might have been eaten by a demon if you hadn't".

Before tensions could get any worse, Sally suggested they hid the demons. After all, they could hardly leave their bodies on display for anyone to find.

"What was that demon referring to when it said they would walk the earth again?", Darrell asked as they finished burying the demons in a shallow grave. They would have to let Rupert know and arrange to bury them elsewhere later.

Sally frowned and glanced over at Alicia who looked just as bewildered.

"I don't know", Sally said carefully, "Can you grab some of those branches and leaves, we'll cover them with that as well".

By the time they had finished, it was closing in on three in the morning and Alicia insisted that Betty and Darrell go back to bed while she and Sally reported back to Rupert. Given his frequent absences of late, they were relieved to find him in the cottage, where he had fallen asleep on the sofa with a book open on his chest. Alicia nudged him, startling him awake, and sat on the arm of the sofa.

As Rupert fumbled around for his glasses, then retrieved the book which slid off of his chest and onto the floor once he sat up, Alicia debriefed him on their encounter.

"It went better than last time", Alicia stretched with a groan, "We're both upright and coherent, but that's more because they didn't hang around to fight this time".

"It is frustrating to have gotten so close only to lose them again", Rupert sighed, "and you're sure these...these demons were with the Order?"

"We're sure", Sally leant her head against her hand, "We thought the wards around the school would hold them off for a short time at least but they just...it didn't even slow them down".

"Shit!", Rupert's curse startled them and he held up a hand, "Sorry, I forgot to... I'll go and see to the wards now while I remember. Good work tonight, now try and get some sleep", and with that, he got up and left.

"I think we need Marie back sooner rather than later", Alicia got up and led the way back up to school.

Before they reached the school, Alicia cleared her throat and said, "Tonight, when the demon spoke..."

"I know, it wasn't in any language I've heard. So I have no idea what Darrell was talking about", Sally finished for Alicia, "It's not the only odd thing that's been going on with her either".

"I know", Alicia said and she put her hand into her pocket and hesitated before pulling out the note Darrell had given her earlier in the week.

"You didn't give it to Rupert?", Sally asked.

"I couldn't. He would ask questions. I just told him what Darrell said", Alicia handed the paper over to Sally.

Sally unfolded the paper and read it. Or as much of it as she could for it was written in multiple languages. Once she finished, she tried to hand it back to Alicia but she waved for Sally to keep it.

"Can...can what she's got affect learning like that?", Alicia asked awkwardly, pausing at the door into North Tower, "I don't really know anything about it"

Sally hesitated. Truthfully, she hadn't been able to find much to read about psychosis and the little she had been able to get her hands on was so negative that Sally couldn't see any inkling of her friend amongst the cold and damning words printed on the page.

"It wouldn't do this", Sally hoped she sounded confident.

"I need you to find out what is doing this then, I can't cope with more surprises", Alicia said firmly, "If she won't open up to you here, get permission from Grayling to go to see Darrell over the weekend, maybe she'll open up away from here".

"And you?", Sally asked.

"I'll take Betty...", and Alicia gave Sally a look to stop her protesting, "during the day at the weekend and try to find everywhere the Order have been. All the peculiar disappearances, unusual events. If we can't work out _why_ they're here, we can at least try to find where they base themselves. Then Sunday evening, we'll put down every point relating to the Order's activity onto a map and see if there are any patterns".

-

_May 5th_

"Alright, I know it looks a bit peculiar in here but if you could all just wait up the front", Miss Oakes spoke quietly but firmly and the fifth formers settled down quickly, "I am going to go along each of you and find out what your current plans are after Malory Towers".

"Where's Darrell?", Alicia tapped Sally on the shoulder, "Wasn't she with you?"

"She had to go and see Matron, I think, I haven't seen her since just after lunch", Sally admitted and when she closed her eyes and concentrated, she couldn't sense her nearby either. Alicia nudged her and Sally opened her eyes as Miss Oakes reached them.

"Plans for after school? It's quite alright if they change but just as a starting point", Miss Oakes asked.

"University?", Sally asked hesitantly, although she had no idea whether that was still an option. Thankfully Miss Oakes seemed to accept her answer without issue and moved along to the other girls. They were sent to small groups at the tables set up around the hall.

"I tell you, I am _heartbroken_ not to hear all about Gwendoline's plans for after school", Alicia said dryly as she sat down at the table with Sally, Betty, Belinda, Irene and a few girls from other Towers. There were similarly small groups dotted throughout the hall and Sally suspected they were loosely grouped into similar plans - or lack of plans in some cases.

The lesson - if it could really be called that - ended up being quite informative and Sally found herself hoping that there was some way to overcome the obvious barrier to her university attendance by the time Miss Oakes dismissed them early.

"Well, if we survive the sixth, we might be able to make something work out", Alicia said as she looked at the papers she had taken from the lesson, "Have you ever asked about that fellow in Tibet and if he could help you learn control? Marie did say he was fascinated by what you did".

"What did happen?", Betty asked and Sally shot Alicia a sharp look to dissuade her from replying.

"Doesn't matter", Alicia quickly moved on, "We have to go and find Rupert so I'll find you later".

Betty sighed but didn't argue, Sally suspected Alicia had had more than a few firm words to say about Betty following instructions after the other night. So Betty went off to find Winnie and the others while Sally and Alicia headed down to the cottage where Rupert had asked to meet them. They realised Rupert wasn't alone when Alicia opened the door.

"Fascinating", Rupert stared across at the doorway, "I am impressed, while the spell itself isn't necessarily hard, getting the rhythm of a silencing spell is quite tricky and yet you've managed it exactly. I didn't hear a thing until the door opened. Well done".

Darrell looked like she wasn't sure whether to be openly pleased or not but she eventually settled on a nod and small smile.

"We missed you in class", Alicia said as they sat down.

"I thought it would be horribly awkward for everyone if I was there", Darrell shrugged, "I don't know what's going to happen next term let alone next year, so I asked Miss Grayling earlier in the week to be exempt from the lesson".

Sally reached across the short distance between her and Darrell and brushed her fingers against Darrell's in a quick gesture of support.

"I have redone all the wards. I will finish the rest today", Rupert started and Sally pulled her hand back, "I can only apologise for my lapse causing such issues".

"When is Marie back?", Alicia asked, "Not that you're not enough for us but it's an awful lot of work for one person".

"I haven't been able to reach her for a few days so I couldn't say", Rupert ran his hands through his hair, leaving it rather wayward, "She hoped to be back this week but the Council have kept her tied up with bureaucratic nonsense. I am convinced that she was getting close to something and they needed to distance her".

"Like whoever's passed on those photographs of us?", Alicia asked, "You don't think the Council are involved in that do you?".

"I don't know. I would hope not but there are other possibilities. More than one person and each serving a different master, a member of the Council gone rogue so to speak", Rupert shook his head, "I can't say anymore".

Sally had been trying to keep those thoughts buried at the back of her mind for it made her uneasy to wonder who might be spying on them. She glanced at Darrell and hoped the discussion wouldn't renew a bout of paranoia.

"I presume there have been no more sudden illnesses in your dorm?", thankfully Rupert moved on, and at the three shaken heads he continued, "one mystery solved at least, though one with a most irritating obstacle for us".

"I dread to think what rumours will go about if someone sees both Sally and I missing from our beds too often", Alicia raised her eyebrows in an overly comical way.

"Yes, well, we shall deal with that if it happens", Rupert moved them along, "I haven't made any headway in deciphering your dream but I have gotten somewhere researching the Order, given the new information Darrell had about them perhaps crossing paths with the Conduit, we went back over some of the texts from when we were researching the Conduit and a few others we've acquired since".

"We've confirmed that Luke was in France during one of the massacres and sightings of him were documented in the region just before the massacre happened", Darrell added in, drumming her fingers gently against the tabletop, "We also found some more information about The Master".

"Did Miss Grayling agree to that particular change of curriculum?", Alicia asked and the genuine grin that lit up Darrell's face made Sally glad - if only privately - for Alicia's constant need to make pointless asides.

"The Master took over the Order after Aurelius died", Rupert explained, "He has been in charge since the 13th century and has been a vampire for so long that he has foregone human appearance".

"What does that mean?", Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"It means he looks something like this", Darrell turned a book towards them both. On the page was an old sketch of a creature not unlike some of the demons they had fought, it looked as though it once appeared as a man but one now as much demon as human.

"You said before that as vampires get older, they get stronger", Sally said to Darrell, recalling the day they had been forced to fight vampires during the day, "This Master has to be incredibly powerful".

"He is", Rupert replied, "Or rather he most certainly was".

"There hasn't been a sighting of him since 1937", Darrell added in, "it was in a town called Sunnydale in America. The Master and the rest of the Order were believed responsible for the murder of a hundred or more residents in a matter of weeks".

"And then he just vanished?", Sally asked.

"Just like that", Rupert took his glasses off to clean them, "there were sightings of the rest of his Order over the years but never the Master".

"Well, this is a jolly history lesson in all things cult-like and vampiric but why are they here?", Alicia asked.

'That, I don't know yet", Rupert admitted, "but I can't help but feel that both your calling and the Master have something to do with it".

"How? For all anyone knows he's long dusted", Alicia sighed.

"Perhaps", Rupert said, his earlier enthusiasm quite diminished. 

"Then who took over?", Sally asked, and at the curious expressions continued, "Magnus had the writings of Aurelius and seemed to believe the Order was still active. We now believe that same to be true. If the Master was killed, who's in charge now?"

"That...", Rupert tapped his forefinger against his chin as he thought, "That might be the part we're missing. You're right. Someone has to be in charge of the Order or they almost certainly would have disbanded, vampires are not well known for their long-term team-work".

"Maybe it's this Luke", Alicia suggested.

Rupert stood up and rummaged through the books on the table, "I dare say not him, he doesn't seem to be the leader type. More the enforcer sort, if you will".

"I should probably go and get my things ready before Harriet gets here", Darrell checked her watch, "I can ask if Miss Pott's has more books at their house that might be helpful?"

"Yes, yes, that would be helpful...", but it was clear that Rupert was already more than half focused on finding a particular book and it wasn't apparent that he had actually heard what Darrell had suggested.

"I'll come with you", Sally offered.

"Leaving me to sort through this books, charming", Alicia teased, "Times like this makes you wish we had a librarian on the team right?"

Sally and Darrell walked in silence for a minute or so before Sally asked, "Are you still happy for me to come over this weekend?"

"It's on my calendar and it's planned out. It's fine, honestly", Darrell smiled, "Harriet said that she would be awfully busy this weekend with work so she's probably quite relieved I'll have company".

Sally smiled back and hoped that her smile didn't give away the glimmer of guilt. It was for a good reason, she reminded herself, as they reached North Tower and headed upstairs to the dorm. It was for a good reason and she really did want to spend time with Darrell away from school. If only the fact that both those things were true made her feel any better about what she hoped to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Hallucinations (Auditory and Visual), negative views towards mental illness, descriptions of violence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click the link below or press 'End' on your keyboard to read content warnings.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_May 7th_

Sally was due to arrive any minute and Darrell didn't know what to do to pass the time. There wasn't enough time to start doing anything of note but if she did nothing then all the horrid feelings from yesterday would come back. Which reminded her in the sharpest way that she had forgotten to take her tablets; snippets of sentences from the report that she had hidden in her room tugged at her thoughts. The lump in her throat made taking her tablets more difficult than usual.

After taking her medication, Darrell paced since she didn't know what else to do. Pacing also calmed her down and meant she wouldn't burden Sally with worrying about her even more. The word burden echoed in whispers in her ears and she shook her head to try and rid herself of it but the words persisted. She paced faster and counted as she stepped until the whispers were drowned out by the numbers. The knock at the door made her jump and she had to take a few seconds to compose herself before she went and unlocked the door.

"Morning. Do you still go out walking now or should I come in?" Sally asked.

Of course Sally had remembered her weekend routine. Sally always remembered everything important. The conflicting happiness and guilt made Darrell squirm, "I usually go out now, if you don't mind."

Which of course Sally didn't and that made Darrell feel even guiltier; the whispers came back, louder this time. They walked in silence for the first five minutes, a comfortable silence that they could so easily fall into when left alone. Then Sally remembered something ridiculous that Irene had done the previous day and the silence melted away into a conversation.

By the time they returned to the house, the whispers were gone and Darrell felt a little lighter. 

"You do extra schoolwork on the weekend?" Sally asked, looking at Darrell's schedule.

"I don't know if I'm going in for the higher exams next year or not. I just want to be prepared whichever options I have," Darrell explained as she got her Maths books from the shelf. "I can talk and work, or you can...I don't know. Sorry, it might be awfully dull for you."

Sally assured her it wasn't a problem and went over to make herself some tea. Darrell asked for just water when Sally offered to make her something and started work on her extra Maths. The first few problems were easy enough but once she reached the fourth problem, the explanation in the text book didn't fully explain how the equation worked and Darrell found her progress became much more stop-start.

"Any progress back at school?" Darrell asked once Sally joined her.

"Not really. Alicia and Betty are mapping out where the Order have been so maybe they will find something," Sally didn't sound too convinced but Darrell suspected that was more to do with Betty's involvement than anything else.

It was peculiar, really, how little they knew about Betty. She had always just been Alicia's best friend from another Tower. They all saw her often, of course, but there was enough of a distance that they didn't get to know more than what they saw on the surface.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, "You went away for a moment."

Darrell shook herself and returned to the problem she was half-way through, "Fine, just thinking about something. So, no luck finding out who at the school might be passing on information?"

"Oh don't," Sally groaned, "I've been going over that for days. It's an awful thought that someone we know might be—" then Sally stopped talking and glanced at Darrell, "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this..."

A hot spark flickered in Darrell's chest and grew so quickly that she didn't even recognise the old telltale sign of her temper flaring.

"Right, we wouldn't want the crazy person getting more paranoid would we? Better keep me in the dark in case I'm too unstable to cope," Darrell snapped. She was on her feet and almost to the door when what she had said and how she had said it caught up with her. She stopped in the doorway and closed her eyes.

_'Idiot'_

She shook her head but the nasty whisper kept coming back. She covered her ears for a moment and then thought how dreadfully peculiar that must look, so stopped.

It didn't sound like Sally had moved and as much as Darrell didn't want to turn around in case she saw the hurt on Sally's face, she knew she couldn't stay frozen with this decision for much longer.

"I'm sorry", she turned around.

Sally quickly covered up whatever feeling had been on her face and Darrell wished she hadn't.

_'...your fault'_

Darrell wondered if the flinch showed on her face and if it did whether Sally would know what it was or just think it was another tic.

"I..." Darrell closed her eyes and tried to put into words what she wanted to say but couldn't and so she apologised again, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay," Sally said quietly.

Darrell returned to her chair and sat down, "It's okay for me to get frustrated and angry but not to take it out on you. You're trying to fumble your way through this just like me."

"I shouldn't have presumed what you could or couldn't handle," Sally ran her fingers over the tabletop.

"Maybe but I don't make it easy for you by not talking to you about what's going on," Darrell reached out and nudged Sally's fingers with hers, "My parents asked for a therapy report ahead of half term. I read it yesterday and it upset me. But that's not an excuse to lose my temper with you."

Sally took her hand and for a while, they were silent. Sally looked as though she were thinking through a decision and Darrell left the quiet so that she could concentrate.

"I need to ask you something which might be difficult," Sally said, "And I know it seems strange to just tell you this now but it's part of the reason I came to see you and if I don't get it over with then I'll feel like I'm deceiving you somehow."

Darrell looked at her cautiously, "Okay."

Sally took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Darrell, "You've done things like this a few times and I don't understand what's causing it."

Darrell looked at the note — the one she had given Alicia — went to ask what Sally was talking about and then did a double-take when she saw what she had written, "Oh."

"When did you learn _German_?" Sally asked, "Or...or demonic languages?"

Darrell understood the German question, after all that was clear in front of her, but she had no idea what Sally was talking about demonic languages for and the confusion must have shown.

"The other night," Sally started hesitantly, "you said the demon said that they would walk the Earth again but whatever language it was speaking didn't sound like a human one. Alicia and I both heard it."

Darrell dropped the note onto the table. She knew that it would start to come out eventually.

"I think a few things were left behind..."

And with that, she spilt the details of all that had been bothering her. The dreams that she thought might be memories, the fading in and out unconscious knowledge of all these languages that she had never in her life known, the occasional flickers of just _knowing_ certain things but not knowing how to access it when she tried.

"You know how when you're playing tennis and you don't stop and think about what you need to do, you just move?" Darrell asked, "It's like that. If I focus too hard on it it gets blurry and confusing but when I'm not concentrating on it, it just happens sometimes."

"And you think it's...that the Conduit left behind parts of its own experiences? So it's memories and knowledge were added to your brain?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Darrell sighed. "I know it's gone. It's not like before. But there's not exactly research on the long term impact of demonic possession on the human brain. It was in there for a long time, it's not impossible?"

"That..." Sally looked a little stunned for a moment and then continued. "That's okay though, right? It's not hurting you?"

"I think it's more confusing than harmful? I know I should have told you all earlier but I still don't always know what's trauma, what's psychosis and what's something supernatural. I guess I was scared?" Darrell pulled her Maths book in front of her almost as a shield and flicked her thumb against the edge of the pages, then she glanced at the clock, "Should I make lunch?"

She was grateful when Sally let her change the topic without comment, especially as abruptly as she had done.

Harriet returned while they were making lunch and sat with them for a short while before heading out into the garden to give them more time alone. Harriet seemed preoccupied, more so than usual, and Darrell wondered if she had news about Miss Potts. As much as she might want to find out though, she could hardly run after her and ask. Least of all because Harriet probably wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Who do you think _is_ watching all of us?" Darrell asked when they moved down to her room, hoping Sally would let her broach the topic again.

"I don't know," Sally sighed, "I've been trying to think about who has been acting peculiarly but I don't want to think that anyone we know would hurt us like this."

"What if..." Darrell went stiff when Sally noticed the report sat on Darrell's desk. Sally's gaze flickered over the front page and realisation over what she was reading dawned on her face.

"You can read it, if you want?" Darrell offered.

Sally went to refuse but she must have seen something in Darrell's expression and, instead, she nodded slowly, gathered up the papers and went to sit beside Darrell on the bed. Darrell couldn't bear to read it all again so she looked straight ahead as Sally read. Every so often, Sally would ask what something meant and Darrell would explain as detachedly as she could. Finally, Sally reached the last page, finished reading and set the report to one side.

"Rather dire, isn't it?" Darrell laughed emptily, "If I didn't know better, I wouldn't think it was me they were writing about."

Sally put her arm around Darrell's waist, the affectionate gesture surprising Darrell, even if they were alone.

"They're writing from one perspective about you, about one part of your life. This isn't all of you," Sally spoke softly.

"I know." Darrell shrugged.

"Is this why you said those things about yourself earlier?" Sally asked.

"Maybe. Sometimes I get angry at myself, I suppose," Darrell said. She glanced at Sally and felt a little shy, though she couldn't think what for, "Do you have to go back this afternoon?"

"I could ask Harriet if I can call Miss Grayling and get permission to stay? She might say yes," Sally suggested.

Darrell nodded and Sally got up to do just that. She must have only been a few steps down the hallway when she came rushing back into the room.

"One perspective! What if the person gathering this information on us didn't know who it was being given to?" Sally asked.

Darrell tried to follow Sally's sudden train of thought but she couldn't seem to get her mind to work as quickly as it usually did.

"I've been wondering who would pass on information to werewolves or...or demons or the Council, and I couldn't think of who would do that," Sally explained, "What if _they're_ being used by someone else? Someone they trust?"

"Someone is telling them that we're the enemy, you mean?" Darrell frowned, "I suppose it's possible if someone was brought up in the right environment. Back in first form, Katherine used to write to her father when she needed advice about running the form because he was a colonel in the army. She didn't mean any harm by it, she just wanted to do a decent job as head girl."

"Really?" Sally asked, then waved her hand as though to say 'never mind' so that they didn't get sidetracked, "If someone thinks they're helping the Council or someone else by passing on all this information, they think they're doing the right thing."

"Does that help us work out who it is?" Darrell asked.

Sally thought about it and then shook her head, "No. But it does make me feel a bit better about it. Let me go and speak to Harriet and call the school. Then, if I can stay, we'll start going through everyone at the school."

"Everyone?" Darrell called after Sally as she ran off to find Harriet, but she didn't get a response so all she could do was smile to herself at Sally's out-of-character giddiness and wait for her to come back.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_May 8th  
_

It had never occurred to Sally just how odd it felt to arrive at school after breakfast on a Monday. And of course, her uniforms had been at school so she'd had to wear some of the clothes Marie had for her full moon transformation and race up to the dorms to get changed before class. Miss James had passed on the message to the form, via Moira, that Sally was staying over with Darrell so no-one asked much about where she had been but there were a few odd looks that made Sally wonder if it had been one of their better ideas. Darrell was — always had been — a little naive when it came to what other people thought and she was glad that this was just another instance that would go unnoticed.

Besides, they had more than enough of their own suspicions about other people to keep them occupied. The list they had put together of their schoolmates and teachers, along with any suspicious behaviours, was tucked inside Sally's trunk at the end of her bed.

"Should we tell Alicia?" Darrell asked as they made their way to first lesson.

Sally wouldn't say it out loud but she didn't want to; Alicia might outright eliminate people like Winnie or Eileen who they had no way of being sure weren't involved. Yesterday, Sally had pointed out that they couldn't even eliminate Betty and that was when Darrell had started to get nervous and on edge so Sally stopped them working on the list before she became paranoid.

Still, they couldn't keep this from Alicia. Or Rupert.

"We'll discuss it at the meeting later," Sally eventually settled on, and that seemed to satisfy Darrell.

Lessons that day were quite a laid-back affair. The weather insisted on getting steadily warmer and teachers throughout the school realised that the girls were only able to concentrate up to a point and cut many of the lessons short or spent time on less mentally taxing tasks.

"I wish Mondays were our day to use the pool after lessons," Irene groaned as they finally trudged out of last lesson.

"The swimming pool does sound lovely right about now," Mary-Lou agreed. "When are you going to be allowed to swim again, Darrell?"

Darrell hadn't been expecting the innocent question and she fumbled for an answer, "I don't know yet. Soon, hopefully."

"I would have thought swimming was good for most rehabilitation," Moira cut in, "My uncle went swimming after his leg injury long before he did any other sorts of sports."

Darrell squirmed and Sally wished she could just jump in and tell Moira to shut up, but she suspected that might make this even worse.

"It's not the physical injuries that are the reason," Darrell mumbled eventually, wrapping her arms around herself.

And there it was, the unease immediately seeped back into the form with discomfort and uncertainty on faces and in the looks exchanged as no-one knew what to say. Thankfully, the uncomfortable moment only lasted until they reached the common room, where the pile of letters on the table gave everyone something new to talk about. Moira picked up the pile of letters before anyone else could and began to hand them out.

"Just likes to be nosy," Alicia muttered.

Moira dealt out the letters quickly and then retreated to her corner of the common room to read her own letter. Most of the form had correspondence of some sort, with half-term coming up there was news from families about who would and would not be coming. Sally opened her letter, expecting the usual platitudes she received before each half-term, and read it while Darrell left hers until she had more privacy. Sally frowned as she read, her frown growing deeper the further down the letter she read.

"Everything alright?" Darrell asked.

"My parents are coming to half term," the words sounded peculiar even to Sally, and she re-read the letter to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Really?" Darrell clearly hadn't meant for the word to come out so incredulously and she quickly apologised. "I'm sorry."

Sally looked at her, a smile on her lips and shook her head, "It's fine. I'm as surprised as you."

"Have they said why?" Darrell asked and Sally handed her the letter.

"No. I can't imagine what's prompted it," Sally said.

In all the years she had been at Malory Towers, her parents had never come to visit during half-term. When she was younger, she had hoped with each letter received that this time they were coming, only to be bitterly let down. For a few terms in the second form, she had asked Darrell to open the letter for her and just tell her if they were coming or not so that she needn't read whatever excuse was being offered. By the third form, she had just assumed they wouldn't come and, while it stung a little, it made it easier to read the letters. Now, finding out that they were coming just left her with an uncomfortable suspicion that something else was going on that she hadn't figured out yet.

"I'm feeling restless, come with me for a walk?" Darrell asked, jumping up of the sofa. Sally agreed, knowing that Darrell wanted to check if her family would be coming, then after that they had to meet Rupert. Alicia would make her own excuse to leave the common room a few minutes after them and eventually they'd all end up down at the cottage.

Once they were outside, Darrell opened her letter and read it as she walked. Every so often, Sally would nudge or pull her out of the way of a minor obstacle before she decided it was probably safer if she just made Darrell sit down. Choosing one of the larger trees for the shade, they sat while Darrell finished reading.

"My parents are coming," Darrell said simply and kept whatever else was troubling her silent. Sally suspected it was something to do with the terribly negative and clinical report that she'd seen the previous day. If Darrell's parents had read it, they were probably concerned and wanted to discuss it at half-term. Still, at least they were coming; Sally very much doubted her mother would have agreed to Darrell going out with them.

Now that Darrell was unlikely to fall over something, they continued their walk, finally ending up at the cottage where Rupert and Alicia were already waiting.

"Your folks coming?" Alicia asked, and then carried on when Darrell nodded, "My mother's coming but June's parents can't come until Saturday so she's coming out with us on Friday. Which will be delightful, I'm sure. What about you Rupert, are your parents coming to see what a good job you're doing as a Watcher?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Rupert sighed and then smirked. "My father hasn't spoken to me for so long that I'm beginning to wonder if he remembers he has a son."

"So Watchers had complicated families too, who knew," Alicia grinned.

"Yes, well. Shall we get down to actual Slayer business," Rupert said. He took a cigarette from his pack and went to put it in his mouth, reconsidered and then put it behind his ear.

Sally nudged Darrell gently and gave her a nod of reassurance.

"I..." Darrell struggled to start and Sally reached out to stop her ripping her blazer where she was twisting the hem between her hands.

"I need to tell you something," Darrell managed eventually. With the occasional bit of encouragement from Sally, Darrell explained about her dreams and the sudden acquisition of information from the Conduit.

"My word, that's remarkable." Rupert took his glasses off and tapped one of the legs against the table as he stared off into the distance. "Truly fascinating."

"Also terrifying for the person having to actually experience it." Alicia raised her eyebrow and Rupert flushed and cleared his throat.

"Of course, it must be terribly confusing for you, Darrell." Rupert put his glasses back on. "I...I simply meant from an academic perspective."

"I take it you've not heard of this happening before?" Alicia asked.

"Well, no." Rupert looked around at the bookcase as though he were checking for a particular book that may jog his memory. "Most demonic possessions kill the host. Darrell even being alive is rare."

Sally tried not to react when Rupert's gaze passed over her and Alicia briefly, hoping her didn't use this moment to dig for details over how Darrell was alive.

"Jolly useful though." Alicia stood up and stretched. "You've been able to confirm that those other dreams were real events so clearly you've got access to some of the Conduit's memories, even if you can't just unlock them and start poking around."

"You said you had notes?" Rupert asked and he took the notebook Darrell handed over.

While Rupert went next door and poured over the notes, muttering something about not being able to concentrate otherwise, Sally reluctantly filled Alicia in on their new idea about someone passing on information thinking it was for the right reason.

"You started out assuming it could be _anyone_?" Alicia asked.

"It could be, that's the concern," Sally said, "A few people could be practically ruled out and others went to the top of possibilities."

"I suppose that makes sense," Alicia said, "Alright, well we'll all four of us put our heads together and see who stands out."

Sally stopped herself from protesting about Alicia automatically including Betty but Alicia was as good at reading people as Sally.

"Oh, I see," Alicia said and she glanced at the door to the other room and lowered her voice. "I should have known you'd find a reason to exclude Betty somehow."

"We can't rule her out yet, that's all," Sally said quietly, she glanced over to Darrell and saw that she had put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "Not now, okay Alicia?"

Alicia followed Sally's gaze and the hardness in her face softened, "Fine."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rupert returned, waving the notebook with an urgency they hadn't seen from him before.

"Where's the journal, the writings of Aurelius?" he asked, as though they would have any idea where he had last put it. 

Rupert rummaged through the books on the table, then opened the cabinet and looked in there as well.

"Here it is, Magnus must have known before they arrived." Rupert returned to the table with the journal and flicked through it before finding the page he was looking for.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Alicia asked.

"Aurelius and the Order were obsessed with a group of demons called the Old Ones," Rupert explained, "they predated the world as we know it. Pure demons, horrifically powerful. They were imprisoned and have been contained for centuries but there have always been fears that someone would find a way to bring about their return."

"Why would _anyone_ do that?" Alicia asked.

"I wouldn't like to try and guess but this here is why I think that's what is happening..." Rupert pointed to one of the newest lines in Darrell's notes. "The demon you heard say 'they will walk the Earth again' and, Alicia, your prophetic dream."

Rupert turned Aurelius's journal around to face Alicia and she recoiled at the sketch on the page, an artistic rendering of the demon she had seen up close in her dream.

"I don't need to ask if that was the demon," Rupert said softly, "that's Maloker."

"The father of all vampires?" Darrell asked, "That's not good..."

"Exactly," Rupert said, "if you saw him in a prophetic dream then someone is trying to release him and the rest of the Old Ones."

"Release them from where?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. Only a few fully-fledged Council members are privy to their location," Rupert said, "as few people as possible know where they were contained to prevent them being released."

"It's not...here, right?" Alicia asked.

"They wouldn't have pulled Marie away if it were," Rupert said, "but there must be something here that the Order are after."

"Did you find anything when you went out Sunday?" Sally asked Alicia.

"A little. There's a lot of activity just North of Truro and many of the missing people are linked to the town. Oh, and remember that church we came across? With the vampire that dusted and we couldn't work out how? Any of the missing people who weren't linked to town were known to frequent the church," Alicia said, "but none of that _tells_ us anything."

"I want you to patrol the town tonight and I'll revisit the church," Rupert said, "one of us is sure to encounter the Order."

"If one of us has to be alone, it shouldn't be you." Sally tried to keep her refusal casual. "They nearly killed Alicia. They _will_ kill you".

Rupert conceded her point with a tight nod of his head, "I don't like to ask one of you to have to go out without backup."

"I'll go by myself into town, take Alicia to the church," Sally insisted, "I can sense the vampires before either of you."

"But..." Darrell started to protest and then stopped herself. 

"I'll be fine," Sally reassured her, managing to sound more confident than she felt.

"That's settled then." Rupert checked his watch. "You better head on back and Alicia, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

"You do know she's going to be waiting up for you?" Alicia asked as she and Sally stepped out into the night.

"I can still feel how worried she is from here," Sally admitted, "Her feelings are all over the place at the moment. But I'm sure I'll be fine. I can outrun vampires if I need to."

"I was serious before, when I asked about learning to control your werewolf abilities. I think you should look into it. You can control your strength already during games, it seems to me it's just a step further than that," Alicia said.

"Maybe. There's Rupert waiting for you. I'll see you later." Sally avoided answering the question and set off in the direction of town. 

Alicia sighed and jogged over to join Rupert near his car.

"I don't like this," Alicia said as she got into the car. "I know she says she'll be fine but I still don't like it."

"Me neither but we don't have much choice." Rupert started the car and pulled off.

"These Old Ones, how serious are we talking?" Alicia asked after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"I've spent all afternoon trying to contact Marie and left messages for Quentin at the Council to call me back," Rupert said. "If they manage to release one of those demons, we're in serious trouble, never mind more than one."

Alicia couldn't bring herself to ask more questions, so they went back to silence until they reached the church.

"There's lights on." Rupert pointed out as he locked the car. "Perhaps the vicar is still there. It might be prudent if we escort him home."

As they approached the church, a man who looked to be in his thirties stepped out and started to lock up.

"That's not the same man as before," Alicia said to Rupert, "he was older."

"This one might be in training," Rupert whispered before raising his voice in greeting. "Good evening, are you the vicar here?"

The man turned to look over his shoulder as he continued to lock up, "I am, though I was just heading home for the night. It is nearly midnight after all."

"May we walk with you?" Rupert asked.

The man hesitated, looked between them and then nodded. Alicia wondered what worst case possibilities were racing through his head.

Rupert pulled something that looked like official identification out of his inside pocket and flashed it quickly as he spoke, "We were hoping you might be able to tell us a little about some of the people who have gone missing."

The vicar looked closely at Alicia again, no doubt thinking that she looked terribly young to be any sort of investigator. She kept her face neutral and hoped the stony look would bring some credence to the possibility.

"I'm surprised they sent anyone, the local police certainly weren't concerned. They never do show much compassion for the homeless people around here, so I wasn't expecting much." The vicar came down the steps and gestured the direction he needed to go. The same route the vicar ran the other night.

"All of them were homeless?" Rupert nudged Alicia with a notepad and pen he had conjured up from somewhere. Alicia took it and began to write notes, even though she would almost certainly remember what was said. They gathered a few notes on the walk up to the road, the most helpful being the area where the vicar thought most of the missing homeless people used to sleep for the night. 

"I've been by myself a few mornings but not seen them." The vicar stopped outside a cottage. "This is me, unless there's anything else?"

"Would it be possible to speak to the other vicar, perhaps later in the week?" Alicia asked.

"There is no-one else," the vicar smiled.

Alicia frowned and tried again, "I thought the gentleman who lived in the house over there," she pointed, "worked at the church too."

"Your information is rather out of date I'm afraid, Father Matthew passed away six months or more ago. Ninety-seven he was and still insisted on running the services alone." The vicar smiled fondly. "The house has been empty since."

"Thank you." Alicia smiled and shut her notebook. "Have a good night."

As soon as they were out of earshot Alicia spoke, "The man we saw was definitely not ninety-seven. Or dead. Sally would have sensed if he were a vampire."

"Perhaps we had better take a visit to this house," Rupert said. "Let's go as though we're leaving in case anyone is watching, I think we should be able to come around the back if we take a left down here..."

They didn't dare use a torch in case it alerted anyone to their presence so they moved slowly down the side path and around to the fences that surrounded the back gardens of the cottages. They counted down the houses until they reached the one they needed, then Alicia jumped the fence. She would never get tired of being able to do that. She lifted the latch off the gate so Rupert could join her and they crept up to the house.

"Right about now, I could do with Sally's ability to sense what's inside," Alicia murmured as she peered through the windows.

"Someone certainly has been staying here." Rupert pointed to plates and cups on the draining board and fresh rubbish in the kitchen bin. "I'll try the door."

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked so Alicia took look out while Rupert picked it. Inside, the house didn't smell musty like you might expect had it truly been empty for months and the recent newspapers confirmed that someone was definitely staying there.

"Someone with human needs," Rupert mused as he peered into the bin at the vegetable peelings.

"Demons don't eat their greens then?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I suppose some do. Others have less mundane tastes," Rupert replied as he opened a few drawers for more answers.

"Maybe someone's just squatting?" Alicia asked.

"Then why masquerade as a vicar at all? I wonder if there's something about the church..." Rupert said more to himself than Alicia, "Let's check upstairs."

Moving as quietly as possible, they moved upstairs. The dust there was thicker, except for in one room that seemed to have once served as an office or record room of sorts. That room had clearly been rifled through. Rupert spent some time leafing through the paperwork but it all seemed to be records of the church or the congregation and Rupert couldn't find anything of any interest.

"Maybe they got what they needed?" Alicia asked.

"Perhaps," Rupert said, then he pocketed a small leather bound book. "I don't think there's anything left here."

Alicia led the way back out of the room and froze at the top of the stairs. Stood at the bottom, blocking their exit was a blonde woman, leaning forward and holding onto both banisters.

"Our little birds were correct, the Slayer did come sniffing around." The voice made Alicia shudder though she couldn't place why. "She's brought her Watcher too."

"What about the werewolf?" That deep, gruff voice struck terror into Alicia as she recognised it as Luke's. A moment later and the hulking silhouette of the vampire came into view behind the female vampire.

"Seems she's somewhere else."

"Pity, hardly seems fair for them." Luke chuckled.

Rupert tapped Alicia's elbow and nodded to the wicker chair in the corner of the hallway. Just as Luke stepped onto the stairs, Alicia grabbed the wicker chair and hurled it as hard as she could down the stairs. Knowing it would only buy them a few seconds, Alicia raced towards the bedroom, pulling Rupert behind her. Once inside, Alicia dragged the wardrobe in front of the door. It wasn't overly heavy but she hoped it would get them another few seconds. Rupert yanked on the window handle, only moving it a few millimeters where it had been painted over, sealing it's mechanism.

"Here." Alicia vaulted the bed to land beside Rupert and wrenched the handle, splintering part of the wooden window frame in the process.

There was just grass and a few flowers beneath them, thankfully. At the sound of someone crashing into the door behind them, Rupert clambered up onto the windowsill and jumped. He landed with a thud and a loud curse. Alicia turned as the door was smashed off it's hinges and the wardrobe rocked, then lowered herself to brace herself against the wall and kicked at the bed as hard as she could. One end skidded across the floor, putting the bed at an angle across the room and blocking the wardrobe from moving further.

Then she jumped out of the window too, realising a moment too late that she hadn't checked whether Rupert had moved out of the way. 

Thankfully, Rupert was limping towards the gate already and Alicia scrambled back to her feet and ran to support him. Slinging one of his arms over her shoulder, she took much of his weight while he opened the latch on the gate.

"If you can't move quickly enough, I might have to carry you," Alicia warned.

"Needs must," Rupert said through gritted teeth, though he put up a valiant effort of moving as fast as he could.

"Let's hope everyone is sensible enough to stay inside and tut about the noise we're making," Alicia said as they reached the end of the path and started towards where Rupert had parked the car, "Can you see them?"

Rupert crane his neck around, "No."

Alicia didn't slow down though and she was almost dragging Rupert by the time the car came into view. Rupert got his keys out ready but Alicia took them from him.

"You can barely put weight on your leg, how are you going to accelerate?" She asked. "My brother showed me how to drive."

Before Rupert could protest, she opened the passenger side door and shoved him inside, then ran around to the driver's side and got in herself. Technically her brother had shown her how to start a car and drive it on a single loop down the track near their house but Alicia doubted Rupert wanted to hear the technicalities. She started the car and put the headlights on.

"Bloody hell," Rupert yelled as the headlights lit up the blonde vampire stood ten or so metres in front of them.

Alicia shoved the car into gear, dropped the handbrake, then lifted the clutch and accelerated at the same time. The car jolted forward but mercifully didn't stall. She pushed down on the accelerator, fumbled the car into second gear and then held the car straight as she built up speed. Alicia really didn't know what the vampire had expected. Probably for her to freeze rather than panic and drive straight at her. The vampire dove out of the way just in time. Alicia turned the steering wheel sharply to get them out onto the main road, relieved to see when she looked in the rear-view mirror that both the blonde vampire and Luke were behind her.

Then guilt struck her. "What about everyone in the town?"

"If they know what's good for them, they'll stay inside," Rupert groaned, "If not, us running back and getting slaughtered is hardly the happy ending we want."

Alicia returned her attention to driving. This wasn't like driving in the daylight, on a road she knew, and a few times she nearly stalled when she slowed down for a corner without dropping gears. Through a stroke of luck, they didn't meet a single other driver on the way and Alicia finally felt like she could breathe normally when she brought the car to a shuddering halt on Malory Tower's driveway.

"You were lying when you said you could drive," Rupert said as he heaved himself out of the car.

"I said my brother showed me how to drive, not that I could." Alicia pointed out as she locked up the car and moved back around to help Rupert walk.

"A rather important difference, one might say," Rupert took a sharp breath as he stepped. "Still, you got us back here in one piece. That's the main thing. Would you drop me off at the cottage? I'll sleep on the sofa in there and go to Matron tomorrow."

Alicia did as he asked, taking as much of Rupert's weight as she could to ease the pain of him moving. It seemed to take twice as long to reach the cottage and Rupert made a low groan of pain even though Alicia was as gentle as possible setting him down on the sofa.

"We always seem to be running away from these vampires," she said as Rupert turned the lamp on.

"Sometimes living to fight another day is the best you can do. There was no way you could fight them and win in such close quarters. Then once I was injured, the odds were against you," Rupert said. "We know more than we did yesterday and we are alive to use that knowledge. Now, go and see if Sally is back from her patrol. Come back if she isn't. Otherwise we shall regroup tomorrow."

Alicia left Rupert to tend to his wounds and raced back up to the school. She forced herself to slow down once she was inside and move as quietly as possible up into the fifth form dorm. Sally was inside, sitting with Darrell on her bed. Darrell looked half asleep and Sally nudged her as Alicia came inside.

"You're okay." Darrell looked relieved.

"Aren't I always?" Alicia grinned. "You can finally get some sleep now."

Darrell nodded and shimmied down to get into bed. Sally got up and walked over to speak to Alicia.

"A few regular vampires in town but no sign of the Order," Sally whispered.

"That's because they were with Rupert and I. Long story short, we jumped out of a window and I nearly ran one over but unfortunately they're still in one piece." Alicia sighed. "Rupert was hurt but he should be okay. We need to go and see him tomorrow to come up with another plan."

Sally nodded and headed back to her own bed while Alicia forced herself to get changed into her pyjamas rather than just collapse in her clothes. At least this week was only a part week with half term, for Alicia was quite sure that she was going to be far from her best mentally come the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Internalised ableism, slurs about mental illness, auditory hallucinations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-term shenanigans. This chapter and the next will cover the two days of half-term from the perspectives of all three characters. So instead of continuing on from one another, they'll overlap in time and events. Supernatural events will take a backseat temporarily.
> 
> Some serious and potentially upsetting topics involving families will be covered during these two chapters, particular the second one. If you think this may affect you at all, please make sure to read the content warnings and notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> P.S. Daffy's age in Pamela Cox's continuation breaks continuity even more than Blyton liked to so I'm ageing her from the original six books.

_May 12th_

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

"And here are your copies of your reports," Miss James said as the fifth formers finished their breakfast, "Your parents may have received their copies already."

Alicia accepted her envelope and, for the first time, found she was anxious to look inside. Before all of this, the only time she had ever had a problem with school work was when she had come down with measles in the fourth. She had resat the exams in the first term in the fifth and, without the fog caused by the measles, had passed with ease. The longer she spent fighting the supernatural, the more difficult schoolwork was becoming.

Alicia glanced at Sally, who was turning her envelope over in her hands. Sally worried about her results these days too. It wasn't as though they had a good excuse to offer their families either, if their school work slipped.

"Alright then," Belinda said as they trailed up to the common room to wait for a little while before parents arrived. "Who's going to go first?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Moira said, tearing her envelope open. "I'll go."

Alicia watched Moira's face for any indication of how her grades were and saw a flicker of disappointment followed by a small smile.

"They're fine," Moira said. 

That prompted everyone else to check theirs and murmurs of relief and disappointment followed shortly. Alicia was relieved to see that she had just about kept her usual grades, though English and French were a few marks lower than she had hoped.

"How did you do?" Alicia asked Sally.

"Better than I had convinced myself I'd done but there's a few lower than I'd like," Sally admitted, "My parents will have something to say, I'm sure."

Alicia turned to ask Darrell how she had done but didn't need to. The surprise and disappointment was written on her face.

"But that's not right..." Darrell said quietly, more to herself than anyone in particular.

Before Alicia could ask, Darrell shoved the paper into her pocket, screwing it into a ball as she did. Sally's hand on Alicia's arm told her not to push the issue so close to the parents arriving.

"I suppose I should go and find June." Alicia checked her watch. "If I don't go and drag her out with me she'll only sulk in the library all day. Or worse, Felicity might invite her out with your family, Darrell."

Darrell rolled her eyes but Alicia was pleased to see the comment had made her smile. Alicia jumped up and went off to the second form common room to find her cousin. The second formers were rather excited and Alicia could hear them from the end of the corridor. Just as she reached the door, Pam and another girl came barreling out and straight into her.

"Awfully sorry, Alicia," Pam said, straightening herself up. "Are you looking for June? She's still inside. The cars are arriving!"

Then a whirlwind of second formers came running out of the common room and Alicia stepped aside to let them pass. Better that than be stampeded. Once all the second formers had passed, Alicia poked her head around the door and saw June sat by herself.

"Come on, you're coming out with us," Alicia called, hoping June wouldn't be difficult about it.

June got up silently and followed Alicia without a single word which worried Alicia more than any stroppy comment would have done. She tried to pull some conversation from June as they walked but all she got was single word answers so eventually she gave up. Families had started to arrive and there were girls and parents everywhere.

"There's Aunt Marion!" June's face brightened for a moment and Alicia let her go on ahead.

After giving June a warm hug, Marion turned to Alicia, "Just me this time, is it only the two of you today?"

Before Alicia could answer, Betty and her parents appeared and greeted Marion as well. The two families had been great friends since Alicia and Betty's first term at Malory Towers. When Betty's mother suggested they all go out together, Alicia glanced at June and saw her scowl; so much for the moment of brightness. While they were deciding where to go first, a sharp voice rose above the general murmuring of chatter around them. Alicia turned around but she couldn't see where it had come from and there seemed to be no follow up.

"Alicia? Are you coming?" Marion called, "Thought we'd better see all your teachers first."

Alicia jogged to catch up with them. June's expression had grown even more dour since the decision to speak to the teachers and Alicia gave up trying to talk to her after a few minutes, deciding instead to talk to her mother. After all, she had the rest of term to find out why June was so sulky and only these two days with her mother.

Miss James was more positive than Alicia expected, having thought the fifth form teacher wasn't a particular fan of hers, and Miss Parker pulled Marion to one side to speak to her quietly about June. June disappeared for a few minutes at that point and when she returned, with a gruff excuse that she had gone to speak to someone, Marion and Miss Parker had finished. After speaking to a few more teachers, the party decided to head down to the beach rather than drive anywhere. June walked on ahead and Alicia found herself regretting bringing her along.

"Miss Parker is quite worried about June," Marion said quietly, dropping her and Alicia back behind the Hills family by slowing down, "Says she doesn't seem herself this term, though her work is fine."

"She's been o _ff_ for a little while now," Alicia admitted, "I can't for the life of me figure it out though."

"Keep an eye on her for me after half-term, will you?" Marion asked. Alicia agreed, though truthfully how she was going to keep an eye on June with everything else she had to do, she didn't know. 

A few other families had chosen the beach and Alicia grinned as she saw Irene had joined Belinda's family for the day, she would be surprised if they made it back in one piece with all their belongings.

"Will you be spending Summer with us, June?" Marion asked, trying to engage the so far silent girl in the conversation once they'd settled down on the picnic blankets.

"I don't know." It did sound as though June tried to keep the sullenness from her voice, but just failed miserably.

"I can call your father and ask. That's if if you'd like to come?" Marion offered.

"I don't mind." June looked away towards some of the other girls who were paddling in the water. "Do you mind if I go for a short walk, Aunt Marion?"

"No, of course not," Marion said, "just don't go too far".

June got up and began to walk back up away from the beach and onto the grass, shoulders hunched up in a way that made her whole body seem stiff. It rather reminded Alicia of Sally in first form, when she was trying so hard to keep everything bottled up inside that she never seemed to relax. Which made Alicia wonder what exactly June was keeping to herself.

"She's a cheery one today," Betty murmured to Alicia. Alicia nodded slowly and tried to keep an eye on June all the while she talked to her mother.

After twenty minutes of conversation, Marion looked around and frowned at not being able to see June.

"Shall we unpack the lunch then?" Marion asked, "Alicia, could you go and find June?"

Alicia and Betty set off in the direction they had last seen June and went in search of her. On the way, they bumped into Winnie and her family and exchanged polite greetings with the adults.

"Did you hear?" Winnie hung back as her parents kept walking, "About Sally and Darrell?"

"No, what?" Betty lowered her voice, always eager for some gossip.

"Some sort of argument with Sally's mother, I'm not sure what set it off but Eileen saw it," Winnie rushed out before she hurried after her parents.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she continued looking for June, a younger her might have taken great joy out of second hand gossip but it all seemed so unpleasant now. Betty seemed to sense her irritation, and she didn't bring up Winnie's comment.

"Is that June over there?" Betty asked, pointing out a girl walking towards them. She was right and Alicia waved to get the younger girl's attention. As June got closer, Alicia swore that there was a slight glassiness to her eyes but June blinked a few times and it was gone.

"We're having lunch now, thought you might want something to eat," Alicia said. Just like before, June followed without comment and Alicia shared a bewildered look with Betty.

"How are you getting on in second form then, young June?" Betty asked.

"Fine."

"Looking forward to moving into the third?" Betty persisted and June's posture grew even tenser.

"I suppose."

"Got any friends yet?" Betty asked and Alicia gave her a sharp look, the sudden jab at June's tendency to be on the outskirts of her form both unexpected and unwanted. June snapped back before Alicia could say anything.

"Why don't you just shut up? Like you can talk about anyone else's friendships." June turned on Betty. "There's plenty of people with things to say about you and Alicia and how you two fell out."

With that, June stormed off back towards the beach, leaving Betty and Alicia gaping after her.

"Well, she told me," Betty said eventually, "don't I know better than to say anything to her again. My, she's prickly today."

"The comment about her having no friends was a bit much," Alicia said.

"I was trying to get a reaction," Betty protested.

"Well you certainly got one, now she'll be even more miserable." Alicia sighed and she waved for Betty to hurry up with her and head back to join their families.

Neither of them wanted to address June's comment about their own friendship.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

"Sally!" Daffy's excited voice cut through the hubbub and she darted out and barrelled into Sally to hug her. "Mummy and daddy brought me to see the school too!"

"I can see that." Sally laughed, ruffling her little sister's hair. "It'll be nice to show you around."

Diane and Arthur Hope walked over and greeted her far more sedately. They were in the middle of suggesting they move away from the school entrance and start to look around school when Daffy raised her voice with another excited squeal.

"Darrell!"

Before any of the Hopes could stop her, Daffy took off racing over to where she had spotted the Rivers. Sally winced as her mother's expression dissolved into one of horror when Daffy launched herself at Darrell, leaving Darrell no choice but to catch her.

Sally could only follow and hope to calm the situation as her parents hurried over to retrieve Daffy, who had wrapped her arms and legs around Darrell when Darrell tried to put her down. Daffy, of course, thought all of this was a jolly game. She was only six after all and dreadfully fond of Darrell who had been part of her life since Daffy was tiny.

"Daffy, don't run off like that," Diane snapped. "Come here."

"I wanted to say hello to Darrell," Daffy protested, clinging tighter to Darrell.

Before the whole situation could blow up like a tinder box, Sally stepped in closer to Darrell.

"Did you ask Darrell before you went climbing all over her like a vine?" Sally asked, relieved when her clumsy attempt at humour made Daffy laugh.

"I jumped on her," Daffy said.

"We all saw that, maybe you're getting too old to be jumping on people now. What if Darrell didn't catch you?" Sally asked.

Daffy turned to Darrell, "Would you really not catch me?"

"I wouldn't do it on purpose but accidents happen," Darrell explained, "then you'd fall on the floor and it would be terribly embarrassing."

Then just like that, the brief moment of joviality was shattered as Diane snapped, "Sally, what do you think you're doing?"

For a moment, Sally had no idea what her mother was referring to. After all, she was diffusing a bitterly tense moment and she would have thought her parents would just let it play out. Then she realised where her mother was looking and it dawned on her that at some point in the short conversation, she had put her hand on the middle of Darrell's back. She couldn't even remember doing it, perhaps she had just so instinctively wanted to reassure and comfort Darrell that she hadn't even thought about it. Perhaps she had been allowing herself too much leeway recently with their physical demonstrations of friendship.

It didn't really matter why she had done it though, not now. Sally pulled her hand back sharply and tried so hard to not see the hurt and confusion that flickered on Darrell's face. Even Daffy now realised something wasn't right and she looked around the tense faces with worry on her own.

"Come on Daffy, let's go and walk around the school." Sally couldn't hide the way the lump in her throat made her voice strained. "I'll show you anywhere you want."

"Okay," Daffy said quietly, "Bye-bye Darrell." Daffy hugged Darrell extra tightly and then let herself be lowered to the floor. 

It was awful walking away like they did and Sally was sure some of her peers had seen the altercation which made her feel even worse.

"In public? In front of Daffy?" Diane grabbed Sally's arm and yanked her in to whisper sharply when Daffy ran over to Arthur and chattered away to him.

Sally kept quiet, even as her mother's fingers dug into her arm hard enough that they might bruise, because if she were to start talking she might get upset and if that happened, there certainly would be a scene to be had between them all.

The tour of the school was horribly awkward in places but Daffy's excitement about seeing every little thing in Sally's school life soon wore away at some of the tension. Daffy even insisted on introducing herself to many of the teachers, including Miss James when Diane and Arthur asked her about Sally's progress. 

"And you're sure you're happy with Sally's work?" Diane asked, "We did notice a few _wobbles_ this term in her report." As Diane dug out the report paper, Sally squirmed and wished she had left Daffy to talk Miss James' ear off.

"I'm certain." Miss James smiled, putting her hand on Diane's arm and stopping her from holding out the report. "Given what has happened in the past few terms, she's stayed remarkably focused. It puts her in good stead for the exams in the sixth and we're not worried about her work."

Diane didn't look entirely convinced but she thanked Miss James all the same. Sally felt much lighter, having been fretting ever since she had seen her report; she hadn't realised that the teachers were less worried than she was. Though of course they only knew a very small piece of what was on her mind.

With most of the teachers spoken to, Arthur suggested they head out for some lunch. They drove to one of the nearby towns and found a cafe. Daffy's enthusiasms about the day so far kept the conversation from getting too stilted; at least until Diane brought up the topic of the summer holidays. 

"One of Daffy's friends and her family have a chalet in France and they've invited us all to go with them over summer," Diane said as she poured them all some more tea.

"We're going to see Miss Grayling before we go to get permission for you to leave school a week early so we can all go out there together," Arthur added.

Sally thought it was peculiar that they had come all this way when they could have asked that on the phone but that thought was soon replaced by far more pressing thoughts about the full moon.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Well, all of summer of course," Diane said and Sally nearly choked on her tea.

"All summer?"

"I don't want to hear anything about you not seeing Darrell," Diana snapped, "You see more than enough of her during term time, some time apart will do you two the world of good."

"I just..." Sally didn't know what to say because she certainly couldn't voice her real fears. "I was just wondering."

With that lunch became a tense and uncomfortable affair. For a few wild moments, in the car on the way back to school, Sally thought about racing up to see Miss Grayling before her parents and begging her not to give her permission. She dismissed it when she realised that she would have no explanation to give Miss Grayling either. After all, she could hardly say that every full moon she turned into a wolf and might very well maul her family to death. Even if it was true.

Anyway, it would only delay the holiday by a week and a full moon would still fall within the time they were away.

Diane and Arthur left Daffy with Sally while they went to speak to Miss Grayling.

"Why are you sad, Sally?" Daffy asked as she balanced along the top of the wall outside the entrance to Malory Towers, holding on tightly to Sally's hand.

"I'm not. Just thinking," Sally lied.

"You _are_ sad, I can see it," Daffy insisted. "Did Darrell make you sad?"

"No, of course not." Sally wondered how Daffy had come up with that. "Why do you ask?"

"Because mummy was angry when we talked to her and doesn't want you to be her friend anymore." Daffy jumped off the wall and landed beside Sally. "I thought maybe she had done something wrong."

"Darrell..." Sally hesitated, unsure how to explain matters to Daffy in a way that would make sense. "Something serious happened to Darrell and she was hurt, and that meant that she became a bit different. I think sometimes people don't always understand that and they're not always nice to people who are different."

Daffy seemed to accept that explanation and asked more questions about the school until their parents returned.

"Miss Grayling sees no reason why you can't leave school a week early for the summer," Arthur said, "so that's sorted. We best be getting off now."

As soon as she said goodbye to her family for the day, Sally raced off to find Darrell. Before she found her, she was stopped by Miss Grayling in the corridor.

"Sally, have you enjoyed your day with your family? That little sister of yours is certainly a character." Miss Grayling's eyes crinkled as she smiled, having been waylaid by Daffy earlier during the day.

"Yes, thank you," Sally said politely.

"I have been meaning to ask how you and Darrell are getting on since she came back," Miss Grayling asked.

"We're fine," Sally said.

"Fine?" Miss Grayling asked gently.

Sally hesitated. Miss Grayling was incredibly astute and Sally suspected that she wouldn't be convinced if Sally were to stick to a bland 'fine', so she explained a little.

"We've had to adjust to a few things, of course, but things are going well," Sally insisted, "I'm glad she came back and so is she."

Miss Grayling smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm glad to hear it, well as I'm sure that's who you're looking for now, I think you will find her down near the pool."

"Thank you," Sally said and hurried off, wondering what had prompted the head teacher to ask today of all days.

Heading back outside, Sally came to a stop at the top of the path leading down to the pool. Miss Grayling had been right, Darrell was sat under one of the trees talking to Alicia. Sally started to walk down and then hesitated, her mother's words and accusations ringing in her head. What she had said to Daffy earlier was true, people _weren't_ always nice to those who were different and Darrell's difference wasn't the only one that Diane Hope disapproved of. Sally felt so foolish for forgetting herself earlier, she knew better than to show too much affection in public and yet she had done it so naturally that it worried her because she didn't know what else she might accidentally let others see.

Her mother thought all of this came from Darrell, the veiled comments over the past year had made that clear. Sally wondered bitterly how her mother's tune might change if she knew that it was Sally who knew how she felt and who knew who she was, not Darrell. How if it wasn't Darrell who Sally felt this way about it would - one day - be another woman and that all the threats in the world wouldn't change that. Deep down, she knew that it probably wouldn't change much other than to direct more of her mother's ire onto Sally in lieu of someone else to blame.

Sally took a deep breath to calm the noise in her head and continued walking down the path.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

"Perhaps we should go away from school for the day?" Michael suggested as Theresa put her arm around Darrell's shoulders.

A few people were whispering and sneaking looks over at them; Darrell felt awful for subjecting her family to this. All she seemed to do was make life harder for everyone close to her.

"Susan and her family are going down to the beach with their picnic, we could join them?" Felicity suggested, "Unless you want to talk to the teachers first?"

"I think it's best we talk to your teachers later," Theresa said, "We don't want anymore scenes to ruin today, come on."

Darrell didn't want to be sullen and point out that the day was already ruined — between the Hopes and the godforsaken reports that Darrell couldn't shake from her mind — so she kept quiet and let Felicity fill the silence with excited talk about what she and the second form had been up to. Then, remembering she had it, Felicity took out her school report and handed it to Michael,

"Ah, the other copies haven't arrived in the post yet. Let's take a look," Michael said and he stopped walking for a moment to let Theresa look as well. "Hmm, says here that she's well-behaved and focused on her work, I think they've given us another girl's report card."

Felicity made a play of protesting over the silly comment but she beamed when her father patted her on the shoulder and congratulated her. Then there was an awful moment where Felicity looked over at Darrell, expecting her to hand over _her_ report, and then realised that perhaps Darrell didn't want to discuss it. Michael jumped in and made a point of saying that he could see the Blakes up ahead, giving Theresa time to fall back and speak to Darrell.

Darrell clutched the screwed up paper in her pocket and then took it out and handed it to her mother, "It's not very good."

Theresa didn't say anything as she unscrewed the paper and she didn't look particularly unhappy when she read the results, though there was a glimmer of a frown by the time she reached the bottom of the report.

"Which part is making you most upset?" Theresa asked carefully, folding the report and handing it back to Darrell. "I don't suppose for one minute it's the sewing."

Darrell laughed, surprised that her mother had managed to coax some measure of joy out of her. Her sewing grade had been abysmal, worse than ever before, and Darrell hadn't given it a second glance. She had a good idea what else other than her sewing had prompted her low grade in that particular subject. She just hadn't expected to see a similar thing in some of her other classes.

"Some of them..." Darrell wasn't expecting the lump in her throat, "I know some of them are fair, where I've been working to catch up but some I tried really hard and the results are lower than...than how I'm doing in class. It doesn't make sense that...oh, what does it matter anyway?"

Theresa pulled Darrell into a hug, "It's okay."

"It's not, it's awful. That and the...the other report. They're just awful." Darrell could feel herself getting overwhelmed and all she wanted to do was run until she had no more energy so that she wouldn't fall apart here in front of her family and everyone else.

"We're still very proud of you, no matter what those reports say," Theresa said gently as they walked after Michael and Felicity again. "We'll always be proud of you and maybe you're not somewhere where you can believe that right now so if you want to simply not talk about it yet, we won't talk about it."

Darrell nodded and gratefully accepted her mother's offer to change the subject. They caught up with Michael and Felicity and made their way down to the beach. They walked along the sand until they caught up with the Blakes, then found a place for them all to sit down and spread out the picnic blankets.

Once they'd talked for a short while, Felicity and Susan ran off to paddle in the water before lunch, though they did their best to pretend they weren't excited to do so, after all only first formers got excited about playing in the sea, or so the second formers would have people believe. Darrell offered to keep an eye on them and she wandered up and down the beach a short distance near the water, glancing up to check on Felicity and Susan every so often.

Over lunch, Susan and her family were a little off to begin with, unsure how to talk around Darrell it seemed, but they soon thawed and by the time they were finished on the beach and had packed up and made their way back up to school, it as as though the uncertainty had never been there. Felicity played a big part in that and as they walked back to school, Darrell gave Felicity a quick one-armed hug and whispered a quiet thank you.

"Do you want to speak to some of Felicity's teachers?" Theresa asked Michael, "I'll find Miss James and, Darrell, is Miss Potts back yet?"

"No, Miss Parker has covered some of her duties but I've not had much to do with her," Darrell said.

"Alright then, just Miss James then," Theresa said. "Do you two want to stay here?"

Since the thought of having to listen to anymore judgments about herself was the last thing Darrell wanted, she said she would prefer to stay outside. Felicity immediately said she would stay too and Darrell hoped it wasn't because she felt she had to keep Darrell company. It soon turned out, Felicity had her own worry on her mind.

"Has Alicia said anything about June recently?" Felicity sat on the steps beside Darrell.

"Not to me, though I doubt she would. Why?" Darrell asked.

"She's been different this term. Quiet and keeping to herself, I think something's worrying her but she won't talk to me about it." Felicity sighed. "I've tried a few times to include her in things Susan and I are doing but she gets all funny and stand-offish with me. Says she doesn't need my pity."

"People sometimes act strangely when we don't feel good enough, I wouldn't take what she says to you to heart. That sounds like June being June." Darrell frowned as she saw the Hopes' car pull in further down near the entrance of the school, hoping they wouldn't have any reason to come their way.

"Perhaps. I'll keep trying though," Felicity said, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands. "Other times, it is like she's back to normal. Did I tell you about the joke she played on Miss Davis?"

Michael and Theresa reappeared within a minute or so of each other but didn't mention what had been discussed with the teachers, instead they suggested that they better be heading off for the day if they wanted to get checked in at the place they were staying.

With their parents gone, Felicity went to find Susan, and Darrell walked down towards the pool, needing some quiet after the business of the day. Finding a tree to sit under, Darrell tucked her knees in against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then just sat and listened to the sound of the waves. That was the only sound around her for nearly five minutes.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Alicia's voice interrupted her thoughts and she glanced up. "Seems we all had an eventful day."

"You might say that," Darrell replied.

Alicia sat down beside her then leant forward and picked something up from the grass, "This yours?"

Darrell looked around again and saw that her crumpled up report had fallen out of her pocket. She accepted it back off of Alicia and shoved it back into her pocket, though she did wonder briefly about walking down to the sea's edge and tossing it in.

"Another report about how I'm not coping or not good enough or not achieving the right things," Darrell said bitterly.

Alicia sat back against the tree, "I'll write you a report. About how you saved Betty from becoming demon food or how you held an ancient demon at bay through force of will. That you're more than good enough and that those other reports don't tell the whole story."

Every so often, Alicia knew how to say something heartfelt enough that it could make you feel quite emotional, though of course if you said as such she would laugh at you for being overly sentimental. So Darrell didn't say anything, just gently nudged Alicia with her shoulder in a silent recognition.

"How was your day?" Darrell asked.

"Oh, June was an absolute brat," Alicia groaned, "I was sure she was getting better but she just sulked all day and wouldn't talk to anyone."

"Will she be going out with you tomorrow?" Darrell asked, thinking of Felicity's concerns about June. It seemed Alicia didn't have any answers for her.

"I don't know. My aunt and uncle can come tomorrow but they might want us all to spend time together." Alicia pulled a face. "Uncle William can be quite solemn so it could be a really miserable affair. Say, what happened with you and Sally today?"

"What do you mean?" Darrell stalled.

"Oh come off it, I heard there was some kind of problem with her mother, and your family and hers avoided one-another all day," Alicia said.

"I don't think Mrs Hope wants Sally to spend time with me. Not since..." and Darrell let the sentence trail off, knowing that Alicia would fill in the blank.

"Well, that's certainly one way to spend your only half term with your daughter since she went to boarding school." Alicia pursed her lips. "Do you know, the more I learn about her parents, the more I understand why Sally's the way she is. I used to think she was just boring and tightly wound."

"She's never been boring. The rest of you don't get to see her the way I do. If you did, you'd know how amazing she is," Darrell said and she felt herself blush a little at blurting out something like that to Alicia. She was relieved at the sound of movement behind them and turned to see Sally walking down the hill towards them.

"Do you even realise that you light up when you see her?" Alicia asked suddenly and Darrell looked back at her.

"I suppose I didn't. Why? There's nothing wrong with me being happy to see her." Darrell crinkled her brow in confusion.

Alicia shook her head with a chuckle, as though she had more to say but wasn't going to, and stood up.

"I'm going to go and find Betty, maybe go and bribe June into behaving like a reasonable person tomorrow," Alicia said.

Darrell watched as Alicia nodded in greeting to Sally and strolled back towards school. Would it really be such an inconvenience for Alicia to spell things out sometimes? Sally took Alicia's spot on the grass and was quiet for a while. Darrell was wondering if she should say something first when Sally eventually spoke,

"I don't know what to say. I'm just so sorry."

"None of it's your fault," Darrell said, "Are you alright, spending all day with them?"

"They want us to go away to France for the whole summer," Sally said after a pause, "I don't know what to do. I can't exactly show them that I'm a werewolf, can I? Then ask them to lock me up for the full moon."

Darrell couldn't help but start giggling at the image of Sally very seriously sitting her parents down and explaining that she was a werewolf before bringing out some chains and talking them through how to keep her locked up. Something about the entire idea tickled her and before she knew it, she had made Sally laugh as well just because she couldn't stop giggling.

"We'll have to think of something though," Darrell said once they settled down. "We can't let you go running wild in France."

"I know." Sally sighed and she stood up and held out her hand to Darrell. "Come on, let's head back."

Darrell let Sally help her up, "Is there something else bothering you?"

Sally shook her head just a little too quickly, "No, nothing else."

Darrell wasn't sure she believed her but decided that Sally would tell her when she was ready. After all, Sally gave her plenty of time to be ready to talk about things. The least Darrell could do was return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> Homophobia - Veiled comments, verbal criticism.
> 
> Domestic (parental) abuse - Emotional/Verbal abuse in the form of persistent criticism, one instance of physical harm in the form of grabbing/manhandling.
> 
> Ableism and stigmatised views towards mental health difficulties including internalised views.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half-term focused chapter. As with the previous chapter, there are potentially upsetting topics relating to families within this chapter. Please click below of press 'End' on your keyboard to read the content warnings related to this.

_May 13th_

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

"My parents are here." Sally saw their car pulling in from where she and Darrell were sat in the window alcove. "You will come to watch the tennis, won't you?"

"Of course I will." Darrell squeezed Sally's hand as she got up. "Wouldn't miss it."

Sally headed downstairs, narrowly avoiding being bowled over by some of the younger students, and outside.

Daffy was just as energetic as she had been the previous day and Sally wondered if she had managed any sleep. Daffy was usually much quieter than this when they were at home; except for the few times Darrell had stayed over at the Hope residence, that was. Darrell had an uncanny ability for getting Daffy completely over-excited. 

"Did you say you were playing in the tennis exhibition?" Arthur asked, overhearing an excited second former telling her family that she was playing. 

"Yes, against one of the sixth formers," Sally said, "it starts at eleven, after the lower school have finished their matches."

"Well done, I didn't know you were so good at tennis." Arthur nodded his head approvingly.

Sally smiled and tried to ignore the knot of disappointment as she realised how little her father had paid attention to what she had told him in the past. She had been playing tennis for Malory Towers against other schools for years. 

"Well then, shall we go and find a good seat for the first match?" Diane said and led the way towards the tennis courts. Daffy grabbed Sally's hand and skipped alongside her.

"Will I come to Malory Towers when I'm older?" Daffy asked.

"That's up to mother and father," Sally said, swinging her arm in time with Daffy's skipping.

When Daffy was smaller, if she ever went out with Sally and Darrell she would insist on holding both of their hands and being swung up and down as they walked. Darrell used to wait until Diane wasn't looking and then they would swing Daffy high up off the ground, before acting the pictures of innocence when Diane looked around to see why Daffy was squealing with delight.

They found some seats and Daffy immediately looked around to see if she recognised anyone from the previous day. She didn't but Alicia was sat nearby and she leant over to speak to Sally.

"Nervous about your match?" Alicia looked coolly towards Diane and Arthur who were busy talking to another set of parents. Obviously she had learnt about the confrontation the previous day, though Sally wasn't sure if that was from Darrell or someone else.

"A little bit," Sally admitted, surprised at how true it was as she said it.

Alicia looked like she might ask something else but then changed her mind and sat back. 

The lower school match was an exciting one, evenly played for the most part with the third former only pulling ahead of the second former right at the end when the younger girl began to tire. Both girls rightly received loud rounds of applause for their efforts.

"I better go and get changed during the break," Sally said to her parents and she darted off to the changing rooms. There was half an hour between matches but she also wanted to warm up properly. 

On her way back, she was surprised to hear her mother's voice from further down the corridor, having thought she would stay at the courts. Curiosity got the better of her and Sally walked a little closer to see what was happening.

"And as I told you, Mrs Hope, there simply isn't a space for Sally in any other tower," Miss Grayling said firmly.

Sally went deathly still. She _knew_ there was something more to Miss Grayling's questions the previous day, and to her parents sudden appearance at half term after all these years.

"I thought you might reconsider now that Sally has worries about Darrell," Diane said.

An icy chill went through Sally and she felt quite sick with anger. It sounded as though this wasn't the first time they had tried to have her moved and her mother had just outright lied to Miss Grayling. 

"I don't mean to doubt your words, Mrs Hope, but Sally and Darrell seem more than happy. There have been adjustments, certainly, but they appear to me to be as close as always," Miss Grayling said.

"Yes, well, isn't that part of the problem?" Diane's voice lost all it's facade of politeness and the vitriol that replaced it made Sally shudder.

"I am quite sure I don't know what you mean." Miss Grayling sounded like she did when she was about to talk most severely to a girl who had done something dreadful. Sally took that as her cue to leave, she certainly didn't want to be caught listening in.

The hot, miserable anger just seemed to grow with each step and the closer she got to the tennis courts, the more she wondered whether perhaps she shouldn't play. She had spent so long learning how her supernatural abilities worked and, more importantly, how to make sure they didn't appear when they weren't wanted but how was she supposed to do that with all these emotions threatening to overwhelm her?

As Sally got to the courts, she saw Darrell stood talking with Theresa and made an impulsive decision. She walked over, even though she could practically feel her father glaring at her from the other side of the court.

"Going to wish me luck?" Sally nudged Darrell's elbow and then took Darrell's hand in hers, hoping she sounded natural enough.

"Are you..." Darrell looked down at their hands and then back up and around. "Should you be talking to me? What about your parents?"

"Nevermind them," Sally said, "I wanted to see you before my match."

Because the only thing Sally could think of that had any hope of calming her down, was Darrell.

"You don't need luck." Darrell grinned. "You're brilliant. But good luck anyway since you asked."

Before she could talk herself out of it, Sally turned and hugged Darrell tightly. It must have come as a surprise because Darrell took a second before returning the embrace. Sally held on for longer than she should. Hugging as much as she and Darrell did was seen as ever more unusual as they got older, but when it was only brief, people didn't comment. This hug was far from brief but Sally didn't care. 

"Are you alright?" Darrell asked when they did pull apart.

Sally smiled tightly, not wanting to answer with a lie and turned and walked onto the tennis court to warm up. It didn't take long to see her mother stood nearby, watching her. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her and she didn't dare look over at her father again either. Instead, Sally made herself push all her thoughts and feelings deep down until the only things she was concentrating on were tennis and staying in control.

The match started and didn't let up. The sixth former, Elizabeth, obviously didn't want to be beaten by a fifth former and Sally found herself playing defensively for the entire first set, watching how Elizabeth played and where she wasn't as strong. The first set went to Elizabeth, but only just, and Sally could see the other sixth formers encouraging her from the sidelines.

"Lulling her into a false sense of security, I like your tactics," Alicia commented as Sally went to get some water.

"She's very good," Sally said, taking a long drink and then returning to the court.

The second set, Sally managed to take the lead early on because of a few silly mistakes from Elizabeth and she held onto it tightly. The sixth former was starting to slow down just a little, a combination of having put so much into the first set and the heat. Sally won the second game advantage with a high ball that looped down behind Elizabeth, just inside the line, and took the second set.

The third, and final, set saw Elizabeth fight back with renewed energy but Sally matched every serve and return, placing the ball from side to side on the court and forcing the other girl to run, tiring her down even more. By the time Sally took the second game with a long ball that the sixth former had no hope of reaching, it was clear to everyone watching that Sally had taken the set. The remaining games were almost just a formality.

Shaking hands at the end, Elizabeth nodded stiffly at Sally, not making a scene at losing but the disappointment apparent in her face.

The North Tower fifth formers were delighted. Of course, it was supposed to just be an exhibition match but it was always nice when someone in your form won, especially against one of the older students. Sally accepted the praise from the members of her form who had been watching, her face getting steadily warmer as she got a little overwhelmed by their enthusiasm. All the time, she could see her parents watching out of the corner of her eye and she knew she couldn't drag this out any longer.

Darrell had kept her distance after offering her own congratulations, probably not wanting to make the situation worse, but as she walked past her Sally reached out and took Darrell's hand. Darrell looked at her for answers and Sally squeezed her hand — as much to reassure herself as Darrell — then let go and walked over to her family. Each step felt heavier than the last.

Daffy was a bubbly excitable ball of a child, bouncing on the spot and chattering about the match and all of the shots she could remember. Sally wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed the top of her head. Stiff congratulations without any real feeling behind them were shared by her mother and father, then Diane said,

"I need to speak with you, in private. Now."

Sally followed her mother, doing her best to act as though nothing were wrong even though her heart was pounding. What was her mother going to say? To do? For a moment, Sally wondered if the moment they were away from anyone else, her mother would strike her. Before yesterday, she would have thought that her mother was more likely to be cruel with her words than to lay a hand on her, now she wasn't so sure.

Away from everyone else, Diane turned on Sally.

"How _dare_ you behave like that in front of everyone?" Diane demanded. "People were watching the way the pair of you carried on."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Sally forced herself to be stubborn and pretend to not know what her mother was referring to.

"It was bad enough before, the way you behaved with Darrell but now? Now that she's got this madness?" Diane sighed. "People talk Sally, how could you do this to us?"

"Don't say things like that about her, can you not hear yourself?" Sally said. "You accepted her as my friend before, why can't you accept her now?"

"Because she's not just your _friend,_ is she?" Diane's voice became a strangled whisper. "I should have seen it before, what was happening."

Sally couldn't say where the bitter laugh in response to her mother's words came from. Maybe it was the realisation that nothing she said was going to bring this to a happy close. She could insist over and over that she and Darrell were just friends, she could lie and deny all of the feelings she had — rich and complicated in ways that she was still sometimes too worried to examine — and it wouldn't change a thing. Not when it seemed her mother already knew the truth. Sally wondered when she had seen it. What moment had Diane Hope stumbled upon that told her that her eldest daughter wasn't going to follow the path that everyone expected from her. 

"That's why you've tried to have me moved out of North Tower," Sally said, taking some satisfaction from the shock on her mother's face. "Did that start after Darrell's accident too?"

"I asked Miss Grayling to move you in the fourth," Diane snapped, "I _begged_ her but she wouldn't do it. If she had only listened maybe this would never have happened because the two of you wouldn't have been together all the time."

"Mother, just stop! Please." Sally ran her hands over her face and paced. "It isn't Darrell who...she didn't do anything to make me..."

Diane's face fell as what Sally was trying to say sunk in; first there was a slow realisation, followed by what Sally could only describe as grief, and then finally disgust.

"No." Diane put her hand out and used the wall to steady herself. "It has to be her. You weren't like this—"

"It is me." Sally choked on the words. "I don't know why. It's just who I am."

"There are people out there who can help, you know." Diane changed tacts. "I've heard about them, doctors who can help you get rid of these sorts of unnatural feelings. I hear the treatments can be very effective."

"No." Sally shook her head, "I'm not ill, I'm just... different, I suppose. I don't _need_ a doctor."

The imploring look on Diane's face twisted into a sneer and Diane stood up straighter, a most peculiar stiffness to her posture. Sally couldn't help but step back, worried about what her mother might do.

"Very well, if that's your choice. You've got your house key still. Collect your belongings over summer and then I never want to see you set foot in our house again," Diane said, "I won't have Daphne exposed to you or your choices."

Sally went still for a moment, listening to the words repeat in her head until they sunk in.

"You're..." Sally couldn't get anymore words out. All at once, two conflicting thoughts clouded her mind; that she hadn't seen this coming and that she knew this was the only outcome her confession would end in.

"You've made your choice." Diane swept past Sally. "God help you."

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

After making sure that the Hopes had left the front of the school, no doubt heading for the tennis courts, Darrell went outside to wait for her parents.

"Billy-no-mates?" Felicity teased, leaning against the wall beside Darrell and giving her a nudge. "Standing here looking thoughtful."

"Trying to stay out of the way," Darrell said, "I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"There they are." Felicity pulled Darrell's arm and dragged her towards the car that had just pulled up. 

Their parents greeted them just as fondly as the previous day and Felicity began talking at a hundred miles an hour. Darrell wondered what else she could possibly have to talk about at such length. Theresa nudged Michael to take up the conversation and she moved over to talk to Darrell as they walked towards the tennis courts.

"How are you feeling today?" Theresa asked.

Darrell sighed, "About the same."

"There is one thing from your report we do need to talk about." Theresa gently broached the subject. "Your medication?"

Darrell knew this was coming. The therapist had stated outright in the report that he felt Darrell would benefit from her dosage being increased. Which was the absolute last thing she wanted.

"I want to stay with it as it is." Darrell pulled her arms in tight against herself. "Stronger medicine means more side effects, I don't want more side effects."

"Okay," Theresa said and she let the subject go, though Darrell suspected it wouldn't be the last she heard of it.

Making sure they sat far away from the Hopes, they found seats for the tennis. Felicity was in and out of her seat during the first match, cheering for the second former. She wasn't a North Tower girl but Felicity knew her from classes. The second former put up a valiant effort but tired in the final set and eventually the third former won. 

In the break, Darrell saw Sally get up and head towards the changing rooms. A few seconds later Diane Hope got up and looked around, found whatever or whoever she was looking for and shimmied between the chairs. Felicity asked Darrell a question, pulling her attention away for a moment. When she turned back, Darrell found Diane talking quite heatedly with Miss Grayling. The Head Teacher gestured towards the school and they both walked up and away from the tennis courts. 

Darrell frowned, even toyed with the idea of following them to find out what was going on, but she thought perhaps she was edging towards paranoia and flights of imagination so she made herself stop that line of thinking and tried to pay attention to what her family were talking about.

It didn't take long for her mother to notice something was bothering Darrell and she suggested they went for a walk to stretch their legs. They walked in silence for the most part, Theresa letting Darrell take the lead in whether she wanted to talk. It wasn't until they were nearly back at the courts that Darrell felt ready to say anything. Before she could start though, there was a touch on her elbow. As she looked around, Sally slipped her hand into Darrell's.

"Going to wish me luck?" Sally asked.

"Are you..." Darrell looked down at their hands and then back up and around. "Should you be talking to me? What about your parents?"

"Nevermind them," Sally said, "I wanted to see you before my match."

"You don't need luck." Darrell grinned. "You're brilliant. But good luck anyway since you asked."

Darrell wasn't expecting the tight hug that Sally wrapped her up in so it took her a moment to respond. Sally held on for longer than usual, long enough that it would bring a few looks in their direction. Darrell never could understand why some other people were so concerned with what she and Sally did.

Sally pulled away and stepped back. Darrell saw Diane stood a short distance away and the look on the woman's face was so unpleasant and cruel that it made Darrell feel quite panicked. There was something more than she was seeing here, something to explain why Sally looked like she was about to walk into a fight she wasn't sure she could win. But when Darrell asked, Sally just smiled tightly and headed onto the tennis courts without another word, and that worried Darrell even more.

"Well, let's get back to our seats." Theresa had an odd look on her face, thoughtful in a way. 

Darrell sighed and did just that, hoping that if nothing else, the tennis would distract her. Elizabeth, the sixth former, looked to be a serious challenger and, from the grim look on her face, she didn't intend to be beaten by a fifth former.

Elizabeth quickly demonstrated her skill when she put Sally on the back foot for the entire first set. Sally played defensively for each game, finally losing the set on the sixth game. Darrell knew that even though the first set had gone to Elizabeth, Sally would have watched Elizabeth's play closely and would almost certainly use it against her in the next sets.

Darrell's prediction was soon proved accurate as Sally took advantage of some unforced errors made by Elizabeth and made shots and plays that pressed on Elizabeth's weaknesses. She took the second set, never losing the lead she took early on.

It was the third set where Sally wore Elizabeth down and made her run ragged with cleverly placed shots. Darrell let her excitement get the better of her a few times and jumped up to celebrate points won. Before the set was half played, it was clear Sally had pulled ahead and was going to win the match. Once it ended, Elizabeth was disappointed but she shook hands with Sally with good grace.

The other fifth formers were very pleased with Sally's win and they hurried over to celebrate with her. Darrell glanced over at the Hopes, not sure if she should join in congratulating Sally.

"Come on, what are you standing there for?" Felicity pulled Darrell's arm and dragged her over to Sally.

"Well done." Darrell felt strangely awkward all of a sudden when she spoke to Sally, being so conscious of who might be watching them. "You were fantastic, I even felt a little bit sorry for Elizabeth."

Darrell moved away after offering her congratulations and stood apart so some of the others could speak to Sally. A minute or so passed and then Sally stepped out from the other girls. Sally walked passed Darrell and reached out to take her hand. Darrell tried to find an explanation in Sally's face for all of these open physical demonstrations but found nothing. Sally gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and walking over to her parents.

After a quick exchange, Diane said something to Sally and they walked off together, away from the other girls and families. Diane saw Darrell watching and shot her such a filthy look that Darrell turned away. Theresa was stood just behind Darrell and it seemed she had seen the look as well.

"Why does she dislike me so much?" Darrell asked. "I haven't done anything to her, or to Sally! Is this all because of my...because I got sick?"

Theresa rubbed Darrell's shoulders, "Darrell, I think there's more going on here than you or your diagnosis."

"What do you mean?" Darrell asked, feeling yet again like everyone else knew something she didn't. 

"Something more personal, maybe something Sally isn't ready to or can't talk about openly," Theresa said.

"But she tells me everything." Darrell rubbed her cheek and eyebrow as her facial tics started, almost as though she were trying to brush them away. "Almost everything, anyway."

"And you tell _her_ almost everything but it's the almost part that's important, Darrell. I think the best thing you can do for Sally is just be there for her. When all of the dust settles, I think she'll need you," Theresa suggested. Darrell wanted to ask more questions because she was so tired of getting half-answers and cryptic advice but she was too confused to work out what she even wanted to ask.

"Come on, let's go find your father and see where he's ended up," Theresa said.

They found Michael had been cornered by Mam'zelle Dupont and he was quite grateful to be rescued.

"I do forget how enthusiastic she can be." Michael grinned. "Though she's awfully pleased with your French this term, Darrell."

Darrell squirmed, unsure if it was acceptable to be praised when her fluency in languages had benefited from supernatural influence. Thinking it was a reluctance to talk about her school grades again, Michael changed topics. They were starting to discuss some plans for summer when Diane stormed through the crowds of girls and parents and right up to Darrell.

"This is _your_ fault." Diane jabbed a finger in Darrell's chest hard enough to make her step back. "They should never have let you back in school."

With that, Diane and Arthur, with Daffy trailing behind, stormed off towards their car. Daffy turned, looking so confused by what was happening around her, and gave Darrell a smile and a wave so out of tone from the rest of the interaction that Darrell could only give a single stunned wave in return.

"What happened?" Felicity asked, " _What's_ your fault?"

"How should I know?" Darrell rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to avoid looking at anyone. Girls were whispering to each other, parents were murmuring, and she could feel a voice trying to pull at the edge of her thoughts. She tugged one of her curls to try and keep it at bay. Her parents shared a look that she couldn't read and then her mother said,

"I think you had best find Sally, and maybe bring her back here."

Darrell nodded, grateful to have something to do, and raced off towards the direction the Hopes had come from. She asked Belinda and Irene on the way if they had seen Sally and they sent her towards the changing rooms. Darrell nearly ran straight in and then remembered that other girls had been playing in exhibitions and might still be there. So she knocked first and pushed the door open just a crack,

"Sally? Are you in here?"

"Yes."

Darrell pushed the door open and went in, "We just saw your parents, is everything..."

Darrell trailed off because it was very apparent that everything was not okay. Sally was sat on the bench, and even though she wouldn't look at Darrell, Darrell could see her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks flushed. She had clearly been crying and Darrell couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sally so upset. Darrell stepped closer and knelt down in front of Sally, clasping Sally's hands gently between her own.

"They..." Sally swallowed heavily and took a deep breath before continuing. "We had a dreadful row. I was so angry with how they were behaving. They came all this way just to be so cruel. Mother said some horrible things. About you, about me... I don't think I can go home, Darrell. She said I wasn't welcome there anymore."

Darrell kept quiet and caressed slow circles against the back of Sally's hands with her thumbs.

"What am I going to do?" Sally crumpled into tears and the only thing Darrell could do was wrap her arms around Sally and let her sob.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

"William, Polly, it's nice you could make it." Marion smiled politely, greeting June's parents. 

Alicia had never understood the uncomfortable relationship between her mother and June's parents. Polly was Marion's younger sister but they certainly weren't close from what Alicia could tell. Their sisterly relationship was much more like Moira and Bridget's than, say, Darrell and Felicity's. 

William said hello to Alicia while Polly nodded her head with a soft smile. June greeted both her parents with what Alicia thought looked like a rather reluctant hug for each of them. 

"Now, where are your teachers. It would be good to see them before this tennis your school are putting on. I thought one of you two might be playing tennis, don't either of you play for the school?" William asked. 

June stiffened and lowered her gaze in a manner most unlike her so Alicia answered. 

"There's only a few exhibition matches today, so they choose the best players," Alicia said. "Now I'm confident holding my own against a lot of girls but I'm not daft, Sally Hope would steamroller me in a tennis match." 

"You're telling me." Betty seemed to appear from nowhere to jump into their conversation. "Good job she usually gets paired against Darrell during games, saves the rest of us the embarrassment of being shown up." 

"Hello Miss Hill." William's lips tightened in a line and Betty grinned as she returned his greeting far more cheerfully. Alicia was pleased her unexpected arrival distracted William and soon they were all heading over for the tennis. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Betty murmured when they found a seat, pointing out that they were sat near the Hopes and the Rivers were almost as far away as they could be. 

Alicia frowned and shushed her, not wanting Sally to overhear them discussing her personal business. After they sat down, she leant forward and made brief conversation with Sally and then turned her attention to the first match. 

Once the younger girls had finished, the West Tower third former besting the South Tower second former in the end, Sally got up to go and get changed for her match. 

"Is it really fair for Sally to be playing against other girls?" Betty leant in close and asked Alicia once Sally was gone. 

"Keep your voice down." Alicia glanced around but no-one seemed to have heard. "Sally has good control, it's not quite the same with her as it is with me." 

The first month after being bitten, Sally had experienced more than a few unwanted displays of strength, including accidentally breaking a door handle off much to Alicia's great amusement and Sally's horror. After that, her supernatural abilities settled down and Sally had to deliberately want to use them for them to appear. Except for during moments of heightened emotion, when there was no saying what might happen. It was for the best really because it would have been difficult to explain why the school's best tennis player was suddenly refusing to play.

"She can turn it on and off?" Betty asked.

"Not quite that simple but in a way. More so than I can," Alicia whispered, "now pack it in would you?"

Betty rolled her eyes but did stop asking questions and they chatted while they waited for the next match to start. June didn't join in any of the conversation, even though Alicia saw Marion try a few times. It was a different quietness to yesterday. June had been sullen and almost grumpy then, today there was a sadness to her silence. 

Alicia was pondering it when Betty elbowed her in the side and nodded to the other side of the course. Alicia's eyebrows shot up in surprise to see Darrell and Sally stood together, it looked as though they were even holding hands. When Sally hugged Darrell, and for an awfully long time, Alicia looked around to see what Sally's parents thought of that. Mrs Hope wasn't in her seat but Mr Hope's face was thunderous and Alicia glanced to make sure Betty had seen it. 

"We could have fireworks before the end of the day," Betty said. 

Sally left Darrell and walked onto the tennis court to warm up for her match, and Mrs Hope returned to her seat so Alicia and Betty changed the topic. 

The match started and Sally played with single-minded focus in a way Alicia hadn't seen from her before. Alicia swore it was like Sally studiedher opponent like prey in the first set and then used every weakness she had seen against her in the next two. Even Betty whistled loudly when Sally won the match. 

"We'll say a quick well done and then go grab some strawberries and cream for everyone," Betty said. They did just that and returned to the seats with bowls for everyone. Except neither June nor William were there.

"Gone to talk to some of June's teachers," Marion explained. They put the spare bowls on the empty seats and talked as they ate. After five minutes, the cream was starting to melt so Alicia donated the two untouched bowls to first formers sat behind them. They waited another couple of minutes and then walked around for a further ten but there was no sign of June or William.

"There's Miss Parker, I'll ask her if she's seen them," Alicia said and she moved between the groups of people to reach the teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Parker, have you seen June?" Alicia asked.

"Only briefly, she came with her father about fifteen minutes ago. He said he was going to speak to all of June's teachers but I'm not sure where they went." Miss Parker waved over Mam'zelle Rougier. "Mam'zelle, have you seen June Johns?"

"About ten minutes ago, her father wished to discuss her work and conduct during French," Mam'zelle said.

Alicia winced. She couldn't imagine that Mam'zelle had many positive things to say on that front. June could do the work well enough but only if she felt like it. When tests came around she, like Alicia, topped the class without much in the way of effort but her lackadaisical approach to classwork frustrated teachers and classmates alike.

Alicia fed the news back to her mother and Marion suggested they walk around a little longer. Alicia grinned as she watched Betty try and drag some conversation out of Aunt Polly but even Betty was despairing over the feeble responses she got.

"Can you do another run around Alicia and see where they've gotten to?" Marion asked, her exasperation starting to show after yet another ten minutes.

Raising her eyebrows at Betty, Alicia raced off in search of them. A sweep of the outside where all the other parents were came up empty and there was no sign of them in the entrance hall. Alicia couldn't think there was any reason for them to be anywhere else inside the school but decided to cut through on her way out towards the stables just in case.

As she was walking through the school, June swore she saw a man who looked like Uncle William at the end of one of the corridors, leading down to the science classrooms and she changed course to follow him. But when she got to the end, there was no-one in the adjoining corridor.

Alicia frowned, she would have sworn that it was her uncle. Honestly, what was it about this school that made it impossible to find people when you needed them? She was about to turn back when she heard her Uncle's voice from one of the classrooms,

"...chance after chance."

Alicia went over to the door and raised her hand to open the door.

"I _was_ trying," June insisted and Alicia paused, not wanting to embarrass June by walking in on a scolding.

"This is you trying, is it?"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," June said.

Alicia jumped at the crack of skin hitting skin. Even though she swore she knew what that sound was, she must be wrong this time. Then the awful sound of a second slap split the air. She opened the door and a weight fell into the pit of her stomach when she saw June cradling her cheek, a red mark already appearing just above where her hand covered her face. Alicia couldn't move. Couldn't think. Just stood half in the doorway, as yet unnoticed by June or William. She even missed what William said next as he leant in closer to June, though the look on June's face told Alicia it had been cruel.

William grabbed June's elbow and twisted her arm, his fingers pinched tightly on June's skin. June didn't cry out but her face contorted with pain and she dropped her hand from her face to try and push her father off. 

All at once it was like Alicia could think clearly and she threw the door open as she ran in and grabbed William by his other arm. She would be damned if she hid her Slayer strength and let this happen.

"Alicia?" June blinked rapidly at the sight of her. William tried to yank his arm from Alicia's grip but she tightened her hold and used her free hand to pry his fingers off of June's arm.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Alicia shoved William away hard enough that he stumbled and clattered against one of the work benches.

"You have no right to—" William started, pushing himself upright.

" _You_ have no right! What sort of person hurts their own child like that?" Alicia demanded. June moved behind Alicia and hid as William pointed at her.

"You just wait until you get home." His lips twisted into a snarl.

"She won't be going home, not if I have anything to do with it." Alicia shot back, turning and putting one arm around June's shoulder to start to lead her away. "I won't let you near her".

"I'm her father, you don't get any say in the matter." William took a step towards.

"If you come any closer, I will hit you. I'm not afraid of you and I can fight back," Alicia warned him.

William laughed, a nasty cough of a laugh, and continued walking, "Your mother always did let you run your mouth off too much, if you were my daughter I'd have seen you learnt a little more respect."

"I respect people who deserve it," Alicia said simply, "Now, I'm taking June to my mother and you are going to go home."

"Like hell you are, get out of the way." William moved to push Alicia aside.

So Alicia hit him. One single punch to the face, hard enough to knock William to the floor in a dazed stupor.

"Come on." Alicia led June away before she could ask any questions. She kept her arm around June's shoulders and firmly guided her back outside as quickly as she could. June made a few noises as though she were going to ask a question but then she fell silent and Alicia could feel her whole body trembling beneath Alicia's arm.

"You're okay, I won't let him near you," Alicia whispered. Once they were outside, she spotted her mother and raised her hand in a wave. Marion seemed to be able to tell in a second that something was wrong and hurried over to them and away from the other girls and their families. Polly and Betty followed closely behind.

"June?" Marion asked and then she must have noticed the mark on June's face, "What happened?"

June couldn't speak and Marion gently enveloped her in a hug and raised an eyebrow at Alicia in question.

"Uncle William," Alicia said, "I don't think it's the first time either."

The sound of running footsteps behind them made Alicia turn and she put herself between William, and her mother and June. William's steps slowed and he stopped a few metres from them. Surprised at his hesitancy all of a sudden, Alicia glanced back at her mother and she understood. The look on Marion's face would have been enough to stop most people — and even some demons — in their tracks.

"Marion..." William started, "You have to understand..."

"Oh, I do," Marion said, her voice so cold that Alicia shuddered. "I understand very well."

William started to speak again but then fell silent and looked around, realising that a few people were starting to look over at them.

"I thought she would be better, try harder this term." William lowered his voice. "You don't see the reports we get about her."

"Don't you _dare_ use that as excuse," Marion said.

William looked at Polly, perhaps for some kind of support, but she kept her gaze down. While she didn't support William, neither did she step up to see how June was or condemn what William had done. Alicia felt a flash of anger towards her as well.

"I think maybe we should make our way home," William said to Polly and, with a silent nod, she walked over to join him.

"I think that's the only good idea you've had in a long time," Marion agreed and she watched them all the way to their car before speaking again. "June, honey, let me take a look at you."

Alicia wasn't sure what made this awful situation more surreal — how compliant June was as Marion gently checked her face or how utterly terrifying her mother had been in those few minutes. The mark on June's face was starting to fade already and Alicia realised that if she hadn't been looking for them, they might not have seen the mark for what it was even in twenty minutes time. They might have naively chalked it up to the heat if it had faded enough. 

"What am I going to do, Aunt Marion?" June asked, rubbing at her eyes with her palms. "If I go home after this he'll...he'll... Last time was..." June's voice wobbled and she couldn't keep talking.

"Let me worry about that," Marion said firmly, "I'll sort everything out and you'll come stay with us."

Alicia didn't doubt for one moment that her mother would do exactly that.

-

The last parent had gotten in their car and set off for home. Marion had spent nearly half an hour in Miss Grayling's office and when she had come out, she had smiled reassuringly at June and said that Miss Grayling would make sure she was safe at school. After taking June back to her common room, and leaving her with Felicity and Susan for company, Alicia had gone outside for some air. There she found Darrell and Sally sat on the front steps and, after a moment of hesitation, Alicia walked over and joined them. 

"So..." she said and trailed off.

"This half-term was dreadful," Darrell said simply, which was when Alicia noticed that Sally looked utterly defeated and there was a faint redness around her eyes. Not sure if she should ask, Alicia just nodded and they all sat in silence for a minute or so before she spoke again.

"June's father hits her." Alicia didn't mean to blurt it out and for a second she felt awful for exposing June's private business.

"He hits her?" Darrell asked, the very idea horrifying her.

"I saw it, well, heard it I mean...never mind." Alicia ran her hands over her face and breathed out slowly. "I hit him back when he tried to stop me taking her to my mother. I just saw red when he tried to...oh bloody hell."

Alicia stopped talking for a few seconds to gather her thoughts, grateful when she felt Darrell's hand on hers as reassurance.

"Mother says she can live with us but how didn't anyone know? I called her a brat yesterday when she was dealing with this, I've been so impatient with her." Alicia leant her knees on her elbows and stared out into the dimming light. "And now I'm getting upset and it's not me that had to deal with it, what right do I have to be upset?"

"I don't think there's a perfect way to feel and respond to something like this," Darrell suggested and it sounded sensible and logical but at the same time Alicia couldn't shift the lump of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

They sat in silence again for a short time before Alicia asked, "Why are you two so sombre anyway?"

"My mother and I had a dreadful row," Sally said quietly, "and she told me that certain choices I've made mean I'm no longer welcome at home."

Alicia realised just how Darrell and Sally felt after her news, completely stunned, and she stared at them. Betty had said there were bound to be fireworks but this was more than that.

"What happened this half-term?" She asked. "Where did all of this come from?"

"I think it was always there, there was just the perfect storm to bring it all to the fore." Sally sighed and she dropped her head onto her arms.

"Sally's going to live with you? Right?" Alicia turned to Darrell.

"Of course," Darrell said immediately, "but that's not the only thing that matters."

"I suppose not..." Alicia trailed off into thought for a few moments. "Will you be able to come back next year if your parents won't pay your school fees? I didn't think about that, I don't know if June will be able to come back either. Then there's university."

"Alicia, please don't," Sally asked wearily, "not tonight, not when we've still got to go out and patrol later."

"It's a shame evil doesn't take a night off for personal crisis," Alicia said. "Where the _hell_ do we go from here?"

Neither Sally or Darrell had an answer for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters have perhaps been heavier going than some of the others. The chapters will, after this, return to the more supernatural elements of the storyline but they will reference some of the events of these chapters given the impact they have on various characters.
> 
> Content Warning: 
> 
> Domestic (parental) abuse - Multiple occurrences of verbal and emotional abuse, physical abuse in the forms of slapping, pinching and arm twisting, suggestions of long-term physical abuse.
> 
> Parental emotional neglect. 
> 
> Homophobia - Veiled comments and rumours, overt verbal criticism and threats, brief mention of "treating/curing" in relation to LGBT+, once instance of religious disapproval.
> 
> Ableism/prejudice towards mental illness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from hiatus. More details at the end :)
> 
> Please click below or press 'End's on your keyboard to read Content Warnings.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_May 15th  
_

"I think you need a new..." Alicia examined the human-shaped model in multiple pieces on the floor. "What did you call it?"

"Training dummy." Rupert joined her and frowned. "Right, yes. That certainly didn't hold up under the circumstances did it?"

The circumstances being Sally and more emotional suppression than even _she_ usually managed. Honestly, Alicia expected her to either burst a blood vessel or shift into a wolf at any moment. It certainly wasn't healthy, bottling all those emotions up.

Particularly for training dummies.

"Perhaps we should call it a day," Rupert suggested. He adjusted his glasses and stared down at the pieces, no doubt wondering how he would put them back together. 

"I think it's for the best," Alicia agreed, "come on, let's leave Rupert with Humpty Dumpty here."

They were stepping out the front door when Sally said, "All the children's books depict Humpty Dumpty as an egg but it doesn't even hint that he is one in the rhyme."

Alicia silently recited the rhyme in her head. "Huh, you're right, it doesn't." Alicia glanced at Sally. "One of Darrell's useless pieces of trivia?"

Sally smiled, "I don't know what she was reading this morning but apparently it was in there."

"So you've talked to Darrell about nursery rhymes but not how you're feeling?" Alicia asked.

"It's only been a few days, Alicia. _I'm_ still working out myself how I feel," Sally said.

"I thought you'd talk to Darrell as soon as you had a chance." Alicia held the gate open and let Sally out ahead of her.

"I can't. Not about everything."

"Whyever not?" Alicia asked. "This isn't some ridiculous attempt to avoid worrying her, is it? Because it's not working."

"My mother thought Darrell and I were..." Sally trailed off and Alicia raised an eyebrow.

" _Shocking_ , she has eyes."

"Except we're not," Sally said firmly, "so I can't tell Darrell the truth about why my mother doesn't want me to come home because then I'll have to talk about, well, everything."

"What does she think caused it?" Alicia wrinkled her brow.

"She hasn't asked much about it," Sally admitted, "I think she is worried that she contributed because she's..." Sally cleared her throat. "Because she got ill."

"You find it really hard to say the word, don't you?" Alicia asked and at Sally's look she hurried to continue. "I'm not judging you, I do as well."

"Can we stick to one difficult topic at a time?" Sally asked.

"I don't think we get that luxury with everything going on now," Alicia said, "We better go drag Darrell and Betty away from whatever they're doing to do some more thinking about the Order before supper."

Alicia thought she saw Sally scowl briefly at Betty's name being mentioned but she didn't say anything so Alicia let the moment pass. They got back to school and split up. Sally went to the library as Darrell tended to hide away in there when she was left by herself and Alicia headed for West Tower. Before she got there, she came across June on her way back from the tennis courts with Felicity, Susan and Pam. 

"Mind if I borrow my cousin for just a minute?" Alicia asked the other girls and they went on ahead.

"What do you want?" June's sharp tone surprised Alicia, as did her next question. "Are you going to start playing the caring older cousin because you feel guilty?"

"I was only going to ask how you are." This wasn't going how Alicia had expected it to.

"I'm fine. I coped before and I'll cope now. Are we done?" June turned to leave.

"June!" Alicia reached out to grab June's arm and then thought better of it and pulled her hand back. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Why? You should have been worried before. I'm okay now, aren't I? That's what people were telling me on Saturday," June said, stopping mid-turn.

"Is there anything you need?" Alicia changed tactics, not wanting to get drawn into an argument.

"Go back to how you were before, when you barely acknowledged me," June called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Suits me just fine."

Alicia could only stare, mouth half open, after her cousin. She hadn't expected June to open up and start spilling all her feelings but she hadn't expected whatever _that_ was either. Trying to put it out of her mind, she continued to West Tower where she found Betty playing cards with Winnie and some of the other girls. Betty folded her hand, to the groans of annoyance of the others, and left with Alicia.

"Are you alright? You look perplexed," Betty said.

"June just bit my head off," Alicia said, "I just stopped to ask how she was getting on and she was, well..."

"Her usual self?" Betty offered.

"No, that's the odd part. It was like she was trying harder to show she didn't care, does that make sense?" Alicia frowned, not sure she was getting out what she meant to say correctly.

"I don't know, Alicia," Betty said, "with what she's going through, maybe this is normal?"

"Maybe..."

They met up with Darrell and Sally in one of the sewing rooms again. They were used so infrequently outside of lessons that they were one of the better hiding places for them. When she pulled the door shut behind them, Alicia saw that Darrell had already put the silencing spell bag on the door handle.

Half-term hadn't given them much of a break from patrolling — after all, it wasn't as though vampires took a night off for special occasions — but the Order hadn't done anything untoward during that time either so they had been faced with regular vampires who didn't give Alicia or Sally much in the way of trouble. As a result, they weren't much closer to finding out what the Order were up to.

"Alright, could they be trying to bring this, what did you call him..." Betty clicked her fingers as she tried to remember. "The Master back to... is life the right word?"

"Vampires turn into dust so I don't see how, unless they can reanimate powder." Alicia groaned. "Sally, do stop pacing. You're making me feel quite on edge."

Sally was both restless from the upcoming full moon and agitated from trying to keep all of those complicated feelings about her family, Darrell, and perhaps even life in general under wraps, so Alicia wasn't too surprised when she didn't stop pacing and instead shot Alicia a sharp look.

"Not all vampires turn to dust." Darrell looked thoughtful for a moment. "Those who are closely descended from Maloker and old enough, both of which the Master is, their bones remain intact and their flesh dissolves."

"Thank you, Encyclopedia Horror," Betty pulled a face.

"Can you bring a vampire back from a skeleton?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. I've not read about it," Darrell replied. 

"A question for Rupert, I guess. So maybe they _are_ trying to revive this Master of theirs." Alicia sighed. "Along with all the Old Ones. _Maybe_ they're planning the world's most horrific party. That doesn't explain why they're here though."

"Could they think that one of us knows where the Old Ones are contained?" Sally asked suddenly. "Even if we don't?"

"That might explain why Miss Potts hasn't returned yet." Darrell pointed out. "If she knows, the Council could be keeping her out of harm's way."

Alicia felt a horrible drop in her stomach. "Or they might think you do. Perhaps the Conduit knew where they are."

There was a horrid cold silence that lasted a few seconds before Darrell spoke, "Well, that's certainly an unpleasant possibility but it's unlikely. How would they even know what happened with me? I mean, it was happening to me and I don't even remember all of it."

"I suppose..." Alicia hoped that it was indeed unlikely. "You don't know where the Old Ones are though, right?"

"I have no idea," Darrell admitted, "it might be in here." She tapped the side of her head. "But I can't just switch it on and start calling up memories. They're not mine to control."

"Do you appreciate quite how mad this makes you sound?" Betty asked. Alicia elbowed her, perhaps a little harder than necessary if Betty's yelp was anything to go by.

"Sorry," Betty offered gruffly, "I was just saying..."

"We need to go back and find out more about this vicar that suddenly vanished as well." Alicia changed topics. "I don't believe for a moment both Sally and I imagined a whole human being. I'll ask Rupert if he's found out more about the Master. Until we know more, I don't want you being by yourself outside, Darrell. If neither Sally or I are with you, find someone else."

"Is that really necessary?" Darrell asked but Alicia knew that Darrell wouldn't truly protest too much.

Alicia turned to Betty. "I don't want you alone off-site either. At Malory Towers there are wards and spells and God knows what else to keep you safe. If you leave school, take someone with you, and don't go out once the sun is setting."

"I don't need molly-coddling like she does," Betty protested, "Alicia, come on!"

"To be fair, the last time you went out unsupervised, you did nearly get murdered by demons," Darrell said and Alicia had to fight really hard not to laugh at the entirely unproductive dig. Given how many thoughtless comments about Darrell's mental health that Betty had made, Alicia couldn't begrudge Darrell making a jab back.

"Great, so that's decided." Alicia stood up. "I'm off to track down Rupert."

-

Alicia ran her hands through her hair and counted to ten. "Could you just _try_ one more time, please?"

"Which part of I can't remember what his scent was like do you not understand?" Sally asked. Alicia wanted to be patient with Sally, she really did. She knew that the other girl was dealing with more than just the supernatural and that her somewhat adversarial behaviour was because the next day was the first of the full moon cycle but was it too much to ask that she just try and use the extra abilities the werewolf bite had afforded her.

"So you're not going to even try?" Alicia asked.

Sally walked away from Alicia and then seemed to think better of it. Perhaps the more reasonable part of her was nagging at her.

"How about this," Sally said, "we know this man was at the church and at the house belonging to the old vicar. I might be able to match the two up and go from there."

"It's worth a try," Alicia agreed and she led them down to the church. It was locked up unfortunately but Sally seemed to have more than enough to go out outside.

"This might not work," Sally nodded for them to head towards the house, "the entire town probably goes to church."

"But hopefully not all of them went into the house," Alicia tried to stay positive.

"Apart from all the ones who went to gawk at what happened the night you and Rupert clashed with the vampires." Sally pointed out dryly. "So it really depends how nosy they are."

Alicia had to admit she hadn't thought of that and she wished Sally had just left her to float along in ignorant optimism for a little while longer. They reached the house, going via the back garden again, and found the door was reinforced shut with nailed boards, and the opened window on the first floor was also nailed shut.

"Never bloody easy is it?" Alicia put her hands on her hips and looked up at the house. "Can we fit down the chimney?"

"I'm not going down any chimneys, no matter how much you complain. We'll just smash a window." Sally took her jacket off, went over to one of the windows and placed her jacket over the glass.

"Won't that make—"

Alicia flinched as Sally hit the window with her elbow. The jacket dulled the sound of the glass smashing a little but in the emptiness of the night air, it still seemed to carry an awful long way.

"Let's hope that didn't wake anyone," Alicia muttered. That was the other side-effect of the impending full moon; Sally occasionally had moments of recklessness and impulsiveness that were entirely unlike her.

"Better be quick just in case." Sally wrapped her jacket around her arm and carefully reached through and undid the window. The window swung open and Sally climbed through. Alicia followed her.

"There's a lot of different scents here." Sally confirmed their fears. "Perhaps..." Sally looked around. "Where did this person sleep? Did you see when you were here before?"

"The sofa in the front room, I think." Alicia hadn't really thought about it when she was here with Rupert. Sally went through to the front room while Alicia leafed through some of the paperwork on the side. Most of it looked like town flyers or council letters; certainly nothing of particular interest stood out.

"There's one concentrated scent near the sofa and it was also at the church so I think it's him," Sally said, leaning on the doorframe. "There's something odd about it."

"Odd as in vampire?" Alicia asked.

Sally shook her head. "No, it's human but there's something different about it. I haven't picked it up anywhere else since we've been here."

"Do you think you'll remember it?" Alicia opened one of the cupboards just to be nosy.

"Definitely. There was this as well, down the page of the sofa" Sally held out a journal of some sort, Alicia took it. Some of the pages were hanging out and Alicia opened it carefully. She soon realised that they were damaged because other pages had been torn out. 

"This looks like a book Rupert took the other night, except this..." Alicia stepped closer to the window to try and get more moonlight on the book so she could read it better. "Is it some sort of record of the towns people?"

Sally stepped up beside her and read over her shoulder. "It looks like a census, what was the book Rupert took?"

"I'm not sure—"

Sally grabbed Alicia's arm tightly and pulled her to the window. Sally climbed through and waved silently for Alicia to follow her. Alicia did, pulling the window closed behind her — only thinking afterwards how that was a somewhat redundant gesture considering it was smashed — and froze when a torchlight beam flicker in the walkway behind the houses. Before she had a chance to think, Sally had dragged her towards the fence leading to the next garden along. They vaulted the fence, landing lightly on the other side and waited in silence. The sound of the gate opening was followed by the footsteps of at least two people.

"We're too late, look," a man said, "Lucius won't be happy."

"It's been days since they were last here, we couldn't keep watch every night. If that idiot child has just told us sooner—"

"Just be quiet and check inside, see if they're still here."

Alicia nudged Sally and nodded for them to move over into the next garden. Sally nodded slowly and followed Alicia. They went over that fence too and left via the back gate in the garden. Once they were a short distance from the house, they sped up to a steady jog towards where Rupert was picking them up.

"Thank the lord for superhuman sense. Where they human?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Nothing unusual about their scent," Sally replied.

"So probably not with the Order..." Alicia didn't like that. It meant it wasn't just one group trying to catch them out.

"Might have just been the police," Sally said. "There's Rupert."

They slowed down and walked the rest of the way to the car. Alicia got in the passenger side and Sally in the back.

"We found this." Alicia handed Rupert the book. "And we have some new friends looking for us, you've not come across anyone called Lucius in your research, have you?"

"Not that I recall." Rupert started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Was it not the police trying to catch the miscreants who are breaking into houses?"

"I thought that but now I'm not so sure," Sally spoke carefully. "One of them mentioned a child involved with them, which would probably rule out the police."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Rupert said, his voice taking on a dark edge. "Certainly up in London, the police are more than happy to use children to do their dirty work as off-the-books informants and sent them into dangerous situations."

"Are there any good guys who are _actually_ good guys?" Alicia sighed and slumped down in her chair. "The Council are suspicious, the police are corrupt..."

"Welcome to adulthood. Everyone's on the side of good in their own retelling of the story." Rupert wound down his window a little to get some fresh air. "I'm sure there's a great many people who view us as the side of evil."

"Well, the vampires probably aren't rooting for us," Alicia said and she rested her head against the window. The rest of the car ride back to school was very quiet.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_May 16th_

Sally could sense Darrell's uncertainty before her friend approached her. She didn't blame her for being unsure. Sally had just walked off earlier, after last lesson, and disappeared for the best part of an hour. It wasn't anything in particular anyone had said or done, she was just so on edge at the moment that it felt like the smallest thing might set her off. The slight whine of Gwen's voice when she was complaining about the work, the overwhelming sweetness of Daphne's perfume, and the tap-tap-tap of Irene's pen on her desk as she tried to think her way through a tune. So, Sally had gone for a long walk and then lain in the sun for a while.

"You can come over," Sally called, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Darrell walked five or so metres and stopped a short distance from Sally. "I wasn't sure if I'd upset you earlier."

Sally frowned and shook her head. "Not at all, a lot of things were bothering me but you weren't one of them."

"Oh." Darrell looked genuinely surprised at that. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." Sally was a little bemused. "I wanted to ask you something anyway, about the anchoring and other techniques you'd read about. I've been thinking about them more recently."

Darrell sat down beside Sally. "I don't know how much help I can be."

"This place out in Tibet where Marie sent the two werewolves, what sort of control do they teach there?" Sally asked.

"How to consciously control transformation." Darrell picked up a small twig from the ground and began to snap it. "First staying in control so you don't transform during the full moon, then it moves on to being able to transform outside of the full moon."

"Why would anyone want to transform at all?" Sally asked.

"For the same reason Alicia keeps going on about you learning to control your transformation, werewolves are incredibly strong in their wolf forms," Darrell said, "I suppose you don't really know how much stronger because you never remember being a wolf. Remember, you did bust the door off of the..."

Sally waited for Darrell to finish but Darrell just stopped and frowned as something obviously troubled her. The silence went on for a few seconds more and then Darrell finished snapping the twig and picked up another one.

"The night you broke out of your restraints, there was something wrong with your chains and with the cage. You sensed something, do you remember what it was?" Darrell asked.

Sally tried to remember that night but her memories were a bit fuzzy courtesy of both the full moon and the considerable amount of tranquiliser she had been injected with later in the night. Eventually a vague recollection came to her. "There was an odd scent, it was strong and bitter. I think it was meant to cover up the scent of the person, or creature I suppose, that had been in the cell. I had almost forgotten about that..."

"I think we all did." Darrell dropped the small bits of twig she had broken into a pile on the floor. "Do you think that's the same person as whoever took photographs of us? It couldn't be something supernatural, you're the only supernatural who can enter the cottage. Miss Potts set it up like that."

"Maybe?" It didn't make much sense to Sally though. She sat upright and tucked her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Why though? From what Alicia said, me getting out evened up the fight so the pack would have been better off if I'd remained caged."

"I don't know that they anticipated that." Darrell looked around for another twig to fiddle with, Sally nudged one with her foot and Darrell took the twig and started breaking it. "Werewolves are drawn to each other. The wolf part of them typically wants to find a pack and a mate so there's this overwhelming animal instinct and attraction between werewolves."

Sally could feel her cheeks burning red. "That didn't happen."

"It's wouldn't be intentional. Alicia said that the pack leader was overly interested in you and it wouldn't—"

"I don't care what Alicia said. It didn't happen. I didn't want one of them as a bloody mate." Sally didn't mean to shout. She didn't mean to make Darrell jump or to make her heart race in panic. Sally took a few seconds to composed herself before speaking again.

"I felt the pull to be part of a pack." Sally consciously spoke much quieter. "But not the rest. I've never felt any attraction of any sort, ever. With them, I mean...not...never mind." Sally buried her face in her arms just to get herself to stop talking. Whatever must Darrell be thinking; first an emotional outburst and now this ridiculous babbling.

There was a painful silence before Darrell spoke. "I think whoever sabotaged your chains expected you to side with the pack and help kill us."

That thought made Sally sick to her stomach.

"So," Darrell continued, a little more confidently, "if you want to control your transformation, we need to figure out what stopped your transformation that night. If we wrote out everything we can remember about that day—"

"It was you," Sally said quietly. She didn't know why she had said it. It opened up a conversation that could bring her dangerously close to topics she wasn't ready for but maybe she just wanted it out there as a breadcrumb towards a truth.

"I've locked you up before though and you still transformed," Darrell spoke slowly, as though she were sure she was missing something.

"You were in danger. I think that's why I didn't transform because I needed to keep you safe," Sally said, "and then the night you told me I had to find an anchor, I did and it's you. I just didn't say because it all felt a bit too...too much I suppose."

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Sally risked a quick glance at Darrell. Darrell smiled back at her and the familiar slow flutter of nervousness danced in Sally's chest. She hoped Darrell didn't ask her any questions because she wasn't sure she'd make much sense answering them.

"If you wanted to try and stop your transformation again, I could stay with you at the farmhouse?" Darrell offered. "I wouldn't be in danger or anything but it might work." Sally wasn't sure if she was relieved or not that Darrell's thoughts had gone to those both practical and supernatural in nature.

"Alicia said you weren't to be out by yourself," Sally said, not quite believing herself that she was referencing one of Alicia's orders. "There's no guarantee I would be able to protect you."

"With the work Mr Giles has done, the basement there is as secure as the cottage, and Mr Giles will be able to patrol with Alicia that way which is better for everyone." Darrell looked at her watch and got up. "We should get back for supper."

"Your routine is already very disrupted with half-term, won't you...won't it be harder if you add another change?" Sally asked, getting up and brushing off the grass and other debris from her uniform.

"I'll be okay." And while that didn't exactly convince Sally, there was an unexpected edge to Darrell's voice that meant Sally didn't push it.

When they suggested the idea to Alicia after supper, she saw merit in it.

"Well, I'm glad you took my suggestion on board. I'm telling you, if you could just click your fingers and change into a wolf it would make fighting monsters much easier," Alicia said.

"I don't know that it works quite like that," Sally said.

"Rupert has already argued with Matron about the sleeping spell for the full moon, says we can't risk anyone waking up with Sally being gone three nights in a row, so I can come to the farmhouse after patrol to make sure you're safe as well," Alicia said to Darrell, "I know there's magic there that's meant to do that but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Later that evening, once everyone had fallen asleep, the three girls snuck out and Darrell set the sleeping spell on the entire dorm. Rupert met them outside and they walked as a group for most of the way, though they said very little, and then split into two pairs. Darrell and Sally continued to the farm; Alicia and Rupert to start patrol.

The comfortable silence between Sally and Darrell remained until they reached the farm and went down into the basement. Sally took great care to lock up all the doors behind her and she eyed the various wards placed around the building, wishing she knew more about them so she could be sure they were working.

Darrell turned around while Sally changed into the loose pajamas; while she hoped they would be intact come morning, that wasn't a certainty and she wasn't about to risk destroying her other clothes. After all, how would she replace them now? She certainly wouldn't be comfortable with the Rivers bearing the expense of them. Sally shook the thought away, if she started to focus on that she would get upset and then she certainly wouldn't be in control of anything.

"Make sure you still put all the chains on," Sally insisted when they went into the cage. Darrell did so with silent efficiency. This part was strange for both of them every time and it was easier if they completed it without talking. Sally pulled hard on the chains once Darrell was done to test that nothing felt unusual.

"You should shut the door as well, stay on the other side," Sally said. Darrell got up and stepped out, locking the door behind her. She took a cushion from the old sofa in the corner and put it down near the cage to sit on it.

"If I'm not in danger, how do you think this'll work?" Darrell asked.

"I don't know if it will," Sally admitted, "but I'm going to try the same anchoring I did when you helped me before." She leant forward as far as she could to see the time. The transformation would start in ten minutes. 

They talked about nothing in particular, just things that had happened in class, as the minutes ticked by. There was a weight beneath the light conversation, both knowing there were much heavier topics they could — maybe even should — be discussing. Then the first flickers of the full moon's pull made Sally's muscles tense and twitch.

She closed her eyes as another wave rattled through her and her fangs grew and nearly pierced her lower lip. A low growl shook in her chest. She took a deep breath and listened intently to the slightly increased beat of Darrell's heart and the growling softened. The warmth on the back of her hand confused her for a few seconds, until she realised it must be Darrell's hand. Sally wondered if she should have told Darrell to keep all of her on the other side of the cage, but Darrell probably would have just grinned at her and said that she knew Sally wouldn't hurt her.

So Sally focused on the warmth and focused on her breathing as she focus, one at a time, on the same memory that had anchored her last time. From there branched other memories; first form when Darrell had come to tell Sally about how her plan to make Mary-Lou braver had worked, second form when Darrell had been so pleased for her being made head of form... Time went by; she couldn't tell how much, and her mind slipped into a soft haze that she couldn't remember feeling before. Finally, she opened her eyes.

Darrell startled a little but didn't recoil. 

"Sally?" She asked hesitantly. Sally could hear her but it seemed like an impossible task to reply. It was as though she couldn't remember how to form words, or even how to create speech. Darrell asked something else but the words didn't quite filter through. 

Sally looked down at her hands, to where Darrell was drawing small circles with her thumb on the back of Sally's hand. Darrell really should pull her hand back. It wasn't safe. That thought made Sally growl again and something in the sound must have cautioned Darrell. She drew her hand back slowly, leaving a coolness where her palm had been.

Sally tried to move but her chains stopped her and she yanked on them even though she had no real reason to. The rattling echoed off to silence. Flickers of thoughts she was trying to keep at bay nudged at her and the haze got stronger again. Sally's arms burned with exertion as she pulled at the chains over and over. Darrell spoke again and though Sally couldn't understand what she said, it calmed her a little. Darrell moved away from the cage and, for a moment, Sally thought she had scared her off somehow. Then Darrell returned with a book — the one they were supposed to be reading for English — and started reading from it. At first the words didn't make a lot of sense but as Darrell continued reading, Sally understood more and more. She lay down on the bedding they had placed in the cage and listened until she fell asleep. 

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_May 17th_

Darrell startled awake as someone sat on the sofa in front of her legs.

"Just me," Alicia whispered and she nudged Darrell back into the deep sofa. "Shift over, I'm not chancing any of those beds upstairs."

Darrell shimmied back and Alicia lay down in front of her and pulled some of the blanket over herself. Darrell didn't quite know what to do with her arms. She tucked one under the cushion she was using as a pillow then hesitated. Alicia, obviously sensing her predicament, took Darrell's other arm and pulled it around herself.

"It's fine, I won't tell if you don't." Alicia settled down to sleep and Darrell didn't have much choice but to do the same.

"You're really warm," Alicia commented after a minute, "how do you sleep?"

"I don't much, remember," Darrell mumbled, "it's the anti-psychotics, they effect how my body manages it's own heat. Now it's Summer I get too hot, in Winter I'll probably get too cold."

"Oh," Alicia said, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Darrell closed her eyes and hoped Alicia wouldn't ask any follow-up questions, she was too tired to answer them. Sally had fallen asleep just after one o'clock, still in, mostly, human form, and Darrell was going to be exhausted for class the next day. Mercifully, it seemed Alicia was as tired as she was and they both fell asleep without anymore conversation.

The next thing Darrell knew was she was awoken by the lights being turned on and she sat up when she saw Mr Giles walking down the stairs.

"Morning, thought it best to wake you early," he said quietly, "if this is to become a more frequent event, we may need to invest in more beds."

"Thankfully, once Alicia's asleep she doesn't move much," Darrell mumbled, carefully climbing over the still sleeping Alicia. She went over to the cage and peered in. Sally was curled up, clutching the blanket tightly around herself, and it looked as though the pajamas — from the little Darrell could see — were still in one piece.

"It worked," she said, "she didn't transform."

"Most fascinating. If you were to write-up your process, I'm sure Marie's friend in Tibet would be very interested," Mr Giles took a sip of his coffee and held out a cup to Darrell. "Milk?"

Darrell accepted it and took a drink. "I don't know if Sally would be all too keen if I went writing supernatural research papers about her."

"Perhaps not." Mr Giles agreed. "Alicia mentioned that she and Sally were nearly caught by people working with someone called Lucius, does that mean anything to you, maybe in one of your dreams or something you've read?"

Darrell started to shake her head and then stopped. There was something tickling the back of her mind, one of those memories that you were sure you could recall with the right prompt. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"If you remember, if could be something or it could be nothing. It seems these chaps were human so it may just be the police doing extra patrols." Mr Giles looked at his watch. "Right, if you finish your drink and head up, you can take the first shower. I'll wake these two".

Darrell picked up the bag with her uniform, and, after finishing her milk, returned the glass to the kitchen. It was much cleaner now, Mr Giles seemed to have undertaken the house's restoration as a project of sorts. Which, thankfully, meant that there was hot water. Darrell had her shower and got changed into her uniform. It was just after five o'clock and they needed to be back at school by six to be on the safe side. She met Sally on her way back downstairs and they exchanged a quick smile.

"Just think," Alicia was saying as Darrell returned to the basement, "if she can control being a werewolf then we might stand a better chance against some of these stronger monsters."

"That's a long way off," Darrell warned, putting the bag with her pajamas inside her satchel. "Last night she couldn't seem to control speaking let along fighting monsters."

"Spoilsport," Alicia said, "so it's a work in progress. Doesn't mean I can't have aspirations for future encounters."

"In the _meantime_ ," Mr Giles said firmly, "In regards to the order, I have been able to rule out the Harvest as a means for the Order to bring back the Master. The Harvest only happens once a century and it isn't due until the end of this century so it's not that. I'm still looking into how vampires might be brought back from skeletal remains. I haven't heard of it being done, I must be honest, but that doesn't make it impossible."

Once Sally returned, Alicia ran up to take a shower. They were out of the door just after twenty past which gave them more than enough time to get back on school grounds. No-one was much up for conversation so they walked in silence for the most part and Darrell found her mind drifting. It was bothering her that she simply couldn't recall why the name Lucius sounded familiar to her. She couldn't even say with any kind of certainty whether it was a dream or something that she had read. It was like in lessons where she knew that she knew something but she couldn't put the pieces together properly because parts of her memory were foggy or she could only recall a trace of them existing at all.

Once they reached school, Mr Giles bade them goodbye and strode off towards the groundskeepers shed while Darrell, Alicia and Sally returned to the dorm. Darrell released the sleeping spell and threw the bag into the trunk at the end of her bed, locking it up afterwards. One by one, the girls began to wake and things returned to normal. If anyone noticed that Alicia and Sally looked exhausted, they didn't comment on it. It was common knowledge now that Darrell only managed four hours or so hours of sleep a night so the others were quite used to her looking tired. Just before the bell went, Darrell headed down to Matron's room for her medication.

"Morning." Matron hurried out of the room adjoining hers looking quite harried. "Sorry, it's been rather hectic overnight. I've got a first former very sick next door. Your tablets are on the table over there."

Matron returned to the other room and Darrell took her medication out and filled up the glass at the small sink. Then she paused, looking down at the tablets. She nudged the anti-psychotic away from the anti-depressant. If they reduced the hallucinations and dissociation, and both of them affected her memory, then surely if she wanted to try and make more of the Conduit's memories come through—

Darrell quickly took the tablets and drained the glass of water before her mind could take that thought any further, and a moment later Matron came back in. "All done?"

"Yes, thank you." Darrell hurried back out of the room and back to rejoin her form in the dining hall.

After breakfast, they had English and Darrell struggled to concentrate on the essay they were meant to be working on and she caught herself fidgeting more than usual. Sally didn't comment or react — she rarely did — but Darrell saw a few glances and heard a few whispers from the girls around them.

 _'Looking, they're looking,'_ Darrell pressed two fingers to her temple and tried to ignore the other whispers, the ones she knew weren't real.

"Darrell, could you run this message down to Miss Oakes for me?" Miss James asked and Darrell looked up sharply.

"Yes, Miss." Darrell stood up and took the message slip from the teacher. In the upper school, teachers tended to just leave the class and go to find the other teacher themselves so Darrell could only assume that Miss James had seen her getting restless and decided to give her a chance to leave class for a few minutes. Miss Oakes was teaching the sixth formers at the other end of the building and she asked Darrell to stay while she wrote a return message. Louisa offered Darrell a quick smile and a few of the other sixth formers looked at her curiously, as though trying to see if they could see any differences, but they mostly focused on their work.

On the way back with Miss Oakes' message, Darrell passed the door to the entrance hall and came to a stop when she was sure she heard Miss Potts' voice. Walking back on herself, she pushed the door to the entrance hall open and peered through. It was indeed Miss Potts, only just back from wherever she had been it seemed, and talking most intently with a man that Darrell didn't recognise.

"Tonight then," he was saying, "I'll return after lessons and such-like have concluded."

"Not here. The old farm, where Jennings and his team kept the weres. That shall be fine." It didn't sound in the slightest like Miss Potts thought that that arrangement was fine. "Now, I have to speak to the Head Mistress and I can't have you or any of the others raising suspicion by being here."

Darrell closed the door and returned to class before she could be caught. The further she got, the more she started to wonder if it was real. Not the first time a thought like that had taunted her over something she had seen or heard. Like the previous day when she had been talking to Sally about the wolf pack. Sally's adamant denial of anything other than being drawn to being part of a pack was so vehement that it made Darrell wonder if something had developed between Sally and one of the other werewolves, but there was something in Sally's voice and in the way she had looked at Darrell for just a moment, that made Darrell think that it was something else entirely that made Sally react so strongly to the suggestion. She just wasn't sure if she was seeing things that weren't really there.

Re-entering her own classroom, Darrell handed the note to Miss James and returned to her seat.

"Thank you. We're just discussing with out partners the themes we've focused on for the essay," Miss James explained.

"I think Miss Potts is back," Darrell whispered, "she was arguing with a man I don't know. Dark hair, moustache like a brush?"

Sally shook her head to indicate she didn't know him. "You saw her?"

"I think so." Darrell hoped Sally wouldn't ask her to clarify that, and was relieved when her friend just nodded and refocused them both on the classwork.

After class, Alicia wasn't quite so contained in her reaction. "She's back? When?"

"Today, I guess?" Darrell said.

"Well, let's go and find her before French." Alicia rushed off before Darrell or Sally could suggest they waited.

"Well, I suppose we should go with her," Sally said, and they went after Alicia.

Whether Alicia knocked or just barrelled into Miss Potts' room, Darrell had no idea. Sally insisted they knock, even though they could hear Alicia grilling Miss Potts on where she had been.

"I suppose I should have anticipated that you two weren't far behind," Miss Potts greeted them with a smile to soften her words.

"Yes, yes, it's nice to see us all. Where have you been! Were you guarding the Old Ones? Or did you have a lead on the Order?" Alicia asked.

Miss Potts looked up sharply. "What do you know about the Old Ones?"

Clearly Miss Potts hadn't received Mr Giles' message. Darrell glanced at Sally who looked troubled too, though it was Alicia who asked. "Did you not get Rupert's message? The Order of Aurelius are here, most of them anyway, and we think they're trying to revive these Old Ones. I had a prophecy dream. Which I wasn't having because of the sleeping spells, by the way, so we don't use them anymore. Except tonight for the full moon."

Darrell could understand why Miss Potts looked completely baffled by what Alicia had said. Darrell already knew everything Alicia was saying and she'd struggled to keep up with the speed Alicia had just rambled out the events.

"Good Lord." Miss Potts sank into her chair and looked at her clock. "Sit down, I think you had all better get me up to speed as much as you can in the next fifteen minutes."

Alicia fired off all the events that had unfolded in Miss Potts' absence. Mercifully she did know about some of the earlier ones and it was only the events of the last two weeks that had been lost due to unreceived messages. When Alicia was getting to be a bit too much, Miss Potts held up a hand and asked Sally to summarise in a manner that made more sense. They managed to cover most of the pertinent details in ten minutes.

"Matters have gotten far worse than I could have imagined," Miss Potts said, more to herself than them.

"And Darrell saw you talking to a strange man in the entrance, who was he?" Alicia asked.

Darrell felt herself blush when Miss Potts looked over at her. "I didn't mean to listen in, I thought I heard you and needed to check to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

"Quentin Travers, a director on the Watchers Council," Miss Potts explained, "and he isn't the only Council member to have returned with me. Which is perhaps for the best with all of what you have told me. Alicia, I will need you to come to the farmhouse with myself and Rupert tonight. Sally and Darrell, I need you two to stay as far away as possible. I want them to have as little reason as possible to interact with either of you."

"Sally's as involved as I am, surely it makes sense for her to come." Alicia started to protest and then her face went very serious. "Right, the Council views on werewolves. I forgot... And I'm sure they're just as open-minded about those who were previously demonically possessed."

"Something like that." Miss Potts stood up. "I promise you, things will make a little more sense after tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Prejudice towards mental illness, hallucinations, paranoia, and references to disassociation. 
> 
> Thank you to any readers for your patience.
> 
> I am slowly taking all my fics off hiatus one-by-one as I am in the process of resolving some writing inaccuracies and problems. Thank you to those who pointed out my errors and helped me fix some of those errors (unsure if online social etiquette is to name so forgive the vagueness).
> 
> Improving writing will always be a work in progress so please bear with me as I work on tidying up my older writing and improving heading forward. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboards for contents warnings.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_17th May_

Alicia's usual response to walking into serious meetings was to play up the devil-may-care bravado that she liked to put on. Something about the atmosphere from the moment she stepped inside the farmhouse told her not to this time. A man with a mustache — probably Quentin Travers — stood near the fireplace. On his left was a man much taller than him who eyed Alicia with disdain. Sat on the sofa was a woman around Rupert's age and beside her was a sharp-faced man with greying temples.

"This must be the Slayer," Quentin spoke first, "Alice Johns?"

"Alicia," Alicia corrected him distractedly, trying to check if there was anyone else in the house they hadn't been alerted to.

"Right, right. Let's get started then," Quentin said.

"There is a new complication. Things seem to have progressed faster than we anticipated," Marie said before Quentin could continue. "Alicia had a prophetic dream about the Old Ones returning."

"All of you are blowing this out of proportion," the woman on the sofa scoffed, "with all of the precautions we're taking they won't be returning."

"And yet Slayer prophecies never fail to come to be, at least in some form," Marie said coolly.

"What did you see?" Quentin asked Alicia. She described her dream to him and his face became troubled. "That does indeed sound worrisome."

"We thought maybe the Order were here to bring them back?" Alicia offered.

"The Order of Aurelius?" Quentin asked. "I daresay that they would rejoice were the Old Ones to return and it would be a long-term ambition of theirs, but I very much doubt it's a goal they would achieve without the Master who, as far as we can tell, was killed during his time in Sunnydale."

Alicia couldn't work out whether to be relieved by that or even more concerned. Quentin waved for them to sit down, which Rupert and Marie did. Alicia remained standing, not wanting to give up any advantage in the event she needed to jump into action.

"I believe the Order are here looking for a way to revive the Master," Quentin said, "We aren't _too_ worried about them at the moment as that will be rather a long and arduous task."

"Aurelius and the Master most certainly wanted to bring about the return of the Old Ones," Rupert said, "why are you so sure the Order are not doing the same?"

"Because it was not they who kidnapped and tortured a Watcher in an attempt to learn the location," Quentin said. "As best we can tell, no vampires were involved. For unfathomable reasons it seems humans are working alongside werewolves and demons."

"Which, from what we hear, you would know a little something about, Miss Johns." The woman said.

Alicia could quite understand why Marie had wanted Sally and Darrell as far away from here as possible. The chill on those words made ice run through Alicia's veins, though she kept the stony expression on her face as well as she could.

"Enough Gwendolyn," Quentin said. Alicia raised her eyebrows, if that wasn't an appropriate shared name she didn't know what was.

"What is drawing them all here?" Alicia asked. "There's not a hellmouth, I already know that, so what is it?"

"Hellmouths are not the only reason that supernaturals may seek out a place, they are simply where the dimensional barriers are weakest," Quentin said. Before Alicia could ask anything else, Quentin continued, "Our sources tell us that the Order are seeking some means of accessing Quor'toth in the hopes that they will find the means to revive the Master. We can only assume some component of him is in their possession."

Alicia caught Marie's eyes and mouthed, _'Component?',_ hoping it wasn't as horrific as where her imagination was going.

"Nevertheless," the sharp-faced man on the sofa spoke, "before we get off track, the main concern is the efforts to locate the Old Ones."

"They didn't get the location from the torture?" Rupert asked.

"No. The Watcher did not know the location to give. They killed him once they came to that realisation. We have placed the rest of the Watchers who do know the location into protection."

Alicia glanced at Marie again, clearly she was not one of the Watchers who knew where the Old Ones were. Either that or the Council didn't actually care if she died or not. Both were possibilities given the demeanor of the other Council members so far.

"Roger will enter protection after we are finished here, as will I." Quentin paced as he explained. "We will be assigning Gwendolyn Post and Jennings and his team to be on standby should the need for extra support be required. Jennings' team will accompany Roger and I to make final checks on the Old Ones before returning to nearby. Gwendolyn is to take up a vacant post at your school. I believe your headmistress has just advertised for a new Matron as one is about to retire. Gwendolyn's training with the Council will provide the skills required to take up that position."

Alicia stopped herself from pulling a face at the very last moment; she simply couldn't imagine anyone wanting to go to the San if Gwendolyn Post was who awaited them. She desperately hoped that it wasn't their Matron retiring; was she even old enough to retire? Perhaps she was as she was Matron when Alicia's mother attended the school.

"So, let me make sure I've got this clear," Alicia said, "The Order are reviving their Master. Probably. If they get in the way, we dust them, but I'm not supposed to focus on them because they are somehow less terrifying than this unknown group who are trying to find out where the Old Ones are contained. Why do you think this group are here when they presumably killed your Watcher elsewhere?"

"Because we also believe they were responsible for killing Magnus," Quentin said. "Something compelled Magnus to be here and so they are also here, seeking what he found. I now suspect he had works hidden away in the house which were taken by whatever or whoever killed him."

Alicia hoped that her poker face was as good here as it was at school. Playing innocent to other schoolgirls and teachers suddenly seemed a far easier and less demanding ask than pretending she knew little to nothing in front of members of the Watcher's Council. "Right. Fine. So I find all of these people, werewolves, whatever else and stop all of them then the world doesn't end."

"If you must put it so simplistically," Roger said, rolling his eyes and looking over at Gwendolyn.

"I shouldn't worry too much." Gwendolyn leant forward. "After all, you did defeat the Conduit, a demon with close links to the bloodline of the Old Ones. I would be most intrigued to discuss how you managed that." Somehow she managed to make that sound like a threat and Alicia wondered what they knew. Or thought they did.

"One last thing, speaking of the Conduit, is the survivor available?" Quentin asked, taking up his coat from the arm of the chair.

"No, I'm afraid she's not. Therapy appointments this evening," Marie said immediately.

"A shame. It would have been interesting to draw samples and make observations. Another time then." Quentin turned to Gwendolyn. "We will drop you off at your hotel on the way. You have your interview in a few days. Marie, Rupert, we will speak soon." Quentin nodded to the two Watchers and the members of the Council all left.

"I need a cigarette," Rupert muttered. He headed out the back door.

"Well, it's nice to have you back," Alicia said eventually and she was surprised when Marie chuckled.

"I did miss Malory Towers and you all, I would take it a hundred times over the Council," Marie said.

"This Watcher who was tortured, is that why you were gone so long?" Alicia asked.

"Partially, as much as Miss Post may like to pretend that this is all hand wringing and exaggeration, the merest threat to uncovering the location of the Old Ones causes a considerable panic." Marie stood up and slowly paced the living room. "Is there anything non-supernatural I should be aware of?"

Alicia chose her words carefully to be deliberately vague. "June and Sally had truly terrible half-terms. Sally's living with Darrell and her family from now on and June's moving in with me. That's the main thing I suppose."

Marie frowned. "Well, I shan't let you say more as it's their business but I appreciate the forewarning."

"Neither of them want to talk about it but I can't help but feel like they both should," Alicia said tentatively. 

Marie nodded slowly. "I shall take that under advisement. Now, I suppose we should think about getting back to the school and sorting out arrangements for this evening. I know you said earlier that you had some success with Sally controlling her transformation but I would feel considerably happier if Darrell were safe at Malory Towers this evening."

"Is she who Quentin called the survivor?" Alicia asked.

"She is. Humans rarely survive demonic possession, the ones who do are of interest to the council and they give little consideration to the person themselves during their...investigations. Mercifully, I don't think they know who she — or Sally — are exactly so that works to our advantage for now." Marie frowned and shook her head. "Which is why I think they also wanted Miss Post so close to the school. She will be a problem. There will be no way she will not come to learn who Darrell is and from there she will swiftly deduce that Sally is the werewolf they have heard about."

"You don't trust her?"

"I don't trust any of them, not anymore." Marie nodded to Rupert as he stepped back inside. "Going forward, there are very few people we can trust with anything, even details that might seem benign such as the general comings and goings of you girls."

"Sally and Darrell have been trying to work out who took the photographs of us. It's been slow going since they started with a cohort of the entire school," Alicia said.

"They were right to do so," Marie said, "Come on, we will have to take great care getting Sally back here without her being spotted."

_18th May_

The Order had definitely gone quiet and Alicia didn't like that one bit. Perhaps that was why, instead of getting into her own bed after returning from patrol, she got in beside Darrell.

"We seem to be making a habit of this," Darrell's words confirmed Alicia's suspicions that she was awake. 

"Twice is hardly a habit, besides I thought I should keep you company with Sally not here", Alicia teased before becoming more serious. "What do you know of Quor'toth?" 

"It's another dimension, supposedly. I've read it referred to as the darkest of dark dimensions," Darrell shimmied onto her back and put one hand behind her head. "Why?"

"Why would the Order be trying to get into it?" Alicia put her hand beneath Darrell's pillow and settled down on her side.

"You said the Council think they're trying to revive the Master?" Darrell asked, then at Alicia's nod she continued, "Well, something like that would require a lot of dark magic. Which they would, if the writings about other dimensions are true, be able to channel from Quor'toth."

"I don't care what the Council say, the Order still concern me." Alicia put her free arm across Darrell's stomach, earning herself an amused look.

"My, aren't you overly affectionate this evening?" Darrell commented.

"I'm feeling lonely and vulnerable, so I hope you feel guilty about mocking me," Alicia said.

"Really?" Darrell asked after a beat.

Alicia shrugged. "A little. I'm supposed to be this superhero who goes out and saves the world, like they do in those comics of yours, but at the moment I just feel like I'm failing. Luke nearly killed me, I'm no closer to hunting the Order down and stopping them, and now there's this new group trying to end the world, and one of them have to be getting help from inside the school. That's without getting into the whole June thing that I completely missed, spectacularly demonstrating what an awful cousin I am."

"Well, when you put it like that I suppose you _are_ entitled to feel a bit sorry for yourself..."

"You're awful at bucking people up, you know that?" Alicia couldn't help but smile though.

"You've already saved hundreds of lives, mine included, so I think that more than qualifies you to be a superhero," Darrell said, "but that doesn't mean you can do everything on your own. We'll get there, we did before. You don't have to be alone dealing with this, any of it."

Alicia swallowed an unexpected lump in her throat, "That was better I suppose."

"Can we at least try to get some sleep now?" Darrell asked.

"Fine."

When Alicia woke up the next day, Darrell was already up and dressed. No-one else seemed to be awake thankfully; Lord knows there would be some whispers and peculiar comments if she was found in Darrell's bed. She got up and started to get washed and ready herself. Not a minute too soon, it turned out, because Sally arrived shortly afterwards looking a little worse for wear.

"Howling at the moon all night?" Alicia asked just to prompt the dark look that she knew she would earn from such a comment.

Eventually, some of the others started to wake up, drowsier than usual due to the sleeping spell, and all supernatural talk stopped.

"I'm coming with you to Matron," Alicia said, once the form were all up, washed, dressed and on their way to breakfast.

"Any particular reason?" Darrell asked.

"I want to find out which Matron is retiring. It better not be her."

"What are you planning on doing if it is? Forbidding her from leaving?" Darrell gave a small wave to Sally as they split away from the rest of the form.

Matron was waiting for them when they arrived. Darrell took her tablets and drank a glass of water while Alicia quizzed Matron on who was retiring.

"It's the West Tower Matron," Alicia said once they were on their way back to the hall. "I suppose that means I can get Betty to spy on her. We better try and all get together to discuss it."

"All this spying on everyone and suspecting everyone makes me quite uneasy," Darrell admitted.

It was lunchtime before Alicia could gather them all together and even then only for a quick, hushed conversation outside, halfway down towards the pool.

"Right, quick as we can I suppose," Alicia said. She turned to Betty. "You're getting a new Matron and she's another Watcher. We don't trust her and I'm going to need you to keep an eye on her."

"Any particular reason?" Betty asked.

"Marie doesn't trust her, so that's enough for me," Alicia said. She turned to Sally next. "I take it you transformed last night?"

Sally nodded. "I tried to stop it but I don't remember anything after the full moon was up and Rupert confirmed that I shifted."

Alicia clicked her tongue. "That's frustrating, it won't be hugely convenient if you need Darrell around to control your transformations."

"I _am_ sorry my turning into a wolf is inconvenient for you," Sally said dryly.

"Oh, don't be a grump." Alicia nudged Sally with her elbow. "You get so moody during the full moon."

Sally batted her touch off with a scowl, somewhat proving Alicia's point.

"Do I get a question or order?" Darrell asked.

"Do you have anything to report?" Alicia asked.

"Not really, I just like to be included," Darrell said, her grin getting wider. "Though, I think one of the books Mr Giles brought back from the farmhouse might help with controlling werewolf transformations beyond meditation and focus. I only had a chance to read the first few pages but it seems promising."

"Well, aren't I glad I asked then? Seems you're useful for more than just late-night crises..." Alicia cleared her throat, embarrassed, when both Sally and Betty gave her an odd look. She quickly moved on. "So what I need—"

They all turned at the sound of movement behind where Betty was stood.

"Who is it?" Betty whispered.

Alicia shook her head and opened her mouth to ask Sally, then saw that Sally was already concentrating. After a second, Sally shook her head. "It's Bill and Clarissa."

Alicia stepped around Betty and peered past the trees, Bill and Clarissa were headed towards the sea, heads close together in what appeared to be quite serious discussion. Alicia frowned and turned back to the others. "I don't like this suspecting all our classmates, makes me wonder what everyone is up to. Have you two ruled out Bill and Clarissa?"

"No but I can't see it, can you?" Sally asked. "Same as we haven't ruled out Mary-Lou but can you really see her giving information about us to someone without becoming a complete nervous wreck around us?"

"We need to start ruling people out," Alicia said firmly, "My state of mind won't cope with constant suspicion."

"To be fair, Bill and Clarissa are probably just sneaking off for some privacy," Betty said. "Though, of course, I suppose in between canoodling they could be selling your secrets to a dark unknown force."

Alicia punched Betty in the arm. "Idiot. I hope you don't go blabbing things like that in front of just anyone."

Alicia tried to politely ignore how Sally had blushed a little or how Betty's quirk of an eyebrow in her direction was the reason for that blush. Darrell looked unsure how to respond to the sudden shift in tone and Alicia was quite relieved when Darrell decided that rather than address any of it, she would just refocus them on the business at hand.

"What do we consider evidence enough to rule someone out?"

"All we know for certain is that they took photographs of us and passed them on to someone. And maybe sabotaged my chains," Sally said. "Which doesn't lend itself to elimination very well."

"So we're stuck with making tallies of suspicious behaviour, who's leading the tally on that?" Alicia asked.

"Us four?" Darrell suggested and she smiled when Alicia shot her a weary look. "Sorry."

"Moira," Sally said suddenly, "She was near the top anyway but I forgot to add in what she was like when Darrell was off, remember?"

"I'd forgotten about that too," Alicia thought back to Moira appearing unexpectedly when she and Sally were trying to find somewhere to discuss the supernatural. "I suppose because she called as out like first formers, demanding to know what we were up to, I just thought it was Moira being Moira."

"I'm not saying it _is_ her," Sally hastened to add. "Just that she is probably at the top for suspicious behaviour."

"Well, one of us needs to try and find out more about her then. Especially if you think that someone would only pass on information to someone they truly trust. Apart from the fact that Moira's sister is a brat, what do we know about her family?" Alicia looked around and got shakes of the head back. "One of us needs to try and find out something about her."

"I don't think she'll talk to me," Darrell said.

"Probably not and it'll be odd if Betty suddenly starts trying to talk to her, she'll suspect something." Alicia sighed and faced Sally. "Fine. Shall we play rock-paper-scissors?"

Sally shook her head. "You wind her up too much. I'll try but given how she feels about Darrell, don't count on her being candid with me either. The rest of you can look into whether anyone else has been behaving oddly. Just in case it's not Moira."

Alicia sighed. "Wonderful, invading the privacy of our classmates is exactly how I wanted to spend my time."

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_19th May_

Darrell had, somewhat foolishly, stayed up far too late reading notes on how some werewolves through history had used herbs and plants in helping to control their transformations. So she was more exhausted than usual and by the time afternoon lessons came around, she could barely concentrate. Sally had already had to nudge her twice during French because she spaced out and missed entire sections of teaching. The kind-hearted Mam'zelle Dupont had eventually noticed and, being rather fond of Darrell, suggested they played a game at the end of French instead of their usual work. She had the girls play charades, but entirely in French, much to their delight. The change of pace had helped Darrell perk up.

But now they had science, usually one of the lessons Darrell really enjoyed, and she was struggling again. Her hands and arms kept shaking and twitching, and she had dropped equipment three times already, all of them mercifully unbreakable. It was inevitable that Miss Myers would notice.

"Darrell," the teacher's sharp voice cut across the science lab, "You appear to be having difficulty."

Darrell went awfully still, not sure how she was supposed to respond to that and when the silence went on for long enough, Miss Myers continued. "As you can't seem to keep hold of anything or manage yourself, do you really believe it's safe for you to be in the lab today?"

Darrell flinched and heard Sally inhale sharply from the bench opposite her. Darrell didn't dare look at anyone, dreading what sort of expressions she would find across their faces. Pity, agreement, embarrassment?

"Perhaps not, Miss," Darrell said quietly, desperately hoping she didn't look as humiliated as she felt.

"I'm glad you agree. Gather your books and take yourself to Matron," Miss Myers said.

"I don't think Matron—"

"Don't interrupt me," Miss Myers said, "Go to Matron and sort yourself out, then I presume I can trust you to take your work to the library and work alone?"

"Yes, Miss," Darrell said and she gathered up her belongings in silence, with everyone trying hard not to either look like they were staring or trying to avoid her eye, then left the room. She heard Miss Myers call for the others to get on with her work as she headed towards Matron's room.

When she arrived, Matron seemed most surprised to see her. "Is everything alright?"

"I was sent out of Science and told to come here, I didn't want to disobey in case..." Darrell's voice wobbled for a moment and she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Just in case Miss Myers checks with you later. I was having some difficulty..."

Matron's face softened. "One day people may understand better, I wish I could say that it'll be soon."

"I'm supposed to go to the library to do some written work," Darrell said. She didn't want to go. People visited the library and she would have to give some explanation over and over for why she wasn't in class.

"You can work here, on the desk over there if you like?" Matron offered. "There's only Kathleen from first form in with a headache at the moment and she's fast asleep."

Darrell thanked Matron and set herself up on the desk. A lot of the written work was answering questions about the experiment and having not been allowed to do it, Darrell had to try and pull the information from the text book. It didn't provide details such as the specifics of the reaction and Darrell just knew that she was going to get a poor grade back.

When the bell went she thanked Matron once more and hurried back towards the classroom to hand in her work, she didn't need to give Miss Myers yet another reason to reprimand her. She met Sally and some of the other girls along the way and from the way they all went silent at once, she guessed that she was the topic of conversation.

"I have to go and give Miss Myers my work," Darrell said, though truthfully she was quite relieved to have an excuse not to have to deal with anyone's sympathy or pity. "I'll catch you up."

Darrell continued on her way to the science classroom and knocked, deciding that just walking in might not work in her favour. She entered when Miss Myers called for her to do so.

"My work, Miss."

Miss Myers gestured to the desk in front of her. "On the table. I am going to ask Miss Grayling and Miss Potts for you to be withdrawn from science lessons for the remainder of your time here. If you had dropped one of the beakers, we could have had a dreadful accident. It simply isn't safe for you to be conducting experiments."

Perhaps Darrell should have expected something like that after her abymsal — and she believed completely unfair — Science grades, but all the same the statement made her feel like she had been thumped in the stomach.

"Most days I am safe to complete the experiments, Miss," Darrell said eventually, "and on the days I'm not, I could help one of the others with note-taking."

"You haven't been performing anywhere close to your usual standard for a while, perhaps the lower workload will allow you time to improve some of your other grades." Miss Myers didn't look at her as she continued to read and mark the books in front of her.

"I need to take science if I want to pass the exams in the sixth," Darrell said quietly.

That prompted Miss Myers to look up and a look of pity passed over her face. "If I were you, I wouldn't put too much stock in that. Your exams, if you were to even pass them, are unlikely to have much of an impact for you after school. I'll ask Miss James to have a talk with you once a decision has been made. You may go."

Darrell couldn't figure out if she wanted to cry, throw something, or both, and it was probably for the best that in that indecision, she simply marched out of the classroom. Where she promptly collided with Sally who was waiting outside.

"Listening in?" Darrell stepped past Sally and continued towards the door to outside. Sally walked quickly to catch up with her.

"I was more worried you might lose your temper than..." Sally hesitated. "I am sorry, I didn't think she'd do that."

"I did think about throwing something at her." Darrell pushed the door open and held it behind her for Sally.

"I'm quite glad you didn't," Sally said, "that might have been difficult to explain to Miss Grayling."

Darrell stopped walking now they were outside and she took a few deep breaths. "What if she's right? Is it even worth me trying when...when I'm not going to be allowed to do any of the things I wanted to?"

"She doesn't know what's going to happen in the future, Darrell, no-one does." Sally put her hand on Darrell's shoulder.

Darrell shrugged off the contact, then wished she hadn't when she saw the flicker of hurt on Sally's face. She bit the inside of her cheek and breathed in and out deeply a few times. "Sorry. It's not you."

"I know. You don't like being touched when you're angry like this," Sally said, "I just didn't think. Alicia wants me to go and speak to Marie and Rupert about something, will you be..."

"I'll be fine. I need to go and look up a few things at the cottage before Miss Ru— Harriet picks me up anyway," Darrell said, "I'll find you before I go."

Sally seemed awfully reluctant to leave her but she did go, with just a single glance over her shoulder. Darrell headed down to the cottage and went inside, locking the door behind herself. On the cabinet were some of the books that Mr Giles had brought back from the farmhouse, many of them containing more information about werewolves than they had known about before. Darrell had asked Mr Giles why he thought the wolf pack had the books, from what she had heard of them, they didn't seem like they would be big readers. He hadn't known but had confirmed that they hadn't belonged to the previous owners. Matron had laughed when it was suggested to her that the elderly farmers had secretly been involved with the supernatural.

Darrell already had one book in her satchel — the one she had been reading in the night — but she remembered there being another, much larger, book which had information on specific plants and their properties. It was too big to carry around with her so she wanted to make some notes before she had to leave.

When the door unlocked, fifteen or so minutes later, she presumed that it was Sally, having finished up with Alicia and the others already.

"I'm nearly done," she said, not looking up as she copied down the details on the page.

"What are _you_ doing then?" Betty's voice made Darrell jump to her feet.

"What on earth are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Darrell asked, her skin itching from the surprise. She fought the need to scratch the back of her arm, knowing that the sensation was completely in her head, and sat back down.

"Alicia lent me her key, thought I'd see if you were here while the others play secret monster hunters." Betty leant against the table and looked at what Darrell was doing. "You can read that? What is it? Latin?"

Darrell made a vague noise that Betty would probably interpret as a yes and hoped Betty moved on.

"What's it about then, apart from werewolves?" Betty tapped the drawing of a werewolf on one of the pages.

"Just something I'm researching," Darrell said.

"Alongside playing with herbs and plants." Betty picked up one of the ingredients on the table. Darrell took it from her and replaced it.

"Don't go just touching things," Darrell said.

"Here I was hoping for a nice bonding session between the two humans with no supernatural powers." Betty sat down on one of the chairs. "You _are_ still human aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Darrell muttered. She finished the notes she was making and put her pencil down, clearly she wasn't going to get much more work done. She got up and returned the plants to the cabinet, not trusting Betty to not fiddle with them again.

"Thought I should check, since most of us were never privy to what is really going on with you. There's so many rumours," Betty said.

Darrell tried to tell herself she didn't care but eventually she asked, "Rumours?"

"All sorts really. That you started talking to invisible people, that you had these awful fits when you were in the San last year, that's it's some sort of breakdown or hysteria." Betty peered at one of the other open books. "Who knows what to believe anymore?"

Darrell returned to the table. She knew there were suppositions, after all how couldn't there be? People needed an explanation and if they weren't given one, they made up their own. Breakdowns and hysteria were, on balance, possibly slightly less likely to get Darrell ostracised than the truth.

"Some of that's partly true," Darrell said eventually.

"Alicia said you were tortured and possessed by a demon but not much else," Betty said, "so I suppose I might as well ask outright, what did happen?"

Darrell sighed. Perhaps the truth might stop some of Betty's more ignorant comments. "I was tortured for hours by vampires. Then I was possessed by a demon and the only way Sally and Alicia could save me was to drown me and bring me back once they had defeated the demon." She left out the more difficult part of the story.

"You died?" Betty's mouth dropped open.

"For a few minutes." Darrell tapped her fingers against the book in front of her. "Everything I went through was so traumatic that I developed something they call psychosis. It affects your brain and how you process the world, seeing things and other symptoms like that, I have to take medication."

"So it broke your mind?"

Darrell clenched her teeth for a second. "No. It's a response to trauma. I'm not _broken_."

"Sounds awful, no wonder they do their best to keep you safe," Betty said, her nonchalance fell a little short when she cleared her throat hesitantly.

"I need to get back to school," Darrell hadn't expected a miraculous change of attitude from Betty but she doubted her explanation had made any sort of impact and she wished she hadn't bothered. She got up and walked towards the door.

Betty stood up and stopped her by stepping in her way. "Look, I hate being shoved to the sidelines and not being able to help Alicia. I just have to let her go out there every night and hope she comes back, except, unlike you, I don't even have the option of waiting up and know she gets back in one piece. So what is it you do to make yourself feel like you're helping them, to try and make sure that they come back each night?"

"You know what I do," Darrell said, softening a little. 

"Research, I know, but isn't there more than that?"

"It's not just..." Darrell shook her head. "It's more than just reading about things and telling them. It's finding spells and incantations that will make their fight easier or information about the vampires or demons they're fighting so they have the upper hand. Like now, I'm trying to learn how other werewolves throughout history used different plants to control when and how they shifted. If I can do that and stay out of the way of anything trying to kill me, it makes things easier for them all."

"I was hoping for something a bit more involved but I suppose when you're human and don't bounce back from a couple of broken ribs..." Betty shrugged. "I should probably help, with the research I mean. When Marie's not around." Betty's grin widened at that and Darrell rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back up to school."

"Can I walk with you?" Betty asked as she followed Darrell. "I promise to only ask half as many questions as usual."

"If you must."

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_21st May_

What had started as a soft mist had developed in under half an hour into a warm night's rain. Sally used her sleeve to wipe the water from her face but it didn't do much good. The rain affected her senses as well, especially smell, and she wasn't happy that they were now short some of their advantages.

Alicia ducked under a large tree where the rain was kept away by the thick branches and beckoned for Sally to follow her. Sally turned on the spot to do a final visual sweep and then ducked under the weighed down leaves to reach Alicia.

"Can you sense anything at all?" Alicia asked.

"Faint traces of vampires but it's fading with the rain," Sally admitted, "I've gotten turned about too when we were following the trace. Are you sure you want to keep going? It might not be a terrible idea to fall back and regroup."

Alicia was quiet for a few seconds, then said, "I want to know we've found them. We confirm that and then fall back to make a better plan of attack."

Sally couldn't argue with the importance of making headway in their efforts to stop the Order in whatever they were doing. "Well, do you know which way is back towards the town from here?"

Alicia dug into her inside coat pocket and pulled out a small compass. "I'm starting to see why Marie insisted I take this. We need to..." Alicia squinted at the compass before handing it to Sally. "I don't have night vision. Which way is west?"

Sally glanced at the compass, tilted her head and then pointed off behind them at an angle. "That way."

"Then that's the way we go back. As long as we exit these bloody woods on the west side, we should be able to see lights from Truro." Alicia put the compass back inside her coat. "Come on, I'm freezing. Maybe beating on some vampires will warm us up."

It was another five minutes or so of woods before Sally picked up the vampire's scent getting stronger. She nudged Alicia and whispered. "They're close."

They moved slower, cautious that while the rainfall would cover the sound of their footsteps on the damp earth, any wayward twigs that snapped would draw attention. The trees began to thin and the ground sloped downwards, so they crouched at the top of the hill and listened. There was movement in front and below them, and Sally could make out seven or more shapes moving around, outlines cast by a faint light source, a lantern perhaps since no fire would withstand this weather. They were clustered in a small clearing, near a dark entrance of some sort. Sally concentrated and made out some stone on either side of the darkness. Perhaps a cave entrance, or even an old building in ruin.

"There's Luke," Sally whispered, pointing towards the lumbering shadow on the other side of the clearing.

"And there's the female vampire he's always with. Can you hear them?" Alicia asked.

Sally tried to concentrate but whenever she tried to listen to the vampire's talking, as their speech got louder so too did the rain until it was almost overwhelming.

"All I can hear is something about a puddle of blood and Quor'toth," Sally admitted. She pressed her ears with her palms to get them to stop ringing.

"Puddle of blood?" Alicia wrinkled her nose. "Alright, I can see at least six other vampires here...none of them seem to be in charge."

"Maybe Rupert was mistaken about Luke taking over. He seems to be the one they're all looking to" Sally rose from her crouch. "Come on, before we get caught. We know what direction they're in now, mark trees on the way back so we can find it again."

They made their way back through the trees towards the edge of town, marking scratches into trees as they passed them to aid their return in the future. Alicia slipped at one point and grabbed hold of Sally's arm tightly. When she went to step again, she winced. 

"Twisted my sodding ankle," Alicia muttered, "Hold up a moment."

Alicia leant against a nearby tree and massaged her ankle gently, given her Slayer healing it should be bearable to walk on in a minute or so.

Sally shivered as the rain got heavier, they had been out in sodden wet clothes for hours now. She was about to ask Alicia if she was ready to move on when they heard a scream through the rain.

Sally turned, trying to find the direction the scream came from. A second scream helped her and she moved towards it. Alicia followed her, slower than usual. No other cries came. It hadn't come from the same direction as the vampires, though they might have heard it as well.

A crash ahead of them let them know that they were close and Sally sped up as much as she could while still avoiding tripping and falling into the mud.

The third scream was so close that it made them both jump and Sally adjusted their direction slightly to meet whoever was screaming.

"Help me!" A woman's voice split the air and Alicia overtook Sally, no longer being cautious. By the time Sally had caught her up, almost falling out onto the mud path that must run through the woods, Alicia was giving chase to a huddle of shapes where the screaming was coming from. Sally didn't recognise the scent but knew it was neither human nor vampire and wished Alicia had just waited a moment longer.

Sally ran after Alicia, closing the distance between them in seconds, but Alicia had already engaged one of the beings. The earth was sodden and Alicia lost her footing when she took a heavy blow to her shoulder, one foot slid back out from under her and she crashed to the floor. Sally jumped over her and used momentum to send the creature, and herself, clattering to the floor. Mud and water splashed up in her face and she got up as quickly as she could, wiping her face with her hand. She saw the limb — she truly couldn't tell if it was an arm or something else — just in time to duck it and swept her leg out to where she hoped the monster's legs were. She connected with something and it went down with a heavy grunt.

"They're getting away." Alicia was back on her feet and she ran after the others, disappearing further into the woods. The woman wasn't screaming anymore.

Distracted by Alicia, Sally didn't see the monster get back and while she managed to avoid the blow it threw towards her face, the follow up punch got her hard in her torso, knocking the air from her. She fell to her knees and tensed, anticipating a follow up attack but nothing came. The monster ran, straight past Alicia and shoved her to one side, then vanished into the darkness. It took another few seconds before Sally could get back to her feet and she leant against the closest tree to catch her breath. Alicia walked back down the mud path, limping again on one side.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked through deep breaths. The monster had hit her much harder than she had first realised.

"Goddamit!" Alicia kicked a nearby piece of wood and sent it skittering into the trees. That was a no then.

"We need to go back," Sally said, knowing even as she said it that it would upset Alicia.

"I know we need to bloody go back alright but can you just... does it not bother you that we couldn't save her? They're going to kill her. Doesn't that bother you?" Alicia demanded.

Sally didn't say anything. Alicia needed to rage at the world for a moment and Sally was just a convenient verbal punching bag. Answering would only serve to irritate Alicia more.

"Well? Don't just stand there with that," — Alicia gestured at her face — "look on your face."

"I don't know what look that is Alicia," Sally said quietly.

"There's no look! That's the problem, like you don't care. Sometimes I really do think that your feelings are different to other people's." Alicia stormed off back in the direction they had come from originally so Sally followed her. At a small distance.

Sally wouldn't ever admit to it but Alicia's words had struck a nerve. Or rather re-struck an already sensitive nerve. Sally wondered if Alicia even remembered making the comments when they were younger or if it was just Sally that carried around the memories of the teasing and mocking, small tears in her emotional fabric. Strange, wooden Sally Hope who, for all her keen observations of other people, didn't always know how to be around them. Of course, the way they said it was often much crueler than that but Sally couldn't completely deny the general idea of what they had said.

"Are you coming then?" Alicia called over her shoulder and Sally sped up to walk alongside her. Alicia thrust the compass towards her and Sally took it, then led the way back west.

They were nearly back at the meeting point before Alicia apologised. "Sorry. I was out of line."

"Okay." Sally hated to admit it but she didn't always trust the sincerity of Alicia's apologies. Sometimes she wondered if Alicia just said sorry now to get things resolved quicker.

"I know you care. You just don't show it the same way other people do." Alicia continued. Perhaps this one was sincere then.

"We'll come back and see if I can pick up the trail," Sally promised but they both knew that the woman would almost certainly be dead by then.

-

Felicity ran around the court gathering up the few tennis balls that had gone wayward. "Thanks awfully, Sally, I'm sure you had better things to do."

Sally smiled and told the younger girl she was welcome. Sally still wasn't used to the way the younger students got all aglow whenever she gave up time to coach them in tennis. She didn't mind doing so and, truthfully, it had been nice to spend an hour thinking of something other than the supernatural. If she had been off her game — by the time she and Alicia had gotten back to school, showered, and made it to their beds it had been nearly three in the morning — then Felicity didn't seem to notice.

"You're coming on well, young Felicity," a voice from the sidelines called and Sally wondered how long Louisa had been watching them. "We've got a few games coming up and I could use another reserve player now Eloise has broken her ankle, worst luck for her. Come along on Tuesday after lessons, will you?"

Felicity went bright red and stammered out a thank you to the head of games. Louisa shared a grin with Sally and went on her way. Felicity looked so excited that Sally could have laughed.

"Particularly fortunate you chose today to ask for extra coaching," Sally said as they walked back up towards the changing rooms. "Your parents will be pleased."

"I can't wait to tell Susan and the others, it'll be good to have something to clear the air," Felicity spun her tennis racquet in her hands.

"Something happened?" Sally asked gently.

Felicity smiled wryly. "Not anything big. It's just..." —Felicity sighed — "everyone seems to have heard about Darrell getting sent out of science and people just..."

"Whenever something unusual happens with Darrell, people act that little bit _more_ for a while don't they?" Sally asked. "More pity, more discomfort, more hesitancy..."

"Or they try really hard to pretend like nothing has happened, which is even worse," Felicity said. "It'll just be nice to have something I've done, something positive, to talk about for once instead of having them all treat me like an extension of her. Gosh, does that make me sound awful?"

"No. I know what you mean," Sally quickly reassured her.

After showering and changing, Felicity raced off to find Susan and tell her the news while Sally resigned herself to finding Alicia and going back out to Truro.

"I saw you coaching Felicity," Moira's voice seemed to come from nowhere and Sally turned to the see the other girl walking up towards the changing rooms, still in her games uniform. "I've been working with one of the third formers. If you think it'll help them both we can do some sessions together?"

Sally's initial instinct was suspicion before she reminded herself that, for all her faults, Moira did genuinely care about supporting the younger girls with their sports. Besides, even if Moira was trying to dig up more information on them, this was probably the in she needed to pay her back in kind.

"I think that would be good for them, thank you," Sally said, "I've got something I need to do now but we can discuss it later?"

Moira nodded and continued on her way to the changing rooms. Sally headed to North Tower, only to be stopped and turned around by Alicia part way.

"I thought you'd never finish, come on, Marie's coming with us."

Sally supposed getting it out if the way was for the best so didn't protest. They walked down towards town where Marie picked them up half-way. The woods just east of Truro looked far less daunting in the daylight and sunshine. In fact, Sally felt a little silly for how overwhelming it had seemed.

They walked for ten minutes before Alicia spotted one of the marks they had made.

"We must have run that way," Sally pointed to where the foliage was disturbed and there were broken branches.

Sure enough, they came across the mud path and there were scuffs and foot prints where they had fought the monsters from the previous night. Sally tried to pick up some scents but the rain had washed a lot of it away so they followed the marks in the mud instead. Eventually they lost those too when they led back into the woods and off the path.

"I knew this would be a waste of time," Alicia muttered, turning to head back, her mood sinking again.

Sally walked a little further into the woods, ignoring Alicia calling her name. She heard Marie calm Alicia down and then they followed her. 

The scent of decay was faint at first but grew stronger as she moved through the trees and bushes. It was only after she stopped and stared up at the body strung up in the trees that she remembered that Alicia and Marie wouldn't have sensed the death. She probably should have prepared them.

"What the hell!?"

Sally thought about apologising for not warning them but she was distracted by a familiarity beneath the choking scent of death. She stepped closer, trying not to look at the body, keeping her gaze focused past it.

"It's the same as..." Sally shook her head and stepped back. "This is the vicar. Well, whoever was pretending to be the vicar."

"Get away from there, bloody hell." Alicia grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "What did that to him?"

"We need to keep looking, maybe we will find that woman yet..." Marie said. "Spread out you two and only go a short distance."

Sally took one last look at the body and swallowed heavily. She hoped whatever had done that wasn't still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Ableism, prejudice and discrimination towards mental illness, non-graphic discovery of dead body.
> 
> As this goes on, I am using canon from the comics as well as the TV show (and ripping it up and sprinkled like confetti to my heart's desire). I will probably completely ruin some canon event in the Buffy-future because of this but I think I might be beyond that being something to worry about :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard to read content warnings. I've made an adjustment and made it clearer where certain warnings apply.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_May 22nd_

Given that she could usually cope with all kinds of horrific details and discoveries — such as mutilated strung-up bodies, for example — Sally could only presume that the reason her stomach was turning when Rupert described the discoveries from his entirely unsanctioned post-mortem was due to her feeling under the weather. Though that didn't make what Rupert was saying any less horrific.

"That's not the worst part." Rupert took his glasses off and cleaned them. Sally wondered what was worse than the prolonged and nightmarishly creative torture the man had undergone before his death.

"Oh, do tell. We all want to be put off our breakfast," Alicia said.

Rupert ignored her comment and continued, "Death occurred, perhaps not surprisingly, due to exsanguination. Most of which didn't happen during the torture but during the organ removal which was...uh...well, it started antemortem."

"Plain English please, though I'm sure I don't want to know." Alicia leant her head on one hand and breathed out slowly, the waves of frustration coming off of her were distracting.

"Death was from massive blood loss and he was alive when whatever killed him started to tear out his organs," Darrell supplied.

For once, Alicia didn't have a quip to add.

"Well, yes. That would be the long and the short of it," Rupert agreed, "I don't know what the creatures were you encountered. Almost certainly some type of demon by your description but I shall return to the books for more information. I'm afraid that's all I have right now."

"Oh, no... that's sufficiently disturbing. Thank you." Alicia stood up and Sally was relieved to see she looked as unsettled as Sally felt.

"Off you go to breakfast then," Rupert said, "Gwendolyn Post has taken up her role as a matron as of today so it might be prudent if you avoid being seen as a group. Best that we put off the inevitable discoveries as long as possible."

"Right, breakfast. As though any of us can eat after that revelation," Alicia muttered as they made their way back up to school.

"Do you think this man was part of whatever group is trying to find the Old Ones?" Darrell asked.

"I doubt he was part of the Order. They don't seem to play well with humans," Alicia said, then paused, "not, I suppose, that whoever this chap worked with did either. But yes, I'm more inclined to think mixed-species group rather than exclusively vampire group."

"So he either out-lived his usefulness or betrayed them in some way," Darrell said, "It's frustrating that Mr Giles couldn't identify him."

"In his defense, there wasn't much of a face to identify..." Alicia swallowed heavily. "Should we just pass on breakfast? I'm not convinced I shall keep anything down."

"I've already eaten at Harriet's this morning, I was planning on going up to the dorm and reading for a bit." Darrell held the door open for them. "But you heard Mr Giles, we need to avoid being seen as a group. I think that also means not all of us skipping out on breakfast."

"Fine. Abandon us to go and read about Superman, I know you still have comics under your bed," Alicia teased.

"Why have you been under my bed? Odd thing to do," Darrell said and she skipped around to put Sally between her and Alicia to avoid the jab in the ribs that was attempted.

"At least one of us is chipper this morning," Alicia grumbled.

Sally had to agree, Darrell was in a particularly — and, given the morning's revelations, oddly — good mood. Still, unlike Alicia, she wasn't going to grumble about it.

"I'll see you at first lesson," Darrell said and she headed towards the stairs, leaving Sally and Alicia to continue on to the hall.

"No-one should still be that happy after what we've just heard," Alicia said, "do you think this man was the contact for whoever is spying on us. It might explain why his identity was obscured so severely, to keep us making the connection between him and whoever he was in communication with here."

"It's possible," Sally said, deliberately slowing down their walking as they neared the hall. It was probably best not to stroll in together on Gwendolyn Post's first day, it would be rather akin to Sally walking right up to her and introducing herself.

"So, will they have heard about his death?" Alicia asked.

"Only if the rest of the group wanted to intimidate them. Otherwise, I should think they'll just not be able to get hold of them. It's worth watching out this week for anyone behaving differently," Sally said. "Look, there's West Tower heading down. Go and bother Betty."

"You're just glad to have a good excuse to get rid of me more often now." Alicia grinned but did as Sally suggested.

Sally went straight into the hall and caught up with the rest of the North Tower girls.

"You weren't in the dorms." The last person Sally expected to speak to her was Moira and she struggled for what to say for a moment.

"I wasn't feeling well, I went out for fresh air," that sounded reasonable enough.

"You do look a bit pale, will you be up for the extra tennis coaching later?" Moira asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, besides I wouldn't want to let Felicity down. She's so excited." Sally smiled at just how energised the younger girl was about even the possibility of getting her place as third reserve. Even though it had been less than a year since her life had been anything close to normal, Sally couldn't remember what it was like to have making the tennis team be one of the biggest events of your week. She missed it.

No-one at breakfast seemed much different to usual, and Sally and Alicia followed Rupert's advice and kept distance between them. It did occur to Sally that if Gwendolyn was watching closely, she might made false assumptions and a case of mistaken identity could quite easily occur. That could be a problem. Sally looked around carefully, trying to find where Gwendolyn was but she couldn't see her without being too obvious.

Morning lessons went by slowly, partly because Sally couldn't seem to get her thoughts to work like they usually did and it was like she was running at half-speed. Darrell managed to catch some silly mistakes Sally made on her Maths work and pointed them out with a few minutes to spare of the lesson so Sally could quickly sort her work out. Even at lunch, she struggled to eat much and so she wasn't entirely surprised when Darrell commented on it.

"You seem out of sorts this morning," Darrell said as they made their way outside.

"Can werewolves get sick?" Sally asked. "I was out in the rain for hours at the weekend."

"They can. Usually your immune system would be able to fight it off but exhaustion and long periods of not looking after yourself would compromise that. I've come across a few records of werewolves becoming sick that way as opposed to supernatural means," Darrell said.

"I _do_ look after myself," Sally protested.

"You do what you need to keep yourself functioning. That's not quite the same thing," Darrell said and held up her hands before Sally could argue, "I know you can't help it. I know you have to be out there each night but it takes it's toll."

"Surely the irony of you tell me to take better care of myself is not lost on you?" Sally asked, looping her arm through Darrell's and giving her arm a squeeze to soften her words.

"I look the picture of health and vitality next to you and Alicia today." Darrell grinned and she unlinked her arm from Sally's and instead put it around Sally's shoulders to pull her in closer. Sally let her and enjoyed the gentle weight of Darrell's arm around her for a few seconds before she realised that some of the other girls had also left lunch early and carefully untangled herself from the embrace.

"Say, what do you suppose that's about?" Sally asked, nodding down towards the path leading to the pool.

Betty and Winnie Toms were stood close together and it was obvious, even from a distance that they were arguing. Betty took Winnie's arm and led her off.

"She's not taking her to the cottage, is she?" Sally asked, realising the direction they were headed in.

"No, don't be daft..." Darrell didn't sound completely sure though. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"Betty doesn't always think things through." Sally couldn't make up her mind whether Betty would be so foolish. "Let's follow them."

Darrell didn't look altogether comfortable with that but she went along with it anyway. Betty and Winnie had a headstart and once they reached the cluster of trees, Sally lost sight of them.

"We'll keep going to the cottage. If we bump into them we'll make some kind of excuse," Sally said, sensing Darrell's uncertainty. 

They reached the cottage and Darrell took the key from her pocket to unlock it.

"They're not here," Sally could already sense that so put her hand out and stopped Darrell going to the unnecessary effort of checking. "How peculiar, wherever did they go?"

"Into town?" Darrell suggested. "They might have enough time before lessons. There's that boy from town Betty's been seeing. Alicia complains about being dragged along whenever Betty wants to go and visit him. I don't get why she makes Alicia go with her, we're allowed to go into town on our own."

Sally smiled and shook her head. "That's not why. It's to stop any of the teachers finding out she's going to meet a boy because she can pretend she's there with Alicia. Some of the teachers wouldn't be altogether keen on it."

"Oh." Darrell took that in. "I didn't think on that. That makes more sense."

"Come on, we better head back up to school. We've lost them regardless of where they've gone," Sally said, "Do you know much about Betty's family?"

"No more than you. She's got two older sisters but I think she's the youngest by a fair few years," Darrell said as they walked, "you really think she could be involved, don't you? I just don't think she's like that."

"Maybe she isn't deliberately informing on us but she could be blurting out things she shouldn't be. You know how her mouth gets away from her." Sally didn't want to argue with Darrell but she knew Darrell couldn't always see when other people weren't being straight-forward with her.

"That's true enough," Darrell conceded. There was a short silence and then she added. "Giving someone else photos of you goes beyond thoughtlessness though."

"She might not have taken the photographs. She might just be the one giving away information to the person who did," Sally pointed out.

"Well, who's that? Winnie? Now we're suspecting her too? I don't like this at all, Sally." Darrell was beginning to fidget and Sally decided it was time to wind down the suspicions.

"It might not be." Sally gently ran her hand over Darrell's arm, stopping her from scratching at herself. "It might not be Moira either. But it is someone who managed to find out quite a bit of information about us."

"Betty _does_ have a big mouth sometimes," Darrell said slowly, "but maybe her and Winnie were arguing about something more personal?"

"You mean like the fact that Betty went around with Winnie and Eileen for all the time she had fallen out with Alicia, then dropped Winnie and went running right back to Alicia as soon as they were talking again?" Sally asked. She knew well exactly how awful and chewed up with jealousy she would feel in Winnie's situation.

"Exactly. It wasn't her finest moment," Darrell said.

"Maybe you're right." Sally agreed, though she didn't completely dismiss the suspicions in the back of her head. "Come on, let's go for a walk down near the sea. It might wake me up a bit."

By the time they had to head back up to school for afternoon lessons, Darrell didn't seem to be dwelling on the uncomfortable reality of having to suspect the worst of some of their classmates.

"That group project starts today doesn't it?" Sally asked. "Miss Carton said she was going to pull our names from a hat so we had to work with people we didn't usually."

"I'd forgotten about that." Darrell groaned. "Just what I need. Imagine what girls from the other Towers will be like if I'm put in a group with them?"

"Maybe she's already thought about that and will make sure you're with me or Alicia?" Sally hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. Not all of the teachers had demonstrated empathy or understanding since Darrell's return to school.

"Let's hope or it'll be a terribly awkward class for the rest of term," Darrell said grimly, "or it'll be another class I get sent out of. This time because no-one will work with me."

It seemed good sense was on their side for Miss Carton announced that rather than the spectacle and time of pulling names from a hat, she had just grouped girls herself. Alicia was grouped with Mary-Lou and two East Tower girls, Betty in a group with Moira and a girl from each South and East Tower, and Sally and Darrell were put with a South Tower girl and Winnie.

The South Tower girl, Pippa Shorting, eyed Darrell cautiously and then took the lead as soon as they were left to review the question they had been set as their study.

"We need to choose something of historical interest from somewhere in Cornwall and do a research piece on it," she said, reading from the paper.

"Sounds awfully dull," Winnie commented, "what are there around here? A lot of churches and villages? Can't imagine much of interest has ever happened."

Sally knew that she could keep a straight face when necessary but she had to glance quickly at Darrell to see if she reacted to Winnie's comment. There was a flicker of something but Sally was impressed at Darrell's self-control. If only their classmates knew about even a few of the oddest goings on around them...

"There was a lot of smuggling along the Cornish coast, especially in the 18th century," Darrell commented, "a bit more interesting than churches, I should think."

"How'd you know that?" Winnie demanded.

"I read."

"Oh." Winnie frowned. "I didn't think you still did that."

"What _possible_ reason would there be for me not reading?" Darrell asked.

Sally shouldn't have been pleased to see the faintest glimpse of Darrell's temper simmering but she was for how it reassured her that Darrell's fight, no matter how dampened most days, was still there. Sally let the uncomfortable silence left by Winnie's lack of response go on for a few seconds before she smoothed matters over.

"Smugglers?" she asked.

Darrell gestured for the map that had been provided along with their assignment and examined it closely once Pippa handed it over. She tapped a location further south. "Mousehole was well known for smugglers but there are scores of old smuggler dens and passageways along the coastline. Rumour has it some are still in use. There was a news story some years back about a group of kids who helped catch some smugglers."

"It's a pretty good idea," Pippa said, looking over to Winnie for her confirmation as well.

Winnie nodded sullenly and shot a quite nasty look at Darrell when she wasn't looking. Sally didn't say anything but kept a careful eye on Winnie for the remainder of the lesson as they devised a plan for the project.

If Sally thought the day's lessons tired her out, by the time she finished coaching Felicity at tennis, she was about ready to just lie down and sleep. Even staying upright in the shower seemed to take all of her energy. After she got changed, she shoved her sports clothes into her bag with less care than usual and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as she made her way back up to school. Moira caught up with her partway.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, you still look terrible," Moira said.

Sally shook her head, Moira could certainly be relied upon to avoid sugar-coating anything she might say. "I thought I'd feel better by now but maybe I'm coming down with something."

"I've got some tea that makes me feel better whenever I'm under the weather if you want to come up to my study?" Moira offered. "Unless you're meeting Darrell, of course."

"Thanks, I will," Sally agreed, "Darrell's meeting with Miss James about la—" Sally cleared her throat and changed what she was going to say. "about something." Gosh, she was commenting on Betty blurting things out and here she was nearly spilling Darrell's personal information just because she was tired.

"Miss Myers was completely out of order sending Darrell away from class last week," Moira said, guessing what the meeting was about.

Sally didn't know what to say to that. Moira hadn't shown so much as a flicker of empathy towards anything Darrell had dealt with so far and the sudden change of heart was rather unlike her. Sally glanced at Moira. She seemed genuine enough and Sally couldn't sense any of the usual signs of deception but with how unwell she felt, who was to say she would pick them up.

"What did your group decide on for the History project?" Moira asked and Sally jumped on the topic change.

Once they reached the study, Moira gestured for Sally to sit down and set about making some tea. Sally glanced around the shared room and saw that a single photograph looked to be Moira's sole personal addition to the room. Moira seemed more approachable than usual so Sally risked a personal question.

"I thought it was just you and Bridget," she said.

Moira turned around and followed where Sally was looking to the photograph. "Oh, no there's more of us."

She left the kettle boiling and picked up the photograph and handed it to Sally. "They're twins, my brothers. Six years older than me. Jason and Archie. Nothing alike in anything but looks."

Sally examined the photograph but she didn't recognise the twins, she had hoped that there would be some great realisation that she had seen them before and she could finally discover whether or not they had correctly identified their spy. "What do they do?"

"Archie was at University, now he's working in a medical research laboratory. Jason was in the army but was injured, honorably discharged. He works in advertising now." Moira returned to the kettle and made up the tea. "Milk?"

"Please." Sally stood up and put the photograph back. She might not have learnt anything of much use but at least Moira was starting to spill some personal details now. She would take that as a win.

They talked about how the tennis coaching had gone and Moira was positive about Felicity's chances of getting into the reserves as long as she held her nerve during the practice the next day. Felicity lacked some of her older sister's confidence in her abilities and as much as Sally wanted to make sure that any lingering doubt was knocked away before Louisa assessed Felicity's game, she got the feeling that there would always be that edge of uncertainty to the younger girl simply because of her age.

With the tea drunk and the tennis coaching dissected, Sally thanked Moira and said she had better go and find Darrell before supper. She went to the dorms first to drop off her sports clothes and found Darrell looking for her.

"Miss Potts wants to speak to us about something," Darrell said, "Alicia's gone on ahead."

Sally nodded, quickly put her clothes in the dorm, and walked with Darrell up to Marie's office. Darrell didn't try and start any sort of conversation, no doubt sensing that Sally was exhausted, and they walked in comfortable silence. They were nearly at Marie's office when Darrell grabbed Sally and pulled her aside sharply, into one of the side corridors. Sally had been so deep in her own thoughts that it caught her completely off guard and the only reason she didn't make any noise other than a muffled squeak of surprise was that Darrell had covered her mouth with her hand in anticipation of her shock.

"What the hell, Darrell?!" Sally whispered as Darrell unhanded her.

Darrell's lips twitched, perhaps at the rather Alicia-like expression coming from Sally, and she put her finger to her lips to signal she needed to be quieter. Sally took a deep breath, her momentary panic slowly subsiding, and realised that Darrell practically had her pressed against the wall with her body. Of course, now that Sally was very much aware of that fact, all she could concentrate on was every part of her body where Darrell was in contact with her.

"Is this necessary?" Sally asked, gesturing with her free hand.

"Sorry, you're much stronger than me now, I didn't want you throwing me across the corridor." Darrell stepped back and Sally felt like she could breathe a little easier. "A woman I don't recognise just walked right up to Miss Pott's office and opened the door without knocking. I'll bet anything it's that new Watcher. Can you hear them?"

Sally closed her eyes to concentrate and picked up some muffled pieces of conversation from further down the corridor. "It is her. She's saying that Alicia was instructed to ignore the Order. That..." — Sally frowned as she missed whatever was said next — "they're talking about the demons from Saturday night as well."

"I think we better make ourselves scarce," Darrell suggested and Sally agreed. Trying to stay away from Gwendolyn Post was turning out to be much more of a challenge than she had anticipated.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_May 24th_

"This doesn't make any sense." Darrell rubbed her eyes and put the book down on the desk. Honestly, how was it possible that the book they were studying in English was more difficult to understand than Latin texts on werewolves.

"How are you getting on?" When she didn't get an answer, Darrell glanced up from the book she was reading and over to where Sally was studying.

Sally had fallen asleep, half sitting up in the armchair. Darrell toyed with the idea of waking her before finally deciding not to. Despite her insistence that she was feeling better over the past two days, Sally didn't seem back to her full strength and Darrell couldn't bring herself to disturb whatever rest Sally got from this impromptu nap.

Sally didn't look tense now she was asleep, the rigidity that she seemed to carry with her all the time nowadays had melted away. Wisps of hair were slipping out from her plait and Darrell thought about walking over and smoothing them away out of Sally's face. Except that seemed excessively sentimental and she couldn't think where the notion had come from. A warmth crept up the back of Darrell's neck and she rubbed her neck with her palm to rid herself of the feeling.

Darrell looked back at her book and made herself focus on work. Perhaps she should go back to the Maths, having abandoned that earlier due to frustration as well. That seemed to encompass all of her prep work recently, an endless loop of frustration and task-hopping. If she wasn't careful, she would start to go the way of Irene and write her Maths in her French book and her French in her English. She reached for the Maths book Miss James had let her borrow but stopped before she picked it up. Her hand, hovering just over the book, was trembling quite noticeably. Tiredness, that must be what it was, she thought, and she closed her hand into a fist and then opened it again. The tremoring started again almost immediately, perhaps even worse than before.

Darrell snatched up the book and put it in front of her, folding her arms across her chest so she didn't fixate on whether her hands were shaking. That couldn't stop the thoughts though and she couldn't concentrate on the Maths at all. She was almost grateful for the tentative knock on the door. Sally stirred and looked up in the confused way people did when woken from sleep and Darrell tried not to smile too much. She got up and opened the door to the study, surprised to find Moira stood on the other side. There was a painfully awkward silence before Moira cleared her throat and asked, "Is Sally here?"

Darrell stepped aside to let Moira in, then realised that any conversation — which they needed to investigate Moira — would be hindered by her presence.

"I need to go for a walk," she said to Sally, "this English has me at the end of my tether. I'll only be five or ten minutes."

Sally waved and stood up to a greet Moira. Darrell left them to it and went outside. As she walked, she spotted Felicity and Susan down at the tennis courts and decided to go down and see them. Louisa had told Felicity straight after practice the previous day that she was to be third reserve and Felicity had been over the moon when she eventually tracked Darrell down and told her about it. 

Susan spotted Darrell first and raised her racquet in greeting. Felicity turned around and waved, still grinning like she had been the previous day.

"Are you here to watch?" Felicity called. "We're just on our last game."

"Works out well then, I can't stay long because I'm supposed to be studying," Darrell said, "so go on then, show me what you've been working on with Sally."

Susan served and restarted their game, Felicity shot from one side of the court to the other returning the ball no matter where Susan tried to place it. Darrell wasn't in the least bit surprised that Louisa had put her on the reserves, Felicity's game had always been solid but Sally had clearly done a good job coaching her.

Felicity took the final game and said something to Susan who nodded and headed up towards the changing rooms. Felicity jogged over to Darrell. "So? What do you think?"

Darrell hesitated on purpose and grinned when Felicity poked her in the arm. Just as Darrell was about to say how much Felicity's game had come along, it felt as though her heart was hammering against the inside of her chest and her mouth went dry, almost like the occasions where she had had panic attacks. Darrell glanced down and frowned, the tremors were back in her arms. She swallowed with effort and moved to sit on the nearby bench.

"You'll be first choice in no time, you've improved so much in just half a term," Darrell said, hoping Felicity wouldn't notice anything odd. Her heart was still beating faster than usual so she took a few deep breaths while Felicity told her about different strategies and techniques Sally had been teaching her. After a minute or so, her heart felt like it was back to normal and the tremors had stopped.

"Will you come into town with me tomorrow afternoon?" Felicity asked, changing the subject, "June suggested we have a midnight feast for my birthday and I want to pick up a few things. We were thinking about maybe going outside for it too, since that feast in the Autumn term was cut short."

That night seemed so long ago. The night Darrell had learnt about vampires and Slayers and everything had changed forever. If Alicia and Mr Giles hadn't caught up to those vampires when they did... Darrell shuddered.

"Sometimes outdoor midnight feasts are more risk than they're worth," Darrell said.

Felicity looked a touch confused and hurt so Darrell tried to soften her statement. "I mean... of course I'll come with you. Just be careful, okay?"

"Be careful of what?" Felicity's face light up in amusement. "Rain? Being caught by a teacher? I should think it's worth it."

_'Vampires. Demons. Dying a brutal and horrific—'_

Darrell shook her head to stop the thought from finishing. "If something feels wrong, feels unsafe then listen to your instincts. That's all."

"Are you alright, Darrell?" Felicity asked, lowering her voice, the amusement gone. "You're...it's sounding the same as at Christmas when you got really upset."

Darrell flinched. Of course, to Felicity it all sounded the same but while the threats Darrell had seen over the Christmas hols were entirely a product of her psychosis, the possibilities that were going through her head now were all too real. Except, she couldn't explain any of that.

"Sorry," Darrell reluctantly decided to let that suggestion provide an explanation. "I didn't realise I was spiraling. I didn't mean to get worked up and worry you. Ignore me, your midnight feast will be good fun, even if it does rain."

Felicity gently bumped Darrell's shoulder with hers. "It's alright, you don't have to apologise. Mother and father explained that sometimes your mind is convinced there are threats when there aren't any, you can't help it. Besides, it means you care and want people to be safe. So it's fine."

They talked for a while longer and then Darrell said she had to get back to studying. Moira was gone when she reached the study room and there was a sheet of paper with some kind of plan for coaching on Sally's desk. Darrell stopped in front of her desk and looked between the various pieces of prep all part completed, trying to choose where to start.

"You look awfully worried about something," Sally said.

Darrell turned around and perched against the edge of the desk. "Felicity's birthday is next week. The second formers are talking about a midnight feast outside to celebrate."

"Why is that a prob..." Sally trailed off and realisation hit. "Oh, right. You really don't want Felicity outside at night right now. Or any of the girls, of course."

"I got a bit overprotective when she told me, she thought I was having another episode of paranoia," Darrell swallowed the lump that made her voice go wobbly. "How was I supposed to tell her otherwise?"

" _Another_ episode?" Sally asked gently.

Darrell looked away from Sally. "I had quite a serious bout of paranoia over Christmas, except those threats weren't real at all to anyone but me. I'll tell you about it another time. I just...is it right that we know all this and we keep it to ourselves? I know you disagreed with Alicia telling Betty but is she in a better position now for being told?"

Sally got up and leant beside Darrell. "I don't know. I suppose people would be scared but at least they'd know so they could try to stay safe. Then again, getting pulled into this hasn't really gone all that well for any of us, has it?"

Darrell ran her hands through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know," Sally stepped in front of Darrell and pulled her into for a tight hug. "Look, the night they have the feast, I'll make sure someone is on guard. If either me or Alicia can't be here, Marie or Rupert will."

Darrell wrapped her arms around Sally, holding on until the unbalanced panic settled to something just about manageable. "Am I being paranoid?"

"No." Sally said immediately. "Not at all. You want to keep your sister safe from the awful things you know are out there. There's nothing paranoid about that."

Sally moved her hands to adjust her hug and the movement sent a shiver down Darrell's back.

"Will you be okay?" Sally asked, letting her hands fall to rest on the sides of Darrell's waist.

Anything Darrell had been about to say was completely lost from her head. For a second, the warmth and gentle pressure of Sally's hands distracted her and she closed her eyes again to buy her some time to just think.

"Darrell?" 

"I'll be fine," Darrell said, pleased that her voice didn't sound too peculiar, "I just...I'll be happier when next week is over."

"I know. Come on, we better pack up before supper." And then Sally's hands were gone from her waist. 

"Thank you for talking me down," Darrell said once they'd finished tidying away.

"That's okay. It's what everyone says isn't it? That I steady you? They just presume it's only your temper." Sally picked up her books and headed towards the door.

"It's more than that," Darrell grabbed her own books and shoved them in her satchel as she followed Sally. In some ways, she hated how that had become the description of the dynamic between her and Sally, as though it were Sally's main contribution to their friendship. No matter how much Darrell tried to think of how she wanted to explain what she meant, none if the words seemed quite right. Or if they did seem like they might be right, they were dreadfully soppy and Darrell wasn't sure she should say them.

"Maybe," Darrell tried the words in her head and grimaced but decided to plough ahead anyway. "You're as much my anchor as I'm yours? And the reason for that is simply that we fit together better than we ever could with anyone else?"

Darrell felt herself getting embarrassed as soon as she finished speaking and when Sally looked over at her, Darrell deliberately avoided looking her in the eye, worried that she might start babbling to take back her words if she did.

Sally cleared her throat, she always did get embarrassed on the occasions where Darrell was particularly heartfelt about anything involving her. "Maybe you're right."

Darrell thought about saying something light-hearted and diffusing the strange weight of emotions left by her words but to do that seemed to her like it would be cheapening what she had said so she kept her mouth shut.

-

_May 25th_

"I take it that didn't work? Given how glum you look?" Betty asked.

Darrell lent her arms on the table top and rested her chin on her hands. "No. The mixture has gone all grainy which means it hasn't been absorbed. I'll have to work out what I did wrong and start all over again. I won't have it finished this week."

Darrell pulled the beaker towards herself and carefully removed the talisman and set it on a paper towel so she could get a better look at it. She was sure she'd followed each step from the book exactly as described. Obviously she hadn't, or she would have a talisman infused correctly instead of what really amounted to little more than an ugly, soggy necklace. She turned back a page in the book and started to re-read the instructions.

"You know, you could dedicate your time to something that actually helps Alicia rather than this pet project of yours about Sally's werewolf control," Betty said, "you might do something useful if you focus elsewhere."

Darrell couldn't work out which part of the process might have gone wrong with Betty rabbiting on at her. She pushed the book away with a sigh.

"And you might achieve something of worth if you stopped bothering me and actually read the books yourself." Darrell could hear the edge creeping into her voice so no doubt Betty would hear it too.

"Ah yes, perhaps this one," Betty picked up one book, "no, wait, can't read Latin. This one looks helpful, ah nope, German... See, unfortunately some of us didn't have the advantage of a demonic intervention to give our language skills a boost."

"Advantage?" Darrell asked incredulously. "You think going through all of that was a good thing?"

Darrell's whole body itched to jump into action of some sort but she knew if she stood up it would only escalate this more than she wanted.

"Advantage wasn't the right word." Betty looked uncomfortable as it dawned on her what she had said. "I didn't mean that. Just that... I can't read any of these books so I can't help."

Darrell took a deep breath and forced herself to simmer down. "There's other books written in English. And I can look at other spells or potions which could help. Actually, I think I saw something in one of those books" — she pointed to a stack on the side— "about making a type of smoke bomb that used vapours of holy water along with smoke."

Betty made no move to retrieve the book. "You don't get it, do you? That's not enough either. This is just you tinkering away with spells and research and...and supernatural toys and theories. How does that help Alicia right now?"

"Then why don't you do something, _anything,_ other than complain?" Darrell asked.

"Best suggestion you've had all day," Betty got and stormed off.

Darrell sighed as the door of the cottage slammed behind her. That certainly didn't go well. She went and got the top pile of books and began looking for the smoke bomb she was sure she'd seen.

_'She's right'_

Darrell shook her head and put aside the first book when she realised it was about healing. There would be no weapons in there.

_'Can't help Alicia. Can't save Felicity.'_

Darrell yanked hard on one of her curls. It wasn't real. There wasn't anyone there. It was just her brain manifesting her own subconscious in unhelpful ways.

_'What is the point of you?'_

Darrell flicked through the book, focusing single-mindedly until she found the page with the smoke bomb.

_'You won't save her...all your fault...'_

"Would you just leave me alone!" Darrell buried her head in her arms and willed the voices just leave her be.

"Would I be correct in assuming that isn't directed at me?"

It took a few seconds but Darrell realised that the voice wasn't another hallucination but actually Mr Giles speaking to her. He must have come in while she was trying to ignore the voices. She didn't dare lift her head.

"Hello, Mr Giles."

"You needn't be embarrassed. Most recovery and treatment comes with lapses." It sounded like Mr Giles walked over to the bookcase. Darrell looked up when he returned to the table, put a book down and began to flick through it.

"Is there something on your mind? Something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I should probably put in an appearance at the common room before someone sends a search party for me," Darrell said, changing the subject and getting up.

Darrell was nearly at the door when she changed her mind and turned around. "Why doesn't the Council just tell the whole world about monsters? Why are we sworn to absolute secrecy when we know there's awful things out there killing people?"

Mr Giles slowly stood up straight and took his reading glasses off. "What exactly has brought this on?"

Now that she'd started, it was easier to go on so Darrell briefly explained about her sister's plans and how she had so desperately wanted to talk her out of going outside at night but at the same time knew that Miss Potts placed the utmost importance on them not sharing what they knew.

"I think I'm supposed to say that it's for the greater good or that we have a responsibility to stop the world dissolving into terror which may happen if they ever learnt the truth," Mr Giles said, putting his glasses down beside the book he'd opened. "The truth is, all the things I'm supposed to say sound like a load of bollocks when we're no longer talking in hypotheticals and instead about the reality of how you can keep your little sister safe."

"Would you do it? Something you're not meant to for someone you care for?" Darrell asked.

Mr Giles smiled wryly. "You know, after Sally went ahead and did whatever it was she did to save you, Marie and I had a long conversation about that very subject. With the wisdom of hindsight and time, I can't stand here and say with good conscience I wouldn't ever make a similar choice. I think if someone I really cared about was in danger, I would defy every sodding rule the Council or anyone else had so I might protect them. Not that I'm telling you to start explaining vampires and werewolves to Felicity."

"It's all a moot point anyway. Who would believe _me_ if I started talking about monsters?" Darrell asked, knowing that unless she put Felicity in danger's way to prove the existence of the supernatural, all that anyone would ever think was that she was having a psychotic break.

Mr Giles was quiet for a moment and then walked over to the bookcase and selected a book. He opened it and returned to lay it on the table.

"Have you come across the protection spell?" He asked.

"Miss Potts showed me once. She said it only lasts for a short time unless you have a group of particularly powerful witches?" Darrell stepped closer to the table.

"That is true but there's a similar spell, more of an augmentation I suppose, that can only be cast on the belongings of someone the caster cares deeply for. Familial love is often strong enough. Does your sister wear any piece of jewelry all the time?" Mr Giles asked.

"She has a watch?" Darrell said. "She takes it off for games and showering but otherwise she has it on."

"See if you can get hold of it and cast this spell on it, it should last for a number of months," Mr Giles turned the book towards Darrell so she could read it. "It won't protect her completely from harm by any means but it does give an edge of protection and balances dangerous situations a little more in her favour. I'm only sorry it seems rather little to suggest."

"It's fine, it's better than fine. Thank you." Darrell said. "I suppose you or Miss Potts can't do this for Alicia?"

"Unfortunately not. Some Watcher-Slayer bonds do become stronger to being almost akin to a parent-child relationship but it isn't common," Mr Giles said. "That said, I dare say you would be able to cast this spell for Sally."

Darrell looked up from the book. "Really?"

"You care deeply for her, do you not?" Mr Giles asked. "Any particularly deep bond or love can allow the use of this spell. I shouldn't be surprised if you could."

Darrell's chest felt a little tight at Mr Giles's words and she shuffled her feet as she returned her attention to the book to re-read the spell. 

"I'll see if it works. For both of them. I'll feel better being able to do _something._ " 

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_May 27th_

Alicia got up and paced back and forth while she tried to make sure she understood exactly what Betty was saying.

"You want to break into Gwendolyn's office?"

"Yes. I told you, I've watched her this week like you asked and I am certain I've seen her making notes on people when she thinks no-one is looking," Betty explained. "I think we need to see exactly what she's writing, don't you?"

"It's been five days, maybe she's taking notes on how to pretend to be a matron," Alicia suggested. She looked up at the school, when teachers and groundskeepers and matrons were really Watchers, school girls were really Slayers and werewolves, and vicars were — well — whoever that poor unfortunate sod really was, who could you trust these days.

"I think she's trying to find out who is who. Didn't you say the Council want to perform experiments on Darrell?" Betty raised an eyebrow.

"They want to examine her and do some tests, so yes. Also the Council don't like werewolves on principle." Alicia put her hands on her hips. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that Betty had the right idea. They needed to know what the enemy within was doing, as it were.

Alicia sat back down on the grass. "Alright, tell me your plans."

Betty did and the first one was a complete non-starter from Alicia's perspective.

"She'll see through feigned sickness and even if we wait until next week, I'm quite sure Darrell won't mix up anything to actually make you sick," Alicia said.

"No, I'm sure she won't. Too busy with her own little projects, isn't she," Betty said. 

Alicia waved for Betty to continue with her next idea, not wanting to get sidetracked by whatever had happened between her and Darrell to prompt that petty comment.

"Alright, why hasn't she been out on patrol with you yet? I'd have thought she would do that to try and find out who patrolled with you." Betty asked.

"She runs the risk of a girl coming down sick and her not being available if she does that because we're out so long. Then she would lose her job and all the access to us. The Council don't want that," Alicia had already asked Marie the same thing.

"That's frustrating. My next idea was to lure her out somehow, use her own snooping against her," Betty said, "It would need to be spontaneous so she doesn't think to hide things away and take extra precautions..."

"Even if we got her out of her room, we'd need time to pick the locks." Alicia said.

"Don't need to. I have a copy of the key," Betty said.

"Why do you have..." Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Actually, I don't want to know. It's got something to do with that ridiculous war of wills between you and Matron from during third form hasn't it?"

Betty's grinned broadened and Alicia knew she was right.

"Alright, fine. What might get Gwendolyn to risk losing her job and upsetting the Council..." Alicia tapped her fingers against her lips as she tried to think.

"She goes out for a short walk just before she goes to bed, same time every night. What if we planned something for while she was out, it would be easier to sidetrack her when she's already out of her room than to lure her out," Betty suggested. "How much does she hate werewolves exactly?"

"She thinks all of them should be put down like vicious dogs. She told Marie once that if she were any sort of real Watcher, she would have shot Sally herself since there's no such thing as a tame werewolf. I mean Gwendolyn didn't know Sally's name so called her the 'the creature' but you get the idea," Alicia said.

"Charming," Betty said with a shiver, "so, do we have any chance of convincing Sally to, I don't know, howl on cue?"

Alicia looked at Betty for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Good Lord, no. Not a chance. I can just imagine her face. Besides, it's not the full moon. Gwendolyn would never fall for it."

"You're shooting down all of my clever plans here, Alicia," Betty sighed, laying back on the grass and putting her hands behind her head. "What else, apart from hatred of all supernaturals, might drive this woman to risk her job?"

"Getting one over on Rupert and Marie? She's quite disdainful of them as you might imagine since they don't prescribe to her view of killing all supernaturals." That idea had some possibility to it now Alicia thought on it. Gwendolyn was arrogant and if she thought there was a chance to show up Marie, especially over something to do with supernaturals, then that might just be enough to keep her from going back to her room.

"We might need to set her up though, make sure she overhears us talking about something...or mostly me talking about something. I don't want her to hear too much of your voice." Even if Gwendolyn didn't mistake Betty for one of the others, Alicia didn't want it getting back to Marie somehow that Betty knew about the supernatural.

They decided that they would let Gwendolyn overhear just one conversation, any more and she might become suspicious. Then Alicia would orchestrate a chance meeting with her to test how the conversation was received. If it seemed like it was working, Alicia and Betty would put the next steps in motion as Gwendolyn returned from her walk and hope that her arrogance would get the better of her. Negative emotions often did, Alicia found.

Which was how Alicia and Betty ended up hiding out in a storage room at West Tower, Alicia having made something of a show of sneaking around when she knew Gwendolyn could just see her from her room, before joining Betty in the room and locking the door behind them.

"Do you think she'll bite?" Alicia whispered. They waited for a moment. There was a quiet creak of floorboards and Betty nodded to the bottom of the door where the slight shadow indicated someone stood outside.

"What's so important it couldn't wait until later?" Betty whispered a bit louder, changing her voice a little with effort. 

"Marie didn't believe me. She just said the same thing, that Rupert watched West Tower overnight and no-one was sneaking out," Alicia said, playing along with their hastily devised script. "But I'm sure that she's getting out at night again. I know we all say that the demon is gone but what if it isn't. We can't ever be sure it's gone, no matter what Marie says."

During their planning, Alicia had realised that if she made insinuations about it being Darrell she was worried about while she wasn't even at the school, it might delay Gwendolyn's discovery of who Darrell was as she would waste time trying to pinpoint which West Tower girl had been demonically possessed.

"I don't know what to suggest," Betty whispered.

"There's nothing I _can_ do," Alicia replied, "I can hardly wait outside all night in case she does leave school. I just hope nothing comes of it. I just wish Marie took me seriously. I better get back before the bell goes."

Predictably, the shadow at the bottom of the door moved at those words. Alicia waited for a beat and then unlocked the door. The corridor was empty so she hurried Betty out and sent her in the opposite direction to the way she needed to leave.

Alicia had only just rounded the first corner when a voice called out.

"Alicia. Surprised to see you here." Gwendolyn stopped at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, I have friends here is all. Most of us are only particularly friendly with girls in our own Towers but I've always been a bit different in that respect, I suppose." Alicia said.

"I see. Is there something on your mind? You seem troubled."

Alicia was surprised how well their ruse had worked. She had worried that on inspection it would come across as clumsy or easily identified as a set-up. Perhaps jealousy and hatred really did distort one's good senses.

"Oh, just the usual. Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure," Alicia said.

Gwendolyn took a step closer. "I know that Slayers are always incredibly loyal to their Watchers, and with good reason, but do know that if something is troubling you that you don't feel you can take to Marie, I am as qualified of a Watcher as she."

Alicia doubted that very much but she took a moment to act as though she were hesitating and then smiled politely. "Thank you but it's really nothing. If it gets too much, I'll say something. I best be getting back now."

Alicia managed to keep the grin from her face until she stepped outside. That had gone much easier than she had anticipated.

-

Alicia hadn't told Sally about the plan and, as they crept out of North Tower a little earlier than usual, she wondered if that had been a mistake. Now that she was away from Betty, she was actually beginning to wonder if the whole plan was a terrible idea. Not that she could put a stop to it now. As they walked towards the edge of school grounds, Alicia saw the shape of someone walking up towards West Tower and glanced up at the windows, wondering if Betty had seen them.

A moment later she had her answer when there was a brief flicker of one of the hallway lights on and off. That might have already alerted Gwendolyn but if it didn't, the next part would. One of the windows on the first floor slowly opened. Alicia watched as Gwendolyn's silhoutte moved to hide in the alcove of the door while Betty carefully climbed out the window.

Alicia faced the front again. The plan was that Betty would lead Gwendolyn off on a merry chase while Alicia doubled back and broke into her office. At that point she would have to confess all to Sally but hoped that by that point, Sally could do little more than be exasperated with her. Alicia wrapped her fingers around the key in her pocket. She resisted the urge to look around as they walked.

"Alicia..." Sally said after a minute, "Why exactly is Betty following us? And is she aware that Gwendolyn Post is following her?"

Alicia winced. They hadn't factored in werewolf senses and the fact Sally would be focusing on using them on a patrol.

"She's trying to lead Gwendolyn away from school." Alicia decided the truth was the best approach.

"Were you going to mention this particular hare-brained plan at all?" Sally asked.

"Eventually, I was just hoping to delay this lovely conversation," Alicia said.

Sally frowned, went to continue and then tilted her head and concentrated. "I take it you don't have anything to do with why Anne-Marie from the Sixth is out of bed do you?"

"No, where is she?" Alicia felt the beginning of panic. 

"Ahead of us, down towards the road to town," Sally said. She concentrated in silence for a moment. "She's meeting someone. Male."

Alicia's mind raced. Could Anne-Marie have been spying on them? No, that didn't make sense. The older North Tower girl was quite stuck up and didn't have much to do with younger students. Certainly no-one in their form knew her. Even Darrell didn't speak to her and _everyone_ talked to Darrell. Or had done, before...

"Oh." Was Sally blushing? "I think it's her boyfriend."

Alicia was suddenly very glad she didn't pick up on other people's emotions in the way werewolves did. 

"Well that's just bloody brilliant. She decides to sneak out to meet her boyfriend the same night we're leading a traitorous Watcher on a merry journey around Cornwall." Alicia sometimes wondered if there were such things as the Fates, making sure to mess with her at the most inconvenient of times. She'd had to remember to ask Marie.

"Oh no..." Sally's expression grew deathly serious. "It's about to get much worse. Vampire." 

Sally took off in a sprint as soon as she she finished speaking and Alicia followed her. She hoped Betty would keep Gwendolyn distracted but knew the Watcher would likely pursue them instead.

Especially when Anne-Marie's scream cracked the night air. As they rounded the corner and reached the straight of the path where Anne-Marie and the young man she was meeting were, Alicia was relieved to see just one vampire.

"Get her," Alicia jabbed her finger towards Anne-Marie who chose that precise moment to run in terror away from the school. "Oh for Christ's sake."

Sally took off after her. She would catch her in seconds and hopefully be able to calm her down somehow. Alicia turned her attention to the vampire who had looked up at their arrival, he had been drinking from the young man's neck.

"Slayer," the vampire threw the young man aside and turned to her. "This is shaping up to be an interesting night."

Alicia glanced at the young man, his chest moved up and down in time with shallow breathing. Alive. She turned her attention back to the vampire.

"Tongue-tied?" The vampire grinned, baring the blood on his teeth.

Not in the mood to trade banter, Alicia just closed the gap and panicked the vampire into making the first move. He lunged at her face, still light-headed and elated from the blood no doubt, and Alicia ducked to the side and kneed him hard in the groin. Blood drunk vampires were clumsy and foolish. She'd never have landed such a hit otherwise.

And it was a blow that was blisteringly painful regardless of whether you were undead or alive.

The vampire dropped to his knees and Alicia took her stake from her pocket and drove it through his back and into his heart.

"Really rather masterful," Gwendolyn's voice drifted over from a few metres away. "Quick, efficient, took advantage of compromised decision making. I am impressed."

It didn't even sound like she was being sarcastic.

"Thanks. I need to find the girl, she ran off. I don't think the vampire drank enough to kill him..." She gestured to the young man in the hope Gwendolyn would check him, then ran further down the path to find Sally and Anne-Marie.

Thirty or so metres on, she found them. Sally was crouched checking Anne-Marie's pulse.

"Please tell me you didn't have to hit her," Alicia said, spotting some blood on Anne-Marie's face.

"No. She passed out mid-panic. The blood's from the bite on her neck," Sally stood up.

Knowing they had very little time, Alicia closed the distance and took the key from her pocket and pressed it into Sally's palm. 

"I'll keep Gwendolyn busy. You find Betty and get into Gwendolyn's office. _Please._ " Alicia said. "Betty will tell you what we're looking for."

Sally took the key silently, though every part of her expression said she didn't want to, and she turned and made her way through the trees back towards school. Alicia breathed out a sigh of relief and hauled Anne-Marie up and carried her back up the path.

"She's been bitten too but she's alive. Found her passed out on the path." Alicia set her down carefully on the floor.

"I believe our best course of action is to take them both to your North Tower Matron, alert Marie, then tend to their wounds and rid them of their memories." Gwendolyn said. "Will you manage with him and I will take her?"

Gwendolyn wasn't one for small talk and they walked in near silence back to the school. Given how her luck had been of late, Alicia wondered if anyone else was out of bed tonight and she'd end up having to explain carrying around an unconscious couple with the new West Tower Matron.

For once, however, the Fates decided to stop playing with her and they reached North Tower without problem. 

"Stay here, I'll get your Matron and Marie." Gwendolyn strode off into the dark.

Once the other two women arrived, it was easier to shift the unconscious pair and they took them down to the main San, sneaking them in via the side door and into a room.

Matron dealt with the neck wounds quietly and quickly and gave both a small amount of sedative to keep them from wakening.

"Alicia and I can put Anne-Marie into a room here but you'll need to drive him back to town," Matron said.

"Though where precisely we'll drop him off is anyone's guess," Marie muttered to herself as she patted the pockets of the young man's jacket. "Ah, feels like a wallet."

Marie took out the wallet and opened it, finding a card with the man's address inside. "I know where this is, presumably he has his keys..."

A quick search found them as well and Marie and Gwendolyn between them escorted the man out to Marie's car. Alicia assisted Matron in moving Anne-Marie to a bed and then headed out herself. She was halfway back up to North Tower when she wondered if she should go back out on patrol or find Sally and Betty. She decided on the latter and changed course.

Having thought they would have plenty of time with Gwendolyn heading into town, Alicia was horrified to see the Watcher ahead of her on her way back to West Tower. Alicia kept to the shadows and hurried around to the side of the tower with the window to Gwendolyn's office. After testing the hold of the drain pipe, Alicia scurried up it to the first floor and leant across to peer through the window.

Dammit, Sally was still in there. Alicia leant across and gently tapped on the window, then gestured wildly for Sally to come out the window. Sally must have sensed the approaching danger and put back whatever she was looking at and rushed to the window. She opened it, maneuvered out to balance on the windowsill, propped the latch carefully and then pushed it shut firmly enough that the latch dropped back into place. Then Sally jumped down just a moment before the door inside opened. Alicia followed a split second afterwards and barely suppressed the yelp of pain when she caught her arm on something sharp as she rolled. She didn't have time to think though as Sally practically dragged her around the corner and out of view of the window. They stayed there, not saying a word until Sally reacted to a noise Alicia couldn't hear and peered around the corner to look.

"She's going," Sally said. "Where on Earth was Betty? She was meant to be on lookout. Not only did you drag me into this daft plan of yours, I nearly took all the blame for it. If Gwendolyn had caught me she probably would have sent me off to the Council to be executed!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I don't know where Betty is." Alicia stood up and tried to examine her injured arm in the dark. "I just...it made sense at the time. Did you at least find out something useful?"

Alicia saw the begrudging admission in Sally's face and breathed out a sigh of relief. It hadn't been for nothing. In fact, Alicia thought, as they made their way down to the cottage to see to her injury, it had gone far better than she could have hoped. Now they had an alternate explanation for girls sneaking out at night and Gwendolyn would be none the wiser that she had been led on a wild goose chase.

"Say, there's Betty," Alicia said, spotting her waiting outside the cottage. "Whatever is she doing here?"

"Not being on lookout," Sally muttered. That one was going to take a while for Sally to get over.

"Where were you?" Sally asked once they were in talking range. "I would have been caught if Alicia hadn't been there."

"You're telling me a werewolf wouldn't have been able to fight off a Watcher?" Betty asked testily.

"And what would I have done? Tied her up and kept her locked away so she couldn't bring the Watcher's Council down on me?" Sally asked.

"Oh I'm sure you would have come up with something. Besides, I can tell from Alicia's face that you learnt something so what's the fuss about?" Betty shrugged.

Sally growled and shook her head. "She can patch you up, I'm going to patrol."

With that, Sally stalked off.

"Why did you leave..." Alicia trailed off at the sheepish look on Betty's face. "What?"

"Everything didn't go quite to plan," Betty confessed.

Alicia started to ask what she meant when a hand patted down firmly on her shoulder and she looked around to see Rupert stood behind her.

"Alicia. I think you and I need to have a chat about a few things that have been going on, don't you?" Rupert asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea if the books detailed Betty's family structure and I couldn't find anything with a cursory search.
> 
> Content Warning: Some details regarding torture/death in Sally's section. Auditory hallucinations and paranoia in Darrell's section.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard for Content Warnings.
> 
> Also check out the note at the end about the 12 Days of Christmas challenge :)

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_28th May_

The moment the cottage door closed behind them, Betty tried to explain how she had been caught, but Alicia shook her head. Now was not the time.

“You’re injured, let’s see to that first.” Rupert waved towards the table and chairs as he went to retrieve the first aid kit.

Alicia examined her arm. Her shirt was torn, and the gouge was much deeper than she had realised. When she fell, she must have landed on a sharp rock or some other piece of debris. Rupert returned to the table with the first aid kit, a bowl of warm water, and a flannel. Alicia tore the rest of her sleeve away — the shirt would need to be thrown away anyway — and Rupert started the delicate work of cleaning the wound. It stung, but Rupert did his best to apply as little pressure as possible. Once he finished, he pulled the first aid kit closer.

“Now. I presume tonight had some unexpected occurrences. Unless you knew that young lady was sneaking out to meet her boyfriend?”

“It didn’t go _exactly_ as planned,” Alicia admitted, inhaling sharply as Rupert pressed gauze to her wound.

“Hold that,” Rupert said, and he wound the bandage around Alicia’s arm, “Where’s Sally?” 

“Oh, _she’s_ probably sulking somewhere, she wasn’t impressed with how it all turned out.” Betty’s voice cut in, filled with wicked glee. “Though that girl never has worked out how to have fun.”

“I would suggest, Miss Hills, that right now you keep your mouth shut,” Rupert said, “Alicia? From the very beginning, please?” 

“Well…” Alicia took a breath and reeled off the key points she thought Rupert would want to hear. She kept a few things to herself. He didn’t need to hear everything, after all. Betty opened her mouth to contribute once, but Alicia shot her such a furious look that she closed her mouth again. Alicia was quite sick of the sound of her own voice by the time she finished.

“You all have been very busy. Amazing what lack of supervision can cause.” Rupert tidied away the first aid kit. 

“You won’t get angry with the others, will you?” Alicia asked.

“Get angry at teenagers for keeping their friend’s secrets? No, that seems rather pointless in the grand scheme of things.” Rupert crossed his arms and glanced at the door. “I’m also going to give you the opportunity to tell Marie in your own time.”

“Why?”

“She is your Watcher, and it is better that the truth come from you rather than me,” Rupert said. “I just hope you won’t take too long to tell her.”

They sat in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Even Betty didn’t dare disturb the uneasy conclusion. 

“I wish Sally hadn’t gone off.” It was Alicia who eventually spoke first. “I so want to know what she found in Gwendolyn’s room.”

Rupert’s lips twitched with a sympathetic smile. “Do you think she would return here or to the dorms?”

That was answered when the door opened and Sally stepped inside.

“You’re back.” Alicia jumped up. “Did patrol go alright?”

“Fine. One vampire.”

Alicia gestured towards a chair, but Sally deliberately moved in the opposite direction and leant against the wall instead.

“Right. Well. There is fine too,” Alicia said, “What did you find out in Gwendolyn’s room?”

Sally stared back at her stonily for a few seconds, and Alicia wondered if begging might work. She doubted it, but she was willing to try if it would get her some answers. Sally tightened her jaw, looked between Rupert and Alicia, and relented.

“She has detailed files on you, Rupert, and Marie. And your families.” Sally looked over at Rupert. “There was a photograph of you in a band, playing guitar.”

Rupert cleared his throat. “Yes, indeed. My younger years.”

“Well, isn’t someone a dark horse,” Alicia teased. “Shame you couldn’t bring a copy, I wouldn’t have minded seeing it.”

“There are various notes about Subjects C and W, I figured out that that’s Darrell and I, with details of how we are to be neutralised if needed.” There was a flicker of anger so dark that Alicia felt her fight or flight instinct kick in but it was quickly smoothed from Sally’s face. Alicia didn't want to think about the details of those plans or what it must have felt like for Sally reading them.

“As for the notes Betty saw her taking,” Sally continued, “they are a mix of her trying to find Subjects C and W, and gathering information for blackmailing people. This woman is _vile_.”

“Christ. That’s certainly cruel, blackmailing students...” Rupert said. 

“This _is_ the same woman who told Marie she should have shot Sally. Blackmail is hardly the worst she’s capable of,” Alicia said.

“Of course, and not altogether going against the general opinion of the Council...” Rupert checked his watch. “Good Lord, it’s getting on for three in the morning. You three had best be getting to bed.”

As much as Alicia wanted to continuing hashing out what they were to do about Gwendolyn, Rupert was having none of it and he turfed them all out with strict instructions to go straight to bed.

“You best be careful sneaking back into West Tower, in case Gwendolyn’s still awake,” Alicia said.

“When you see her next, you better make out like you feel guilty for suspecting Darrell of sneaking out. Quite fortunate, really, that it all turned out like it did,” Betty said.

“Excuse me?”

Alicia flinched and reached out to stop Betty from answering Sally. “We didn’t mention her name. We just... I’ll explain tomorrow.”

“This entire plan of yours was plain idiotic from start to finish, wasn’t it?” Sally asked, not mollified in the slightest by Alicia’s words.

“No-one was hurt badly and my part of the plan worked just fine until Rupert caught me. I’d say it was a success,” Betty said.

“Alright, just stop!” Alicia cut off whatever either of them might have had to say next. “Betty, go back to West Tower and for goodness’ sake be quiet about it. Sally, we need to get back to the dorm. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.”

Both of the others complied, though Alicia could hardly say they did it willingly. Sally didn’t speak another word to Alicia the entire way back up to the dorm where she promptly brushed her teeth and got into bed without so much as a glance at Alicia. Alicia didn’t address the silence. Sally had good reason for worrying about what Gwendolyn might have done if she’d found Sally in her office, and it was only sheer chance that had stopped those events from coming to be.

It was no surprise that Alicia did not sleep easily that night.

—

If she just gave Sally some time, things would go back to normal. Probably. Maybe.

Though, Alicia had to concede, things hadn't gone as well that morning as she had hoped. She'd explained that Darrell wasn't at risk of being exposed and that since Alicia had gotten back in time nothing terrible had happened to any of them. None of that seemed to appease Sally who still thought the whole ridiculous plan had been made even more dangerous by Alicia not bothering to tell her up front about it so they had to scramble to make do when it went wrong. In hindsight, pointing out that she didn't have anything to do with Anne-Marie being out meeting her boyfriend wasn't the game-changing argument that it had seemed at the time.

So Alicia had given Sally space after that — not that she'd had much choice in that as Sally had promptly spent the next two hours in one of the music rooms practising piano and not speaking to _anyone_ , let alone Alicia — and had spent the morning with Betty, Winnie and Eileen instead. When Sally didn't turn up to lunch, no-one questioned it since a few of them had heard her angry piano playing earlier in the day and while they weren't sure what exactly had caused the usually stoic girl's overt bad mood, they agreed it was for the best to leave her to work through it by herself. Some things persisted even from first form when it came to character assessments.

Betty and the others went into town after lunch and Alicia decided she had better check on Anne-Marie and went to the San.

"Miss Johns, what can I do for you?" Matron asked when Alicia arrived at the San.

"How did you know it was me?" Alicia asked. Matron had her back to her, sorting through some uniforms.

"Oh, us Matrons develop a habit of sensing the trouble-makers arriving without needing to see them," Matron teased her.

"Very funny. How's Anne-Marie? Recovered from her own misadventures?" Alicia asked.

"She's back out and probably with her form now," Matron said, heaving the pile of uniforms up in her arms, "so unless you want to help me with some darning..."

Alicia hurried back out of the San with a frown. She thought that Matron would have insisted on Anne-Marie staying for longer, though given that they'd wiped her memory and healed the bites on her neck, meaning they had no real explanation to offer for why she was in the San in the first place, Alicia supposed it made sense. Anne-Marie probably felt fine. Perhaps a little bit tired but certainly not ill enough to be in bed.

Which made finding out whether she remembered anything despite the memory spell all that more difficult.

If Sally weren't so annoyed with her, Alicia would have recruited her to speak to Anne-Marie. Some of the older girls still saw Alicia as the foolish girl of her younger years, having heard mostly about her tricks, and they weren't always inclined to give her the time of day. Anne-Marie in particularly had a chip on her shoulder about just about everything, it seemed. If she was with other sixth formers, she wouldn't speak to Alicia at all.

Thankfully, Anne-Marie wasn't especially popular amongst her own form either and Alicia found her sitting outside reading one of those gossip magazines that the teachers didn't much like them having.

"Afternoon," Alicia greeted cheerily and Anne-Marie looked up, then around for whoever Alicia was talking to.

"What do you want?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Just being friendly. Saw you leaving the San earlier, rough night?" Alicia stopped a few feet from Anne-Marie.

Anne-Marie snorted. "I don't know what you're up to, Johns, but I'm not interested in your daft games."

With that, Anne-Marie got up and headed back towards the school with her magazine in hand. Alicia clicked her tongue, annoyed at being so completely dismissed. Turning on her heel, she decided she had better go patch things up with Sally before patrol instead.

"Alicia!"

Alicia groaned when she saw Connie and Bridget walking towards her. While Ruth had managed to stop her insufferable twin from hanging around her too much, Connie still liked to put a show of being friendly with the rest of the fifth formers.

Connie looked past her to the retreating form of the sixth former. "What do _you_ want with Anne-Marie?" 

"Thrilling conversation," Alicia replied dryly.

"I can't think there's a single thing you and her would need to discuss," Bridget said.

"Maybe I was just being friendly."

"Right. You don't do anything unless there's something in it for you," Bridget said.

"You talk as though you know a damn thing about me, which you don't." Alicia couldn't say why the comment rubbed her the wrong way but something about it made her skin itch.

"It drives Moira mad trying to work out why you and Sally Hope are such good pals now." Bridget went for another dig. "Mellowing in your old age?"

Alicia shook her head and walked off. Honestly, some of the fourth formers were insufferable and Bridget Linton was top of that pile. That said, it did mean that Moira was overly focused on them if she was voicing suspicions to Bridget. There wasn't much love lost between the Linton sisters and Alicia couldn't imagine them bonding over school gossip during the hols. So that was another tick in the column of Moira being up to something and that meant her afternoon hadn't been wholly wasted so far. Now to find Sally...

Alicia was nearly back at North Tower when she was hailed by Gwendolyn Post. While talking to her was certainly low down on Alicia's list of things she wanted to do, she supposed she had better get her story straight before the Watcher became suspicious. So she walked over to speak to her.

"Alicia, I wanted to commend you on your swift combat last night. I must confess, I was surprised at your efficiency," Gwendolyn said stiffly.

_I bet you were_ , Alicia thought but she said, "Marie's a good teacher. Sometimes I forget that and second guess her when I shouldn't."

"Is this related to your troubles yesterday?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I..." Alicia needed to think about how to word it, she really should have rehearsed this. "I suspected someone of something, Marie didn't, and I didn't listen to her. So now I feel guilty for thinking that way at all."

"Your circle of friends includes a werewolf and a human once possessed by a demon, it seems to me that it would be prudent to be overly cautious. I wouldn't say you were the one in the wrong just yet," Gwendolyn said, without seeming to notice that she was at the very least referencing a conversation which she had no business knowing about.

"There's caution and then there's what I did. I shouldn't have assumed the worst," Alicia said.

"When it comes to these creatures, the worst is absolutely what you should be assuming," Gwendolyn's voice grew sharper and a slow cold unfurled down Alicia's spine as the Watcher continued, "You have no way of knowing if they will one day lose control or betray you. Were I you, I'd make sure I had a plan to swiftly incapacitate them should that day come."

Alicia swallowed heavily and tried to keep her face from flickering with some mix of fear and disgust at Gwendolyn's words.

"I know it's difficult to see them as anything other than your friends now but these creatures are always monsters deep down," Gwendolyn's voice lost some of the dark undertone that had made Alicia so uneasy.

"I know I need to watch out for signs that something is wrong," Alicia said eventually, "but they've both proven that they're on our side."

Gwendolyn didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The way her nose wrinkled and her top lip sneered just a fraction told Alicia all she needed.

"Do make sure you continue to watch them is all I shall say on the matter." 

With that, Gwendolyn continued on her way to West Tower. Alicia was particularly pleased to see the back of her.

Not finding Sally in any of the usual places, Alicia thought guiltily of Rupert's trust in her doing the right thing in talking to Marie about Betty. Since she had nothing else to do — or at least nothing that she could argue was more important than admitting to her Watcher that she had, yet again, broken the rules about not telling people about the supernatural — Alicia went up to Marie's office.

"Ah, Alicia, I was about to send Sally to come and find you," Marie greeted when she opened the door to her.

Alicia's mind raced through a range of possibilities when she saw Sally already inside, first and foremost panic over the possibility that Sally had already told Marie about Betty. That was followed by the realisation that if she had, Marie wouldn't be quite so jovial.

"Rupert updated me on your findings out last night, though I won't comment on you breaking into a staff member's office," Marie said with a smile as she sat back down at her desk and continued marking the small stack of books there. "I wanted to speak to you about the fact that we're seeing more vampires closer to school grounds. Rupert and I both agree it's a concern that needs addressing."

"Where was the second vampire you found?" Alicia asked Sally, hoping the other girl wouldn't ignore her entirely.

"Near the first, probably smelt the blood and was drawn there. That's only a few metres off school grounds. They're not usually this close," Sally said. Alicia was pleased to see that she seemed to have calmed down a little from the morning.

"Testing our defenses?" Alicia asked.

"There's something else. The second formers are planning a midnight feast," Sally said, "Felicity mentioned it to Darrell and she's been worrying about it ever since. Obviously she doesn't want Felicity or any of the others out at night with everything that's going on."

"They might see something but if Marie and Rupert check all the wards, they should hold, right?" Alicia turned to Marie. "Darrell could probably help as well, she spends so much time reading those bloody books of yours I swear she's halfway towards being a Watcher herself."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Marie admitted. She piled the work she had finished marking to one side. "The wards have been failing more than they should have, particularly recently. Obviously they've failed before, they're far from infallible simply due to the sheer amount of magic required to maintain them. Rupert thought the increased failure was due to him not doing them correctly but since I've been back, I've noticed the same increased failure rate."

"What are you saying exactly?" Alicia asked.

"That either something is preventing magic taking hold or someone is tampering with the wards once they're set," Marie said. "At least, the ones at the boundary of school grounds. So far none of the ones around the building itself have failed. As you might imagine, those ones are my main concern."

"Just what we need." Alicia sunk down onto the sofa and dropped her head into her hands.

"As they say, it never rains but it pours," Marie said.

"We need to take out one of these threats." Alicia lifted her head from her hands after she had taken the time to think. "We're being run ragged."

"Agreed. Neither of you two are on full form and we can't wait to see who'll attack first." Marie stood up and walked over to open the window. "Talk me through your thoughts."

Alicia was expecting Marie to take over at that point and faltered. Marie spotted her hesitancy and nodded to reassure her. 

"Alright, well..." Alicia glanced at Sally, should she ask her input? No. Marie was putting her on the spot to teach her something, she was sure of it. Alicia collected her thoughts and continued. "Much as I might like to take out Gwendolyn Post, that's not exactly an option unless I want the entire Watcher's Council descending on us."

"Speaking of." Sally held her hand up to apologise to Alicia for cutting in. "You said a security team were being stationed nearby. Do we know who or where they are?"

"They haven't yet returned. Problems elsewhere needed their attention," Marie said, "and I'm not sure if that works in our favour or not."

"As in we don't trust the Council or anyone they send here?" Alicia asked. 

"Indeed. They will be back here by the beginning of next week, or so I've been told."

"We're agreed then that the Council are out. If we're honest, we don't even know who this other group seeking the Old Ones are. Just that they are mixed species and they've killed multiple people. While they're probably the most dangerous, we are far to unprepared to try and find them and face them head on." Alicia returned to the planning. "Whereas we know where the Order are. We know a bit about their fighting and we know how to fight vampires. We move on them."

"Sooner rather than later, I presume?" Sally asked.

"I think we need to make sure we keep the second formers safe this week and hit the Order soon after. At the weekend perhaps," Alicia said.

"Then we had best talk strategy," Marie said, "Talk me through the layout of where you found their lair..."

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_29th May_

"If you don't stop fretting, I will push you the deep end so you have to focus on something else," Darrell said.

"You wouldn't dare..." Sally didn't sound entirely sure about that and she eyed Darrell suspiciously.

"Shall we test that?" Darrell grinned. She understood why Sally was so anxious about her returning to swimming. After all, she saw what had happened the last time Darrell was in the swimming pool.

"You've never pushed me in the pool," Sally pointed out, "I hardly think you will now we're fifth formers."

"I'll just blame it on my psychosis, no-one will have the nerve to challenge me on it."

Sally clearly didn't know how to respond to that and Darrell nudged her to reassure her that it was okay for her to joke about it. 

"Alright, I get the hint," Sally said eventually, "I'll go and swim lengths but promise me that if you feel unwell at all, you'll tell Mary-Lou?"

The girl in question joined them at that moment, tucking the last of her hair beneath her swim-cap. Mary-Lou enjoyed swimming just fine but never saw the need to venture too much down to the deeper end of the pool or join in any of the overly enthusiastic games or races that some of the others got involved in. She was perfectly happy swimming at her own pace.

"Isn't Darrell supposed to be nervous, not you?" Mary-Lou asked with a gentle smile.

"Worrying about her is something of a force of habit," Sally grumbled and Darrell was surprised to hear her voice such a thing. Not that she ever doubted Sally was protective of her, more the open admission of it to another girl.

"Well, worrying does you no good, Darrell and I will be fine so go and enjoy your swim," Mary-Lou said firmly.

"That's you been told," Darrell joked.

"Fine. I'm outnumbered, I get it." Sally was smiling though and looked more at ease. She headed off towards the deep end and dove in from the side. Darrell caught herself watching for a few seconds longer than she meant to as Sally began to swim the length of the pool.

"Ready?" Mary-Lou asked.

"Absolutely."

Darrell jumped into the shallow end, the water only coming up to her waist and couldn't stop herself smiling at being back in the pool. Last time aside, she really did love being in the water. She tried a few metres of each of the swimming strokes, grateful that the water splashing up from the front crawl didn't cause her any anxiety. She wondered if she should try going underwater but decided against it. If she did panic, even at all, it might set back her progress with the water. As she swam the short distance back to the edge of the pool, she looked down towards the deep end where some of the others were swimming and diving for coins.

"You're desperate to just race off like you used to, aren't you?" Mary-Lou asked, returning from her own short swim, wading alongside her as they stepped out further.

Shielding the sun from her eyes, Darrell smiled sheepishly. "That obvious am I?"

"A little." Mary-Lou smiled. "No panicking? No anxiety at all?"

"Nope. All good," Darrell said. "Come on, let's see if I can still manage some widths of the pool."

Not waiting for an answer, Darrell swam to the other side of the pool with Mary-Lou close behind her. Her arms and legs found the rhythm of longer swimming again quickly but the power and speed of old was long gone. Once able to outpace every girl in their form — Alicia had even given up trying to race Darrell in the water — now Darrell wasn't sure she'd even make it two lengths before having to stop.

That was if she even attempted to swim in the deeper end one day.

"Where's Daphne anyway?" Darrell asked once they stopped at the other side.

"Pretending she still has that Summer cold," Mary-Lou said. She rolled her eyes but fondness lit up her face in a gentle glow. "Up for swimming back?"

Happy to oblige, Darrell pushed herself back into the water and they swam a few more widths together. Eventually she did tire and had to catch her breath at the edge of the pool while Mary-Lou tried, rather unsuccessfully, to float on her back.

"You and Alicia always made it look so easy, I just sink," Mary-Lou said, giving up and righting herself, "Our time must be nearly up already, look there's the first formers on their way down."

Deciding it was for the best that she be out of the pool before any excited twelve year olds bounded into the water, Darrell pulled herself up out of the pool, grabbed her robe from the side and wrapped it around herself. Darrell and Mary-Lou went up ahead of the other fifth formers and Darrell hurried to shower and change before too many of the others arrive. By the time Mary-Lou was out of the shower and the others were back, she was almost fully dressed.

With an hour or so to spare before supper, most of them returned to the common room where Daphne was sat listening to the radio.

"I can't believe this term's nearly over," Irene complained, dropping onto one of the chairs with a flump. "Just under three weeks and then we're no longer fifth formers."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a sixth former," Belinda said, "I still feel like someone made a mistake moving me up from the second form all those years ago."

"Who's going in for the exams in the sixth?" Moira asked.

"Lord, no. Had quite enough of exams, thank you," Maureen giggled.

"I don't need to so I think I'll sit them out too," Daphne agreed. 

"Obviously those of us going to university will have to sit them," Moira said, glancing at Alicia and Sally, "I can't say I'm looking forward to them."

"I'm dreading them," Mary-Lou said.

"You always do much better in exams than you think," Darrell said. "Remember the Fourth? You were convinced you'd failed and then came out in the top quarter of the class."

"Are you sitting for the exams?" Mary-Lou asked.

"Hopefully," Darrell said.

"You are?" Moira asked and then looked like she wished she hadn't sounded so surprised. 

"Well, Miss Myers basically told me I shouldn't bother and it was pointless given my situation so now I'm _definitely_ going to pass them because spite is a wonderful motivator," Darrell said with a grin.

Nobody seemed to know how to respond to that for a second but then Irene laughed one of her explosive laughs and the tension disappeared.

"You are a donkey." Irene chuckled. "Besides, at least you'll do fine on your French. You've been top of the class for how many weeks now?"

Darrell tried not to stiffen at the underlying guilt of why she was doing so well in her French. "I'm not worried about French. It's all the others."

"Miss Oakes gives girls extra support sessions," Moira suggested awkwardly, no doubt trying to make up for her earlier surprise, "maybe if you talk to her she can help you come up with a plan for next year?"

"I think that's probably a good idea," Darrell said, deciding not to give Moira any sort of hard time. After all, she had already fallen out with Betty recently, albeit not about exams or her psychosis, and even if she were being too easy to forgive some of the more thoughtless and insensitive comments other girls made, Darrell wasn't sure the alternatives she could think of would be much better. Maybe one day, once she had figured out what exactly she would say to correct them, she'd dismantle some of the things that were said.

"I'll be there too," Mary-Lou said, "algebra is the bane of my life. Whoever thought letters and maths went together..."

"Well, when you think about it—"

Irene didn't get to finish her sentence because Belinda grabbed a cushion and threw it at her. "I do not need to hear, yet again, how maths is a beautiful thing that explains the entire world."

Irene laughed, as good-natured as always. "Alright, fine. It doesn't make it any less true because I haven't said it though. I do wish I could take music _and_ maths but apparently I need to focus on one or the other. Maybe there'll be a maths club or something I could join..."

"Irene, you're as bats as the day I met you. Please, never change," Alicia said.

Darrell sat back in the sofa as Irene, between laughing, recalled her first day at Malory Towers, a completely chaotic day, even by Irene's standards, where she had managed to end up in South Tower looking for her dorm. After glancing around to check that everyone else was too preoccupied with Irene's story, Darrell gently tapped Sally's hand with hers, pleased when Sally held her hand without comment. Some days, it almost felt like things were normal.

-

_30th May_

Darrell examined the small capsule under the light. How was she supposed to test whether it worked without a vampire to throw it at? She would have to give Alicia some to test as she very much doubted that Miss Potts would agree to Darrell doing a field test herself.

The door to the cottage opened and she glanced over her shoulder as Betty walked in. They hadn't spoken since the brief spat the previous week so Darrell wasn't entirely sure how she felt about her being there. Betty smiled tightly at her and Darrell returned it with a small smile of her own, then looked back at the table. Felicity and Sally would no doubt start to wonder where their watches were if she didn't get the spells done today. Darrell wasn't sure why she hadn't told Sally what she was doing. Not wanting to disappoint in case it didn't work, she supposed.

"I need to focus so I won't be able to talk," Darrell said when Betty sat down silently and looked at the book with the smoke bomb on it. Betty gave a small nod to confirm she understood.

Darrell poured out the ground up mixture in a circle on the tabletop and placed Felicity's watch in the centre. She double checked there weren't any gaps in the circle and then recited the spell from the book. There was a moment of nothing and then something clearly worked because the watched glowed, with what Darrell could only guess was some sort of magical essence, for a second then returned to normal.

"Bloody hell," Betty gaped at the watch.

Darrell quickly swept up the powder into the bin and put Felicity's watch aside. Her heart was racing, no doubt with the excitement of having things go to plan for once, and she had to shake out her hands to stop the trembling. Overly strong emotions were not good for spell casting.

After pouring out another circle and placing Sally's watch inside, Darrell repeated the spell and Sally's watch lit up with the same glow that Felicity's had.

"Regular little Merlin now, aren't you?" Betty said but for once there was no teasing to her voice.

"Now if the talisman has worked too..." Darrell carefully put Sally's watch alongside Felicity's and stood up. She pulled the beaker towards herself and peered inside.

The solution the talisman was sitting in was smooth and still combined, which was a good start. The proof would come in the next step. Darrell uncorked the beaker and added the final ingredient as she carefully spoke the spell. She felt the magic draw from her body, as though it needed to pull strength from inside her to work, and she breathed in deeply at how immediate the tiredness it left behind was. The solution changed colour and in a matter of seconds it was absorbed into the talisman.

"Did...did it actually work?" Betty asked.

Darrell tried to reply but found herself struggling for words. The pounding of her heart vibrated in her head, when had it gotten _that_ fast? She tried to grab the back of the chair but her hand was shaking too much and she missed. She put hands on the table to steady herself instead. This wasn't just giddiness over getting the spell to work. Her chest was hurting now...

"Darrell? You look dreadful all of a sudden," Betty said hesitantly.

After taking a few deep breaths, Darrell managed to speak, "I may have overdone it with the magic. I don't feel quite right."

"I'll say, you're sweating and shaking like you've got the flu," Betty said.

Darrell jumped when Betty touched two fingers to her wrist but reluctantly let her take her pulse.

"Christ almighty, your heart is beating much too fast," Betty said.

Flickers of the many side effects of her medication began to run through Darrell's head. Of course there was no literature on how magic affected anti-psychotics or anti-depressants. What if this was one of the deadly serious ones? What if she was having a heart attack?

"I need to go to the San," she mumbled and it was a good thing Betty was there because as soon as she stood up straight, she lost her balance again, only stopped from hitting the floor by Betty catching her.

"Alright, let me help already," Betty said, carefully righting Darrell.

Darrell took a few more deep breaths and nodded that she was okay to move. Betty kept a tight hold on her as they walked.

"The magic...it needs to be tidied or given..." Darrell couldn't get her thoughts quite straight in her head, just that she needed to get Felicity's watch back to her before the evening. It was the midnight feast tonight.

"I don't think you should worry about that right now," Betty said, then obviously saw that Darrell was only going to keep thinking about it and sighed. "The watches?"

"Back on Felicity and Sally's beds or tables...bedside..." Darrell closed her eyes and stopped walking for a moment.

"Okay. Bedside tables. Got it. What are the funny little baubles?" Betty asked as she nudged Darrell to keep walking.

"Holy water smoke bombs. Not tested. For Alicia," Darrell replied.

"Lovely gift. Sure she'll appreciate it. And the talisman? That's the werewolf control necklace? Right?" Betty asked.

Darrell nodded and immediately regretted the motion. "Put it away for now."

They were nearly at the San so she couldn't risk talking about magic anymore and it was probably for the best as she needed to preserve her energy. Matron was there talking to the San Nurse. She took one look at Darrell and took her from Betty. Darrell barely remembered being helped into a room and onto a bed. She felt numb and she was terrified to close her eyes in case she didn't open them again. Cool metal pressed on the skin near her heart and she wondered how she'd missed her shirt being unbuttoned far enough to put the stethoscope inside.

"Tachycardic but no other irregularities," Matron said, seemingly to no-one in particular. "Call the doctor and get me some ice." 

Someone, perhaps the nurse, hurried out the room and Darrell swayed where she was sat. Matron eased her back to sit against the pillows and after some time — Darrell couldn't say if it was seconds or minutes — there was ice wrapped in a towel being pressed to her head and neck. Then Matron put the stethoscope against her chest again.

"Good, slowing down a bit," Matron reassured her, "We'll keep on until the doctor arrives."

By the time the doctor did arrive, her heart was all but back to normal. The doctor checked her pulse and breathing, took her temperature and examined her medications with a mixture of uncertainty and caution, then asked a lot of questions. Finally, he packed up his bag.

"She needs to have an ECG done and overnight evaluation. Given everything I've heard" — which by necessity excluded any and all mention of magic — "it could be a side effect of her medication. Some anti-psychotics have been known to cause heart problems. I'll call the hospital from your office. Keep her in here overnight and monitor her."

Once the doctor left, it felt like more should have happened or should have been done. 

"I'll let Marie know," Matron said quietly, "Now, get into these pajamas and into bed with you. Do you want some company? I can send someone to find Sally, if you want?"

Darrell nodded and tried to do as Matron asked, frustrated to find that her hands were tremoring uncontrollably again. She got her lower half changed but couldn't manage the buttons on the side of her tunic to get it off, her fingers just didn't want to co-operate and where she was exhausted, she was getting more agitated.

Sally arrived before she managed to finish. "How are you? Betty said you came to the San and you were...you..." 

"I'm okay now," Darrell said, "at one point I thought I might be having a heart attack but it's not that."

"Bloody hell," Sally sunk down on the chair beside the bed. The use of Mr Giles's preferred curse, with Sally's softly spoken voice, made Darrell smile. She took hold of Sally's hand and squeezed it.

"The doctor wants me to go to the hospital for a test where they look at my heart rhythm."

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Probably a side effect of my tablets and I was concentrating on some magic so that would have added to it I think. Almost all medication has side effects. Sometimes they're rather serious," Darrell said.

"That's certainly one way to describe a heart attack. _Rather serious_ , indeed," Sally said.

Sally looked so worried that Darrell just wanted to reassure her that she was alright. At least for now. She blamed exhaustion for the sentimentality that took hold of her and prompted her to gently lift Sally's hand and kiss the back of it. 

"I am okay. Matron will look after me," Darrell said. Sally looked a little embarrassed at her gesture and Darrell was second guessing whether she should have done it. "If it makes you feel better, you can listen to my heartbeat and see that it's back to normal?"

Sally nodded and closed her eyes so she could concentrate. Darrell just enjoyed the silence and she let the second tick past. After a minute or so, Sally opened her eyes.

"See?" Darrell smiled. "Right as rain."

"Alright," Sally begrudgingly agreed.

Darrell pulled the pajama top closer to her again and tried to finish getting changed. The shaking in her hands still hadn't stopped. 

"Here, I'll help," Sally said and she picked up the pajama top and slung it over her arm as she undid Darrell's tunic and helped her lift it up over her head, then swiftly undid the buttons on her shirt too. It might have felt strange or overly intimate if Darrell wasn't so tired. Though she was grateful when Sally went around to the other side of the bed, so Darrell had her back to her, to undo Darrell's brassiere. Darrell took it off and held her hand out behind her for the pajama top.

"Oh." Darrell glanced over her shoulder and realised what Sally was looking at. This close, Sally couldn't miss the scars that Miss Potts and Matron hadn't been able to get rid of. Darrell wasn't surprised that Sally had faltered.

"Do they hurt still?" Sally asked. She brushed her fingers over one of the bigger scars, then pulled her hand back sharply, as though she had only just realised what she were doing and had surprised herself.

"Not anymore. I just don't like being reminded of them and what put them there," Darrell tugged the pajama top to reinforce her words and Sally quickly helped her put it on.

"Sorry. That was thoughtless of me," Sally said as she walked back around and helped do the buttons up. 

"It's fine. My doctor and therapist keep wanting me to talk about them. It's just... a lie too far I suppose," Darrell carefully shimmied back up the bed, "I don't think I'd be able to pretend they came from a crash so I just prefer not to talk about it."

"Have you spoken to anyone about all that happened that night?" Sally asked. "Marie?"

Darrell shook her head. "I don't want to think about it. Can we talk about something else?"

Sally stayed until Matron returned and told them that she had to send Sally out for the evening. Darrell initially declined Matron's offer of food but was negotiated into eating a slice of bread and butter. Then she was more than happy to brush her teeth and go to sleep early.

When something woke her some hours later, she was confused about where she was for a moment before remembering that, once again, she was in the San. For someone who had never spent a day in the San all the way from first form through to the end of the fourth, she certainly was making up for it this year. There was a flash of light at her window and Darrell got out of bed and went over to the window. Perhaps she had overheard the second formers out for their midnight feast and that was what woke her. Though, if they were that loud, she wouldn't be the only one awoken.

There didn't seem to be anyone outside and there was no movement from down by the pool where she would have thought the second formers would have gone. Then in a split second the sky changed and the clear night sky was overrun with thick grey clouds. The crack of thunder made Darrell jump back and cover her ears, her heart beating so fast she had to take a few seconds to make sure she wasn't about to have a repeat of earlier.

That certainly wasn't a natural weather change.

Tiptoeing back to the window, Darrell looked out into the darkness and saw a lone figure walking down towards the San. Miss Potts. Darrell snuck out of the room, double checked that the San nurse was asleep, and took a coat from the coat stand. Down the stairs and to the front door, where Darrell borrowed a pair of boots as well.

Once outside, she realised just how heavily it was raining, pulled the hood of the coat up and stayed close to the building.

" _You_ are supposed to be in bed," Miss Potts chastised gently.

"I was. Then there was a thunderstorm," Darrell said, leaving out that if she were to split hairs, she got out of bed before the thunderstorm.

"That doesn't explain being out of bed when you're meant to be resting." Miss Potts gestured for Darrell's wrist and, once Darrell held out her arm, she took Darrell's pulse while looking at her own watch.

Eventually, she let go. "Alright, your heart rate is still normal."

"I would say children of doctors might tend to be awkward patients but Felicity is much better than I am when she's ill," Darrell said.

"So it's just you that gets up to mischief? Why is that not a surprise, I could see it in you your very first day at Malory Towers," Miss Potts said, smiling warmly.

"This is you, isn't it?" Darrell waved at the torrential downpour.

"I find more and more I break my own rules about using magic to manipulate situations. I just couldn't risk the second formers..." Miss Potts shook her head. "They'll have to have their midnight feast inside instead."

"Alicia mentioned the wards might be being tampered with," Darrell said to fill the silence.

"Yes, well let's hope she and Sally remember that fact and are forgiving about the sudden onslaught of rain," Miss Potts said.

There was a moment of silence between them as they watched the rain, then Darrell spoke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. The truth is, I'm at the point where I will break my own rules let alone those of the Council to keep all you girls safe. It's just, for the first time since being here, I'm not sure I can protect everyone anymore." Miss Potts had to be thinking how close Anne-Marie had come to meeting her end, never mind her ongoing worries about Alicia, Sally and Darrell. 

"You can only do what you can, and tonight you did protect ten girls. That counts for something." Finding the conversation strangely reminiscent of her late night reassurance of Alicia, Darrell wondered if Alicia had told Miss Potts about her fears. Probably not.

"It does. Now. You are going to go back to bed and rest and not get up until morning, do I make myself clear?" Miss Potts asked.

"Yes, Miss." Darrell grinned and pretended not to see the exasperated, but amused, head shake from Miss Potts.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_2nd June_

Sally accepted the tea from Moira and drank it gratefully. Ever since getting caught in the downpour — the magically induced downpour — a few nights earlier, she had been feeling even worse than before. A slight scratch to her throat, a dull headache that came and went, aches and shivers that bothered her when she tried to sleep but nothing that stayed around long enough to really do anything about.

"We can study once you're done with this if you want?" Moira offered. "I noticed you were struggling a bit with the French last night and thought you probably didn't ask Darrell for help what with her health scare."

"Am I that transparent?" Sally asked.

Moira hesitated before replying, though Sally couldn't figure out why. "Anyone who knows the two of you at all might figure as much."

"Then yes, if it's not too inconvenient," Sally agreed gratefully. A small inner voice reminded her that she was supposed to be investigating Moira but she brushed it away.

Moira put the schedule for the rest of term out, the tennis sessions and games marked in bold yellow.

"I'll be helping Louisa with the tennis practice and the games for the rest of term. I offered to help so Darrell could focus on the lacrosse," Moira explained.

"Oh," Sally looked up from the practice sheet. "That's...that couldn't have been easy for you."

"Swallowing my stupid pride, you mean?" Moira asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's alright, you can say it."

"Well, yes." Sally didn't see the point in pretending otherwise since Moira had brought it up. "Given how you reacted on other occasions, it is something of a surprise."

Moira nodded. "Darrell's much better at lacrosse, even if she's not able to play competitively herself again yet, makes sense that she keeps that and I take some of the pressure with the tennis."

"It's a mature decision to make, not one too many girls would have made," Sally said, writing a note next to one of the sessions.

Moira didn't respond to her compliment, if you could call it that, and instead focused them resolutely on the tennis plans for the next few minutes. Malory Towers had a tournament with four other schools the next week and Sally wanted to make sure Felicity and the other younger girls held their nerve through to the games. She had her own matches to focus on and she did wonder how ill she would need to get to no longer be able to play, and who would take her place. With all that done, they took out the French prep.

It wasn't easy going for the next twenty minutes but they made headway and a second cup of tea helped alleviate some of Sally's tiredness.

"Thank you." Sally rubbed her eyes and pushed her prep away. "I was getting in a frightful muddle over it."

"Darrell's French is better than mine now so if she's feeling better maybe she can give it a read over on Monday before we hand it in," Moira said. "How did her French improve so much anyway?"

Was that Moira digging for information or genuine curiosity? Sally took a sip of tea to come up with a believable answer. After all, the truth would either sound like Sally herself should be taken for an assessment or as though she was completely taking Moira for a fool and making fun of her.

"When she was home-schooled for that half-term, the woman teaching her was French," that was an outright lie and Sally would need to tell Darrell about it and why she'd told it. She didn't know much about the woman who had worked with Darrell other than the fact Darrell despised her and said something about being mistreating by her. There were a few things Darrell didn't like to talk about, now Sally thought on it. 

"I didn't know..." Moira held her prep book to her chest for a moment then put it away. "I don't know anything much about mental illness. I treated her poorly, I know that."

"It's not me you should be having this conversation with,' Sally pointed out gently, finishing her drink.

"I know, I'll talk to her." Moira's expression grew pensive for a moment and then a flicker of confliction passed over her. "I need to go for a walk I think, you alright if we finish up for today?"

Sally agreed, she was unlikely to get much else out of Moira apart from more confusion on her behalf about exactly what sort of person Moira was. Every time she thought she had a handle on Moira's character, something happened that surprised her. From the study, Sally went to the common room. It was empty, an unusual occurrence, and Sally retrieved the book she had been reading on and off for the past few weeks from the shelf. She had read twenty or so pages when she sensed Alicia a few seconds before the door opened and set her book down.

"Did you hear?" Alicia jumped over the back of the sofa and landed beside Sally, making her jump.

"What are you, a first former?" Sally asked.

"Cheek of it," Alicia said, then immediately brushed her comment aside, "Miss Potts examined the wards the night of the second formers midnight feast and one of them had been disabled. If she hadn't forced the second formers to stay inside, who knows what could have happened."

Sally's stomach felt heavy and a chill ran down her spine. "Please don't tell Darrell, she'll get panicked before her tests at the hospital."

"Right, that's this evening isn't it. Alright, I'll keep her in the dark for a few days," Alicia said. 

There was an uneasy silence as the weight of what could have been sat between them.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that Moira or anyone else we've suspected so far would put girls in danger like that," Sally said, "it's one thing to share information, it's another to risk people's lives. The lives of thirteen year olds at that..."

"I had a similar thought when Marie told me," Alicia admitted, "Unless someone really isn't who they seem to be, I find it hard to believe anyone we've investigated so far, anyone at Malory Towers at all, would be so wicked. I'm even struggling to imagine Gwendolyn Post doing something like that."

Sally didn't voice it out loud, keen to avoid an argument, but she couldn't even see any combination of Winnie or Betty doing it out of thoughtlessness. Dismantling magical protections wasn't something that could be done accidentally or because of a silly decision.

"If someone's that adept at hiding their true nature, we are in serious trouble," Sally said. "We're also back to square one."

"Also crossed my mind." Alicia shifted to get comfortable. "The thing is, Moira is definitely up to something. She's behaving so oddly."

Sally had to concede that point. There were absolutely odd behaviours from Moira, and honestly from more than a few other girls too, but none of them seemed to match up with the more serious things which were happening. 

Alicia closed her eyes and slumped a little lower on the sofa. She looked nearly as tired as Sally felt, Marie had commented that neither of them were on full form so she must have seen it too. Sally was at the point of just thinking that if she held on until the end of term, things would be okay. Though that reminded her, once Darrell was back on Monday, they needed to have a talk about how exactly they were going to navigate the full moon at the Rivers' household.

After a few minutes of quiet, the door opened and Darrell arrived, giving Sally a small wave and pointing to Alicia with a quizzical look to her face.

"She's not asleep," Sally said.

"Yet," Alicia opened one eye, "ah, our little Watcher-in-training. All ready for your tests?"

"As can be, you can't really prepare for them. I did ask Clarissa what they were like and the way she describes them they're not anything to worry about." Darrell sat on one of the other chairs. "I hate waiting though, all day I've just wanted to get it over with."

"Well, not long now, right?" Alicia asked, checking her watch.

"Half an hour," Darrell said, resting her elbows on her knees.

There was a knock on the door.

"No-one's here," Alicia called back.

The door didn't open and Sally could just imagine a confused first or second formers trying to decide if that meant she should open the door or not. Shaking her head with a smile, Sally got up and answered the door.

"Hallo," the first former faltered for a moment, "Miss Grayling sent me to find Sally Hope? She wants to speak to her."

"Thank you," Sally said and the first former scurried off.

"Now what have _you_ done to get a Headmistress's summon?" Alicia asked.

"It might be to discuss next year given that my parents won't be paying my school fees," Sally said grimly.

"Oh." Alicia's face fell. "Well, now I feel like an ass for joking about it."

"It might not be. Won't know until I go. You'll probably be gone when I'm finished," Sally directed that last bit to Darrell, "Do you suppose you'll be out of hospital tomorrow so I can call you?"

"I should be, it's just an overnight stay," Darrell said.

_Just an overnight stay to make sure your heart is working as it should and that you won't have a heart attack._ Sally wanted to point that part out but she knew it would be for the sake of verbalising her own fears and doing so would only stress Darrell out even more.

"I'll call you tomorrow then," Sally said.

As she made her way up to Miss Grayling's office, Sally racked her brain for why else she could be being summoned and wondered, accompanied by a horrid sick feeling, whether her mother could have called up and exposed one of her secrets and she was to be sent away in disgrace. By the time she arrived at the Head's office and knocked, she was feeling quite uneasy.

Miss Grayling called for her to come in and looked up when Sally opened the door.

"Ah, Sally, please sit down," Miss Grayling smiled and gestured to the chair opposite her.

Sally did so, hoping her nerves about being called to the Head's office weren't too apparent.

"We're just waiting on—"

The knock at the door signaled that whoever they were waiting on had arrived and Sally wasn't sure if she was reassured or more anxious when it turned out to be Marie. Still, both teachers looked too happy for this to be a talk about her having to leave the school. Unless they were hiding the truth behind smiles. Everyone was hiding something these days, or at least it seemed that way.

"I wanted to talk to you first before deciding anything, especially given that this year has been more challenging for many reasons," Miss Grayling said.

"That's one way to describe it, Miss," Sally said, glancing at Marie to see if she could work out from her expression what to expect next.

Even if Sally had seen anything, she doubted she would have guessed from anyone's face what Miss Grayling's next sentence would be.

"Quite simply, I was wondering if you would accept the position were we to ask you to be Head Girl of the school next year?" Miss Grayling asked.

Those words didn't sink it straight away and it was only once she'd replayed them that Sally felt panic and pride flash up in equal measures.

"Excuse me?" Best still to double-check.

Miss Grayling chuckled to herself. "Would you accept the position of Head Girl?"

Sally struggled for an answer, eventually managing to say, "But my school fees..."

"Would be covered as a scholarship of sorts. Either way, whether you accept or not. Miss Potts and I have discussed it at length." Miss Grayling nodded towards Marie.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" Sally asked, thinking of all the mistakes she had made throughout the year. All the choices she had made. What she had done to Richard Austen. All of the things that Miss Grayling had no way of knowing about. How was someone like Sally supposed to set an example for other girls when she had made such mistakes and done such awful things?

"Coaching younger girls in sports, standing by your friend during the most difficult time in her life, supporting other girls in your form even when you were facing your own challenges at home? I would say they're qualities we would want from a Head Girl," Miss Grayling said, still smiling at Sally's stunned reaction.

_How about, turns into a wolf and could maul your students, and sent a man to his death to save someone else?_ That was not a helpful thought but the ridiculousness of it made Sally want to laugh. All of this made her want to laugh actually. To laugh and to run and find someone to talk to and get advice from. 

"I'm flattered," Sally said eventually, "Could...could I think about it for a few days?"

"Of course, as I said this year has been challenging and I know you'll need to consider the extra responsibilities involved. Take until next week, talk it over with someone and have a think." Miss Grayling stood up and walked her to the door, Marie followed her out.

Sally walked in silence with Marie for a few minutes then said, "I can't take that position."

"Why not?" Marie asked.

"I...you know what I've done. The choices I've made." Sally said.

"I do indeed, for the most part. Though very few others do," Marie said, "We put men who have been in the army and killed scores of people into positions of power. Are you more awful than any of them?"

"We probably shouldn't be putting them in power either," Sally said.

"Miss Grayling and the girls in the school don't know about the worst you have done. And the worst you have done is not the whole of you, nor was it carried out in a vacuum." Marie stopped and put out her hand to stop Sally walking. "Would you have made the same decision if you hadn't been facing losing someone you love?"

Sally choked on her words. Good Lord, was she so obvious that even the _teachers_ knew?

"Well?" Marie asked.

"No." Even that one word came out strangled.

"Sally, while you may keep many things locked up away from others, some things cannot be truly hidden," Marie said with a small smile, "not forever at any rate."

Sally looked up at the ceiling and prayed for this part of the conversation to be over before she melted into a pool of embarrassment.

"You have done an admirable job of trying to separate the wolf from the school girl. It should be of no surprise, then, that others see what you allow them to. I think you could do the job of Head Girl well, with support, but it truly is your decision to make."

"I'm not... I'm not liked enough to do it, never mind the other problems," Sally said, cringing at how silly it sounded. It was true though. Sally knew she wasn't exactly popular throughout the school in the way others in her form were.

"You are respected though. Even girls who may not always like you see the hard work you've put in with the games this year and with everything else you've been involved in over the years. I think this might be a case of you only seeing the worst in yourself and I don't suppose I can fix low self-esteem in a matter of minutes," Marie said.

Sally sighed. She had hoped — or at least part of her had — that Marie would advise her not to take the position. It seemed she would have to do her own soul-searching on this one.

"I'll think about it," Sally promised and she bade Marie goodbye and headed back to the common room.

When she got there, Alicia and Darrell had already left. Sally ran upstairs to the dorm to see if Darrell was still there and found the dorm empty and Darrell's weekend bag gone. Sally sat down on the end of her bed and buried her head in her hands.

Of all the days Miss Grayling could have launched this on her and and it was one where she didn’t have her best friend to talk all this through with. 

The door to the dorm opened and Alicia poked her head around. "Great, it _was_ you I saw come up here. What did Grayling want?"

"They're waiving my fees for the final year as a type of scholarship," Sally said. It was the truth after all. Just not the whole truth...

"Wizard! Though it would have been particularly unkind if they hadn't. Why aren't you happier?" Alicia asked.

"Just made me think about my family and what happened, I suppose." Also the truth, just not all of it. It really was worrying how easy obscuring the truth was.

"That makes sense. Still, glad you'll still be with us next year. We need to go over our plans for the weekend, you free now?"

Sally nodded and got up. If nothing else, planning out how they were going to storm a vampire nest in an attack where the odds were not anywhere near enough in their favour would keep her mind off of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Physical side effects of medication in Darrell's section including heart problems/fear of heart attack.
> 
> Every year, still_lycoris runs the 12 Days of Christmas fic challenge on both Dreamwidth and Livejournal, with most of the authors posting their fics on AO3. To join in the fun and games (and keep me company, I like fics, even from fandoms I know absolutely nothing about) check out [https://12dayschristmas.dreamwidth.org](https://12dayschristmas.dreamwidth.org/) for details. Write one or two fics for the prompts that catch your eye, write one fic for each day, or drive yourself bananas like myself and others often do and try to hit all 78 fics!
> 
> I look forward to whatever anyone comes up with :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard for content warnings.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_3rd June_

With the echoes of the phone conversation ringing in her head so loudly she could barely hear anything else, Darrell only realised how close she was to losing her temper when Harriet gently tapped her shoulder and Darrell flinched away with her fist raised.

"Not a good phone call, I take it?" Harriet asked softly, using her open palms to lower Darrell's fist.

"Sorry. I don't know where that..." Darrell shook her head. "Nerves, I suppose."

Harriet nodded silently in acceptance of Darrell's apology and waited for her to continue.

"My mother wasn't in and my father puts an awful lot of weight on the opinions of his peers. So even though the specialists are just making it up as they go along because..." The heavy weight of despair snuck up on her and she shook her arms to try and get rid of the shivering that arrived with it.

"What did he say?" Harriet coaxed.

"I'm not to come off my medication and they won't review the dose or medication at all until Summer." Darrell put her hands on her hips and paced just for something to do. If talking to Harriet about this was this difficult, however was she supposed to tell Sally when she called?

"There's something else?" Harriet asked.

"What if, next time, nothing can slow my heart down again? What if I _do_ have a heart attack?" Darrell asked. "It's happened three times now and it'll probably happen again."

Harriet looked for all the world like she wanted to offer some kind of advice but knew it wasn't really her place to interfere. 

"I'm not expecting you to have an answer," Darrell said, "but I can't help but think it can't be good for me to be walking around terrified that at any moment I could just..could just..."

Darrell breathed in slowly and closed her eyes until the wave of terror passed. Once it had, she opened her eyes and offered Harriet a rather weak smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harriet asked.

Since she had sympathy on her side, Darrell took advantage of that and chanced a question she had wanted to ask for a few weeks, "Not especially, but would you teach me self-defense?"

Harriet considered the question. "Would that not be too strenuous?"

"No more than games lessons and I've not been told to stop them, just to take care about exerting myself." Darrell said, "I know you know how to defend yourself as a human against the supernatural. No-one at school will teach me, I don't know if they think I'm too fragile or whether they think I'll go looking for trouble but I'm not and I won't."

"So why?" Harriet asked.

"Because I was at the mercy of monsters more than once and could do nothing to defend myself." 

"Very few would have been able to fight back against the monsters you encountered, and you shouldn't downplay the strength of will involved with defeating the Conduit." Harriet was wavering though and Darrell re-framed her point.

"I just want to stand a fraction of a chance of getting away if I come face-to-face with a vampire," Darrell said.

Harriet conceded, "I could teach you some basic hand-to-hand. _Maybe_ some other things in the future."

"Now?" Darrell asked with a hopeful smile.

Harriet chuckled. "I should have seen that coming. Marie always said you had a smile that got you into favour and out of trouble. Come on then."

"Did Miss Potts really say that?" Darrell asked, following Harriet down to the room at the back of the house where all the training equipment was. Darrell had used it for physiotherapy exercises a few times.

"Among other things. Let's just say Marie had plenty of anecdotes about all you girls long before any of you were pulled into the supernatural," Harriet said as she pushed some of the equipment asides. 

"But you won't tell me what those were, will you?" Darrell asked.

Harriet raised an eyebrow and pointed for Darrell to move the arm weights aside. Darrell did as she was told then returned to the mat where Harriet got her started on a gentle warm-up.

"It probably wouldn't be easy for either Alicia or Sally to teach you self-defense," Harriet said, "even if they were inclined to put aside their over-protectiveness."

"Why?"

"Because Watchers train Slayers to kill and, by and large, they do it well. Alicia and Sally fight to kill. While that's against monsters and so we all agree it is a very good thing, it doesn't change the fact that their training is with that goal," Harriet explained. "You and I, in a similar situation, would fight to survive and escape."

"Does that make much difference?" Darrell asked. She checked her hands for any signs of tremors and was pleased to see none.

"Let me check you pulse before we start," Harriet asked and Darrell complied with a sigh. She was getting a little fed up of people doing that, even if she understood the necessity.

"Fine," Harriet said, after twenty seconds or so. "It makes all the difference. In a fight with a vampire, they're looking for opportunities to get closer and inflict the most damage. In the same fight, were we to get too close, we would be overpowered in seconds. We are looking to maintain distance and find an opening to escape. If a genuine opportunity to kill or incapacitate shows itself, we would take it, but it isn't something we get in close looking for."

"That makes sense," Darrell agreed, having never thought of it in those terms.

"The other enormous difference, not counting lack of supernatural strength, which is a given, is we will never master the fighting skills they can. Ever. So we need to focus on a few key strategies and repeat them to perfection. That, and develop skills for how the environment helps us escape. I understand you have climbed a tree before to escape skeletons?" Harriet returned to her side of the room.

"Yes, I...wasn't really supposed to be there," Darrell admitted.

Harriet shook her head with a smile. "Yes, well, that seems to be a recurring theme with you Malory Towers girls. Climbing trees is fine if the thing attacking you can't climb better than you. It will give you the advantage. Other times, you will need to use other strategies. Shall we start?"

Harriet wasn't kidding when she said about practicing the same few strategies to perfection. In fact, Darrell spent the whole half an hour before Harriet decided they had done enough for the day repeating two things. The first was practicing the footing to stay away from an advancing enemy, moving in any and all directions at the slightest hint of an advance, and the second was escaping a one handed grab.

It was almost as much of a workout as lacrosse training and, once they were finished, Harriet made sure Darrell went through a cool down and applied a cold compress to her knee to prevent any issues from the exercise.

"It's much better now," Darrell commented, "I might even be able to play lacrosse next year, if the rest of the players will play with me on the team."

"Speaking of next year, your parents have asked that we continue the arrangement of you staying here at the weekends for the first half-term, then review," Harriet said.

"I thought they probably would."

"Of course, summer is a long holiday and things may change. I shall be here most of Summer. With Alicia gone home, Marie and Rupert will need all the help they can get." Harriet returned some of the equipment back to where it had been before.

"It doesn't make sense that there's only one Slayer when the world is as big as it is." Darrell got up carefully. "Alicia can't just go and fight evil in France or America or anywhere else, it would take an age to get there. So who fights vampires and other monsters in those countries?"

"The Watcher's Council and other organisations. Mercenaries. Vigilantes." Harriet headed back towards the kitchen and Darrell followed her.

"But none of them are superhuman like the Slayer, right?"

"No, and it's the small mercy that the supernatural is drawn towards the Slayer that keeps those others from being completely overwhelmed. But they are often out of their league," Harriet explained. "Enough about that though, I'm going to get the soup started, go and _rest_."

Darrell pulled a face at the emphasis on the 'rest' but nodded and headed towards the front room. She had started a book about the history of werewolves the previous weekend — another acquisition from the farmhouse, it's previous owner still to be determined — and she imagined she could probably argue that reading of any sort was resting.

It wasn't an easy book to read, with the gems of information buried beneath rather laborious prose. Darrell couldn't concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time and eventually, frustrated, she got up, set the book aside and paced. After a minute or so of that, a photograph on one of the higher bookshelves caught her eye and she went over to take it down and look at it. There were two women sat on the steps of Harriet's house, knees almost touching, and one of the women — a younger Harriet, Darrell realised — was glancing over at the other.

"Marie and I when we were much younger," Harriet's voice made Darrell jump and the spike in her heart made her panic for just a moment. Thankfully, it began to return to normal after a few seconds and she relaxed.

"Sorry," Darrell said, though why she was apologising for looking at a photograph that had been sat in plain view, she didn't know.

"That was taken on the night Marie agreed to move in here with me," Harriet said, "a lot happened after that, for us, our families... It was a turning point, I suppose."

"Your families didn't like that you two..." Darrell trailed off, not sure how or even if she should be asking such a question involving the two adults. Especially since one of them was her teacher.

"You could say that."

"Did you always know?" Darrell asked, putting the photograph back.

"Women in general or Marie specifically?" Harriet asked eventually.

"Both?"

"I suppose. I didn't have the words to put to it when I was younger. Not for a long time," Harriet stepped closer and looked at the photograph herself. Her expression softened.

"How?" Darrell realised that didn't make sense on it's own. "I meant how did you know?"

"In hindsight I think it just felt right. I just knew that when I had the pieces put together that they explained everything." Harriet said.

"It didn't feel a certain way?" Darrell asked.

"When I'm with Marie, it feels like we fit, better than I have with anyone else. That's the best way I can describe it," Harriet said.

Darrell turned those feelings and words over for a few seconds, and was about to ask another question when the phone rang.

That'll probably be for you," Harriet said.

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

_3rd June_

By the time she finished speaking to Darrell, Sally was utterly confused. She was used to the highs and lows of Darrell's moods these past few months but this seemed different, as though Darrell were trying to balance too many emotions at once.

"Everything alright?" Marie had just returned to her office, arms full of books that needed marking.

"I'm not sure..." Sally said. "Well, no, I suppose it's not. The medication is probably causing Darrell's heart problems but the doctors don't want to move her off of it until Summer."

"Oh, that is troubling." Marie paused. "I wonder if the school are to get an update on what we should do to keep her well."

"She didn't say, she was quite upset about it," Sally said, then frowned, "then she was excited about Harriet teaching her self-defense."

Marie paused mid-sorting the books and considered those words. "I suppose that is only to be expected. It will no doubt help return some of her confidence. Harriet won't let her over-exert herself."

"She did ask me before. I refused. Even if I was sure I wouldn't accidentally send her flying across the room, I just..." Sally pressed her lips together tightly and shook her head. "I don't know, I didn't want to risk any accidents."

"She is rather more resilient than I think we sometimes give her credit for, though I do understand the instinct to want to keep her away from any harm," Marie said, eyeing the stacks of books somewhat disdainfully. Sally wondered if the teacher had ever looked so wearily over her form's classwork. 

"Have you considered the Head Girl position at all?" Marie asked suddenly.

"Rather preoccupied with the possibility of dying tomorrow," Sally replied dryly.

Marie laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand and composed herself. "Sorry. Sometimes the things that you all come out with are so at odds with the girls you were just a short time ago."

"I want to talk to Darrell face-to-face about it before deciding," Sally said.

"I'm quite sure I know what she'll say," Marie said.

"That's not why I need to talk to her."

"Sally..." Marie started and then shook her head and changed tact. "Very well but do remember that plans can and sometimes must change, and that doesn't mean the new plan isn't just as good or even better than the original."

"I know. I need to go and meet Alicia at the farm so we can train before tomorrow," Sally said. She said a quick goodbye and left before Marie could interject anything else.

Grateful that she wasn't waylaid by anyone else, Sally made good time on her walk out to the farm. She found Alicia waiting in the basement of the farmhouse.

"We should probably avoid actually hurting each other," Alicia said. "Save that for the vampires tomorrow."

And for the most part, they did. Alicia missed a leg sweep that Sally thought for certain she would see and clattered to the floor of the basement hard, but she got back up and seemed to recover within a minute or so. After nearly an hour, Alicia called an end to their training and Sally couldn't have been more grateful.

"Are you alright? You didn't seem your usual self," Alicia asked as they both sat down to rest before heading back to school. They had plenty of time to shower and change before supper.

"Preoccupied, I suppose," Sally admitted and she filled Alicia in on Darrell's phone call.

"Christ..." Alicia breathed out slowly. "Any plans on how you're going to focus tomorrow? As heartless as that may sound, I need your full attention when we go into that lair of theirs. Even in daylight."

"I'll manage."

"Did you get in your goodbyes in case the worst happens?" Alicia asked. She was clearly trying to be flippant about the possibility of them not returning when they attacked the Order but the strained notes of her voice betrayed her true worry.

"I couldn't bare to. As though if I said it, I'd bring it into being. Even though I know that's ridiculous," Sally admitted.

"You're not even leaving a note? Last chance to get your true feelings down on paper?" Alicia asked.

"Oh do shut up, Alicia," Sally said, tired of this line of probing and prodding, "would you want to say something so important in a note?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. I've never loved anyone like that to want to, have I?" Alicia shrugged. "Sometimes that scares me. To think that I might be killed before I find someone I love like you do her. At least you have that."

"When we were younger, I did wonder if you and Betty..." Sally shrugged at Alicia's laughter. "You two did sneak off together almost as much as Bill and Clarissa."

Sally was grateful for Alicia finding it so humorous, it eased some of the pained tension that kept building up with the enormity of what they were facing.

Alicia wiped her eyes as her laughter died down. "Good Lord, no. We'd never work out, not like that. Besides, she _absolutely_ prefers the company of young men in that regard."

Sally thought briefly about asking where Alicia's preferences lay but decided against it. It didn't matter and she thought that Alicia would have already placed a label of sorts on it if she had wanted to. It wasn't Sally's place to ask such things.

"Are you going to say goodbye to her?" Sally asked.

Alicia shook her head. "Same as you, I keep thinking if I say it, it'll make it happen. At least Betty and Darrell would know what happened. What would our families think? What lie would they be told to explain our deaths?"

The lump in Sally's throat felt impossibly big to swallow and she kept her head bowed and took deep breaths to stop herself from getting tearful. 

"Whatever she were told, my mother would probably consider my death a punishment from God for my sins," Sally eventually managed, the truth of the words nearly shattering her facade.

"Right, of course. Being the Godless heathen that you are, cavorting with women," Alicia said.

There was a moment of silence and then, despite the severity of everything, Sally couldn't stop herself from laughing at Alicia's daft comment. Which set Alicia off too. Then, when they tried to stop and settle down, Alicia caught her eye again and set off another round of giggling. It seemed like an entirely inappropriate way to be dealing with the fact they might both die the next day. Yet somehow, like the only way they knew how to cope.

"I haven't done any cavorting, thank you," Sally said once they finally settled down.

"I know, you might be less uptight if you had," Alicia teased. 

"You talk about Irene not changing. You're still as insufferable as the day I met you," Sally said, getting up and brushing down her tunic.

"And yet somehow, you've grown fond of my charm," Alicia jumped up too.

"No. I tolerate you because Darrell likes you more than you deserve. Otherwise I'd let vampires eat you," Sally replied. She allowed herself a small smile when Alicia hesitated, unsure whether Sally was joking or not.

Sally headed towards the stairs and Alicia scurried after her.

"Admit it, you like my company at least a little bit," Alicia persisted.

"I like you enough to walk into a fight with you that we may not walk out of. I suppose that counts as a little bit," Sally said.

"See? I knew it," Alicia said.

Sally didn't even mind how triumphant she sounded over such a silly admission, it was a good thing, after all, that some parts of them hadn't changed.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

_4th June_

"It's today, isn't it?" Betty asked.

Alicia had been running possible fight scenarios through her head as she lay on the grass. She wondered if Betty had been talking about something that she had completely tuned out and she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"You're attacking the Order today," Betty clarified, "aren't you?"

"Yes. As much as the timing could be better, I can't risk delaying it," Alicia said, "so far, in all the time Marie has been here, no girl has died at the hands of the supernatural. I'm not about to let it happen now."

"They're just vampires, aren't they? You're the Slayer and you have a werewolf as back-up," Betty said and the utter belief in Alicia's ability to defeat evil was both touching and overwhelming.

"They're strong. Especially Luke." Alicia sat up properly. "He's at least as strong as the vampires we fought last year, the ones powered by the Conduit. And they're organised. Add in the fact that Sally is far from full strength..."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, "I thought she said she was fine after that night off to rest."

Alicia shook her head. "She's just acting as though she is. She knows the risk of us delaying taking on the Order and she's trying to pretend she's back at full strength. She isn't."

"Have you told anyone that you know she's still ill?" Betty asked.

Again, Alicia shook her head. "There's no point. We can't put off this fight when I have no idea why she's not better yet."

"Well, then have you asked Darrell what makes werewolves this ill?" Betty asked.

"I don't want her to worry," Alicia said.

" _Please_. She'll have noticed before you that Sally isn't right. She might be half-clueless about most things to do with people but she'll have noticed that sort of change in Sally." Betty snorted.

"Then we're all pretending it isn't happening, I guess." Alicia didn't want to talk about it anymore but she was sure Betty wasn't about to drop the subject.

"Can't Matron dose her up with something? You said she's in on all this too, right?" Betty asked. "Can't someone do s _omething_ so that you don't all die?"

Betty's voice became a touch hysterical at the end and she looked away, no doubt to try and hide the outburst of emotion from Alicia. Alicia put her arm around Betty and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm not going to die. It'll take more than this to finish me off. I need to at least pass the average survival time of Slayers," Alicia knew the feeble joke would fall flat and she didn't blame Betty for the bitter laugh.

"You're an idiot," Betty muttered, "and you don't know that you'll survive. I just..."

Betty went awfully quiet at the moment, as though an idea was beginning to form in the back of her mind. Then she seemed to remember that Alicia was watching her and forced a smile. "I just wish there was more time for someone to come up with something to help."

"We could always do with more time," Alicia said, untangling her arms from around Betty. "We have to fight with what we've got. I'm hoping attacking them at midday on a Sunday will counteract Sally not being at full strength."

"But you don't know that it will," Betty insisted.

"No..." Alicia conceded. "Promise me you'll stay in school all of today and tonight? If the worst happens, the wards on the school will hold."

"I promise." And for once, it sounded like Betty meant it. 

Midday arrived quicker than Alicia would have liked. Needing some time to herself without anyone else's fears and emotions to manage, Alicia had told Betty she needed to go and find Sally. Then had walked the long way around school. Being by herself didn't much quieten the thoughts in her head and when she did eventually go and get Sally, she almost wished the other girl was one for small talk. Someone else's chatter would at least drown out the noise in her own mind. 

They walked in silence around to the front of school where Rupert and Marie were going to meet them with the car, in the lay-by just off of school grounds where they would be less likely to be seen.

"Alicia!"

"Betty..." Alicia protested as her friend caught up with them, it looked as though she had run from West Tower.

"I'll go straight back inside, I just needed to see you both before you left." Betty took a few deep breaths.

"Alright, what for? To wish us luck?" Alicia asked.

"No. Our chat earlier made me think of something," Betty dug her hands into her pockets and held out a small bag in one hand and two small talismen on leather cords in the other. "I remembered that Darrell didn't get around to giving you these what with her health scare."

Alicia accepted the bag and looked inside at some small glass balls.

"Apparently they're holy water smoke bombs?" Betty said. "Though, obviously, Darrell didn't have the chance to throw them at any vampires to know they work."

Betty checked the two talismen closely and then held one out to Sally and the other to Alicia.

"And what are they?" Sally didn't take it straight away.

"Don't laugh," Betty said, then licked her bottom lip nervously, "they're, uh, luck talismen. Darrell was tinkering with them before she came down ill. I figured you both needed all the advantages you could get."

Sally finally accepted the talisman and wrapped the leather through her belt loop until it no longer hung loose. She caught Betty watching her in confusion and explained, "I don't want it anywhere where enemies can grab it and swing me around. Or strangle me."

"Well, your sensible nature certainly has taken a dark turn," Betty said.

Alicia did the same with her talisman. "Alright, well, thank you but will you go back into school now? Please? And stay there."

Betty looked like she wanted to say something else and Alicia felt awful for the conflicted expression that flickered across her friend's face. Before Alicia had a chance to reassure her, Betty nodded and headed back towards West Tower. Alicia and Sally continued to where Marie and Rupert were parked. At least, once they were in the car, Alicia could focus on discussing the tactics for the fight with Marie and having that to concentrate on eased her mind a little. Rather than driving into the town, Marie took them around to a dirt path alongside one of the farmer's fields. It brought them much closer to where the Order were hunkered down, just in case they needed a quick escape.

Sally took the lead once they were inside the woods, finding it far easier than any of the others to keep her bearings in the thick of the trees.

"Here we are," Alicia said once they reached the verge that overlooked where they had tracked the Order to before. "Please tell me they haven't moved on."

"They're still here, underground." Sally said. 

Alicia frowned, Sally looked paler than she had earlier and her eyes looked darker. Though, perhaps that were just the reality of what they were going to do now finally hitting home.

"Those are wards of their own," Marie pointed to some small bundles of wood and feather handing near the cave entrance. "Rupert and I will deactivate those ones."

"We'll keep an eye inside as well," Alicia said.

"And for more rudimentary traps and alarms," Rupert reminded them, despite having already given both girls an in-depth lecture on what sorts of traps vampires were likely to use. "And remember..."

"If we need help, we'll shout. I don't really want either of you in too far though, it's going to be cramped enough as it is. We'll drive them towards the entrance as much as we can, you two take out any that panic and try to get behind us and regroup," Alicia said firmly.

Alicia went down first and Sally followed closely behind. There was no movement, no sound at all in the area around the cave entrance and Alicia had to wonder if that were because the presence of the supernatural scared away any animals that might otherwise have been there. Alicia held up her torch once they stepped up to the cave and shone it back and forth carefully. Even just doing that made her heart beat a little faster. Attacking the Order in the day gave them some advantages but it did mean taking the fight to them, in the darkness of underground. While Alicia's senses were better now she was the Slayer, they weren't comparable to those of a vampire or werewolf. If she lost the light from the torch, she would soon find herself in difficulty.

"Alright, that's this ward down," Marie whispered and, from Alicia's other side, Rupert confirmed he had removed the ones on the other side too.

"There's a fork in the path down here," Alicia said, pointing with the light of the torch as they walked further inside the cave, "If you two stay here, you're close enough to the entrance to reach sunlight."

"Be careful. Both of you." Marie said. Rupert echoed the sentiment.

Alicia and Sally pressed on, taking the left fork as Sally sensed more vampires from that direction. 

"Are you alright?" Alicia whispered when Sally shivered.

"Fine, just cold," Sally replied. Alicia glanced at her again but didn't say anything. It certainly wasn't cold in the caves. If anything it was suffocatingly warm. Fighting was going to take more out of them than usual.

"They're just up ahead," Sally whispered, "but there's something there..."

Sally reached out and carefully directed Alicia's torch until it cast over a disturbance on the ground. One of the traps Rupert had warned them about, no doubt. Alicia moved slowly closer and brushed at the earth with her foot. It felt loose and she was certain it wouldn't hold their weight. Some sort of pit trap. She moved the torch around the cave, reassuring herself that there weren't traps on the walls rigged to set off when they were passed, and then jumped over the disturbed soil. Only to find herself landing right in front of another patch of loose soil that she hadn't seen from further back.

"Shit," Alicia muttered to herself, trying to keep her footing and examine the rest of the area.

"I think they can sense us, there's movement up ahead," Sally said. Which was the very last thing Alicia wanted to hear. She swung the torch ahead of her and spotted solid rock. From a standing jump, with no run up, it was manageable but it wouldn't be graceful. Though without time on her side, she had little choice.

Alicia jumped and winced as the soles of her shoes slammed on the rock, the sound echoing deeper into the cave. There was the sound of footsteps behind her and then, in a matter of seconds, Sally landed beside her, making considerably less noise than Alicia had.

"They're awake," Sally confirmed.

Alicia wanted to get some distance from the traps. She had no idea what was beneath them and visions of being thrown into a pit and being impaled on something gnawed at her. She certainly didn't want them anywhere near her when fighting. Her own Slayer senses began to detect the vampires as they closed down the distance to the main lair and once the cave opened out into a larger space, she knew they had found the Order.

Alicia nearly laughed with the relief when she saw the lanterns dotted around the cavern. Of course it was still dim and gloomy but the meager light afforded from them meant she wouldn't be at a complete disadvantage.

"You said they wouldn't find this place," the blonde vampire said, getting to her feet and eyeing Alicia much like one might look at a slug.

"So I was mistaken." Luke didn't sound unhappy about their arrival, far from it. "Darla, wake the others. Tell them we have uninvited guests."

Alicia was almost pleased to have a name to assign to the other vampire, she had caused them enough trouble, after all. Darla darted off, disappearing into the shadows and no doubt into another tunnel off of this cavern. Alicia saw a few other openings, they would need to take care not to be turned about in here.

Alicia looked around sharply at the sound of a low growl. One of the vampires had began to move around to try and flank them and Sally had given him a warning that he wasn't as subtle as he believed himself to be. Alicia looked back to the front, cautious about letting Luke leave her line of sight.

"You know, before you, I had never met a Slayer with a pet." Luke's voice grew thick as he let his vampire face shift into position.

Darla and a few more vampires returned in a flurry of movement and Alicia put her hand into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around one of the smoke bombs. Uttering a silent prayer that Darrell had gotten the spell right, Alicia whipped one of the bombs out and flung it at the group of vampires.

She hadn't anticipated just how dense the smoke would be. Though, from the desperate howls in the centre of the smoke, the bomb certainly worked. A deep roar of rage erupted and Luke thundered out of the smoke and lunged at Alicia. She barely scrambled to one side in time. Luke clattered into the wall and swung one arm around himself, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand.

Movement behind Alicia signaled Sally moving in to take on the vampire who had tried to flank them and there were two thuds of fist on flesh before the sound of a stake being embedded through bone. As Alicia blocked Luke's follow up attack and swung him off balance, the familiar sound of a vampire dusting reassured her that they were already one opponent down.

The smoke began to clear and the rest of the vampires once again became an immediate concern. Alicia had more smoke bombs but Luke knew where they were now and kept up his assault so that she couldn't get her hand into her pocket again. A second, weaker, vampire came up behind her and Alicia ducked underneath his punch and shifted out to keep both of them within her line of sight. Luke charged into her and the sheer force of the attack sent her crashing into the cave wall. The crunch of glass made her wince, Luke had destroyed the remaining smoke bombs.

"Fool me once..." Luke growled and he grabbed for her collar. Another vampire, thrown like a rag doll, crashed into Luke before he could make contact with her. Alicia rolled to the side and back to her feet.

"Thanks..." Alicia hesitated mid-thanking Sally. Sally looked _dreadful_. She was pale and clammy, and her eyes were barely focusing. Pain flickered in her expression as she clenched her teeth. Alicia thought she saw blood across the front of Sally's top, though the dim light in the cavern meant she couldn't be sure.

"Behind you," Sally called, and Alicia ducked in time to avoid Darla's attack.

"Christ..." Alicia spun around so she was back-to-back with Sally, trying to get her bearings and work out just how many vampires there were. In such a small space, it seemed as though there were double the number that were actually there. Shadows disorientated her and played tricks on her eyes.

Luke and Darla were cautious now, the arrogance and disdain of earlier gone, and they too held back to decide on their next move. Alicia took a deep breath, this might be the last chance to actually think before they —

Alicia stiffened at the ungodly growl behind her, lower and darker than the one earlier. Ice coursed through her body, the hairs on her neck stood on end, and she swore her knees were shaking so much she shouldn't be standing. No. She had to be mistaken. Even as she thought that, she saw flashes of fear in the faces of the vampires and knew there was little that would prompt such a reaction.

Alicia turned around and fought to keep her breathing under control. Sally hadn't been injured. She had been trying to stave off her transformation. There was no full moon, wouldn't be one for weeks, and it was daytime so there was no explanation for why Alicia was staring at a half-transformed Were. Alicia's mouth felt too thick with unspoken fear to try and speak, though she hardly thought she would be able to reason with Sally in this state.

The sound of movement behind her finally brought Alicia to some form of sense and she turned to see one of the vampires charging at her. There was another growl and then running steps from Sally's direction. Alicia threw herself to the side not a moment too soon and rolled out of the way, losing her grip on her torch as she did. Sally collided with the vampire and it was as though the vampire had clattered into a solid wall, the force with which he crashed to the floor. There was a split second before Sally wrapped her hands — oh dear Lord, claws — around the vampires neck and then... Alicia had never seen anyone's head torn off before and she would be glad never to see such a thing again. It was a grim relief to see the two parts of the vampire sprinkle into dust.

Alicia couldn't stop herself covering her ears when Sally turned on the remaining vampires, a werewolf's roar was a terrifying sound that unsettled every nerve in your body and left you into a state of utter panic. Would Marie and Rupert have heard that? Alicia hoped not, she hoped they were deep enough underground that they wouldn't. If they did, they'd come running in and then...

All Alicia could think was that once the vampires were dealt with, Sally would turn on them. This far into a transformation, a werewolf was no longer a person. It was pure, uncontrolled animal rage.

Two vampires, underlings by the looks of them, made a break towards the direction of the cave entrance and Alicia let them go. With any luck, they would just charge in terror out into the daylight, bypassing Marie and Rupert entirely in their terror. The blonde vampire, Darla, broke away from the others as well but she didn't flee. She advanced on Alicia, taking advantage of her distraction. 

"Lost control of your pet, have you?" Even Darla had lost most of the cockiness of her commentary, her attention flickering back over for a second to where Luke was pushing other vampires ahead of him, sacrificing them as he made his plan of attack.

"It's vampires, brings out the worst in her." Alicia barely recognised her own voice, halfway to hysterical panic herself.

Tiring of the verbal sparring, Darla closed in and Alicia reacted too slowly to block the sharp jab to her ribs, though she just about stopped herself doubling up with the force of the blow. Darla was too close for Alicia to think about her next move and instead instinct took over. Alicia brought her elbow up under Darla's chin and forced the vampire back a step, then closed the distance and followed up with two blows to Darla's torso.

"Darla!"

Alicia cursed her automatic reaction to look over at Luke for it lost her the chance to take advantage of Darla's distraction. If she had just kept her focus, Darla would have looked away and Alicia could have dusted her. As it was, Darla darted towards Luke before Alicia had a chance to make sense of what was going on. Alicia gave chase but Luke grabbed one of the few remaining vampire lackeys by the collar and flung him at her. The vampire flailed his arms wildly to regain his balance and Alicia kicked one leg out from under him and let him clatter to the floor, following him down and pushing her stake through his back.

When she turned back around, Luke and Darla had vanished, no doubt escaped into one of the tunnels leading off from the cavern. Which mean Alicia was now alone with Sally. Any hope Alicia had held of trying to pull Sally back from the brink of transformation was lost when the other girl looked up at her, eyes bright amber with no trace of the human remaining.

"Of all the times I wish I'd brought Darrell," Alicia muttered, though of course she didn't really mean that. Even Darrell would struggle to bring Sally back from this close to full transformation.

Alicia jumped back when Sally advanced, needing time to come up with a plan. They hadn't brought tranquillisers so she would need to knock Sally out. If this was whatever illness Sally had been grappling with doing this, Alicia would scream. Alicia sidestepped at Sally's next advance and let Sally go past her while backing away to give herself space to just _think_. 

Sally didn't attack her again though, instead she turned her head slightly towards the direction of the entrance.

"No!"

Of course, protesting did no good and all Alicia could do was break into a sprint after Sally as she took off running towards the entrance. Sally would normally have been faster but fear brought with it adrenaline so Alicia closed the distance. She followed Sally's route over the trap pits, jumping the first trap and then launching straight into a second leap as soon as her foot touched solid ground. She landed and threw herself forward, grabbing Sally around the waist and tackling her to the floor.

Alicia staggered back to her feet and moved around to put herself between Sally and the entrance. Sally got back up in one sharp motion and the slight movement of the talisman at Sally's belt caught Alicia's eye. She froze. Could that be to blame? It seemed too coincidental that it was the only thing different. Sally might be unwell but she had also been unwell all week...

"Alicia!"

That was Marie's voice. No. That was Marie's scream, echoing down through the tunnel. Alicia didn't have time to dither over this. She needed to make a decision and try something now.

Alicia tapped her own talisman with her hand to find it, then wrapped her hand around it and pulled. The leather tore and she flung the main part of it aside. Just because nothing had happened to her yet didn't mean she was going to take any chances. Getting Sally's would be more challenging.

Alicia shimmied around while Sally tried to circle her, moving until she was backed against the wall, creating the illusion of being trapped.

"You must be tired after killing all those vampires, wouldn't you rather just have a nice sleep?" Alicia asked.

There was no reaction. At least human Sally would have rolled her eyes. Goading wouldn't work then. Perhaps feigned distraction would. Alicia looked over in the direction of the entrance. As soon as there was a flash of movement in front of her, she leapt up and tucked her knees up tight against her body so she would clear Sally and the other girl would crash into the wall.

Except she didn't.

In the two seconds it took for Alicia to land and for Sally to jump, plant one foot against the wall, and propel herself back into Alicia, Alicia realised she should have known that tricks she used against vampires wouldn't work against Sally, even in her current state.

Sally crashed into Alicia hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs, and Alicia was certain she saw stars when she hit the floor. She had a second to wonder if she was going to pass out or throw up, then Sally landed on her and Alicia only just moved her head out of the way of her fist. She couldn't tell if the crack beside her head was Sally breaking her knuckles or smashing the stone beneath them.

Alicia wriggled and shoved Sally as hard as she could, only managing to gain a few inches of space for a second but it was all she needed. She grasped the talisman tightly and landed a punch to Sally's neck, driving her back just enough for Alicia to shimmy around and throw Sally up and over her. As Sally twisted to land on her feet, Alicia yanked the talisman, tore it away, along with Sally's belt loop, and pulled Sally off-kilter in the process. 

Alicia scrambled to her feet and backed away. It hadn't worked. Sally was still half transformed and, worse, she had recovered from the throw far quicker than Alicia had expected. Sally took a step forward and Alicia threw her arms into a defensive position as she strafed backwards. 

Sally faltered, her body going stiff with an unseen force. Alicia took her opportunity and lunged forward. She slammed her fist into the side of Sally's head and knocked her off balance, then followed up by bringing her elbow down onto the back of Sally's head, knocking her onto her knees.

Alicia hesitated for just a moment but the flicker of amber growing darker in Sally's eyes strengthened Alicia's resolve and she spun, kicked Sally in the side of her head, and sent her flying into the wall. There was a sickening thud as Sally hit the rock. 

Alicia waited. Her heart sank when Sally struggled to her feet again, though far less steady than she had been before. Alicia was already dreading the possibility that Sally wouldn't recover fully from all of these blows to the head. She didn't want to have to hurt her even more. Sally took two wobbly steps, then pulled up sharp and stopped her advance. The amber of her eyes started to fade back into blue. Alicia didn't lower her defenses but she stopped retreating. Sally took one last step, stumbled, and finally collapsed onto the ground.

Alicia couldn't tell how long she stood there in stunned silence before she approached Sally and knelt down to check her pulse. Sally mumbled something incoherent but Alicia was just relieved she was alive. Alive meant she would heal.

"Right, come on you," Alicia muttered to herself, mindful that she hadn't heard anything more from the cave entrance and following that Godawful scream, that could only be a bad thing. She hauled Sally upright and put one of Sally's arms around her shoulder.

Alicia had practically dragged Sally halfway back towards the entrance when another cry echoed down from the cave entrance. She lowered Sally to the floor, onto her side, and just hoped that nothing awful would happen to her. As Alicia raced out into the daylight, she was blinded for a moment by the sun, her eyes having adjusted to the gloom of the cave. When her vision settled, the first thing she saw was Rupert lying on the ground a few feet from the cave entrance.

Fuck. That was a lot of blood.

"Alicia!"

Marie's voice brought Alicia's attention back and she changed direction to back up her Watcher. Alicia faltered for a second when she realised it was one of the demons from the woods that Marie was barely keeping at bay, but regained her composure and snatched up Rupert's abandoned short sword as she ran.

The demon sensed her in time to turn but not in time to save itself. She ran it through with the sword, then twisted and dragged the sword to one side, gouging open the demon's abdomen. She yanked the sword back out and kicked the demon squarely in the torso, knocking it onto it's back where it bled out with burbling gasps for air.

"Rupert..." Marie stumbled towards the other Watcher, nearly exhausted from her fight with the demon.

Rupert was in a terrible way. As they turned him onto his back, Alicia couldn't get herself to focus on anything other than just how much blood there was.

"It's not all his," Marie tried to reassure her as she tore open Rupert's shirt to get a better look.

It didn't have to be, Alicia thought, her stomach flipping when she saw the gouges in Rupert's torso. More than enough of it was for him to be in serious trouble.

"I need to stop the bleeding and we need to get him to mine and Harriet's place...we have supplies." Marie sounded in control but there was an edge of panic to her words. "Where's Sally?"

Alicia didn't know how to answer that. The transformation, the talismen, Darrell's goddamn tinkering with magic... Fear mixed with rage and Alicia choked on her words.

"Alicia...please tell me she's not..." Marie asked.

"She's badly hurt," Alicia managed, pushing everything else away for now. "I'll get her."

Alicia ran back into the cave, one thought pounding in her head over and over. Darrell Rivers had an awful lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Health/mortality anxiety and heart problems in Darrell's section.
> 
> Violence, death of vampires, and description of serious injury in Alicia's section.
> 
> Also, for any who missed the note last chapter, 12 Days of Christmas starts on the 26th December, run by lycoris (information [here: https://12dayschristmas.dreamwidth.org](https://12dayschristmas.dreamwidth.org). Looking forward to what anyone else comes up with (also, quite frankly what I come up with. I only have about 32 of the 76 ideas so far...)
> 
> Finally, the next update to this will probably be after the 25th so for anyone who celebrates, Merry Christmas, however that may look this year. I'm stuck in a Tier 4 lock-down in the UK myself, away from my family, so I know that Christmas this year is very different for many of us. I hope you all stay safe and well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click below or 'End' on your keyboard for Content Warnings.

* * *

**Darrell**

* * *

_4th June_

The hammering on the front door made Darrell jump out of the chair. She scrambled to peer out into the hallway. Harriet held up a hand to warn her back, walked down the hall, snatched up the cricket bat they stored near the door and looked through the small glass window in the door.

"Jesus Christ." She threw the cricket bat aside and yanked the door open. 

Miss Potts and Alicia almost fell through the door, carrying Mr Giles between them. There was blood everywhere.

"He needs help," Miss Potts said.

Harriet immediately started to give out orders. "Right, we'll get him down to the training room. Darrell, I need the medical bag from my room and you'll find another bag next to it, bring that too. And some clean towels. Marie, call the Council. He needs more help than I can provide..."

The rising panic was offset by having a task and Darrell ran to the back of the house to Harriet's room. The medical bag and the other bag — which looked like it contained some sort of overalls — were in the back of the room. She grabbed them both and ran back to the training room. Miss Potts and Harriet had gotten Rupert up onto the table in there. Alicia was nowhere to be seen.

"I've sent her to get Sally out of the car. She's badly injured too," Miss Potts said. As much as the sight of Mr Giles this badly injured made Darrell panicked, the mere thought of Sally being seriously hurt pushed Darrell right to the edge of being able to concentrate.

"She...is she..."

"Towels first then get the small first aid kit in the kitchen and see to their injuries. Don't let either of them come in here. Then come back here." Harriet's instructions remained firm and then helped Darrell pull her attention and emotions back under some degree of control. Just about.

She did as Harriet asked and got back to the front door as Alicia came in, all but holding Sally upright. Sally had clearly taken quite a beating and her face was bloodied and bruised.

 _'Dead. Is she...shh...'_ Darrell ground her teeth against each other and shook her head.

"Take her down to my room, there's a cot we can pull out from under the bed," Darrell said. She took Sally's other arm and helped Alicia move her down to Darrell's room. Alicia held Sally up while Darrell pulled out and set up the cot, then carefully lowered her onto it. Darrell stood back up to get the first aid kit from where she had put it on the side.

"What happ—"

Alicia shoved her, hard enough that Darrell thought the impact might leave bruises on her shoulders, and she fell against the wall.

"What did you do?" Alicia demanded. "Did you mess around with things you have no business touching?"

Darrell could only stare back at Alicia, unable to form words for the lump in her throat. Alicia looked _so_ angry with her, Darrell had never been on the receiving end of such an outburst of emotion from her friend.

"I...I don't know what you..." Darrell struggled to answer, trying to move away when Alicia stepped towards her. There was a faint groan from Sally's direction and Alicia glanced down behind her, a flicker of what looked like guilt on her face.

"I'll leave her with you," Alicia said coldly.

As Alicia turned to leave, Darrell hurried to block her route out of the room. The flicker in Alicia's face, the dark glint in her eye, was so laden with rage that Darrell flinched, fearing for a second that Alicia might lash out.

"What are you doing?" Alicia demanded.

"Harriet was adamant that I wasn't to let either of you leave. I've got to see to your injuries," Darrell said softly, putting her arms out and holding onto the doorframe either side of her. It would do her little good if Alicia decided not to listen. Alicia could punt her across the hall as quick as look at her if she wanted to.

Alicia just stared at her for an uncomfortably long time as though looking for something in Darrell's expression.

"Please, Alicia?" Darrell pleaded.

"Fine."

"I need to..." Darrell gestured towards Sally with the first aid kit. Alicia stalked back into the room and sat on the chair by Darrell's desk. Darrell breathed out a sigh of relief, went over and crouched by the cot.

"Sally?" Darrell asked, getting a faint murmur in response.

"She was more coherent for a bit in the car," Alicia said.

Darrell found the small torch in the first aid kit and checked Sally's pupil reaction. It seemed normal, at least so much as Darrell could interpret the reaction. Setting the torch aside, Darrell examined the bruises and cuts to Sally's face.

"You took a real pummelling," Darrell said, more to herself than anyone else. Truthfully, there wasn't much she could do except clean up Sally's injuries and put a cold compress on her head.

"She took a few blows to the head. I think she's got a cut on her shoulder too, near the front." Alicia was being strangely helpful, almost a complete turn about from her earlier attack. Maybe it was adrenaline from the fight, maybe that was what was making Alicia behave so strangely. Adrenaline and fear for Mr Giles.

Darrell carefully removed Sally's top to reveal a nasty-looking gouge.

"You're not healing properly," Darrell said, the wound looked as though it had only just been inflicted when normally Sally's supernatural healing would already have stitched half of such an injury back together. Darrell finished working in silence, applying antiseptic and gauze to Sally's injury, then bandaging around it.

"Where are you hurt?" Darrell asked Alicia.

"Just my ribs, it's fine." Alicia waved off the concern.

"There are painkillers here. Can you keep the compress on Sally's head while I go and see if Harriet needs help?" Darrell asked, hoping that if Alicia was preoccupied with that, then Darrell could keep her out of the way for at least a few minutes. Alicia nodded sullenly and Darrell darted off.

Once she reached the training room, she shouldered the door open and pulled up sharp.

"That's a lot of blood." Darrell winced at how silly those words sounded the second she uttered them but the stark crimson had surprised her.

"Believe it or not, it is worse than it looks. I need you to start bandaging where I've finished. Someone neglected to inform me that she too was injured..." Harriet shot a glance in Miss Potts' direction. Miss Potts was applying pressure to an injury of some sort on her torso and she was frightfully pale. She'd obviously hidden her own injury to make sure everyone else was seen to. 

Darrell pulled new gloves and a plastic apron on and bandaged Mr Giles's injuries while Harriet struggled to stem the bleeding in the nastiest wound. They worked in silence for a long time, until Harriet finally gestured her over to start bandaging the wound she had finally finished working on. There was a heavy knock at the front door.

"That will be the Council, at least we should be able to move him." Harriet wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm. "I'll get the door, Darrell, go back to your room and _stay there_."

Darrell tied off the bandage then hurried down to her room. Curiosity got the better of her, however, and she paused halfway in the doorway and peered around the corner.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked.

"Council," Darrell whispered. She pulled back sharply when she caught a glimpse of Gwendolyn Post and two other people. "I didn't realise it would be her."

"I suppose it makes sense that she come and assist. How's Rupert?" Alicia followed Darrell inside the room, raising her eyebrow when Darrell locked the door behind them.

"I don't know," Darrell said, sinking down onto the bed.

"What do you mean, you were in the bloody room. Is he alive?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Darrell said.

"And?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

"Really? That not something else you're meddling in then?" Alicia asked.

Darrell felt the same horrible weight in her chest as earlier but this time she found the words to push back. "Why are you doing this?"

Alicia clenched her jaw so tightly that Darrell swore she would crack her teeth and then turned away. "This was you."

"What do you..."

A bag and a talisman landed on the bed beside Darrell, flung hard enough that they made a dull thud as they landed.

"Recognise those?" Alicia asked.

Darrell pulled them towards herself. "Well, yes, but how—"

"Because you told Betty to give them to us!" Alicia stepped towards her again and Darrell pushed herself further up the bed away from her. Something changed in Alicia's expression, as though she finally realised that she was scaring Darrell, and she stopped her advance.

"You gave them to Betty," Alicia said a little quieter.

Darrell stared at the talisman, her mouth awfully dry all of a sudden. "I... I was working on..."

Why couldn't she remember? Anxiety, that was probably why. Her heart was still racing from the fear that Alicia might hurt her. Darrell fumbled two fingers against the pulse in her neck to check if it was slowing down. It felt like it was.

"What is this meant to do?" Alicia asked, pointing to the talisman

"This one wouldn't do anything, it didn't work," Darrell held up the talisman hesitantly before tossing it aside. "There was another one that, in theory, would allow Sally to..." Darrell thought she might be sick as she realised what Alicia meant. "Oh, Christ... D-did Sally?"

 _'Attack....shh....Mr Giles.'_ Darrell pushed her fist against her temple and breathed out slowly.

"Well, it's not simply theory. Sally transformed," Alicia said. 

"Mr Giles..." Darrell couldn't bear to ask the question.

A flicker of sympathy crossed Alicia's face. "No. It wasn't Sally that hurt Rupert. I couldn't get back to help them because I had to deal with Sally. I caused her head injuries when I knocked her out."

Darrell stared at the talisman and tried to remember why she had given it to Betty, but her head just felt fuzzy and the memories were faded and unfocused. "I don't know why I—"

"She said you told her they were luck charms or something," Alicia still sounded angry but not as much as before.

"I was working on a few..." Darrell closed her eyes to try and call the memories to the fore. "I was doing a lot of things at once. I made these smoke bombs..."

"She gave me those too," Alicia said, waving at the bag, "Luke broke most of them but they worked."

"And Mr Giles had told me about a spell that offered protection, that put the odds in...in..." Darrell couldn't finish the sentence. She pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face, trying to get the busy noise inside her head to stop for just a moment.

After a few beats of silence, two steps followed and the bed beside Darrell sunk a little.

"When was this?" Alicia asked.

"Just before I went to the hospital," Darrell said, "I was working on them when Betty had to take me to the San."

"Christ..." Alicia breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I must have gotten all muddled when I tried to explain." Darrell lifted her head. "Or I must have made a mistake. Alicia, I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen."

Alicia was awfully quiet for the longest time, then nodded. "I know. I didn't realise it was then that you gave them to her."

"Sally would have needed to know she had the talisman, the owner has to be aware of its presence and power to control it," Darrell said, not sure why she was explaining when it was all such a moot point.

The sound of the front door slamming shut reminded them both of the world outside the room. Darrell carefully lowered her legs down and got up.

"I should go and tell Miss Potts what happened," she said and she walked over to unlock the door.

"Wait."

Alicia crossed the room and stopped her with a gently grip on her wrist. "Don't do that."

"But I made this awful mistake and Mr Giles could die because of it!" Darrell protested. She glanced past Alicia to where Sally was still out cold on the cot and felt her worry threaten to overwhelm her.

_'Sally could...'_

"What does telling Marie do to help her or Rupert?" Alicia asked steadily.

Darrell tried to think of an answer but came up with nothing. "It's not whether it helps, it's that I did something wrong and I need to—"

"To what? Confess your sins?" Alicia asked. "Fine. You've done it to me. When Sally wakes up, if she remembers, you can confess them to her too. But if you tell Marie, it doesn't help her, Rupert or anyone else. It only helps ease your guilty conscience. I need your knowledge on the supernatural and access to the dreams you have about the Conduit and that's not going to be possible if you end up leaving school again."

"You think Miss Potts would send me away?" Darrell asked, a terrible hollow feeling growing in her chest.

"I think Miss Potts might think she needs to keep you safe again. Don't get me wrong, I want you safe too but I need you here, now and next year" Alicia said. Her grip on Darrell's wrist tightened for a moment and Darrell glanced at it.

"Do you hear me, Darrell? If we're going to stop whatever is coming next, we need you here, not hundreds of miles away."

"I...yes. I understand," Darrell said, nearly choking on the words.

"But I can't have you playing with magic anymore," Alicia said.

Darrell wanted to rebut that and argue that she hadn't been _playing_ at anything — the fact that the smoke bombs had worked meant that she hadn't been playing — but that seemed like it might prompt another argument so she closed her eyes and nodded instead. It was for the best, after all. If she couldn't remember entire parts of days and what she had been doing, she certainly wasn't safe to be doing anything with magic. No matter how much she wanted to help.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Darrell jumped, then reached over and unlocked it. Miss Potts and Harriet were stood outside.

"Come out here, we'll leave Sally to rest in peace for a bit," Harriet said. "How is she?"

"She isn't healing properly," Darrell offered. She sounded all muddled up with emotion but the two women would probably think that was to be expected.

"Her werewolf healing should have kicked in by now," Marie said.

"She's not been her full self for a while now," Alicia explained, "we thought it might just be exhaustion."

"Lord knows it's a possibility," Marie agreed, running one hand through her hair. "Alicia, you and I need to go back to school. We can't all be missing for such a long time."

Of course, they couldn't all be absent for entire days at a time. There were already people suspicious about some of their odd comings and goings, two staff members and two students going missing would most certainly cause a stir.

"What story do we come up with if Sally doesn't start to heal in time for tomorrow?" Harriet asked.

"We'll have to say she came down sick with something," Marie said, "but give her some of that mixture we keep in the kitchen. That might be enough to get her healing to start working. Darrell, are you alright?"

Darrell had been hoping to fade into the background and at the direct question almost just rambled out everything she was trying so hard to keep quiet. Instead, she shook her head and didn't say anything. Marie put her hand on Darrell's shoulder and the empathy, when Darrell was sure she deserved none of it, nearly made Darrell cry.

"She will be okay. So will Rupert. They'll pull through this," Marie reassured her with a confidence that she simply couldn't be feeling.

Darrell managed a nod, not trusting her voice with any words. But even if they did pull through, nothing was going to be okay.

* * *

**Alicia**

* * *

Alicia didn't know where to go once she was back at school. Marie had hurried off to her office after a quick assurance that she would update Alicia with any news and left Alicia unsure where to turn. Alicia had never really been someone who needed other people for reassurance or help but this past year had shown her just how wrong she had been with that approach.

For now, there was only one person here she _could_ turn to.

So Alicia went off in search of Betty, sneaking into West Tower with the comfort of knowing that Gwendolyn was far away undertaking Council business and trying to...

Trying to save Rupert's life.

That thought brought Alicia up short and she stopped in the middle of the corridor to settle her panic. This must be how Darrell felt when her thoughts got away from her and began to pile up, it was a dreadful sensation, and Alicia felt guilty all over again for how she had shoved Darrell in a rage, not thinking that if her friend had made a mistake, there would have been a jolly good reason for it.

"Alicia? Are you quite alright?"

Alicia looked up sharply and found Winnie Toms looking back at her with a most baffled expression.

"Fine, just a bit light-headed for a moment. Oddest thing," Alicia said and quickly moved on. "Have you seen Betty?"

"She was in the common room earlier, suppose she's probably still there. Perhaps you're both sickening for something, she didn't fancy coming out earlier into town, said she felt a bit under the weather," Winnie suggested, "been a spot of it going around, hasn't there? Sally's not been well, Moira's not herself. I hope whatever it is clears off before the games next week."

"Probably just end-of-year tiredness, you know how it can be." Alicia hoped her vague statements would avoid making Winnie ask any more questions and she was relieved when Winnie said she had to go and find Eileen, leaving Alicia to continue her hunt for Betty.

Betty was in the common room as Winnie had guessed, though she wasn't alone. Betty stopped mid-conversation at the sight of Alicia and looked so relieved that Alicia was sure someone would comment on it. Alicia waved for Betty to follow her and Betty finished up with the girls in her form and rushed over to follow Alicia out.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back, you've been gone hours." Betty hugged Alicia tightly and Alicia whimpered as the bruises on her ribs were pressed beneath the embrace.

"It's fine." Alicia waved off the beginnings of Betty's apology. "It went so terribly wrong, Betty. I just..."

Betty didn't seem to need Alicia to finish. She linked her arm through Alicia's and they made their way back downstairs and outside to where they might get a modicum of privacy.

"What happened?" Betty asked. "Is it just you back?"

"Marie and I came back," Alicia said, surprised by the way a small lump tickled her throat, thinking of the harm that had come to the others. "Sally's at Harriet's place, she's in a bad way, and Rupert he... I don't even know if he's going to make it."

"I thought he wasn't going into the cave?" Betty asked, giving Alicia's arm a gentle squeeze to reassure her enough to keep speaking.

"The demons from the other night came back and they attacked him and Marie while I was dealing with..." — Alicia breathed out slowly and shook her head to order her thoughts — "The talisman Darrell gave you wasn't a luck talisman, it was whatever she was working on to do with werewolf transformations. Sally began to transform and I was dealing with that when Rupert was attacked so I couldn't get out in time to help him."

"Sally changed? Completely?" Betty looked awfully queasy all of a sudden.

"No, she... There's this state half-way between human and wolf, she got stuck in that but you can't reason with her when she's that far gone," Alicia explained.

"And the pendants I gave you, they..." Betty couldn't seem to finish the question.

"Darrell's already said that she was working on too much at once and that it all happened just before you took her to the San. She got herself in a muddle and told you the wrong information," Alicia reassured her, thinking how guilty Betty must feel for being involved in the whole mess.

"She said that?" Betty asked.

"I was really angry with her at first. I didn't stop and think that there had to be an explanation," Alicia continued.

"Oh, Alicia, you didn't hurt her did you?" Betty asked, sounding quite upset at the possibility. Alicia hadn't really thought about it before but with all the time that Darrell and Betty had spent together recently, they must have become friendlier than in the past. Especially being the only two regular humans involved in all of this.

"I shoved her. Quite hard, harder than I should have," Alicia admitted. "I thought she had been reckless and I didn't stop and think that she wouldn't have done something like that on purpose. Just seeing Rupert and Sally so badly injured, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Betty fell silent and her face was pale and gaunt, which Alicia supposed was to be expected. She was finally understanding the fact that this truly was dangerous and that one mistake could lead to awful, irreparable harm.

"Will they pull through?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

They walked in silence for a while longer, Betty keeping her arm linked through Alicia's and providing a calming presence in doing so. Given the teachers' assessments that the two of them were a pairing that led to chaos and mayhem for the school, Alicia wondered how surprised they would be if they learned that, at times, she also helped Alicia calm down.

"Have you told Marie?" Betty asked, breaking the silence after they had walked for nearly five minutes.

"No. I'm not going to. I wasn't entirely honest with Darrell about why either," Alicia said. The churning guilt grew a little stronger. "I told Darrell that I needed her and what she knows, both from her reading and from," — Alicia touched the side of her head — "from the memories that were left behind, and that if we told Marie she might send Darrell home to keep her safe."

"That wasn't the truth?"

"It was. Just not all of it," Alicia admitted. "I don't want Marie to find out that you know about all of this and I couldn't see how that would stay quiet if Darrell went and confessed all."

"Alicia, was that really the best thing to do?" Betty pulled nervously at her tie with her free hand. "What if it, I don't know, makes Darrell paranoid that she'll be sent away. She's awfully worried about that happening already. Isn't that playing on her worst fears? That sounds like it could be awful for someone who...who has what she has."

"It's not as though it's unlikely. If Marie finds out Darrell nearly got us all killed then she will almost certainly tell the Rivers to go back to home-schooling. I didn't lie. I just didn't add in the other reason I wanted to keep things between just us," Alicia argued. Even as the words came out and she knew that they were true, Betty's questions still made her feel sick to her stomach because Betty was right too.

"Does Sally know?" Betty asked.

"She was still unconscious when I left, I suppose she'll know soon enough," Alicia said. "Christ, it all just went so wrong. I should have kept a closer eye on Darrell, I shouldn't have been asking her to do so much. None of us should have."

"What's done is done," Betty said, and the hollowness in her voice made Alicia look up sharply. Betty forced a smile onto her face. "We can only do anything about what's coming next."

Alicia sighed and nodded. "If only I knew what any of that was..."

* * *

**Sally**

* * *

For a moment, Sally thought she might pass out again from the thumping pain in her head. Then, after a few deep breaths, the pain subsided enough that she could turn her head to look around.

"Sally?"

The voice was so small that Sally couldn't be sure to begin with that she hadn't imagined it, then the rest of her senses filtered through the fog in her head and she heard the gentle rhythm of Darrell's heartbeat and the overwhelming flurry of her emotions. Sally tried to speak but her mouth and throat were too dry, and she swallowed with effort. Darrell slowly approached the cot Sally was lying on and offered a glass of water. Sally sipped at it gratefully and, when Darrell took the glass back, Sally fumbled for Darrell's hand with a clumsy grasp.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

The wave of emotions grew even stronger. Shame, misery, fear, sadness... Oh Lord, had someone—

"Mr Giles is really hurt, even worse than you," Darrell managed to explain, her voice thick with her efforts to hold back her feelings.

Sally closed her eyes but she couldn't recall why or how Rupert would be hurt. Flickers of other things came to the front of her mind though. Horrifying things.

"I remember the same feeling as during a full moon and some other..." Sally opened her eyes and took a few slow breaths. "But that can't..."

Darrell bowed her head and nodded silently. Sally reached out clumsily and nudged her hand under Darrell's chin to get her to look up.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I made a horrible mistake. This is all my fault." Darrell looked on the verge of tears and Sally couldn't think of how any of this could possibly be her fault.

"I'm sure it's—"

"No." Darrell interrupted her and shook her head. "Just let me tell you. I was trying to get this magic to work that would mean you could use some of your werewolf strengths outside of the full moon but I made a mistake. Just before Betty had to take me to the San for my heart, I was working on it and I...I gave all these things to Betty to give to you and Alicia, but I was so muddled up by everything that was happening that the werewolf talisman I was working on... She gave it to you when it wasn't ready to be used."

Sally couldn't find any words for the longest time. She had been sure that Darrell was beating herself up over something that wasn't really her doing. She could never have imagined this. Deep in the pit of her stomach, Sally felt a flicker of disappointment and anger at Darrell playing around with magic that would have affected Sally and her body without talking to her about it, but she pushed it away so she could speak.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I spoke to Betty a little about it but I didn't know if any of it would work," Darrell said.

"You need to stop going off on your own and dealing with these things. First the Conduit, the paranoia about demonic possession and the mark, then the nightmares and memories, now this..." Sally breathed in and out slowly as a wave of pain ran from her head down through her whole body. Once it has passed, she continued. "You need to tell people what's going on. It's like you don't trust any of us and we have to push you to get answers."

"And you tell me everything, do you?" Darrell asked, a little sharply.

Which stung because Sally knew full well that she didn't. 

"No, I suppose I don't..." Sally admitted. Darrell looked so miserable that Sally couldn't bear to carry on making her point. Darrell carried the weight of mistakes she made so heavily that Sally hardly needed to add to them when the consequences had been so awful already.

"I do trust you," Darrell whispered, "it's just sometimes I get carried away or" — she swallowed heavily — "sometimes I worry that you'll all think that I'm a liability or too unstable because of some of the things I say and think."

"I would never think any of that. I don't think that now," Sally said. "It's just...this involved me and the consequences were really serious. I wish you'd told me _something_ about it is all. How is Rupert?"

Darrell wiped her eyes quickly with her sleeve and took a deep breath before speaking. "The Council called Miss Potts to say he was stable but still in serious condition. They won't really know more for a few days."

Sally nodded, not sure what else to say or do. If Rupert didn't pull through, then she was quite sure that the guilt that was practically crushing Darrell would destroy her.

"I need to check your injuries, to see if they're healing," Darrell said abruptly. "Can you sit up?"

With Darrell's help, Sally sat upright and Darrell carefully manoeuvred her top off. Darrell grabbed some gloves from beside her and put them on before undoing the bandage and gently touching the area around the cut on Sally's shoulder.

"Your healing is starting to work again but it's still slow," Darrell said, "let me get you some painkillers and a new bandage."

"Darrell, I'm sure it's fine," Sally protested.

"No. You're not healing properly and I need to..." Darrell stood up and the meagre grip she had on her emotions wobbled for a moment. "I need to make sure you're okay. So you need to eat something, drink more water, take medicine and—"

"Alright, alright, do what you need to do," Sally said. "I promise not to interfere with you making me feel better quicker."

Darrell nodded and hurried out of the door while Sally lay back on the cot with a groan. It felt like someone had used her head for boxing practice. She closed her eyes and tried to bring some more of the flickers of memory back but almost none of them stayed for long enough to make sense of them. She remembered Betty giving Alicia something, she remembered smoke and screams, but not much else. Sally had no idea how long had passed but, eventually, Darrell returned with a tray full of things. Sally sat up with effort.

"Here," Darrell put a plate of toast and an apple on Sally's lap.

"Can I put a top back on first?" Sally asked.

"Oh." Darrell went still. "Right. I'll get you my dressing gown."

Sally shook her head with a smile as Darrell went a touch red in the cheeks and scrambled to get the dressing down from the back of the door. Once she had the gown on, Sally ate some of the toast and the apple.

"Do you know why my head hurts so much or why I can't remember much of today?" Sally asked.

"Alicia said she had to knock you out," Darrell said, "repeated blows to the head can affect memory and cognition. You're awfully bruised..."

"Will I get them back? The memories?" Sally asked.

"It's difficult to say. Maybe. The brain can be a funny thing. Here, these will help with the pain." Darrell pressed some painkillers into Sally's hand and Sally took them with some water. Darrell was quiet after that until Sally finished eating.

"Let me bandage your shoulder again," Darrell said.

Sally took off the robe and let Darrell bandage her injury, though it was well on its way to healing. It probably could have been left alone and would have healed by itself within the hour but Sally sensed Darrell wouldn't have accepted that as a possibility. After she was bandaged up, Darrell gave Sally a nightshirt to wear.

"I'll let you sleep, do you want to move up onto the bed?" Darrell offered.

"Please, this is rather like lying on a slab," Sally said. Darrell helped her up and over to the bed. Sally got a glimpse at the clock and grimaced, it was closing in on midnight. They really should both get some sleep and yet Darrell was still in her day clothes.

"You should come to bed too," Sally insisted.

"I can take the cot."

Sally shook her head and immediately regretted the motion when the room span. She took some more deep breaths before speaking. "We both need to recover before tomorrow, the bed's plenty big enough. Go get some pyjamas on and come to bed. I need to talk to you about something anyway."

Sally wished she hadn't said that because Darrell looked worried all over again, no doubt dreading yet another calamity being unveiled. Sally tried to smile reassuringly and mentally kicked herself for not just leaving the discussion until the next day. Was it cruel to talk to Darrell about school matters when she had so much weighing on her? Sally tried to tell herself it would be a distraction but she wasn't sure that was the truth.

Darrell changed into her pyjamas in silence and then got into bed beside Sally. Sally raised her arm to put her hand on Darrell's shoulder and went still when Darrell flinched at the motion.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sally said. That Darrell had even thought that of her felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I know. It's just..." Darrell looked away.

Sally slowly reached for Darrell's hand. "Did Alicia hurt you earlier? Was she angry?"

"Of course she was angry, I nearly got you all killed," Darrell said, conveniently dodging the other question Sally had asked. Sally didn't really need an answer, she had a good idea that some kind of physical altercation had occurred.

"I need your advice on something," Sally said instead, deciding to just let the rest of it go for now.

Darrell laughed emptily but Sally didn't give her a chance to protest. "Miss Grayling has told me that my final year will be covered with a scholarship."

For the first time all evening, Darrell smiled. "Really? So you can stay at Malory Towers?"

Sally nodded and her own smile grew bigger when Darrell wrapped her up in a hug.

"But, you said you needed advice?" Darrell said when she pulled back. "You don't need advice about that, you'll accept the scholarship won't you?"

"Of course I will," Sally said, "it's something else that they asked me about that I need advice about. Miss Grayling asked if I would accept the position of Head Girl next year."

Darrell's eyes widened for a split second and then she smiled again. "That's brilliant! But...why do you need advice about it?"

"Well, because I've done..." Sally tried to think of how to word all her worries but she couldn't quite get the right words to say them. "I just don't know that it's something I should do. Given some of the things I've done."

"I don't know that I can give you advice," Darrell admitted, "and I can't decide for you."

"Do you think I should do it?" Sally asked.

"Of course I do," Darrell said, "I can't think of anyone better."

Sally didn't believe that part, or at least she could think of other people who might do a better job. People who weren't settled in a murky grey of morality trying to make up for terrible things they had done.

"I think you want someone to tell you that you shouldn't take it because you think you're not good enough," Darrell said, bringing Sally back out of her thoughts, "and at the same time, you don't want to let people down by not taking it. And I think you know that you could help a fair few girls if you did take the position. What do you want?"

"I don't know," Sally said, "I feel like I should. If this had been a few terms ago I would have said yes but now..."

"I will back you all the way if you say yes, for whatever that is worth," Darrell said, "you're not some awful person who is incapable of being redeemed, no matter what dark thoughts you might have."

"That, for most of us, who we are is not made up wholly by the worst thing that we have ever done?" Sally asked.

Darrell frowned. "Did you just say all that to prove a point?"

"Not at all," Sally said. "In truth, the parallels only just this moment occurred to me... This has helped though. I think I should sleep on it one last time before deciding."

Sally lay down and, a moment later, Darrell leant across and turned off the lamp before doing the same. They lay in silence for a minute before Darrell pressed a kiss to Sally's cheek.

"I'm proud of you," Darrell said. Sally wondered if Darrell could feel the warmth coming off of her cheek. She didn't know what to say in response but it seemed like she didn't need to say anything because Darrell settled back down, her arms wrapped around Sally. 

Sally closed her eyes. She didn't really need to sleep on her decision, not after their talk, and she thought that Darrell had probably already worked that out. If only everything else had been so straightforward to resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:   
> All 3 Sections — Accidental/unintentional gaslighting.  
> Darrell's Section — Brief/non-explicit mentions of blood and injuries. Auditory Hallucinations.   
> Sally's Section — Brief/non-explicit mentions of injuries.


End file.
